I'd like to Be A Part of Your Gang
by muchbeddled
Summary: Missing adventures of Robin's outlaw gang set during Series Two, while Marian was a member of the gang. Action takes place between Get Carter! and Lardner's Ring.
1. Chapter 1

Robin lay awake in his bunk, listening to Marian's stifled sobs. She had no idea anyone else was awake listening to her cry, suffering right alongside her over the recent loss of her father.

If he thought his words, his arms, his presence would be any comfort to her at all, Robin would be beside her in an instant, but she had passed the stage in her grief when she clung to him. With his help, she had journeyed through it, and she now found herself in an angrier stage, pushing his well intentioned help aside, needing to work through her emotions alone. It stung Robin, but his love for her was deep enough to handle it, and he tried to give her all the room she needed to be whole. All the same, every sob that spilled out of her sent daggers through his heart.

Things were easier during the day. Marian had moved from being almost constantly sad to being frequently angry and impatient, to acting almost like her former kind self, with only occasional bursts of sorrow or anger.

During the day, Robin rejoiced in her presence. Just being near her, seeing her morning, afternoon, and night, was intoxicating to him. His gang was by turns amused or annoyed by his giddiness...his focus on her. True, without Marian alerting them to the sheriff's schemes, they weren't accomplishing as much good as they had before she left the castle, but Robin told his men and himself they only needed to be smarter and think up new ways to secure information.

Much was the most vocal complaining that Robin had lost his focus...that he was more concerned with spending time with Marian than in fighting for justice, but the others knew it wasn't true. Robin still cared for the people, and risked his life to help them whenever he could. Much was jealous of Marian's hold over Robin's heart. If Robin would only let his friend know how much he relied on him, Much would have no cause to worry. But, of course, Robin took his friend for granted and never let him know how much he truly cared.

Tonight, as Robin lay listening to the soft sobs coming from his love's bunk, his mind was busy planning something to lighten Marian's heart. He was determined that tomorrow night, she would go to sleep happy and content, and sleep peacefully all the night long. A slow smile crept across his features as he formulated his plan.

...

A few hours later, well before dawn, Robin climbed through the upper story bedroom window of Lord and Lady Leaford, then purposefully dropped a stone on their bed to startle them awake.

"Robin!" Lord Leaford cried, recognizing the outlaw. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Apologies for the interruption," Robin grinned sheepishly. "I'm here on an errand of mercy."

Lady Leaford sat up in bed, torn between being outraged at Robin's presnce in her bedchamber, and delighted to see him up to his daring antics again. She had been a girlhood friend of his late mother's, and had always cherished the mischievious lad with the caring heart and winning ways. He had always been able to coax and smile his way around her.

"What do you want, Robin?" she asked, ready to open her husband's coffers and lay their wealth at his feet.

"All I want," he replied charmingly, "is the loan of your horse."

Lord Leaford laughed. "We are honored you asked," he jested. "Word is you are wanted for horse thievery as well as all your other crimes."

"What can I say?" Robin asked. "Horses just follow me home, and the next thing you hear, I'm accused of stealing them!"

"Be that as it may," Lord Leaford continued as his wife laughed appreciatively at Robin's boyish charm, "which horse do you want, and why?"

"The cream colored one."

Lady Leaford beamed. Rainment was her prized palfrey, and she could guess the reason Robin wanted her.

"Of course you may borrow Rainment," she said. "Keep her as long as you like."

Robin smiled his thanks, and Lady Leaford wanted to rise from the bed and enfold him in a big motherly hug. Her horse Rainment shared the same sire and mare as the Lady Marian's former horse Vesper, and the two palfries had been as alike as two peas in a pod.

It was said Lady Marian had lost her horse Vesper in the same tragic fire that burned Knighton Hall to the ground, for the fire that had destroyed the house and everything in it had quickly spread to the stables, and the poor horses had been trapped inside the blazing inferno.

"You heard my lady wife," Lord Leaford agreed, though his mind was busy creating excuses and objections that he never fraternized with the outlaw Robin Hood. "Saddle her yourself, and be quickly away. Leave the stall open, and the door to the stables as well. I suppose this means I'll need to give the stableboy a sound thrashing come morning, when we discover his carelessness."

Lady Leaford noticed the objection on Robin's face, and she eased his mind.

"My husband jests," she lied, though she'd see to it no harm came to Peter the stable boy.

"Thank you," Robin said brightly. "I am in your debt."

Before they had a chance to bid him farewell, he had disappeared on his "errand of mercy."


	2. Chapter 2

Marian awoke in her bunk to the sound of birds singing their riotous morning chorus. Propping herself up on elbows, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and scanned the outlaw camp.

It would appear she was the last one up...again. The others were all closeby, eating their breakfast of stickey pottage from wooden bowls. Marian answered Robin's wink and a smile with a smile of her own, all the while running fingers through her tangled hair.

"Will," she called from her bunk, "is it possible for you to carve a comb?"

"A comb?" Much butted in. "Why should he carve a comb? I mean, this is hardly Queen Eleanor's Court at Aquitaine, Marian, I think you'll find!"

"I was addressing Will," Marian replied, rising from her bunk and rolling the kinks from her neck and shoulders.

"I'll make you one today," Will offered respectfully. "Would you like one, too?" he asked Djaq.

The Saracen nodded her assent with dark shining eyes. Will's eyes shone back at her.

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Robin grinned, handing Marian a bowl of stickey goo and a spoon.

"Morning to you, Handsome," she answered back flirtatiously.

The exchange was too much for Much. "Please!" he mumbled under his breath, throwing down the cooking spoon in exasperation.

Marian tore herself away from Robin's side and approached the pouting servant. "Your hair will be the first to be combed," she said, pulling a stray leaf from his matted locks. "Though what you really need is a good haircut!"

"Oh, no, Marian," Much said, pulling his cap down over his ears, "you're not getting anywhere near my hair! Start with Little John, if you must go about playing barber!"

Little John growled out a warning, and Marian returned to Robin's side.

"What's the plan for today, Robin?' Will asked.

Robin scanned the eager faces of his gang. There was no more money to distribute, and he wasn't sure where they would get any more. He really needed to find another spy in the castle, but whom could they trust who was brave and bold enough to help them?

"Everyone gets the day off," he answered breezily. "That does not mean we don't keep our eyes and ears open to opportunity, however."

"The day off?" Little John repeated in astonishment. "Robin, what about the poor?"

"The poor won't mind if we take one day to think of ourselves. We'll just work all that much harder tomorrow."

Little John huffed his disapproval. "This, I do not like."

"Well," Much disagreed, "I myself could do with a day off! A nice long nap...a restful time..." His peaceful smile changed as he remembered his duties. "Before I go and catch something to cook for everyone's dinner! Some people never get a day off!"

While the others laughed, Robin clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Now, Much, what would you say if I told you to go ahead and rest the entire day? Marian and I will catch dinner."

"You will?" Much asked, pleased.

"We will?" Marian's tone did not echo Much's.

"That's right! And we'll cook it, too." Before Marian could voice her objections, Robin had grabbed his bow and was strapping his quiver to his back. "Get your bow, Wren. I've got a surprise for you waiting."

His irrestible smile quieted any objections she was feeling. Like every day spent in his company, the day promised to be one of adventure. She happily put down her bowl and reached for her bow.

...

Some time later, Robin led Marian through paths in Sherwood she hadn't known existed. It was a perfect day, with dappled sunlight painting sparkling patterns on the forest floor, and a mild breeze stirring the leaves overhead. The couple walked hand in hand in a paradise all their own.

Suddenly, a sound of neighing ahead made Marian stop and grip Robin's arm.

"Robin!" she whispered urgently. "Riders!"

He chuckled lightly, removing her hand from his arm and entwining its fingers through his own again.

"Don't be so sure," he teased. "Didn't I tell you I had a surprise waiting?"

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Since when?"

She didn't want to ruin the moment by saying, "Since Gisbourne assaulted me with gifts," so she kept quiet, excitedly anticipating the horse she knew must be ahead.

Robin parted a thicket and helped Marian step through the foliage. She gasped in utter amazement when she saw Rainment.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she looked upon the horse so closely resembling her lost Vesper, causing Robin to doubt his plan. The last thing he'd wanted to do was to make her cry.

"It's not Vesper," he gently explained, "but they share the same bloodline."

Marian blinked back tears. "You stole her...for me?"

"Borrowed," he clarified.

"Same thing."

"Not in this case. Lady Leaford's giving you the use of Rainment here for as long as-"

He was thrilled to be interrupted by Marian throwing herself into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes opened wide in surprise, but he quickly recovered and lost no time in making the most of the opportuntiy.

Marian broke the kiss, her eyes shining with pure joy. Hurrying to Rainment, she cooed to the horse and stroked her muzzle.

"Look, Robin," she sighed, awe and amazement in her voice, "her eyes! They're so like Vesper's!" Tears sprung back to her eyes, but her mouth continued smiling.

"So, I take it you like my surprise?"

"It's wonderful. You are a dear to have thought of it."

She turned her shining eyes away from the horse to smile at Robin, and he moved in for another kiss, which she happily bestowed.

"Speaking of 'dear,' " he grinned, "I thought we might ride Rainment to another part of the forest teeming with such creatures. Fancy some venison for dinner?"

"Sounds better than squirrel or pottage. But, Robin, it's against the law to shoot the king's deer.'

He gave her a mischievious look, waiting for her to realize her mistake.

"Oh, that's right," she sighed, hiding her embarrassment under ladylike dignity. "I keep forgetting."

"There are all kinds of laws we can break out here," Robin teased, grinning devilishly at her.

"I didn't realize I needed to beware of Greeks bearing gifts! You behave yourself. I don't even have an outlaw tag yet, so I am still a respectful citizen of the Crown."

Boosting herself up onto Rainment's back, she continued. "Now, I want to ride in front, but don't think being sweet and giving me the horse gives you the right to just hold onto me anywhere. Keep your hands where they belong and we'll get along fine."

"Spoilsport," he grinned, leaping up behind her.

She tilted her head backwards for one more kiss, and they rode blissfully away.


	3. Chapter 3

With careful precision, Marian aimed an arrow at the particular deer she wanted. Keeping her eyes locked on the creature, she didn't notice Robin's eyes locked appreciatively on her.

The slight breeze in the air had lifted, and Robin realized Marian didn't know how to take it into account. Stepping directly behind her, he firmly placed his left hand on her hip, then reached around her with his right to correct her aim. "Now," he whispered, his mouth against her ear.

Marian loosed her arrow, bringing the deer down instantly.

"Good work!" Robin whispered, not moving an inch from his position so close to her.

Both of his hands rested on her hips, and she enjoyed the sensation of his thumbs lightly caressing her upper hips in little swirling circles. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and Marian wanted nothing so much as to kiss him. Tossing her bow to the ground, she turned to face him with shining eyes.

"Never throw your bow to the ground," Robin lectured, hurt from believing she had moved away from his caresses on purpose.

"I've seen you do it!"

"Only when it's absolutely necessary, when I run out of arrows and need to fight with my sword."

"Well, this was necessary," she tried to explain.

"How?"

Marian paused, slightly embarrassed, then admitted, "I really wanted to kiss you."

Robin broke into a wide grin, flooding the glen with sunshine. "And the moment hasn't passed, I hope?"

She spoke in a small voice. "Not quite, though I don't like it when you scold me."

"Well then...I'll try to be more understanding in the future." He took her in his arms and they enjoyed each other's lips.

"I love you, Marian," Robin murmured into her hair.

It thrilled and excited her to hear him say the words she had longed to hear from him for so many years. "I love you," she answered back ardently.

Things heated up quickly...too quickly for Marian's ladylike upbringing. She pulled away, breathless but happy, and smoothed down her hair.

"We...we have a lot to do if we're going to serve venison tonight," she smiled into Robin's gleaming blue eyes.

Tossing her a wink, he went straight to work. Using his hunting knife, he sliced a large strip of bark from a fallen log and strapped the deer onto it. He next tied the bark and deer to Rainment's saddle.

"Once we get your kill back to camp, I'll skin it and prepare it for roasting, if you'll see to the fire."

He had given her the lighter duty. She was extremely grateful.

The return ride was lovely. Marian let Robin ride in front, and she enjoyed holding onto him. She was beginning to know Rainment for herself, not just as a duplicate of Vesper. Having the use of the horse was wonderful, but Marian was ready to send her back home.

"She needs to be where she belongs," she told Robin wistfully.

"And where do you need to be, Marian?" he asked with meaning.

"Wherever you are, my love," she murmured.

Robin thought her words the sweetest he had ever heard. He was looking forward to a perfect evening, after a perfect day. He had no idea adventure lay just around the bend.

...


	4. Chapter 4

"Give me your cloak and get down!"

"Why should I give you my cloak?"

"Just do as I say, Marian!"

With a little exasperated sigh, Marian removed her cloak and handed it to Robin.

"Get down!" he whispered urgently. After a brief pause, she dropped to the ground.

Robin swiftly threw her cloak over Rainment's head and secured it loosely, to keep the horse quiet. Next, he dropped to the ground beside Marian.

"Look!" he whispered, both of them lying on their bellies, looking at the road below.

Marian's gaze followed the path where his eyes focused.

"A begger!" she whispered. "Robin, did you bring any money? Let's help him!"

"That's no beggar, Marian."

"How do you know? Do you know him?"

"I don't. But how many beggars do you know who wear shoes like those?"

Marian looked at the wanderer's footwear. His shoes certainly appeared to be of the finest quality. "Perhaps someone gave him those shoes," she suggested.

Robin knew better. "Perhaps, but not likely. See those swellings under his cloak? It would appear our beggar's carrying money!" His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Stay hidden."

He rose to his feet as Marian asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Stay hidden," he commanded.

She sighed again. "Robin, am I a part of your gang, or not?"

"You can't be seen with me and that's final, Marian." Altering his tone from one of command to charming invitation, he coaxed, "You just stay here and enjoy the show. I'll be right back." He threw her a wink and disappeared.

Marian tapped her fingers impatiently on the ground, then slapped at an insect that had landed on her neck. Why must she always remain a spectator?

She nearly jumped from her skin, just as the "beggar" did, when Robin dropped from the treetops, directly in the "beggar's" path.

"Welcome to Sherwood!" Robin hailed the "beggar" cheerfully.

The stranger took one look at the outlaw in the hood, then turned and began to run. Robin made chase, caught up with him, and physically forced him to stop. While Marian watched, the beggar turned and flourished his staff at Robin, who deftly ducked the blow.

"Nice try! But seeing as how you're a wealthy man in the disheveled disguise of a poor one," Robin grinned, "I suggest you pay my toll to pass through the forest."

"I'll pay you no toll," the man snarled.

"One tenth of all you carry, if you please," Robin continued, "unless, of course, you want my arrow to pierce your heart."

"You won't shoot. You're a peace lover."

Robin laughter was a mixture of merriment and threat. "Won't I now?" he asked, reaching over his shoulder for an arrow.

After nocking the arrow on his bow, he glanced down for one instant to be certain he had aligned it correctly. It was all the time the beggar needed to strike Robin's bow to the ground with his staff. Quickly Robin reached for his sword, but the beggar was too fast for him. Catching him squarely on the side of his head, he dealt Robin a mighty blow, knocking the dazed outlaw to the ground.

The beggar crouched down beside Robin. Pulling out a dagger, he made as if to strike the outlaw dead, but was surprised when Marian stood and called out, "Stop!"

At that very moment, Will and Djaq appeared through the undergrowth, Will holding his bow with an arrow ready to be fired. The beggar took one look at the three reinforcements and took off running.

"Djaq," Marian cried, "See to Robin! He's hurt! Will, follow me! I want to get that beggar!" She wasn't going to let anyone knock Robin to the ground and get away with it!

Will's long strides soon outpaced her shorter ones, and he caught up to the beggar before she did. By the time she reached them, Will had tackled the beggar and was holding him to the ground, his axe posed above his foe's frightened face.

"Find his dagger," Will urged Marian. "We need to unarm him."

Marian searched the man, while Will continued to straddle him. Not only did she come up with the dagger, she also pulled forth his purse.

"Don't you ever hurt Robin Hood!" she scolded triumphantly.

Will cringed. The youth knew it was unwise for Marian to make Robin's identity certain, and thus ally herself with his gang. Robin would not be at all pleased.

"If you let me go free," the man pleaded, "you may have the contents of my other bags."

"He's got more," Will vouched. "I can feel them under my knees."

"Very well," Marian agreed. "We'll let you up on that condition and one more. Tell us why you're disguised as a beggar."

Will climbed from the man, who then stood and reached under his cloak. Pulling out another pouch, he began opening it.

"I wanted to save myself from being robbed as I journeyed through the forest. That's the one and only reason I disguised myself. My plan, obviously, did not work."

"Obviously," Marian echoed proudly.

Before they knew how it happened, the beggar had pulled great handfuls of flour from his pouch and threw it into their eyes, temporarily blinding them. Retrieving his staff, he dealt both of them several sturdy blows before running away.

...

After the four outlaws returned to a fretting Much and a scowling Little John in camp, Djaq busied herself attending their wounds. Robin remained woozy from a large "goose egg" on his right temple, but Will and Marian had only been struck on their shoulders. Bruises appeared on Marian, but Will's lay hidden under his shirt.

Much cheered up considerably when he noticed the deer Marian had shot, and he set about at once gutting and skinning it. It wasn't long before the smell of roast venison cheered everyone up.

No one answered Much's endless questions concerning their adventure in the forest, until Will remembered the purse Marian had secured.

"Marian, do you still have the man's purse?"

"I do." She hadn't mentioned it, not wanting to have to answer the questions it was sure to prompt from Robin. But his head wound had dulled his senses, making him forget about the danger she had courted. Instead, he was full of praise for her.

"You stole his purse?" he asked. "Nice work!"

Smiling proudly, feeling a part of his gang at last, she brought it to him and emptied its yet unseen contents onto his lap.

"Now do I get to wear an outlaw tag?" she asked.

Robin ignored her question. Something from the purse had stolen his attention.

Amongst the coins, a sealed letter lay on his lap. The seal revealed the shape of a wolf's head.

"What have we got here?" Robin asked, his voice edged with menace.

All of the outlaws recognized the seal as Sir Guy of Gisbourne's wolf head emblem.

...

**(Note: This chapter is based on an actual Robin Hood legend. I thought it made a good story, so I borrowed it).**


	5. Chapter 5

Robin grimly broke the seal imprinted with Guy of Gisbourne's wolf head emblem, then unfolded the parchment and began to read.

"Master, what does it say?" the ever anxious Much asked, wiping venison juice from his chin.

"Who was the beggar, Robin?" Will wanted to know who had tricked him.

Robin finished reading, then turned bemused eyes on his gang. "The bad news is, it seems we'll need to exercise caution when handing out money for a time," he told them. "The sheriff's advising men to dress up as beggars and wander through Sherwood. Thinks he can catch me that way!" He laughed. "The good news is, there will be plenty of wealthy beggars for us to rob!"

Robin leaped to his feet, then swayed dizzily. Much was at his side in an instant, supporting him, then eased him back onto the bench. Marian sat down beside him.

"May I see the letter?" she asked.

Robin looked warily at her, but handed her the parchment. He watched her read the words from Gisbourne's quill, trying to calm his jealous doubts.

When she had finished, she handed the parchment back to Robin and supplied the gang with further information.

"Gisbourne sent this to our 'beggar' friend, one Squire Thornton."

"Thornton?" Much cried. "Robin, is he-"

"No relation, Much. Squire Thornton lives in Lincoln, I believe. He's a wealthy landowner. Once had asperations to be a knight, but didn't prove worthy of the title."

"Oh, and Gisbourne did?" Much asked. "I'd hate to meet this Squire Thornton!"

"Apparently, the four of us did," Robin replied, indicating himself, Marian, Will, and Djaq. "And all but Djaq came out worse for wear."

"Why did Gisbourne tell this to a landowner in Lincoln?" Djaq wanted to know. "Can they be friends?"

"Hard to believe," Robin answered, "but even vermin have friends, it would seem." He watched Marian slightly stiffen, and grew annoyed.

Standing again, this time unbothered by his concussion, he moved away and reached both arms over his head, holding onto a overhanging beam.

"For some reason," he continued, "Gisbourne wanted this Squire Thornton to be the first to know of Vaisey's scheme. If Thornton succeeded in killing me, he could claim the 500 pound reward, and Gisbourne could take half of it."

"500 pounds?" Marian cried, alarmed at the tremendous bounty on Robin's head.

"I know," he said to her sheepishly. "Is that all he thinks I'm worth?"

"I remember when it was only 20 pounds, and we all thought that was too much!" Much jested.

"I'm confused." Will had been thinking during the discussion. "How did this Thornton know of the sheriff's scheme, if the letter was still sealed?"

"Good question, Will," Robin answered. "This is a different letter...a letter of introduction to the sheriff. Gisbourne seems to think he can use this Thornton to help him in his quest for power."

Robin's face clouded. His smile faded and his eyes widened slowly in alarm. "Did he get away?" he asked, staring hard at the bruises on Marian's shoulders.

Will nodded, ashamed he had let himself be tricked by the conniver.

"Master?" Much asked, picking up on Robin's sudden mood shift. "Master, what is it?"

Robin turned swiftly to Marian. "So, he saw you?"

She looked defensive. "Well, you're the one who took my cloak."

"I told you to stay hidden!"

The other outlaws backed slowly away, as Marian jumped to her feet. They quietly left the camp, to busy themselves far away from the ensuing argument.

"I was trying to save your life!"

"How many times do I need to tell you, Marian? You can't be seen with me!"

"Robin, I am with you! How can I be part of your gang if you never let me help you?"

They were both breathing heavily, and Robin grew faint. He swayed again, and Marian stepped forward and held him.

"Robin," she gasped, her voice fraught with worry, "are you alright?" She led him to his bunk and kneeled on the ground, facing him.

"I love you," he smiled.

She stared at him, and he grinned at her expression. "I always tell you that when I'm concussed," he teased.

She sighed and smiled back. "All the same, you need to stop worrying about me and let me help you, Robin. I was more use to you in the castle than you let me be here. I do nothing, Robin! Can't you understand how much I want to be useful to you?"

He looked at her lovingly, urgently. "You are more use to me than you'll ever guess."

"That's very sweet, but how? You let Djaq fight. Why must I always stay in the background?"

Robin wanted to answer her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to tell her how much it would kill him inside if anything should befall her. He just couldn't face it.

His thoughts reminded him of the danger she was in, however. His concussion had made him temporarily forget. He stood, and reached for his weapons.

Marian rose to her feet in alarm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't worry about me," he told her. "I'll be back. After all, somebody has to be here to kiss you better." He lightly brushed his lips on each of the bruises near her neck, then planted a quick kiss on her surprised mouth.

"Robin!" she cried to him as he darted away, too surprised to run after him.

She couldn't believe him! He wanted to keep her safe? He was the one with the terrific bounty on his head!

She ran to fetch his gang to tell them of his recklessness and seek their help.


	6. Chapter 6

" 'Night, gents."

Allan a Dale waved his hand in a friendly gesture of farewell to an appreciative crowd in the Trip to Jerusalem Inn, before stepping out onto the streets of Nottingham.

He stopped short in stunned surprise when he came face to face with a fully armed but unhooded Robin Hood.

"Allan!" Robin hailed him cheerfully. "What are you doing dressed up like Gisbourne?"

"Look, Robin," Allan tried to ward off the attack he expected was coming, "I haven't said a word about Marian not being at Ripley Convent. It was my idea to tell Giz she was there in the first place, remember?"

"Ripley Convent? Why would Marian be in a convent? She's in the forest, with my lads."

Robin wore a grin, and Allan drew the only conclusion making sense to him. Robin must be drunk! Drunk! Didn't he realize the town was crawling with sheriff's guards? And where the hell was Much when Robin needed him?

"Get back to the forest before you're caught," Allan warned him.

"Can't. Got to see Thornton first."

Robin stood by grinning, even as Allan spied two castle guards approach. Quickly, Allan pulled him into an alley, out of sight.

"I'm a little confused why I'm looking for Thornton in Nottingham," Robin confessed, scratching his head. "Thornton should be in Locksley. And I have the distinct impression I'm here to silence him. Now, why would I do that? He's almost like a second father to me!"

Observing Robin, Allan realized he had been mistaken. Robin wasn't drunk at all...he was injured. Not bein' funny, but he had lost his wits. Allan didn't know what to do with him, but was surprised when Robin pulled out a purse full of money and handed it to him.

"Looks like you get to have all the fun today," Robin told him. "Hand this out for me, will you? I'm off to Locksley."

"Whoa! You stay clear of Locksley. Gisbourne's there. You just get yourself back to the forest."

Robin grew disoriented. "Which way to Locksley?" he asked. "I need to hurry, if I'm going to be back in Sherwood by sunset." Lowering his voice, he smiled shyly and uttered a romantic sigh. "I want to watch the sun set with Marian. Have you ever noticed how beautiful sunsets are in Sherwood?"

"Yeah," Allan lied. "Real sweet. Not bein' funny, but maybe you should hurry back there now."

"Back where?"

"Robin, you're not yourself."

"Who am I?"

"Look," Allan said, fighting back the temptation to tell him he was the sheriff, just to see what he would do, "I gotta stow you someplace safe. Put your hood up and keep it up. Don't say anything, you hear? Just follow me."

Surprisingly, Robin complied and followed Allan into the Trip. Together, they climbed the stairs and found Constance, the perky blonde tavern girl.

"Look, Constance, do me a favor," Allan pleaded. "Keep him here under lock and key until his head clears, or his friends come for him."

"We don't serve outlaws here," Constance said proudly.

"Aw, come on. Do it for me." Allan pulled a coin from the purse and put it in her hand.

"Time to spread a bit of happiness!" Robin declared.

"Yeah, it'll be happiness for you alright," Constance glared at him. "You speak for yourself. I don't want any filthy outlaw touchin' me!"

Sighing, Allan offered more money. "Now will you help me?" he asked.

Constance considered, then took the money.

"That should be enough to feed your family for an entire month," Robin declared happily.

Ignoring him, the tavern girl turned to Allan. "And just what am I supposed to do with him? How do you propose I keep him here?"

"Use your imagination. He's healthy enough. It's only his head that's hurt."

Constance shrugged her shoulders. Money was money, after all.

...

After Allan had gone, Constance turned to Robin and suggested, "Well, seein' as how we're shut up here together, we might as well find something to do to pass the time."

"I'm called Robin," he said politely. "Will you tell me your name?"

His gentle manner made her laugh. "Just call me Queen Eleanor," she jested.

"You're named for Her Majesty! Well, Queen Eleanor, if you ever need any extra money, my men and I can help you. Every Thursday, we bring a little food and money to the people of Nottingham. I can add you to our list, if you'd like."

"Oh, that would be rich!"

"I'm afraid you won't get rich, but..." He stopped, growing suddenly desperate. "Where is the sun?" he cried.

"What son?"

"The sun! Is it nearly sunset? I need to go!"

"Stop!" Petite Constance moved to block the door. Robin could have lifted her with one arm and set her aside. "Allan said you're stayin' here, with me."

"Apologies, Your Majesty, but I really need to go. I promised my love I wouldn't be late."

Constance giggled at being called "Your Majesty."

"I'm the bloomin' Queen Mother," she laughed, "and I order you to stay!"

Robin dropped to one knee, but the face he lifted wore his most charming, wheedling grin. He knew how to get his way with Queen Eleanor.

"Your Majesty, much as I am honored to enjoy your company, I really must protest." He rose and began to pace, growing increasingly agitated. Turning a passionate face to a highly amused Constance, he proclaimed, "My soul's on fire!"

"Your soul? What about your body?"

"Your Majesty?"

"You heard me. I got a remedy to put out your fire, outlaw."

She moved close and seized both his arms. Rising to her tiptoes, she lifted her face and pressed her mouth to his.

At that very moment, the door sprung open, revealing the startled faces of Much and Marian.


	7. Chapter 7

"Unhand my master!"

Much turned revolted eyes from Robin and Constance, focusing on an enraged Marian.

"Marian," he asked, "is 'unhand' the word I want? What is it called when you want someone to stop kissing? 'Unlip?' "

"You tell them to stop," Marian huffed, jealously eyeing Constance.

"Oh, surely not! Is that all? Surely there must be a better way to express it! Even 'cease and desist' is better than 'stop.' Really, Marian! I'd have thought you, of all people, would do better than come up with a mere 'stop.' "

"Shut up, Outlaw!" Constance was unused to having people charge in on her, and to say she welcomed the interruption would be a lie. She had resigned herself to having to 'entertain' the outlaw leader, and was just beginning to appreciate his merits and finer qualities, when the door had sprung open, emitting this babbling idiot and his undeniably beautiful friend. How dare they barge in here and ruin things with their chatter and arguments over words?

"Your Majesty," Robin was addressing Constance respectfully, "May I present my friend Much? And this," he continued, his face and voice glowing with pride, "is Lady Marian."

"Your Majesty?" Much sputtered.

"Yeah, he thinks I'm the bloomin' Queen Mum. He's dotty."

"Poor dear!" Marian gently took Robin's arm and eased him onto a seat. "Robin, how are you feeling?"

"You look ravishing," he told Marian, adoration and love oozing from his voice and eyes. "When am I ever going to get to ravish you?"

"What?"

"Master! Unbelievable! Where are your manners?"

Constance sniggered. "What are you waiting for, dearie? There's plenty what'll do it if you're unwilling." Flipping a small towel over her shoulder, she said, "I'll be off, now. Allan said I only had to keep him here till his friends arrived. Goodbye." She bent and gave Robin a kiss. "'Bye, Sweetie." Shooting Marian a derogatory look, she flounced out the door.

"She is revolting!" Much proclaimed.

"Queen Eleanor is a remarkable woman, Much," Robin tried to explain. "She seems to grow younger with each passing year. Just like Merlin."

Much couldn't make sense of Robin's addled state of mind. "Well, yes...and I'm King Arthur!" he muttered sarcastically.

"Your Majesty!" Robin reverently bowed on one knee.

"Help me lead him out of here," Marian suggested.

Much was full of objections. "But Marian, we can't just pull his hood up over his head and sneak him down the stairs and out the door, past hundreds of guards!"

"There aren't nearly that many," she argued. "Just a handful...or a dozen at the most. Come on, Much, he needs care. You heard the dribble he's spouting."

"It never was dribble, Marian," Robin sighed. "I meant every word. You really can see into my soul!"

"Please!" Much exploded.

Robin rose and dashed to the window. Thrusting his head out, he shouted, "Robin of Locklsey loves Lady Marian!"

"Much, help me drag him back in here!"

Much helped Marian pull a grinning Robin back into the room. The three of them fell together in a mass in the center of the room.

"I love you, Marian," Robin said, lying sprawled out on the floor. "Have I ever told you?"

"We have got to get him back to the forest," Marian insisted.

"Well, that may very well be," Much conceded, "I still say we should just sit tight and wait for Robin to return to his senses. Once he does, he'll think up a sure way to get us out of here."

Marian stared at Much.

"What?" he asked.

"Robin isn't the only one who can think up plans, you know," Marian insisted, brushing away Robin's kissing lips from her hair. "Behave!" she told Robin firmly. "Now is not the time!"

"Oh," Much declared with an air of vast superiority, "as if your plans are so wise!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!"

Marian waited for Much's upcoming outburst. She didn't have long to wait.

"What about the time you dressed up as the Nightwatchman and tried to steal Gisbourne's money? What about that plan, Marian, oi? Oh, that was brilliant! If that's the sort of plan you propose, then count me out!"

"I refuse to wait about here for Robin to regain his senses!" Marian cried. "We need to take action, Much!"

"We need to take action, Much!" Robin repeated, sitting up. "Now, Much, you go downstairs and buy yourself something to eat and drink, and Marian and I will take action." Robin grinned his most devilish smile, and seized Marian, amorously pulling her on top of him.

"Looks like 'Queen Eleanor' really warmed him up for you, Marian," Much couldn't resist saying.

"Stop it, both of you!" She pushed Robin away and sat up, straightening her hair.

Both men had the decency to look abashed.

"Now," Marian continued. "I have a plan. I'll dress up as a tavern wench and-"

She froze in midsentence.

"Marian?" Much asked. "What is it?"

"Shh!" she whispered. "I think I hear Gisbourne downstairs."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gisbourne? Downstairs? Here? Now?"

Much couldn't be any more alarmed. "Master, what'll we do?"

"We kill him," Robin answered, his eyes growing hard. "We kill him for burning down Knighton." Robin rose to his feet, then grabbed his head as pain washed over him.

"Master?" Much cried, as Robin sank to his knees. "Master, are you alright?"

Robin lay his splitting head on Marian's lap. "I need to sleep," he muttered, his face wincing from pain. "I'll kill him when I wake up."

"You'll do nothing of the kind," Marian argued, irritation fighting against sympathy. "You can't sleep with a concussion, Robin. It's dangerous."

"Watch me."

"No." She grabbed hold of his arms and squeezed, digging in her nails. He shot up in pain and looked at her in hurt surprise.

"Sorry," she said. "At least your head isn't hurting so much now?"

"Marian, why are there two of you?" Robin asked.

"I hate this!" Much stood and began to pace anxiously. "I hate it! I never thought I'd die in some den of iniquity like an upstairs room of The Trip to Jerusalem Inn! I always thought, if I survived the Holy Land, I would die-"

"Shh!" Marian held up a finger and listened, her face intent.

"What do you hear?" Much whispered.

"You hear my heart throbbing in my chest," Robin declared, his face passionate. "You hear its secrets whenever we kiss. Listen to my heart, Marian!" He made as if to reach for her, but his arms closed on air.

"Shh! I thought your head ached!" she hissed at him.

"It does. That's why I need you to kiss it better, wherever you are."

"I never heard of anyone being so annoyingly passionate with a concussion," Marian complained. "Now, Much, we need to keep him quiet while Gisbourne's here. I doubt Guy will stay long. He's not the sort of man who wastes time in taverns."

Her face betrayed alarm as a thought struck her.

"What is it, Marian?" Much asked, anxiety rising.

"I wonder why he is here. If someone spotted us and told him, he'd have searched and found us by now, surely."

"Maybe he had a bad day and needs to unwind," Much suggested.

Marian stared at him in disbelief, then became alert as she heard Gisbourne's voice.

"He's speaking with someone openly," she said, enjoying spying on Gisbourne again.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and Constance flounced in.

"You still here?" she asked, treating them as if they resembled something the cat had dragged in. "You can't stay unless you pay." Looking fondly at Robin, she asked, "How's my sweetie? Still soft in the head?"

Marian glared at her. "Much, give the wench some money."

"I don't have any money, Marian. Robin has the money, remember?"

"Robin?" Marian asked. "Where did you put the money?"

Robin strained to think. "I don't remember," he answered honestly. "Marian, I just need to sleep."

"You can't...not yet." Marian turned to Constance, and swallowed her pride. "We haven't any money with us, but please, let us stay just awhile longer, until he's feeling better, or Gisbourne leaves."

"No. Can't do that. Gisbourne's here for a party. Some gent he's with bought the place out."

"Then Allan should be here," Marian said. "Send Allan to us."

"I won't deal with a traitor!" Much indignantly insisted.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Marian asked impatiently.

Constance bent to kiss Robin, flipped a towel over her shoulder defiantly at Marian, and went downstairs to fetch Allan.

"I hate that girl," Marian muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

Looking over his shoulder, Allan a Dale tried to look casual as he pushed open the door to the room hiding Robin, Much, and Marian, but was immediately greeted by Much drawing his sword and shouting, "Traitor!"

Robin followed his friend's lead and nocked an arrow to his bow. Aiming it straight at Allan's heart, he smugly snarled, "What's the matter, Gisbourne, eh? Party downstairs too dull for you?"

"Put your weapons down," Marian briskly ordered. "Allan's here to help us."

"Still in the land of fairies?" Allan asked Marian, pointing to Robin while desperately trying to hide his fear under his breezy charm. "Tell him I'm not Gisbourne!" he added, not liking the gleam in Robin's eyes.

"As if you're any better!" Much challenged.

"Look, I'm riskin' my neck comin' here to help you. I can shout for Gisbourne any time I want, and you'll be done for. So I think you'd better wise up and figure out which side your bread is buttered on."

Allan and Much tried to stare one another down, until Much finally conceded Allan's point and backed off. Robin still aimed his arrow, but he was pointing it at a table now, convinced he had Gisbourne where he wanted him.

"So," Allan said to Marian, "you want my help springin' the three of you outta here? With Gisbourne's guards outside your window and Gisbourne himself downstairs? Not to mention his friend, who's bein' so generous buyin' us all drinks?"

"Who is his friend?" Marian asked, eager to play spy again.

"How much is it worth to you?"

"Oh, stop. Just tell me."

Allan sighed. "Alright. Name's 'Thornton,' just like Giz's reeve at Locksley. But that's where the similarities end. This gent's no grandfatherly old codger...this gent's got a cool cruel streak."

"Birds of a feather," Much said proudly.

"And birds of a dissimillar feather want to flock together, but the wren won't let the robin," Robin was confiding to a candle, "and he respects that, being a gentleman, but there are times..."

Marian stared at Robin in disbelief, as Allan laughed at the blush stealing up her cheeks.

"I hope his head hurts for a long long time," Marian said. "But yes, we need your help. I was thinking you could help matters by making certain Gisbourne's cup is always full..."

"You want me to get him drunk? Have you ever seen him drink too much? He's too careful for that, and you know it, Marian. He's not about to let his guard down."

"Challenge him. Tell him you had drinking contests in Robin's gang, and brag about how much ale Robin could hold. And find me a dress. I want to...I mean, I need to dress up as a tavern girl so we can sneak out of here."

Allan stared at Marian, then burst out laughing. "You...dress up like a tavern wench? You? And you think you can sneak out, looking the way I can only imagine you would? Not on my grandmother's grave! You'd have every male pair of eyes poppin' from their sockets...mine included!"

Marian smiled, pleased in spite of herself. "I can do it. And find us a good sturdy rope. And search Nottingham, until you find Will and Djaq. Tell them to bring Little John."

"That's all you want me for?"

"I'm not asking you to fetch John yourself. He can't wait to get his hands on you, you know."

"Maybe I shouldn't have said the flocking bit," Robin was telling the window contritely. "I did not mean it. I'm sorry, my love, if I offended."

Marian went straight to Robin and gently pulled him back from the window. "I know, dear. Stay here with me for awhile. Everything's going to be alright."

Allan shook his head, took a deep breath, and headed back downstairs to do Marian's bidding.


	10. Chapter 10

"Take that dress to those three hidin' in there," Allan told Constance, placing another coin in her palm for her efforts.

"It won't fit her."

Allan let out an exasperated sigh. "Just do it. She won't care, long as she can squeeze into it." Softening his tone, he turned on his charm and wheedled, "Do it for me, oi?"

Constance gave Allan the "once over," then nodded in agreement. Like everyone else at the Trip, Constance had a soft spot for Allan a Dale, who was always so funny and entertaining. Rising on tiptoe to give him a kiss, she tucked the coin into her bosom, then flounced up the stairs with the dress.

"How's my sweetie?" she asked, entering the room and heading straight to Robin, infuriating Marian even further. Ruffling her hands through Robin's shaggy hair, she climbed onto his lap and cooed, "Oh, Sweetie, your little queenie demands a kiss."

"Take your hands off him," Marian commanded through clenched teeth. "Is that my dress?"

Constance was having too much fun angering the fine lady to budge. Between planting kisses all over Robin's face, she barked at Marian, "It's Sally's dress, but Allan said I should let you wear it. I told him it won't fit. You're a big cow."

"How dare you?" Grabbing the dress, Marian shoved Constance off Robin's lap with a single swipe. She was determined to fit into the dress and outshine the saucy tavern wench in the garb favored by the girls of the Trip.

"You've been very kind," Robin told Constance as she sprawled on the floor, "but I'm already spoken for. I could introduce you to my friend, however. Much?"

Much stepped forward, pleased yet shy, but Marian blocked his way. "You're far too good for the likes of her," Marian told him, and sighing, Much slunk away to dream of Eve.

"Now," Marian told Constance regally, "you've done your duty. You are dismissed."

The tavern girl glared hard at her, then stood and returned to Robin. "I'm the Lady Marian," she said invitingly, "and I've tucked a coin down my bodice. It's all yours if you can find it."

"Marian?" Robin grinned. "What game is this?"

"It's called 'Finders Keepers,' ' Constance explained. "Go on. Slip your hand down in there and go fishin.' "

Eyes gleaming, Robin only hesitated for a second.

Marian threw herself between them before he had a chance, but Robin didn't skip a beat. Upon seeing the real Marian, he eagerly slid his hand down her bodice, but withdrew it when she slapped him hard across his face.

"Marian?" he pouted, completely baffled. "This is not a very fun game."

"It's not your fault," she said soothingly to him, cradling his aching head in her arms. "It's that wicked girl's. Get out," she ordered Constance.

With a huff, Constance flicked her trademark towel over her shoulder and sauntered away, slamming the door behind her.

Marian couldn't resist the confused look on Robin's face. After kissing him herself, she advised, "Now, turn your eyes to the wall, both of you. It's time for me to change into my disguise."

...

"I don't believe this," Allan murmured to himself. "The trouble I put myself through, and for what? Not bein' funny, but it's not as if they'll smile and welcome me back to the gang!"

At least Will and Djaq had treated him civilly, if somewhat distantly. Well, Will always had been a bit wooden anyway. Allan chuckled to himself, amused by his apt description of Will Scarlet.

"Wooden!" he laughed. "Good one!"

Djaq's eyes had been full of hope at seeing him, yet they had grown guarded and distrustful when Allan told them what he could make out of Marian's plan.

"But what does Robin want us to do?" Djaq had asked, and Allan had laughingly described Robin's fragile mental state. Neither of them had shared Allan's amusement.

"Just go fetch John and bring him here," Allan had told them. "Then, wait for Marian's signal, and create some sort of disturbance."

"What's her signal?" Will needed to know, and Allan realized Marian hadn't made that clear.

"I don't know. She'll make it obvious."

"Allan," Djaq had pleaded, "this isn't a trap, is it?"

"Naw, I'd never set you up...not any of you. You got to trust me on this. Marian's counting on you to help her rescue Robin."

And Will and Djaq had nodded to one another, and run off to find Little John.

Once they were out of sight, Allan rejoined the party in the Trip.

Gisbourne was being his usual somber, threateningly ominous self. "He can kill a party faster than he can kill a man," Allan thought, before lifting a mug of ale and raising it to his lips.

"Gents," Allan called out with false cheeriness to the gloomy gathering, "anyone here fancy a wager? Any of you gents betting men, oi?"

A small crowd grew interested, grateful for the welcome diversion.

"Giz!" Allan called. "Bet you can't drink as much as Robin Hood and still walk a straight line!"

"What are you babbling about?" Gisbourne sneered.

"Just suggesting a friendly little wager. We used to hold drinking contests all the time in the forest. Just for fun."

"Just for fun," Gisbourne repeated, spitting out the words. "And who won these competitions?"

"When it wasn't me, of course, it was usually Robin."

Gisbourne sneered again. "So, Hood's a drunkard, as well as a liar and a thief. Stands to reason."

"Yeah. Well, um...Robin can really hold his liquor. You gotta admire him for that."

"Admire Hood?" Gisbourne sniffed distastefully. His manner implied Allan had said something toxic.

Squire Thornton approached his brother-in-law, interested in the talk of a wager. "What's this I hear about a wager?" he asked, always eager to make some quick money.

Adopting his most genuine look, Allan began spinning his yarn. "I was just betting Giz here he can't hold his liquor as well as Robin Hood. But it doesn't matter, if Guy won't play."

"Sounds like an easy bet. Take it," Thornton suggested.

"I can beat Hood at anything," Gisbourne bragged, making up his mind. "Girl, ale! I'll drink the legs off Hood."

Allan smiled slyly. "Bottoms up!" he toasted.

...

Much was confused, even more so than usual.

"Marian, tell me again the reason for you wearing a tavern girl disguise?"

"Well," Marian began, squeezing her curves into a gown two sizes too small, "somebody needs to help Robin back to the forest. That would be you."

"Yes, Marian. I understand that part. But what about you dressing up? Is it really necessary?"

Marian didn't want to admit she wanted to outshine that trollop Constance, who had been so free kissing Robin.

"Well, somebody else needs to infiltrate the party downstairs and find out what Gisbourne and his friend are up to. What's their relationship? What are they doing? And most importantly, how can we stop their plans?"

"And you think you're cut out for the job? Unbelievable!"

"Of course I am, Much. It's what I used to do in the castle all the time."

"Well, yes. Perhaps. But all the same, Robin's not going to like you throwing yourself in Gisbourne's path, Marian. If anything should happen to you..."

Marian smiled. "Why, Much! You're worried about me! How sweet!"

Much colored. "How can I not worry? Your scheme, if I do say so myself, is full of holes, Marian. Full of holes! It's reckless, and not well thought out, and...and...harebrained! It's no wonder you and Robin are so fond of each other! You're both of you mad!"

"One hundred ninety-nine, four hundred three, two thousand seveny-six," Robin counted, obediantly keeping his eyes on the wall, as Marian had requested. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Robin turned and spun around, then dizzily lost his balance and fell face down on the floor.

"Ouch!" he cried, sitting up and rubbing his nose.

"Much, he's getting worse!" Marian dropped to her knees beside Robin and passed a hand across his brow.

"I know! I know! I hate this!" Much was frantic.

"Hello, Marian!" Robin grinned, his eyes lighting up at the sight of her in her disguise.

Marian tried not to blush as Robin's eyes appreciatively scanned her form. "He seems a little better now," she gulped, made nervous by his devastating grin and lustful gaze.

Recovering her composure, she forced herself to get down to business. "Now, Much, listen. Here's the plan."

"I like the plan," Robin grinned.

"You haven't heard it yet, Master," Much scolded.

"It looks good, though. Very good."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth and stop panting. Marian's trying to tell us her plan."

"Yes. Thank you, Much." Marian couldn't help but be pleased at the effect her dress was having on Robin. "Now, here's what we do. I'll give the signal to Will, Djaq, and John, outside the Trip. They'll create a disturbance, and you and Robin can climb down the rope from the window and make your escape."

"Much hates climbing," Robin said seriously. He then burst into hearty laughter, as if he had said the funniest thing ever.

"Get him back to the forest as quickly as you can, Much. Once I'm certain Gisbourne's so drunk he won't recognize me, I'll go downstairs and find out all I can. Then, I'll rejoin everyone in the forest. Don't worry, Much. It's a very basic plan. What could go wrong?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, Much, please turn away. I want to give Robin a proper goodbye."

Marian fully expected Much to comply, but realized she shouldn't have been surprised when he began prattling objections. Was it any wonder the gang was always telling him to "shut up?"

"Why do you call it 'a proper goodbye,' Marian, when it's nothing of the kind? A 'proper goodbye' would be a goodbye from a few feet away, I think you'll find. Is that the sort of goodbye you were referring to? Was it?" Much laughed scoffingly. "I don't think so! Oh, no! I know the sort of goodbye you have in mind!"

"And why not? Why shouldn't I kiss him goodbye? He's been through quite a lot today, and is likely to endure a few more trials before the day ends. It's the very least I can do, after slapping him across his face."

Much opened his mouth to object further, but Marian interrupted his tirade. "I plan to kiss him, Much, whether you watch us or not, so you'd better get used to it or turn your face away."

Much sputtered nonsensical objections, but turned his face to the wall at last with a resounding, "Unbelievable!"

Now that Much wasn't looking, Marian approached Robin. She didn't want to leave him in his disoriented state, yet she longed to be of use to him. She was determined to learn all she could about Gisbourne's guest, the Squire Thornton who had given Robin his concussion in the first place.

"How's your head feeling?" she asked Robin gently.

"It hurts." His simple straightforward answer was so unlike him, it moved her to pity.

"I wish there was something I could do to make the pain go away."

"A little sleep might help," Robin said, lying down on the floor.

Marian sat down beside him and laid his head on her lap. Tenderly stroking his hair, she explained, "Not just yet, dear. Once Djaq can look after you back at camp, I'm sure she'll let you go to sleep."

"I like this."

"Good. But we need to say 'goodbye' now, Robin.

He shot up so quickly, it made him wince in pain.

"No sudden movements," Marian warned, alarmed for his welfare.

Robin's eyes were filled with anguish. "Don't go, Marian!" he cried, trying to focus his wandering gaze on her. "You can't marry him!"

She was sorry she had inadvertantly reminded him of the time she had nearly married Gisbourne. Remembering that sad day, her heart softened toward Much, who had been instrumental in stopping the wedding.

There would be time later to make it up to Much by extra kindnesses and words of thanks. For now, she needed to reassure Robin of her love and bid him farewell.

"I could never marry him. Do you know why?"

"Because he's vermin, and unworthy to even speak your name?"

His tone was so vindictive, it reminded her how dreadful it would be to be his enemy. She made her voice as soothing as possible.

"Because, as Much said, my heart belongs to another. It was stolen years ago by a blue eyed boy with a bow. Your very first robbery," she said, gently kissing his lips.

Living with him in his gang was so dangerous and exciting. Every kiss could be their final one, so Marian made certain every one came straight from her heart.

Even concussed, Robin was a wonderful kisser. Marian didn't want to stop. As they kissed, she wondered why they had to go anywhere at all. After all, they were safely hidden in the Trip. Why not just stay hidden, until Robin recovered his senses, or at least until it was dark outdoors, and Gisbourne was far away? Why not just stay here and "kiss him better," as he liked to put it. Much would be happier. Robin would be happier. And so would she.

She began to lose herself on his lips. She stopped thinking entirely. She began to want more and more, but was startled awake when Much pulled them apart.

"That's quite enough 'goodbyes,' " Much empahatically stated. "Save a little for the wedding night."

"Wedding night?" Robin asked. "Marian, no! You cannot marry him!"

"I'm not!" she assured him. "I'm not marrying Gisbourne! Robin, don't even think it!"

She tenderly stroked his cheek and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then turned to Much. "Are you ready, Much?"

"Ready? Ready for what?"

"Ready to climb down the rope with Robin and take him back to camp. I'll give the signal. Wait for the others to create a disturbance, then shimmy down the rope and make certain you know where Robin is at all times. You should be good at that, Much. Are you ready?"

"I still say your scheme is harebrained. All I can say is, don't come crying to me when we're all dead."

...

Marian hoped the outlaws waiting outside the Trip could figure out her signal. She realized she hadn't told them what it was, not having thought of it yet herself. What would be a good signal? She couldn't shoot an arrow, the way Robin would, for she was concerned she might accidentally wound some innocent bystander.

She had it now! She would open and close the outside shutter on their window, until she got their attention. She hoped they were watching.

Moving to the window, she reached outside and began opening and closing one shutter. Robin was on his knees before her in the room. He wasn't going to propose, was he?

Robin was pleading with her, so distraught there were tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Don't marry him," he pleaded. "I'm sorry I went to war! I should never have left you!"

"Robin, we've been through this before. I'm not going to marry him. I love you. Now, please get up and get ready to go. Much is going to take you back to camp."

Luckily for Marian, Will and Djaq had picked up on her signal. She noticed them nod to Little John, who gave a loud roar and began swinging his staff in all directions. "Here now," Will called, "stop that! Do you want to hurt someone?"

"I start with you!" Little John shouted, playing along to get the crowd's attention away from the Trip.

"God speed, Much!" Marian called, dropping the rope from the window. "Take good care of him for me. I'll see you both later tonight!"

Certain Gisbourne must be too drunk by now to recognize her, Marian took a deep breath, pushed open the door, and ran down the steps, to join the party of drunken men and tavern girls.

Spotting Gisbourne and Squire Thornton, she ducked her head and grabbed a tray of ale filled mugs. Gisbourne certainly looked drunk, his face blotchy and his eyes bleary.

"Hmm!" Constance huffed when she saw Marian. "Think it's fun to work in a tavern, do you? Well, you'll find out how much fun it is, what with gents grabbing at your ass and cheatin' you outta your wages."

"I'm not here to take away your job," Marian whispered. "And I'm definitely not here for fun. How dare you?" she cried, when a castle guard walked by and grabbed her behind. "Get your hands off me."

"What did I tell you?" Constance snorted, and sauntered away.

"You're a new one," the guard was saying, squeezing Marian in places she didn't want him touching. "How 'bout a kiss?"

Without hesitating, Marian threw up an elbow, knocking the guard hard in his eye. He immediately released her and uttered a string of oaths, cursing her mother, her father, and herself.

Marian rolled her eyes and warily approached Gisbourne, who looked close to passing out. Good! He wouldn't be able to guard his tongue, and might tell her everything she needed to know.

Disguising her voice to imitate Constance's accent, she offered, "More ale, gents?"

"He's had enough," Squire Thornton answered, leering at the lovely tavern wench. "I haven't seen you yet tonight," Thornton told Marian. "How much are you asking for a romp upstairs?"

Marian drew in her breath, then realized this was what Constance and the other girls dealt with on a daily basis. Still, she wasn't prepared for this. She turned her focus on Gisbourne, and grew nervous when she saw him staring at her through his drunken haze.

"Marian?" he asked. "Marian?" He tried to stand and seize her hand, but he swayed on his feet.

"Who's Marian?" she asked, her accent even thicker. "I'm called Kate."

She dropped the tray when Gisbourne's hand grabbed hers, spilling the ale and creating a mess.

"Marian," Gisbourne repeated, his speech slurred, but still deep and breathy.

At that moment, Robin swung through a window, holding onto the rope as though it were a jungle vine. His body swung high above the surprised guests, before he dropped to the ground. Much, who had climbed down the rope and reached the ground first, burst through the door of the Trip, crying, Master!"

Much carried Robin's bow and quiver, but Robin did not seem to notice. He reached behind his head and grabbed an imaginery arrow, nocked it onto his imaginery bow, then drew back the imaginery bowstring. Believing he aimed an arrow at Gisbourne, he snarled, "Say your prayers, Gisbourne. You can't have her."

"I don't know what you gents are talking about," Marian cried. "I'm just here doin' my job."

"Your job is to go upstairs and pleasure me," Squire Thornton said, evil glinting from his cold hard eyes, as he grabbed her arm and steered her toward the stairs.

Marian jabbed another elbow into his gut, knocking the air out of him and making him double over in pain. She quickly ran to Much.

"Much! What happened? Why aren't you heading toward the forest?"

"He thinks you're marrying Gisbourne! He thinks this is your wedding! He thinks that's your wedding gown!" Much stared distastefully at Marian's tavern wench costume.

"Tell him it's not!"

"Oh! And you think that will solve everything, do you?"

"Marian!" Gisbourne slurred again, lunging toward her.

Robin ran and stood in his way, then threw a punch into thin air, the force of which made him spin around three times and drop to the ground.

"Hood!" Gisbourne sneered. "I can drink you under the table!" He hiccuped, and swayed on his feet.

Robin rose, staggering around until regaining his equilibrium. "Come and get me, Gisbourne. You'll have to fight me to get her. She'll never be yours! Come on, coward, come get me!"

Robin jumped and tried to grab an overhead chandelier, to boost himself up and deliver a strong sound kick to Gisbourne, but his hands missed by a foot, and he fell to the ground again.

Gisbourne, staggering and looking all about him, drew his sword with a hiss of steel. "Swords, Hood. No arrows. Come fight me like a man. I'll deal you such a blow, you'll never wake up."

Robin stood on shaky legs, and drew his own beautiful scimitar.

"No!" Marian cried, running and trying to stand between them, both arms out in a gesture to stop the fight.

Much ran after Marian, and pulled her to safety. "Don't ever think of standing in the path of their swords again! Especially when they're not in their right senses!"

"We've got to stop them! They'll kill somebody! Look at them!"

It was true. The two men staggered about, shakily pointing their swords at tables and chairs and bottles, but couldn't seem to locate one another.

"Gisbourne?" Robin asked. "Come out from under your rock and fight me. I won't let you have her."

"Hood, you fiend! I'll kill you!"

While Much and Marian were wondering what to do next, Allan appeared beside them.

"Come over here, Hood," Allan called, doing his best to imitate Guy of Gisbourne's voice. "Come get me!"

Robin turned in the direction of the door and lunged toward the group. Drawing his own sword, Allan knocked Robin's from his grasp, then reached down and handed it to Much. "Get him outta here," he ordered, pushing all three outlaws out the door.

"Hood?" Gisbourne called. "Where did he go?"

"I knocked his sword outta his hand," Allan explained, "just as he was about to stab you. I saved you, Guy. Too bad he got away."

"Where's Marian?" Gisbourne drunkenly asked.

"Marian?" Allan said innocently. "I thought she was at Ripley Convent. That's right...you remember that, don't you, Guy? Come on, let's get you home to Locksley. You're gonna be nursin' one hell of a hangover tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"Where's Marian?" Robin asked, a few days after his escapade at the Trip to Jerusalem Inn. He was feeling better, but Djaq was making certain he continued to take things slowly.

Much was quick to answer Robin's question, throwing in a look of superior condescention. "She just happens to be off riding alone, on that horse you gave her. Probably busy thinking up more brilliant plans to get us all killed."

When Little John nodded his head in agreement, Robin felt it was time to stop the growing negativity toward Marian.

"Now, lads, I need a word with you."

"What is it, Master?" Much, as usual, was eager to listen to his friend and leader.

Will and Djaq looked up from their lesson. Djaq had recently taught Will to read, finding him a quick and curious pupil. They spent hours at their lessons, heads bent together in quiet discussions.

Little John strode close to Robin. He guessed what this discussion might cover, and considered it completely unnecessary. Marian, he liked, but she had an annoying habit of trying to overstep her role, putting the rest of them in danger. If Robin was planning to tell them to approve of whatever she did, he was in for some strong resistance.

Robin's intent gaze met each of his men's. "I don't like the way some of you have been treating Marian," he began seriously. "It has to stop, now. In fact, I won't stand for it. Consider this...whenever anyone of you mistreats her, you mistreat me."

Much's eyes grew wider than usual. He knew he was the one most guilty in the gang.

"But, Robin, surely not! How can you say that? You're not Marian, and she's not you! She may think she's you, trying to be our leader, but she's...she's not even a very valuable member of the gang. Now, Robin, you know I like Marian," he hurried to explain, growing nervous at the flash of anger his words had sparked in Robin's eyes. "I mean, not the same way you like her, of course...well, no one can like her that much! It's just she really did a stupid thing back in Nottingham."

Will nodded his head. "Much is right. All of us like Marian. But that plan she came up with...how could any of us have followed her? We can't ever let her take over things again."

"John is our leader when you cannot be, Robin," Djaq agreed.

Robin heaved a sigh. "No one's asking any of you to follow her. Just forgive her her plan, and treat her with respect from here on out. She needs our understanding. She recently lost her father, and her home not long before that. She's unused to living in the forest. I need you to treat her gently...all of you. Can you do that for me?"

All Robin's men agreed, even Much. "Good," Robin said. "Now remember, respect and kindness."

"It would be nice if you had that same little talk with everyone concerning me," Much muttered. "But of course, it's perfectly fine for everyone to poke fun at me! Respect and kindness indeed! It would be nice, once in awhile."

...

Marian led Rainment by the reins, walking her slowly back toward the outlaw camp. Rainment's shoe had come loose, and Marian was hoping Will might know how to reshoe her.

"I just can't seem to do anything right these days," Marian sighed to the horse, but smiled when she heard Robin's voice disagree.

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," he teased, stepping into view. "You did get Will to make us all combs, and even got Much to comb his hair! My gang has never looked better."

"Combs!" she scoffed, seeking refuge in his arms. "Everything else I've done lately has been all wrong."

He smiled approval into her eyes, then kissed her tenderly. "Not everything," he grinned.

"You're incorrigible," she said fondly. "And you were even worse when you were concussed."

He looked at her expectantly, wanting her to tell him what he had done. Much had told him some of what had taken place, but his version was so jumbled, Robin couldn't make head nor tail of it. He'd rather hear Marian's version.

He invited her to sit beside him on a fallen log. "Alright," he began, "tell me everything. It isn't often I give you the chance to heap insults on my head."

"You were quite the romantic. My favorite line of yours had something to do with me not letting us 'flock together.' "

He began to laugh. "I actually remember saying that. Only I thought I said something worse."

"Oh, you did. But don't worry, I won't repeat it."

She changed the subject. "Robin," she sighed sadly, "I'm sorry I made such a mess of things with your men."

"Hey," he said comfortingly, "it's fine."

"I just...I just want to help you."

"Shh. It's alright. Here. Come here."

He took her in his arms again and kissed her, cheering her up considerably. Soon, they were enjoying kissing so much, they became oblivious to everything else around them. They did not hear footsteps, or even the sound of muffled whispers.

It was only when Robin felt several swordpoints tickling his back that he realized they were not alone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry to interrupt you, Love Birds, but I'm here to claim half the 500 pound reward for your head, Hood. Now, what can possibly compensate me for having to relinquish the other 250 pounds to Gisbourne?"

Squire Thornton ordered his men to continue holding their swords to Robin's back, but removed his own and touched its point between Marian's breasts, directly over her heart, leering maliciously where it pointed as he did so. "Tell me, Hood, is Kate here worth 250 pounds, or does she give it to you for free?"

Robin, infuriated at the attack on Marian, ignored his own puzzlement as to why the squire referred to her as "Kate," commanding him, "Let her go, Thornton."

"So, you know who I am! You really are clever, aren't you, Robin Hood? I just wonder whether the Sheriff will find you worth the 500 pounds he's paying for your capture? I wonder if he's planning the same enjoyment with you I have in mind for pretty Katie here?"

He pressed his swordpoint deeper into Marian's flesh, bringing forth a small red stain on her shirt.

It was too much for Robin. Letting his emotions overtake his reason, he struck out against the men surrounding him. Marian followed his lead, and together, the two of them struggled valiantly to overpower the fully armed men. Thornton soon backed Marian against a tree, his blade at her throat, and Robin was forced to surrender, or watch her die.

"Tie them," Squire Thornton ordered his men, angrily rubbing his jaw, sore from the blow Robin's fist had delivered to it. "Ready to go to Nottingham, Love Birds? The sheriff will enjoy you, Robin Hood. He's mad for birds, you know." Sneering into both their faces, he commented, "Such pretty faces. Pity. Have you ever seen what burning hot irons can do to such pretty young flesh? Oh, you will...you will."

...

"Oh, this is good! I like this! This is good!"

Sheriff Vaisey slowly circled a stoic Robin Hood in the Nottingham Castle dungeons.

"So, Gisbourne," Vaisey continued, "your friend has succeeded where you have failed!"

"With respect, My Lord, Hood shows more caution when I'm near."

"Well, blah dee blah dee blah. Nonetheless, your friend has given me Hood, and you have not! Perhaps he should be my Master At Arms! What do you say, Gisbourne, hmm? Do you think your friend would be good at your job?"

"My Lord, I-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Gisbourne." With an evil, oilly smile, the Sheriff turned his complete attention to Robin.

"So, Robin, here we are again!"

"Here we are."

Robin did his best to maintain his cool, but he was frantic with worry over Marian.

The Squire had dropped her off at Locksley Manor, to be guarded by his men. Odds were good she could escape. He thanked God Thornton had not delivered her to the Sheriff as well. Still, he was consumed with worry over her safety.

To ease his mind, he decided to bait Gisbourne.

"So, Gisbourne," Robin said cheerfully, "you turn me in for 250 pounds! And all this time, I thought you wanted me for myself."

The Sheriff shot Gisbourne a look.

"250 pounds? Gisbourne! I underestimated you! Your friend does all the work, and you claim half the profits? I have taught you well, Gisbourne."

"Yes, My Lord."

The sheriff raised his voice to a scream. "THEN WHY CAN'T YOU EMPLOY THE SAME WISDOM WHEN DOING MY BIDDING, HMM? HMM, GISBOURNE?" Turning back to Robin, he said, "But even your incompetence can't ruin this momentous occasion, Gisbourne. So, Hood, how does it feel to be at my mercy?"

"I'd tell you, if I thought you had any," Robin replied with forced cockiness. "As it is, I wonder how you can be so confident. Do you really think the outcome's going to be different this time? Ahh, Vaisey!" Robin sighed, a grin on his features. "The way I see it, you'll be out another 500 pounds, while I make my escape again."

"There will be no escape for you, Hood!" Gisbourne snarled.

"It's Locksley to you," Robin corrected sharply.

Gisbourne drew his sword, but the sheriff intervened.

"Give it a rest, Gisbourne," he sighed in frustration. "Never fear, Hood, I will have my way with you this time! Oh, I've been planning for this day, my friend! I have several delightful plans in store for your pretty little form, come sunrise."

"Why wait?" Robin smiled back. "Why not begin toying with me now?"

The sheriff certainly appeared tempted. But, no.

"Kill him now," Gisbourne agreed. "I'll do it."

"No, no, no, no, no, Gisbourne. Hood understands the pleasure I get from letting him squirm. No. Enjoy your last night on earth, Hood. Dream pleasant dreams! Think of all the ways I have developed to prolong your pain come morning! Oh! Did one just cross through your pretty little head? I saw it on your face, Hood! Oh, this is good! This is good!"

The sheriff pressed his face right up against Robin's, searching for a flicker of fear behind his eyes. Robin didn't flinch.

"Nightie night, Robin. Don't let the bedbugs bite. We wouldn't want you to suffer any discomfort now, would we?" He laughed. "Come, Gisbourne. Let's celebrate Hood's capture and impending death together!"

Gisbourne winced, knowing how the sheriff would use him sorely.

Robin watched them go, relieved he now had time to think and pray for his and for Marian's deliverance.


	14. Chapter 14

Marian, bound and gagged in an upstairs room in Locksley Manor, glared angrily at Squire Thornton's men as they kept watch over her. She tried to think up a plan to escape, but she was so furious, she couldn't think clearly.

"Hey, does she remind you at all of our mistress?" one man asked the other.

" 'The Bitch?' " Squire Thornton's servant shook his head. "Naw. This one's better looking. And more stacked."

"Not even a bit? Come on...what about the hair? And they both got them big blue eyes."

"Yeah, but living with The Bitch has ruined my taste for big blue eyes. This one, at least, doesn't scream like a banshee. Lord, I wasn't half glad to get away from The Bitch's shrieking for a time."

At that moment, the men jumped to attention as their master enterred the room.

Squire Thornton looked at Marian, a slow smile of satisfaction stealing over his features, and dismissed his men.

"Go. Katie and I need a little time to ourselves."

After they had gone, Thornton ungagged Marian. Looking lustily over her body, he asked, "Now, what do you really sound like, Katie? The voice you used the first time we met in the forest, or the one I heard in the tavern? And, more to the point, what's your real name? And what would Sir Guy do, I wonder, if I told him I had the elusive Lady Marian tied up in a bedroom in his house?"

"I don't know whom you mean," Marian said nervously, realizing too late she had answered in her real voice.

"Use your slattern voice," Squire Thornton ordered. "I find it stimulates my...imagination more."

"Take your hands off me," Marian ordered coldly.

"I told you to talk like the slut you are," Thornton shouted, slapping her hard across her face. But Marian, trained well to fight by her beloved, kicked him in his groin with every bit of strength she had.

As he lay painfully moaning on the floor, she managed to grab a knife and cut through her own loosely tied bonds. Wasting no time, she employed her fist to punch the squire on his face where Robin had previously hit him. Her blow was so successful, he moaned, rolled over, and lost consciousness.

Opening the door, Marian crept quietly away. Good! At least Gisbourne's guards were nowhere to be found. She guessed they must all be at the castle, waiting for Robin to die.

Marian ran to the servant's quarters and discovered Locksley's faithful reeve, the man she considered the "real" Thornton, quietly napping. He was more than surprised when she woke him.

"Lady Marian!" he gasped. "We heard you were in a convent! May I say, we are all sorry for your loss. Sir Edward was a fine gentleman."

"Thank you, Thornton." Marian appreciated his kind words, but there was no time for tears.

"Robin's in danger," she told him. "I need your help. Can you get me a dress, preferably something humble...something one of the poorer servants might wear? Also, I need you to fetch Matilda and have her give Squire Thornton something that will make him forget he ever met me. Do you understand?"

Thornton nodded, too surprised to speak. Enlisting the help of other loyal servants, he was able to shortly send a humbly clad Marian on her way to Nottingham Castle to try to rescue Robin.

...

Marian felt there was no time to lose. The sheriff had captured and lost Robin so many times, she feared he wouldn't waste a moment putting her love to death, just to prevent the likelihood of him escaping again.

"Steal the sheriff's keys, unlock the door to the dungeons, unlock Robin's cell, and run." Her plan sounded simple enough in her mind, but she couldn't stop her stomach from knotting. Every time she rounded a corner, she feared she'd run smack into Gisbourne.

Creeping toward Sheriff Vaisey's private chambers, her stomach stopped knotting and began to churn. Two guards blocked the entrance. Now, how would she get past them? She pulled up her hood, tucking her hair behind her ears, and waited.

"You here to towel him off?" one guard asked.

"What I wouldn't give to be sheriff!" the other rudely hooted.

"Wasted on him, so they say. You saw the way Gisbourne walked outta here, like he couldn't get away fast enough."

Both guards laughed raucously, confusing Marian by their winks and nudges.

"Go in, girl," the first guard said. "You'll find him in a jolly mood. He's gonna cook Robin Hood come sunrise."

"Cook?" Marian asked, gulping.

Entering the sheriff's room, she was struck by two things. The first was the loud twittering of birds, who sang loudly from hunger, but the second was the horrific sight of Vaisey in his bath.

Marian stopped in her tracks. So, this is what the guards had meant when they said she was here to "towel him off!" She nearly turned and fled the room.

Vaisey splashed happily in his bath, then sighed in satisfaction as he released gas to make bubbles rise to the surface of the tub. Luckily, his back was to Marian, and she wasn't about to stand before him. She couldn't risk allowing him to see her face, even shadowed as it was by her hood. Worse still in her mind, she did not want to view the front of him!

Marian had never seen a man naked before, not all of one, anyway, and she had never, ever considered, even in her wildest nightmare, that Vaisey would be her first!

The closest she had ever come to seeing a man completely naked was when she had caught the quickest glimpse of Robin's behind, a year before when she had surprised him bathing in a stream. He had been so arrogant that day, flaunting himself, standing waist deep in the dark murky water, and had dove head first under water, treating her maiden eyes to an instant flash of his tight little backside. She remembered exactly how it had looked, and did not want the sight of the sheriff's to poison her memory.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable, she waited while Vaisey bathed, hoping to find and steal his keys before she ever had to touch that horrible body, even through the thick towel she spotted lying over the back of a chair.

Now, where had he laid his keys? Spotting them at last, she was just about to carefully pick them up and sneak away, when Vaisey stood. Dripping wet, he ordered, "Dry me, woman. But remember to pat, not rub!"

Marian cringed at the sight of his wet, sagging behind. Small, undefined, flabby and ugly...nothing much to look at, just like the man. She grimaced when he began to vigorously scratch himself, then held her breath as he let fly an explosive fart, foulling the room with its odor. There was no way under Heaven she would touch that body, towel or no towel!

Without another thought, Marian took action. Grabbing the sheriff's skulls, she lifted the heavy stand and struck Vaisey on his head with as much force as she could. He reeled, then fell forward, face down in his bath. Immediately, she seized his keys and hid them under the towel.

Exiting his room, she informed the two guards, "The sheriff needs your help! He slipped in his bath, and is lying face down in the water! Quick! Save him before he drowns!" If only Prince John had not threatened to burn Nottingham to the ground, she wouldn't have asked for their help!

...

Making her way secretly through shadows, Marian at last reached the dungeons. Finding the correct key, she entered the dreadful place and ran down the steps.

"Hold! Who's there?" asked the jailor, a new man who luckily did not recognize her.

"Have you heard?" she asked. "The sheriff fell in his bath! He dying!"

"What?"

"That's what I heard," she stalled. Without giving her a second look, the jailor ran up the stairs and away from his post to learn more of the news.

"Marian?"

Her heart rejoiced at the sound of Robin's voice. Quickly, she located the key to his cell and sprung him free.

...

Once they reached the safety of Sherwood, they slowed their steps and meandered, hand in hand, back toward camp.

"And that's why he called me 'Kate,' " Marian explained to Robin. "He'd heard me call myself that, after my mother."

Robin nodded. A slow grin spread across his features, and he teased, "I just thought he mistook you for the Kate from my village."

Marian uttered an indignant gasp, then shook her head at Robin's laughter.

"Don't you ever compare me to her!" she warned.

"But there are so many similarities!"

"Robin of Locksley, I just saw the sheriff naked. Do you really want me describing similarities between the two of you?"

Robin laughed harder. "Don't know how you can, seeing as how there aren't any. And how you've never seen me naked," he added, sauntering cockily away.

"I have so," she bragged.

Robin stopped, and it was Marian's turn to laugh from the look on his face.

"Well, then," he said, recovering from his surprise, "If your story is true, I think it's only fair you return the favor."

Now it was Marian's turn to look surprised. Laughing again, Robin turned and continued toward camp.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" she teased happily.

They were both in giddy moods, exuberant over their escape. Robin turned around, threw her his most arrogant smile, then casually turned back and continued walking. Accepting his challenge, Marian ran and leaped onto his back, much to his delight and surprise.

Playfully, she pummeled him lightly with her fists.

"If I'm the sheriff," he joked, "then you must be Gisbourne, sneaking up on a man and attacking him when his back is turned!"

"Take that back!"

Dropping to the forest floor, they let themselves be swept away in the moment. Smiling, they began to kiss.

Their kisses moved from tender to urgent. Nothing else mattered but their burning need for each other. They clung together, pressing for more and more.

Their passion was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oh! There you are, Master! I knew I would find you here! So, this what you've been up to all this time, oi? Well, while you two have been off gallivanting, I've been busy, slaving away to prepare something for you to eat! And how do you repay me? Well, you've gallivanted long enough. You've misssed dinner, and may I say, I am not pleased."

Reluctantly, the two rose and followed Much back to camp. It was only when they arrived that Marian cried, "Robin! Where's Rainment? I was sure she'd returned here!"


	15. Chapter 15

Robin, Much, and Marian stole quietly through the night toward Leaford Hall, for Robin guessed Rainment had most likely made her way back home, and Marian wouldn't rest until she was certain the horse was safe. And of course, Much simply wanted to accompany Robin on his errand.

"There she is!" Robin whispered, seeing Rainment pawing at the ground, as if impatient to be let into the Leaford stables. "What did I tell you?"

Much stifled a yawn. "Well, may I say I am glad. Now, can we all go home and sleep?"

"We need to let her in first," Marian replied. "A storm's brewing, and she needs shelter."

"We need shelter!" Much insisted.

"She lost a shoe, poor girl, and it's my fault. Come on, let's open the stable and let her in."

"Wait, Marian!" Robin flung out an arm and held her back from running into the open.

"What?"

"Knighton Hall wasn't the only house the sheriff set his spies on to watch."

Marian hastily looked over her shoulder, then turned back to face Robin. "We can't leave her out here."

"We're not going to." He grinned merrily. "Not only are we going to see Rainment safe and snug in her stable, we are about to enjoy some of the famous Leaford hospitality!"

Much's face lit up. "Master! Are we? I could do with a bit of hospitality myself! Just like the old days!"

"Just like the old days, Much," Robin agreed.

Marian gave them a cold stare. "Oh. And you think it's safer for Lord and Lady Leaford to entertain us openly in their home in the middle of the night, than to simply open the stable door and let Rainment in?"

"No," Robin grinned. "But where would be the fun in that? Come on. Follow me."

...

"Do you do this often?" Marian whispered, after following Robin and Much scale an outside wall of Leaford Hall and climb through an upper story window.

Before Robin could answer, Much had tripped over a chair, and the resounding crash caused Lord and Lady Leaford to shoot up in their bed in alarm.

"Don't worry," Robin grinned. "It's only us."

Marian was mortified. Robin thought he could sneak into these older nobles' bedchamber, unannounced in the middle of the night, and be welcomed! She could not imagine the reception they would receive!

"Robin!" Lady Leaford held out her arms. "Come here and let me hug you!"

Much looked proudly at Marian, and she answered his look by rolling her eyes.

Robin was all smiles, receiving the love he so desperately thrived on. Marian noted Lord Leaford was not so pleased as his wife to find his bedchamber filled with outlaws.

"Apologies for the interruption," Robin smiled charmingly. "We're returning your horse."

"She can't get into the stable," Marian explained. "And she lost a shoe. I'm sorry."

"James," Lady Leaford told her husband, "see that Peter lets her in."

Lord Leaford, grumpily resigning himself to the presence of outlaws, rose from his bed and went to find his stable boy.

Now that he had gone, Lady Leaford invited her three "guests" to sit upon her bed. But first, she asked Robin to light some candles.

"I want to take a good look at you," she said. "You've got your mother's eyes, you know, only hers were never quite so filled with the devil. I don't know where you get that! That's all you."

"So I've been told," Robin chuckled, lighting tapers around the room.

"Just like old times," Much smiled. He was remembering the times the three of them, as children, would come to visit Lady Leaford, and be given the best strawberry tarts and cream. None of her own children had survived past infancy, and Lady Leaford had rejoiced in her friend's son and his companions, and had happily lavished care and attention on them.

"Now, let me look at you," she smiled, taking both Robin's hands in hers. After looking at him lovingly, she asked, "Would you like one of our servants to cut your hair?"

Marian smiled slowly.

"The fewer people who know I'm here, the better," Robin explained.

A loud clap of thunder shook the house.

"It would appear you brought Rainment back just in time," Lady Leaford said. "And now, let's see about getting you three settled for the night."

"Beds?" Much asked, not believing his good fortune. "We're going to sleep in beds tonight?"

"Won't the others worry where we are?" Marian asked.

"Much is here. The others won't worry. Besides, we'll return in the morning, after the storm dies down." Robin affectionately tapped Marian on her nose. affectionately.

"So, what do you need?" Lady Leaford asked. "Baths? Food? Beds?"

Much thought he'd died and gone to Heaven. "Master, why don't we come here more often?"

"All three, if it's not any trouble," Robin grinned.

"No trouble at all, but it disputes your objection to having your hair cut. Now, hand me my robe, and we'll put you to rights."

Lady Leaford looked again into Robin's face with motherly affection. "Your mother would be so proud of you," she said, causing Robin to choke back the lump which sprung to his throat.

"Thank you," he murmured sincerely.

As Marian watched the scene play out, she felt her heart swell with love and warmth. What if Lady Leaford assumed she and Robin were secretly married, and lodged them together in the same room? She almost wished it would be so. But of course, it wouldn't be right. They would have to object. Blushing, she chided herself for wanting what she shouldn't.

...

Later, all alone in the room where Lady Leaford had placed her, Marian felt uncommonly sad. Being here made her think of Knighton Hall, reminding her how much she missed her father and her home. The storm had come and gone, bringing a gloomy sense of emptiness with its passing. She could hear Much's melancholy snores coming from the other side of the wall, from the room Robin shared, and she realized how very alone she felt. Well, being alone had one upside...for once, she didn't need to quiet the sobs which began to pour from her.

Being able to cry out loud helped her begin to feel better, but she found she wasn't alone after all. Robin had heard her, and stood in her doorway, looking perfect in nothing but trousers.

"Marian? Are you alright?"

His eyes were so caring, his voice so tender and concerned. She realized how greatly she loved him, but life wasn't fair, and they weren't man and wife.

"I'm fine," she answered, more curtly than she felt. "Goodnight."

Rolling over, she wished she had not been so cold to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Marian awoke to the sound of of Robin's voice raised in anguished cries. Holding her breath, she listened through the wall of her room in Leaford Hall, hearing Robin cry out something in a foreign tongue, while Much attempted to soothe and calm him.

She knew he was suffering from another horrific nightmare.

Until she had moved to the forest, Marian had no idea how Robin's memories of war tortured him at night. The frequency and intensity of his nightmares alarmed and frightened her.

After a few dreadful moments, all became still once more. And although grateful for Much, Marian wished she could be the one to help Robin through his terror filled nights.

She guessed how he must look just now...eyes wide in fright; face, neck, and chest drenched in sweat. She'd seen him thus in the forest more nights than she could count, and so, she was quite surprised when he knocked on her door and showed himself in.

"Awake?" he asked, strapping on his sword. "Sorry for the predawn rising, but we need to steal out of here before the sheriff's spies arrive."

"Robin?" she asked, not realizing her words echoed his earlier ones, "are you alright?"

She grew frustrated when he attempted to deflect her genuine concern behind a veneer of charm.

"Have I ever told you how gorgeous you look when you first wake up?" He was smiling lovingly at her, yet she detected that hard look behind his eyes, warning her not to disturb the illusion of invulnerability he strove so hard to maintain.

Marian, however, was determined to break through it and reach the real man underneath.

Ignoring his attempt to redirect her, she boldly stated, "I heard you, Robin. You were crying out in Arabic. What were you-"

"I told you to get up. Now let's go!" To her surprise, he turned and strode from her room. She did not remember him ever having been so rude to her before.

Climbing from her bed, she ran after him. "I tell you, I heard you. It doesn't do any good to deny it. You suffer from nightmares, all because of that stupid war you fought, and you won't let me help you!"

"Much, are you ready?"

"Stop ignoring me! Stop denying your dreams!"

"We need to go NOW."

Marian noticed Much standing by Robin, trying to signal with his eyes for her to be quiet.

"You mustn't run away from your fears, Robin," she stubbornly persisted. "They'll never go away if you don't face them!"

He finally turned his face to her. She stopped herself from gasping at the intensity in his eyes, but she couldn't stop herself from gulping.

"Now is not the time," he said, his tone lashing.

"When then?"

"Not another word," he demanded in a tone even she didn't dare disobey.

...

Relations between the two of them remained strained all throughout the following day in camp. Robin tried his best to avoid Marian, irritating her to no end. Much stayed by Robin's side, doing his best to protect his master from Marian's demands that he openly discuss his nightmares.

At last, Djaq approached Marian and drew her aside.

"You are upsetting our leader," she said.

"And is that such a crime?" Marian asked abruptly.

"It is not good."

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't think it's good he denies his feelings. He's not being honest with me."

Djaq continued speaking patiently, even as Marian grew more emotional. "That is true. But you need to let him work it out himself. He is doing that for you."

"Pardon?" Marian's face showed her surprise. What had Djaq meant?

"He is giving you room to grieve," the Saracen explained. "I think it hurts him when you push him away, when he wants to help you. But it is what you want. Can you understand this, Marian?"

Marian slowly nodded her head. Djaq had spoken truth. She had been pushing Robin aside, whenever she felt sad, and had not considered how he might feel. She resolved to be kinder toward him and try to accept his concern and loving care.

"I suppose I owe him an apology," Marian realized. "Thank you, Djaq."

But before she could tell him how sorry she was, Will ran breathlessly into camp, temporarily putting a stop to everything.

"Robin! Remember how you said there would be wealthy 'beggars' in Sherwood? There's one on the road now!"

"Just waiting for us to steal his money!" Robin finished Will's thought with a gleam in his eyes. "Alright lads, work to do." His eyes hardened perceptively when they rested on Marian, even though she was looking at him appealingly.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked excitedly. "Is this a regular ambush, or do we do something more clever?"

"We don't have time for 'clever,' " Robin decided. "Marian, stay here. The rest of you, this way."

The gang followed Robin, running as a group in the direction Will advised, leaving Marian alone again to stew.

"Maybe I won't be here when you return," she thought, forgetting all about her resolve to be kinder, and wondering where she might go.


	17. Chapter 17

"There's been a change in plan."

"Master?"

"This will be no ordinary ambush, after all, since that's no ordinary beggar in disguise."

"What beggar in disguise is ordinary?" Will whispered to Djaq, as Robin and his gang secretly watched a lone "beggar" ambling along a forest path.

"Master, what do we do?" Much asked, eager to steal the beggar's riches so they could all head back to camp.

Robin considered for a moment, then stopped, as he began listening intently to his surroundings. One eyebrow lifted whizzically before his face took on a knowing look, as he evaluated what he had heard. Smiling slyly, with a hint of anger in his eyes, he turned his attention back to his men.

"Right. Here's the plan," he decided. "John, you and I will approach this snake in the road, pretend to mistake him for a beggar, and offer him aid. The rest of you, cover us, but stay hidden." He lifted his voice and threw it behind them. "And I do mean 'hidden.' If you show yourself, I will be forced to kill." Returning to normal tones, he continued. "When I give the signal, I need you to shoot. Just be sure to miss."

"Shoot?" Much asked in alarm. "What do you mean, 'shoot?' And what do you mean, 'kill?' "

"What's the signal, Robin?" Will asked.

"In a minute," Robin answered, deciding at last to uncover his eavesdropper. Running off in the direction behind his gang, he used both arms to spread apart a thicket, and pulled forth a furious, objecting Marian.

Robin looked triumphant, though angry, but Marian was so enraged at being discovered she could barely look at him, not to mention the rest of his gang.

"Alright," Robin coldly announced to her, "now that you're in the open and we can talk freely, I want you to give me your word you won't show your face. I don't want to kill Spencer...I just want his money."

"Spencer?" The Earl's title echoed on several surprised lips.

"Shh!" Robin warned. Continuing to hold onto Marian's arm, he said to her snidely, "I see you had the good sense to bring your bow along. Too bad you didn't have sense enough to obey my orders and stay at camp."

She looked at him, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes behind her anger. "Your orders? For your information, Robin of Locksley, I do not have to obey your orders. I am no member of your gang. I wear no outlaw tag...you've seen to that."

He dropped her arm and began to pace, taking large strides away from her. "Is that all it will take to get you to listen? Here." Yanking the tag hanging from his own neck, he held it out and tossed it at her. She stepped aside and let it fall into the dirt.

"Robin, the beggar..." Little John reminded him of their mission.

Marian proudly held Robin's gaze, then said haughtily, "I learned a long time ago what your trinkets mean, Robin of Locksley. I choose not to accept any ornament you may give to me, now, or in the future."

"Is that so?"

Will and Djaq exchanged an uncomfortable look. John was growing increasingly impatient. Much, all nerves, ran, scooped up Robin's outlaw tag, handed it back to his master, and whispered, "Respect and kindness, Robin! Your own words! Remember, we must treat Marian with respect and kindness!"

"Where'd the beggar go? Robin!" Little John was ready to growl with frustration.

Without warning, half a dozen armed men appeared out of nowhere. Robin's legs were knocked out from under him, and he was flung to the ground, pinned there by a boot to his neck with his face pressed into the dirt. Trying to wrestle free, he was stopped by a sharp kick to his ribs, and he felt his shoulders wrenched from their sockets as his arms were seized and bound behind him. His ankles were tied together as well, despite his best efforts to kick away his attacker. Another boot to his back forced the air from his lungs, and he took in great mouthfuls of dirt as he gulped for air.

All around him, he could hear his men fighting valiantly. His first thought was for Marian. "Run!" he shouted to her ears alone, once he had recovered his breath.

Bodies were falling...whose? Not Much, please God! Not any of them!

Robin heard the hiss of steal above him as his attacker unsheathed his sword. He felt his head being yanked up by the hair, and he tried to ready himself for the blow, while still trying to wrestle himself free.

And then the man who held him fell...dropped right on top of Robin and rolled over him, freeing him to stand and survey the bloody scene around him.

His gang all lived, thank God, but the ground was littered with those they had killed. Much's eyes were wide with terror and relief, and the rest of his gang were breathing hard and seemed shaken. And then he looked at Marian.

It was her arrow that had slain his attacker. She stood bravely by, holding her bow, staring in disbelief at the lifeless body she had brought down.

"Spencer's men, Robin," Much told his master, though Robin had already guessed that fact. "But Spencer's nowhere...nowhere to be found."

Robin looked at each of his men, unable to speak his thanks for their loyalty and devotion. This was his fault. He had been so consumed with Marian, he hadn't paid attention to the danger they unknowingly faced. If his mind had been where it should have, he would have sensed the presence of their attackers.

He looked at Marian. She had begun to tremble, but was trying her best to master her feelings. Much and Djaq helped him untie his bonds, and the moment he was free, he walked to Marian and took her in his arms.

"You saved me," he whispered into her hair. Lifting his eyes to his gang, he humbly said, "Forgive me. I swear, I will never let myself be distracted from my duty again."

"Should we bury them?" Much asked in a small voice.

"No, we need to go. Scatter...pairs, in case we're watched. Return to camp when you're certain you're not followed."

Will ran off with Djaq, while Much attached himself to Robin's side. Robin turned to his friend and begged, "Go with John. I need to stay with Marian."

The hurt in Much's eyes stung Robin, but he grasped his friend's shoulders and tried to explain, "She's never killed before. She needs me. Go with John. I'll see you back at camp."

"We go, now," Little John commanded.

Relunctantly, Much dashed away with Little John, and Robin steered Marian another direction. When they were far away and safe from danger, they stopped, and she let herself be held and rocked while tears poured from her eyes onto his chest.

"You saved me," he repeated, secretly accusing himself for having put her in the position of having to kill.

When her tears eased at last, he gently lifted her chin and told her, "Marian, we need to talk."


	18. Chapter 18

Sniffling, Marian wiped away her tears and looked longingly up at Robin. Waiting patiently for him to speak, she grew confused when he remained silent.

"Well, go on then," she prompted gently. "We need to talk, you said..."

Still she waited, while he seemed to be gathering his thoughts. "So...talk," she coaxed, almost smiling. "You had something to say?"

"I can't remember," he excused himself apologetically, and despite the grave events they had just endured, both broke into smiles.

"Well, then, will you let me begin?"

He nodded eagerly, if somewhat sheepishly, taking her hand in his and stroking it tenderly because he could not bear not touching her.

"I'm sorry for so many things," she gulped, emotion flooding her voice. "I'm sorry I pushed you away when you sought to help me. I'm sorry I pestered you about your...nightmare. I'm sorry I was willful and didn't obey your commands."

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, looking deeply into her eyes, not letting her hide nor deny her feelings about what she had done to Spencer's man.

"I'm not sorry for that," she stated emphatically. "I'm glad I killed him."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and he took her in his arms again, tenderly smoothing her hair and saying nothing. It felt so heavenly there, Marian wished she never had to leave.

It was his turn now to talk, but she knew he would try to avoid it. He never wanted to air his soul aloud, yet he longed to be understood. All their lives, he'd felt she could understand him without requiring him to speak, but she wasn't as certain. She needed to hear his words to confirm what she could only guess to be true.

"Tell me," she invited.

He smiled gently. "Listen," he murmured, his voice quiet. Leaning in, he tenderly kissed her lips, then pulled away and searched her disappointed eyes. "Did you hear it?"

She sighed sadly. "What did it say?"

"It said I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. It said I might not want to be...if it weren't for you."

"Did it say I'm forgiven, and that you're sorry, as well?"

"I don't know. Maybe you need to listen again."

He leaned in passionately for another kiss, but stopped when he recognized the look of disappointment in her eyes. Sighing deeply, he haltingly confessed, "I am sorry, my love. I'm sorry I was harsh, and I'm especially sorry I can't talk about the dreams. I just can't. Please try and understand."

He looked so sincere, so very sorry, she felt her heart melt within her chest.

"Robin," she cried, "how could we be so foolish? Why do we argue?"

"I suppose we've both got strong, stubborn, passionate natures. But don't feel bad. Makes you rather adorable." He smiled so adorably himself, she couldn't resist smiling back at him.

"Well, let's never argue again."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed, wanting nothing so much as to kiss her.

She lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him his wish. Their sweet, tender kisses soon grew heated, and they forced themselves to part. Robin had never wanted anything as much as he wanted Marian at that moment, yet he'd die before he'd dishonor her.

They clung together a long time, wrapped in each other's arms, not kissing, just holding onto one another, enjoying the rush of their hearts pumping tumultuously against each other's chests.

He wanted to marry her. He longed to be joined together to her in every possible way, and live with her as one on earth and for all eternity. He wanted her to know this, yet he couldn't tell her. She'd said she wouldn't accept any "ornament" he'd give her, hadn't she? She had been angry, but still, he couldn't risk her saying, "no." And so he remained silent, feeling her love, hoping she could feel how much he loved her.

God forbid she would suffer from nightmares, too, now that she had killed a man.

"One last kiss before we head toward camp," he begged, and she returned his kiss, pouring out her heart to him. One kiss multiplied rapidly, and when they finally made it back to camp, they found Much frantic with worry.

Climbing into their individual bunks, no one in the gang knew they were about to receive a late night, unexpected visitor.


	19. Chapter 19

Later that night, Robin's gang was universally awakened when their camp was opened and a familiar voice cried out, "Don't shoot! I'm here to help!"

"Traitor!" Little John stumbled from his bunk to threaten the black clad intruder with his staff.

"What are you doing here, Allan, eh?" Robin smirked, standing and aiming an arrow at his visitor's heart. "Where's your master? Don't tell me he let you out on your own."

"My 'master,' as you call him, is on his way right now to Ripley Convent! That's why I'm here."

Marian sat up, hurriedly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, and scoffed, "Ripley Convent! They'll never let him in!"

"Not bein' funny, but can you really see Giz being stopped by a bunch of nuns?"

"Master, why is Gisbourne going to a convent? I mean, I know he needs repenting, but why not an abbey? Where there are men!"

Allan, all urgency, supplied an answer to Much's questions by addressing Marian. "Gisbourne heard you're here, and he's heading to the convent to see for himself where you are."

"I asked him to leave me alone!" Marian impatiently complained.

"Right. And he's so accomodating."

"Why are you telling us this?" Robin challenged, continuing to hold Allan at bay by the arrow on his bow.

"Yes, why, Traitor?" Much, having finally rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stood beside Robin, ready to pile accusations on their "guest." Will and Djaq remained sitting up in their bunks, silently watching and listening to the exchanges, while Little John paced the ground, unable to control his fury.

"Look, I'm not here just to help you. I'm the one who spun him the yarn in the first place! If Giz finds out I made it up, there'll be hell to pay."

"You'll be finished," Marian observed sympathetically, eyes wide with foreboding.

"Ha! At last you'll get what you deserve!" Much proudly announced.

Robin shushed his servant, his eyes taking on a worried look. "Spencer must have seen you," he told Marian. Turning back to face Allan, his face broke into a cocky smirk. "Ever had your horse stolen by a group of outlaws? Now get out of here. GO!"

"My horse? She's ridin' my horse to Ripley Convent?"

"Am I?" Marian asked Robin.

"How else are we going to convince Gisbourne you're there?" Robin answered her with a wink. "Don't worry!" he grinned in response to her surprised expression. "I'm coming, too."

Not a single one of the other six's faces echoed the excited gleam in Robin's eyes, nor could they match the lilt in his voice.

...

Sir Guy of Gisbourne pushed his way into Ripley Convent, through the massive iron gates and past a score of startled and trembling nuns, who tried their best to stop him.

"But, sir, you cannot enter these sacred halls!" the Mother Abbess objected, but Gisbourne strode past her, shouting out at the top of his lungs, "Marian!"

"Sir! I really must object! Men are forbidden to enter the convent!"

Gisbourne stopped and scowled at the Abbess. As a rule, he held members of the clergy in the highest regard, respecting those in high position while secretly fearing for his soul. But nothing was going to keep him from his task tonight. If God Himself stood in his way, Gisbourne felt he would make short work of Him.

"You do not tell me what to do!"

His threatening tone did little to dissuade the Mother Abbess. Facing him bravely, she serenely explained, "Sir, this is a sacred place, consecrated for a holy purpose. The sisters have given up the world, retreating here to pray and to-"

"I have no interest in the 'sisters,' " Gisbourne sneered. "I'm here for a real woman." Raising his voice, he shouted again, "Marian!"

"There is no woman by that name-"

"Guy!"

Marian, breathing hard from her galloping ride and hasty scramble up the convent walls, stepped into view, startling the Mother Abbess and causing Gisbourne's heart to leap in his chest.

"Marian!"

"What are you doing here, Guy? I thought I asked you to leave me alone."

The Mother Abbess, bewildered and confused, retreated to her chapel to pray. "See yourselves out," she muttered as she left them, crossing herself and praying this was all a terrible dream.

"Marian...you're here!" Gisbourne's voice betrayed his awe and amazement. His eyes bored through her, upsetting the collected composure she desperately sought to project.

"Where else would I be?"

"There are rumors you were in the forest...that you had joined Hood's gang." He spat out the name, as though it were poison on his lips.

"Well, now that you see it's untrue, you can go home."

"Marian!" He cried, seizing her hand. "I thought you'd betrayed me!"

She froze, her heart a block of ice in her chest. His overwhelming emotion made her nervous and distraught. "Just get him to go," she told herself, over and over again.

Robin jealously watched the scene from the shadows. He was witnessing a new side of Gisbourne...a side he'd never seen before. It sickened him to watch his beloved pressured by such powerful grovelling. If it had been anyone but Marian, he'd want to step forth and laugh in Gisbourne's face. But this wasn't funny. Gisbourne's crushing feelings for Marian crossed over into the realm of obsession, and Robin feared for her life.

"Guy," Marian resumed, her voice small as she gulped out the words, "I need to be alone. I'm grieving."

"Still? You've grieved enough. It's time to come home to me!"

"We've had this conversation before-"

"Yes. And with good result."

Marian grew angry, finding it easier to deal with him so. "I am not going to kiss you," she stated, a scornful laugh escaping her lips.

Gisbourne removed his gloves. "A lady's scorn can easily turn. Marian," he pleaded, his voice low and husky, pulling her to him.

Marian couldn't stop her eyes from darting toward Robin's hiding place. Not wanting to reveal his presence, she quickly looked back at Gisbourne. Luckily, he was so engrossed in her wanting to kiss her, he had not noticed her glance.

She removed herself from Gisbourne's grasp. "You need to go back to the castle. I'll return when I'm ready."

"Return now! Come with me, and we can start a new life together, as man and wife!"

"Guy! I'm not ready to make that decision."

"Then I will make it for you! Marry me, Marian!"

Robin shifted, uncomfortably angry. He'd had no idea Gisbourne's feelings for Marian were so strong, they could strip him of his carefully placed veneer of power and control, exposing him to be needy and vulnerable. If Gisbourne were ever to uncover Marian's true heart, Robin feared he would kill her.

"Get him to go," Marian repeated in her mind. But how?

"Go," she coldly ordered, voicing her thoughts.

Gisbourne wasn't ready to give up. Having earlier believed Spencer's story about seeing her in the forest, he'd been sure she'd betrayed him. Finding her here at the convent made his world whole again, and he wasn't about to back away from her so easily. "Marry me," he repeated. "Be mine."

Marian closed her eyes, weary from the drama she'd thought she'd escaped when she'd run away with Robin. "My father is dead," she uttered, feeling exhausted. "I can't think of marriage now."

"I'm pleading with you," Gisbourne told her, frustration and impatience causing his anger to suddenly flare. "Must I get on my knees and beg, Woman?"

His angry tone lent her strength. Facing him boldly, her eyes flashing with anger of her own, she told him, "Since you insist on pressing, my answer is 'no.' Now will you leave me alone?"

Robin, extremely proud of her, felt himself tense. He readied himself to jump in and save her, if needed.

As for Gisbourne, he couldn't believe the direction this interview had taken. The last time they'd met, they had kissed. It had been so perfect! But now, she had turned willful again. His anger rose red hot within him. How dare she reject him when he'd laid bare his soul?

"I lied to the sheriff for you!" he cried. "I jeopardized my position; I have betrayed my lord; I have done all that and more...for you! And you dare stand here and reject me? Woman, your willfulness will be your undoing!"

Gisbourne angrily put on his gloves as he paced the floor. Each time he drew close to Marian, she secretly winced inside, anticipating the pain she would feel should he choose to slap her. Surprisingly, he did not. It was almost as if he didn't want to soil his hands by touching her. Whatever his reason, she was glad.

"You will be sorry you refused me," he sneered coldly. "Mark my words, Woman, you will regret it!"

Giving her one final look of anger, he turned and strode from the convent.

For several moments, Marian stood stock still, staring after him. After what felt like an eternity, she found Robin by her side.

"Well, that's over," she said quietly.

She had no way to measure Robin's hatred toward Gisbourne, but had a good idea it held no limits. "Good," Robin remarked. "He can't touch you in the forest. Not with me around."

"Well then, hadn't we better be getting back?" she asked, trying her best to sound normal.

On the return ride back to Sherwood, with her arms around Robin's waist and her cheek pressed against the back of his shoulder, she thought long and hard about Gisbourne. All her efforts to help him turn from evil seemed wasted. She'd really believed she had made progress helping him. But now, without her influence, he had sunk low.

She wasn't worried about him harming her, even when he would learn she had officially joined Robin. She still felt she could handle him. He'd restrained himself from hurting her today, after all. That showed something. It would be easier to deal with him without her love standing guard, taking in every word she spoke, every look she gave to Gisbourne. If she ever found herself in a position where she needed to bargain with Guy, she was certain she could sway him again. All it needed was a little half smile, and she would win. But she couldn't smile at him with Robin watching, of that she was sure.

She meant no betrayal toward the man she loved. She hoped she'd never even have to see Guy of Gisbourne again. But if she needed to deal with him any time in the future, she knew she could succeed better, were the two of them alone.


	20. Chapter 20

"I tell you, Gisbourne, I saw her with Locksley in the forest!"

"And I tell you, you did not!"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne sneered triumphantly into the Earl of Spencer's blotchy face, as the two argued over Lady Marian's whereabouts.

"SHUT UP!" Sheriff Vaisey hurled his wine goblet between them. Bouncing off the wall, its contents splashed their legs with burgundy stains before it rolled to a stop at their feet.

"Do you think I care where the Leper is? A clue...no." Vaisey slowed his speech and glared deliberately into their faces. "What I do care about," he punctuated sharply, "is putting a stop to Robin Hood ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"My Lord," Gisbourne agreed, "that is my desire as well."

Vaisey narrowed his eyes at his Master At Arms. "Then why don't you do it, Gisbourne, hmm? Shall I tell you?" Without waiting for an answer, he shouted, "Because, Gisbourne, you are STUPID!"

"With all due respect, My Lord," Gisbourne spat, trying to keep his anger from exploding, "Hood has evaded capture time and again, due to no mistake on my part."

"Then who is to blame, Gisbourne, hmm?"

Spencer, leaning against a wall, picked at his teeth and cooly asked, "Have you tried buying him?"

Silence filled the room. At last, Gisbourne sneered out an answer.

"What do you think? Do you not think the Sheriff has tried everything?"

"Buy him?" Vaisey's eyes took on an evil glint. "Oh! I like it! This is good! This is good!"

"My Lord," Gisbourne objected, "I fail to understand-"

"Oh, give it a rest, Gisbourne. The number of things you 'fail to understand' defies counting. Do I have to remind you again how STUPID you are?" He faced the Earl, raving wickedly. "But you...you, my friend, you have given me a brilliant idea!" Snickering with glee, he continued. "Yes! Now, every man has his price, even one with such a strong, sweet conscience as our pretty little Hoodie. What do you think Hood's price might be, hmm?"

"You might start by offering to give him back Locksley," Spencer suggested.

"My Lord, I hardly think-"

Gisbourne panicked as he visualized his holdings being stripped from him, to be put under Hood's control again.

"Oh, we know that already, Gisbourne. The fact that you 'hardly think' is old news." The sheriff uttered a hearty, mocking laugh. "Now, Spencer, your little idea, brilliant as it is, needs a bit of fine tuning, hmm? A clue...can Hood be bought by giving him things? Oh, no, my friend! No! Hood can only be bought when we take things away!"

Gisbourne breathed easier. "My Lord, what else can we take? He has nothing!"

The Sheriff of Nottingham smiled slyly. He knew Gisbourne spoke truth, yet why not play with his Master of Arms awhile? It was such fun watching him sweat. And as for pretty little Robin! Spencer's suggestion had planted such a vicious scheme in Vaisey's mind, he could barely contain his excitement.

"What would you think if I were to tell you Hood is about to take part in a family reunion, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Hood has no family. No immediate family, anyway."

"Oh! But I beg to differ, Gisbourne! It's true his family is dead, but does that mean they don't exist? A clue...no. What's to stop us from having their graves dug up, their remains put on display, the jewels they were buried in added to my collection, hmm? Oh, this is good! this is good!"

"My Lord...digging up graves?"

"What's the matter, Gisbourne, hmm? Getting soft and squeamish? Well, don't! Spencer here has reminded me, even our conscience driven Robin Hood has his price! Hood will do whatever it takes to get me to let his dearly departed dead ones rest in peace. And do you want to know what the beauty of my little plan is, hmm?" The sheriff laughed gleefully. "Hood cannot harm me! Prince John has promised to burn Nottingham to the ground, should one hair on my head be harmed."

The sheriff was too giddy to notice the incredulous looks that passed between the two men at his reference to hair on his head. He didn't care that Gisbourne didn't seem to approve of his plan. He needed no one's approval but Prince John's, and he was unlikely to object to grave robbing, especially the robbing of such wealthy, prosperous dead citizens, when he might stand to gain.

"What do you think, Gisbourne, hmm? Should we arrest Hood's dead parents, for giving birth to such a vile child?" The sheriff gasped as his plans took shape. "Won't that be fun? And yes...yes! I want the former Lord and Lady Locksley strung up outside my castle! I want everyone to see them!" Turning gleefully to Spenser, he crowed, "Every man has his price. Hood is just about to reach his!"


	21. Chapter 21

Marian, on her knees beside a stream washing berries, thoughtfully asked Robin, "Dear, have you noticed how much Will likes Djaq?"

Robin sat nearby on a fallen log, fletching arrows. At her question, he put aside his work and snickered at her earnestness.

"These arrows had better be sharper than you, my love."

She gasped in outraged surprise. Then, smiling slyly, she scooped one hand underwater and splashed him for his cheekiness.

Laughing and dripping wet, he dropped to his knees behind her, seized her around her waist, and teasingly threatened to push her into the stream. After an enjoyable tussel, he released her, lay back in the leaves, and smiled up at her as she commented, "I don't see why you laughed at me. It isn't obvious! I mean, not everyone knows, do they?"

"Everyone except Much. And maybe Little John. And Djaq. And, now that I think about it, even Will isn't certain!"

"You see?" she challenged, stretching out beside him on her belly. "How can it be obvious, when he doesn't even know himself? And Robin," she continued, in a confiding tone, letting her fingers play with the laces on his shirt, "I'm sure she likes him, too!"

"Does she?" he asked, feigning surprise, then broke into hearty laughter, obviously already aware of the fact.

Marian stared into his face, torn between amusement and exasperation. "Oh! And I suppose everyone knows that as well?"

"Everyone," he confirmed. "Except Much. And John...maybe. And Will. And definitely Djaq."

"Robin! We need to help them!"

He shut his eyes tightly, threw back his head, and moaned aloud.

"Robin! Why shouldn't we help?"

"Because," he explained, sitting up and crossing his legs, "it's not our place, Marian."

She sat up as well and faced him. "But just think," she murmured, planting soft kisses on his face and neck, "just think of all the fun they're missing."

"We've been spending too much time together," he grinned, enjoying her kisses. "You sound just like me."

"Heaven help me."

They didn't speak for quite some time, forgetting everything else as they kissed. When at last they stopped, Marian resumed her plea to convince Robin they should help Will and Djaq recognize their love.

"Now will you help me?" she asked.

"So all that was just a ploy to enlist my aid?"

"It might have been."

"Nice work! Try to convince me some more."

"You'll get more after you agree to help."

"Marian!" He laughed softly, tenderly stroking a lock of her hair between his thumb and fingers. Sighing, he argued, "Let them figure it out for themselves. Besides, if I agree to help...if, what do you propose we do? We're hardly experts ourselves."

She opened her mouth in astonishment. "Robin of Locksley, you take that back! We are so experts!"

"We've come a long way since last year, granted. But-"

They rose quickly to their feet when they heard a child's voice calling for Robin. Very soon, a small, dark headed boy appeared on the other side of the stream, breathless and frightened.

"Daniel!" Robin and Marian both recognized the former stable boy from Knighton Hall. The boy briefly inclined his head to his late master's daughter, and incoherantly called out, "Robin! Locksley! The sheriff's digging up...he's digging up..."

"It's alright, Daniel," Robin called back, trying his best to sound patient when his heart constricted. "Take your time. Now, what's the sheriff doing in Locksley?"

Robin worried Vaisey was terrorizing his people, or destroying their property...something. But he had no idea Vaisey would stoop as low as he was about to find out.

"The sheriff's dug up your family graves! He's taking your parents' remains to Nottingham, to put them on trial!"


	22. Chapter 22

Robin froze in stunned disbelief, unable to accept the horror of Daniel's words. The boy had said what? The sheriff was in Locksley, doing what? On trial? What trial?

As if through a misty haze, Robin watched Daniel turn and run away. He felt Marian's hand reach for his, and he squeezed hers harder than he meant to…so hard she gave a little cry, bringing him back to his senses.

"I need to stop him," he pledged, reaching for his bow and strapping on his quiver, his hands shaking in spite of his resolve.

"Robin, let me help you."

"No. Go back to camp. I need to do this alone."

"You can't…"

Marian's voice trailed off. She understood how Much must feel most of the time, trying to look out for Robin under impossibly dangerous conditions. The pit of her stomach felt hollow and cold, and she found it difficult to breathe.

How dare the sheriff touch his family's graves? How dare he defile the graves of Robin's parents?

She could not recall his mother, other than one image of a slender elegant lady in a blue velvet gown, with hair the color of her son's, standing between Robin and his father in the yard at Locksley, smiling goodbye as Marian and her father prepared to return to Knighton. Marian often wished she had known her, imagining her to be a nearly perfect lady.

She did remember his father, Lord Locksley, for he had been a commanding presence in the shire, living until she was eight years old. She recalled her own father's look of deference toward the Earl, and had been slightly intimidated by him herself, for he could be stern, even though he was known to be fair minded. She remembered how Robin's smile would seem to disarm him while he was doling out punishments for staying out after dark, or for being too familiar with the villagers, or for engaging in dangerous stunts, lessons Robin never chose to learn. But she also remembered his obvious pride in and love for his son, and how he treated her most kindly.

Robin was looking at her now through tragic, though determined eyes, and she knew she had to let him go. But to face what? It would mean certain capture, or certain death.

"You must let your gang come with you," she begged. "Let all of us help you."

"Thank them for me," he requested. "Tell them I'll...tell them I'll be back. And Marian...know that I love you."

She could only nod, holding his gaze as long as possible. And although it cost him, he turned from her and took off running toward the home of his ancestors.

...

The people of Locksley were horrified, but nearly all were too beaten down by the sheriff and Gisbourne's reign of terror to speak out against what they witnessed them doing.

"Oh, at long last!" Vaisey crowed, as grave diggers' shovels struck wood. "Gisbourne, prepare to meet the Goodie Goodies who spawned our dear friend, Robin Hood!"

"My lord, these are graves. You are digging up remains...not people."

Vaisey glared into Gisbourne's face. "Do you think I don't know that, Gisbourne, hmm? Do you think I expect to greet a living, breathing lord and lady? A clue..no! I am under no misapprehension that-"

"The wood on the coffins has rotted, lord sheriff," a soldier who had the gruesome duty of digging a grave stated. "But it appears the bones are here. And there seem to be some jewels here, too."

"Well, what are you waiting for...a medal? Lift them up! Place them here, on the grass, so I can meet them!"

Carefully, the skeletans were brought up from what was to have been their final resting place, and laid on the grass at Vaisey's feet. The smaller of the two still had small wisps of hair, the color of Robin's, about her skull.

"Oh! Look! Gisbourne! The mother! How very moving! How touching! And look! The marriage rings!"

The sheriff creaked to his knees beside the bodies and eagerly began removing jewels from finger bones. Lifting a heavy golden necklace from the larger skeletan, he brushed the dirt from it and placed it around his own neck.

"See, Gisbourne? The Locksley symbol! Just as they wear on their little outlaw tags! Oh! Oh! Gold is so much nicer than wood and twine!" He laughed. "And now, to view the teeth!"

The sheriff's excited eyes looked over the teeth on the deceased Lord Locksley's skull, then wriggled one lose, wiped it semi clean on Gisbourne's shirt, and shoved it into the hole in his own gums. "Oh! This is good! This is good!"

At that precise moment, an arrow sizzled through the air, so close to Vaisey's cheek it grazed it, leaving a streak of scarlet.

"Hood!" the sheriff cried. "You've been lax, my friend, not introducing me to your happy family! Due to your lack of manners, I have been forced to present myself to your dear old mummy and dad!"

"You've reached a new low, Vaisey," Robin spoke, so furious and overwrought he could barely say the words. "You will restore this graveyard to the conditon you found it, or so help me, I'll give your grave diggers another job to do."

"You don't scare me, Hood. Very good. Very clever. By the way, how do you like me in dear old Daddy's necklace, hmm? How do you like me wearing his tooth? Do you know what I'm going to do with your parents now, Hood? Do you? I'm going to put them on trial for their crimes, find them guilty, and have them strung up in the marketplace!"

"I will kill you first," Robin heaved through clenched teeth.

"No you won't. You won't harm me. We've been through this all before, Hood. Your precious, charming conscience won't allow it!" The sheriff laughed maliciously, then called, "Come take a closer look, Robin! Do you remember the burials? How sad poor little Robin Red Breast must have been on those tragic days of yesteryear! What were you, Hood, hmm? Five or six when Mummy died? And Daddy going just a few years later! Aw! Leaving poor little Robin an orphan boy! How sad! How touching! Gisbourne! Did you bring a hanky? I think I'm going to cry! A clue...no."

In spite of Gisbourne's disgust at the sheriff robbing graves, he couldn't help but enjoy the sight of Robin, usually so overconfident and cocky, now steeped in anger, confusion, and despair. "My lord," Gisbourne advised, "we've got him! When are you going to have him arrested?"

"Arrsted? Oh, no, Gisbourne! Don't you recall Spencer's advice? I am going to 'buy' him! Robin Hood is just about to join me! Oh! Did I just strike a nerve, Gisbourne, hmm? Oh, this is good! This is good!"


	23. Chapter 23

"That is revolting!"

Much, recovering from the pain of having fallen once again on his sword, lay crouched on his belly with the rest of Robin's gang, watching the sheriff taunt Robin with the dead remains of the former Lord and Lady Locksley.

"Shut up!" Little John warned in a fierce whisper, not wanting Much's exclamations to give away their hiding place.

The gang had gathered in Locksley as soon as Marian had told them about Robin wanting to stop the sheriff's evil scheme. They waited, hidden from view, ready to jump in and fight to the death if the need arose.

Marian's face was pale, watching the anguish in Robin's eyes, experiencing every emotion he was enduring right along with him.

"I'd love to stay here and chat," the sheriff was saying, "but, alas, all good things must come to an end! In one hour's time, court will officially be in session! And, just to ensure you don't continue your annoying little habit of always being late, Hood, I am bringing you with me!"

"What do we do?" Much whispered anxiously. "We can't let the sheriff take him!"

As if on cue, the gang saw Robin glance their direction and quickly gesture for them to stay back. He had seen them! Universally, they felt better. Robin was still in control. He must have thought up a plan, and would somehow get word to them. All they needed to do was shadow him to Nottingham, stay alert, and be ready to obey his commands.

Marian continued agonizing over the incomprehensible events, but gained comfort from the strong sense of unity among the gang surrounding her, and even more support when she noticed Robin mouth her the message, "Love you," as he was led away.

...

Sheriff Vaisey was in his element, acting as judge in the macabre trial of the dead remains of Robin's parents. He had set up the two skeletons in chairs at the front of the Great Hall, and kept jumping up to rearrange their bones, crossing and uncrossing their arms or legs, tilting their heads to the side, or even placing the male skeleton's arm around the shoulders of the female.

Robin's weapons had been stripped from him, and Vaisey had him well guarded, for despite his words, the sheriff was afraid his actions might be sending Robin over the edge, and wasn't sure what the outlaw might do. All the same, he was enjoying Robin's rare state of confusion and indecision, and baited him with exuberance.

"Do not believe," he told the spectators in the courtroom, "that these two nobles are innocent, just because they broke no laws! Well, none we know of, anyway! Oh, no! These two reprobates are guilty of the worst of all possible crimes! Were it not for them, Nottingham would be free from the assaults of the worst of all possible enemies...Robin Hood!"

He jumped up again and raised the arms of the skeletons, as if to indicate their surprise. Laughing, he returned to his thronelike chair.

"I, Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, do hereby declare these two criminals GUILTY of crimes against the state! Their punishment? They shall be hung in the market square, then cut down and beheaded. I do believe their skulls will make a lovely set of matching bowling balls for my pleasure! Are you familiar with the game, Hood, hmm? My former guest, Count Friedrick of Bavaria, taught it to me while he was here. They play it frequently in Germany. It goes like this, Hood. You set up some pins, roll a ball at them, or in this case, a skull, and see how many you can knock over! Once I have my matched set of bowling balls, Hood, I'll invite you to play! I may even let you bowl first! Shall we schedule our game for, when? next Tuesday at three?"

"Put their bones back where you found them, Vaisey, and never ever disturb their rest again."

"Or what?"

"Prince John never promised to harm Nottingham if you lost the ability to walk or talk, did he? It's only in the event of your death that the shire would suffer."

"Well, la dee dah dee dah! Go ahead, Hood! You won't do it! You'd be no better than me, were you to cut out my tongue or chop off my limbs. You don't scare me, Hood! Guards, bring Robin Hood to market! There's nothing like a double hanging to lighten the heart!"

Robin made a move to charge the sheriff, but was immediately surrounded by a score of armed guards, their swords unsheathed and pointed at his heart.

"There is one way you can stop me, Hood," Vaisey tempted. "One small promise on your part, and Mummy and Dad go back to sleep with their friends, the grubs and worms and maggots. Are you ready to make that promise, Hood, hmm?"

"What do you want?" Robin asked, his teeth clenched.

Vaisey pushed his face against Robin's, breathing his wine tainted breath in his face. "Join me! Swear loyalty to Prince John, help me in all my plans, and bring me The Great Pact of Nottingham!"

"I'll die first."

"Oh, you'll die, Hood, you may be sure of that." The sheriff's eyes lit up as an idea took hold. "Oh! This is good! This is good! Not a double hanging...let's hang the entire cozy little family! Gisbourne! You asked for Hood's death...well, I am feeling generous today! But, don't think you're going to get his skull...Hood's head is mine! I've always wanted your pretty little head to cradle as I fall asleep, Hood!"

"Have you no scruples at all, Vaisey? What happened to you to make you so vile?"

"La dee dah dee dah, Hood. Save your noble speeches for the weak and the ignorant...you can't influence me with your lofty misguided thoughts. So, you would rather let me do whatever I want with your mummy and dad, and die yourself, than simply work with me?" He made little clicking noises with his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, Hood! You have a spot of trouble working with others, don't you? At least, you have trouble with authority, isn't that right, Hood?"

Robin faced the sheriff, controlling his thoughts as he had trained himself to do in the Holy Land. Removing the images of his parents flooding his mind, he forced himself to think of their skeletons as nothing more than dried bones, completely unrelated to the loving mother and father whose memories he treasured. Once he mastered his emotions, he found he could begin to think clearly. A plan began to form in his mind.

Let the sheriff believe he would join him...pretend for awhile. It would prove a precarious existence, yet what better way to help the poor? Since Marian had left the castle, his gang had been missing a spy to inform them of the sheriff's schemes, and the poor had suffered. No suitable spy had presented himself, until now. Robin almost smiled, realizing he himself would be that spy. Now, he just needed to find some way to get word to his gang, and he would begin the dangerous charade.


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, this is good! This is good!"

Sheriff Vaisey's eyes nearly popped from their sockets as he eagerly took in the form of Robin Hood stepping out of his trousers and into a bath.

"When I agreed to join you, Vaisey, I didn't know it would entail such close observation on your part."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it, Hood...or shall I call you 'Locksley' again?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne, forced by the sheriff to hold Robin's towel, felt he was living in some horrible nightmare. "My lord," he objected, "may I remind you, Locksley is mine. You gave it to me. This outlaw cannot be trusted! Why should we-"

"Well la dee dah dee dah! What's the matter, Gisbourne, hmm? Feel your position threatened?"

"My lord, my loyalty to you has never wavered. This outlaw-"

"This outlaw will bring me my Pact, isn't that right, Robin, my friend?"

"Gisbourne," Robin called from the bath, ignoring the sheriff's question, "there's an itch on my back I can't seem to reach. Scratch it for me, would you?"

Guy of Gisbourne, in complete disbelief, gave a roar, unsheathed his sword, and charged the bath. Once he was close, Robin splashed water in his face, leaped gracefully out of the tub, and watched in amusement as Gisbourne slipped and fell head first into the water.

Quickly, Robin grabbed the towel and draped it around his waist, much to the sheriff's disappointment.

"Where are my clothes?" Robin asked, looking around.

Gisbourne, raising his dripping head from the bath, demanded, "My lord, this outlaw must be killed! How can you forget his crimes? Ever since he returned from war, he's done nothing but flout your authority! And now, you believe he's joined us? With all due respect, my lord, I cannot believe you would fall for his lies!"

Vaisey, snickering with glee, offered Robin a suit of black leather clothing. "Squeeze your pretty little body into these, Robin, my dear, dear friend!"

Robin eyed the clothing distastefully. "Really?" he asked. "You really expect me to wear these? Hmm."

"What's wrong wih them?" Gisbourne yelled, his cold composure completely unseated by Robin's presence.

Turning a smug smile to Gisbourne, Robin mocked, "Have you seen yourself in a glass lately, Gisbourne?"

"So, you prefer yourself in that towel?" Vaisey asked. "I have to admit, Robin, I might just agree with you! Oh, good, good...very good!"

Not liking the way the sheriff was eyeing him, Robin grabbed the black leather and wiggled his body into the trousers, then pulled the shirt over his head. Tossing his discarded towel at Gisbourne, he smiled, "There! Now do you believe I'm part of your team, Gisbourne?"

With another mocking laugh, Robin dodged Gisbourne's attempted blow. A rap on the door interrupted the fight, and Allan a Dale entered the room, his face betraying his bafflement at Robin's presence.

Robin glared into the face of his former friend, then wondered to himself, "Can I trust him to get a message to my gang? He might just be my only hope." He certainly needed someone to act as his go-between. But no...not Allan! He knew better than to trust a traitor, even one he suspected regretted his treachery. No! He'd never trust him. The less contact he had with Allan a Dale, the better. The wound of his friend's betrayal was too fresh to ignore.


	25. Chapter 25

Marian lay awake in her bunk, unable to shut her eyes or stop her tumultuously racing thoughts.

Robin and she had somehow changed places, and Marian wasn't at all happy about his absence. She had joined him at last in the forest, and had been exultant about being with him and directly helping him fight for justice, but now, he had been led away by the sheriff and was seen parading around the castle in black leather. It was even rumored he had supplanted Gisbourne as the sheriff's new "Number One Man," and Marian knew exactly how Guy would feel about that.

The poor were so bewildered and discouraged by the tales of Robin Hood's desertion to the other side, they openly wept and anguished as if their hearts were broken. Much, too, was frantic and distraught, and he fretted and worried during the day even more than usual.

Well, at least he could sleep at night. Marian heaved an impatient sigh at the sound of his snoring, a regular musical cacaphony clashing unharmoniously with Little John's thunderous snores.

"This is ridiculous," she muttered under her breath, climbing from her bunk and shoving her feet into her boots.

"Marian." Djaq's calm quiet voice startled her because she had not suspected anyone else was awake. "We know whatever Robin is doing, it is part of his plan."

"Of course, Djaq." Marian's response was curt, not liking anyone implying they knew more about Robin than she did. Sorry for her abrupt tone, she sat on the edge of Djaq's bunk and confided, "It's obvious he's trying to fool the sheriff. But as much as I hate to admit it, the sheriff is no fool. He has to suspect Robin's playing a game." Marian's frustration suddenly gave way to sadness. "Djaq, we've got to help him!"

Laying a comforting hand on Marian's arm, Djaq reminded her consolingly, "We are already helping, by continuing to help the poor. And by remaining diligent, watching and waiting for Robin to get word to us about what he wants us to do."

"Why must we wait? What if he can't get word to us? What will happen when the sheriff tires of the game?"

Djaq suppressed a smile. Marian sounded surprisingly like Much, with her string of questions concerning Robin's welfare.

"What would Robin tell us to do?" she patiently asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Cannot you hear his voice saying, 'Trust me?' "

Marian sighed again. It was all very well for Djaq to sit back and wait, trusting in Robin's ridiculous plans, but Marian wasn't made for that. Especially not when it dealt with Robin! She wasn't about to wait.

"Marian, where are you going?" Djaq asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about me," Marian ordered, throwing on her cape. "I know all the ways in and out of the castle. Don't forget, until recently, I used to be the Nightwatchman."

"Marian! Marian!"

Djaq's eyes were worried as she rose from her bunk and shook the other outlaws awake.

...

Sir Guy of Gisbourne couldn't stop pacing. Usually so controlled in his cool, menacing demeanor until an outburst of rage erupted like a thunderbolt, Gisbourne's fury over Hood couldn't be contained.

"Allan!" Gisbourne shouted for his "man."

"Coming," Allan called.

"You will come when you're called!" Gisbourne took a threatening step toward Allan, who brushed him off with an appeasing smile.

"I'm here...I'm here," Allan assured him.

"You will earn your keep!" Gisbourne threatened.

"Sure," Allan agreed, slightly nervous but adept at calming the threatening abusive monster. "What do you want me to do?"

Gisbourne sneered. "It's a task you should enjoy...a task I envy you."

"Yeah?" Allan smiled nervously.

"It should prove highly satisfying. I want Hood dead by sunset."

"But, Guy...he's the sheriff's new pet! The sheriff won't stand-"

"Kill him, or it will be your head! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Allan answered with a gulp.


	26. Chapter 26

There was no doubt about it...Sheriff Vaisey was smitten.

His little charade with "Hoodley," the sheriff's new pet name for Robin, combined from "Hood" and "Locksley," was going so well, Vaisey displayed a new spring in his step and a gleam in his eye.

"Hoodley" was his special pet, his pride and joy, and...his secret desire.

Wanting him in his bed, however, did nothing to stop Vaisey from also wanting him dead.

The sheriff held no delusions about this little game they were playing. He was under no false impressions that Hood had truly changed sides, or would give him back his Pact. He knew that Hoodley wanted something from him as well...chiefly, information he could feed to his pathetic little gang of outlaws. Still, it was so rewarding to spend time with him on a daily basis! And...he looked so enticing in his tight black leather!

"Hmm...someone needs to give Hoodley's pretty little smug face a kiss! I wonder who it will be? A leper? A clue...no!"

...

But Vaisey was wrong. Unknown to him, a "leper" had scaled the castle walls and was now locked in Robin's embrace, desperately enjoying his kisses as he enjoyed hers.

"Come back to the forest," Marian pleaded breathlessly. "Come back and join your gang."

"In your dreams," he teased with a wink, echoing her answer to him just a few short months before.

She pulled away, rolling her eyes at him.

Trying to recapture her previous mood, he defended himself, saying, "It's a joke, Marian."

"It's not funny! And neither is your performance here. You're courting danger, Robin. You act as though nothing can hurt you, when all the time, the sheriff and Guy-" She drew a quick breath and corrected her mistake, "-the sheriff and Gisbourne are toying with you, waiting for you to let down your guard, so they can killl you!"

"Well then," he said, smiling, "I'll just have to make doubly sure I don't let them."

Marian heaved an exasperated sigh. How one man could look and sound so lovingly reverent yet arrogant at the same time was beyond her comprehension, yet Robin managed it perfectly.

"Well, see that you don't, if you must stay here. But, Robin," she pleaded again, "why stay at all? What good are you doing?"

"My gang needs a spy," he said simply.

"And you're that spy?"

"Have to be. The previous one escaped...shimmied down a very thin makeshift rope and rode away with her love, to live happily ever after."

Marian could tell he was trying too hard to sound casual and clever. He was coming across as neither, and she did not appreciate his evasiveness. Forthrightly, she told him so.

"You're doing no good at all. Face it, Robin. You're a terrible spy."

For a split second he was angry, but he dropped his anger and chose to be amused instead.

"Agreed. But remember, I'm new at this. I've barely begun. Give me a month or two, and I'll outspy any work you ever did."

"A month or two? Robin!"

Her face looked so distraught, he found himself moved. She didn't want him away from the gang! She missed him! If she hadn't been so upset, he would be ecstatic.

He took her in his arms again and tenderly held her close. How he loved her! He so wanted to protect her, yet recognized that was what she was trying to do to him, scolding him while worrying for his safety. If he believed for an instant she'd say "yes," he'd ask her to marry him this moment. But it didn't feel right. It wasn't the right time. Not yet.

But she was speaking. He pushed aside his practiced proposals from his mind and listened.

"If you must be a spy, you must learn to do it right. You mustn't seek attention, Robin...you need to watch and listen to others."

A familiar male voice startled them both. "Yeah," it agreed. "Not bein' funny, but you got this spy game all wrong. Now, if you'll allow me to teach you, you'll learn the game in no time."


	27. Chapter 27

Robin stared at Allan a Dale through narrowed eyes.

"Just because we wear the same color, doesn't make me traitor to the King," Robin boasted, challenging Allan to dispute him.

Nervously, Allan summoned his charms to calm his former outlaw friend.

"Whoa!" he cried, raising a hand. "Hold on there! Let me have a word with Marian here, oi?, before you light into me!"

Robin's eyes sought Marian's. She nodded her assent, willing to speak with Allan.

Taking her slightly aside, yet fully aware of Robin watching them more sharply than a hawk, Allan whispered, "Get him to go back to Sherwood, before he gets himself killed!"

"And just how do you suggest I do that?"

Shooting her a look of disbelief, Allan stated what he believed was obvious. "How do you think? Promise him...things."

"How dare you?"

"Aw, come on, Marian! Any red blooded male would follow you anywhere, if they thought they'd "get lucky" at the end of the journey. Me, included."

"How dare you?" she repeated, shocked and furious at his audacity.

Allan breathed a heavy sigh. Was it any wonder he found "good girls" so difficult?

"Look, Marian," he tried again. "It's not like he's a stranger! You're mad for him! Admit it."

"I am no such thing!"

"Then why is your face bright red? Come on...it won't be that bad! Not bein' funny, but you'll thank me for it later."

"Have you no scruples at all?" Marian asked indignantly.

"If you'd been raised like me, you wouldn't value 'scruples' one bit. Self preservation beats out scruples any day."

Marian rolled her eyes. She felt Allan a Dale had completely overstepped the boundaries of decorum, and she wasn't going to subject her ears to his vile words any longer.

She was glad at first when Allan changed tactics, then aghast when she comprehended his words.

"Marian, this is serious, oi? Giz charged me to kill him!"

There was a pause. When the meaning of his words sank in, she insisted, "Then tell him you won't do it."

"Yeah...right. 'Cause Giz is so understanding."

"Tell him you tried, and failed. He can understand that, surely. Robin's escaped him more times than he can count."

Allan sighed. "Alright. But don't be surprised when you see me swingin', a noose 'round my neck."

"That won't happen. You're too clever. And anyway, Robin won't let them hang you."

"Yeah...right." Allan was unconvinced.

"Keep him away from Gisbourne," Marian ordered, resigning herself to leaving her true love. "Now, turn away. I want to tell him 'goodbye.' "

"Because you're not mad for him, oi? That's why you need a private goodbye."

"How dare you?" Marian cried a third time.

Nevertheless, Allan did as she requested and turned his attention away. Smiling somewhat shyly, Marian offered her lips to Robin.

Except for the fact it involved kissing, Robin hated saying goodbye to Marian again. He truly believed he was doing the right thing staying in the castle. For although Marian had accused him of being a terrible spy, he knew his presence here was doing more good than his gang realized. Vaisey, recognizing this to be no more than a temporary "game," had refrained from hanging or wrongfully punishing anyone, knowing that Robin could not help but come to their assistance, thus putting a premature end to the charade Vaisey found so entertaining.

Long, slow, deep kisses conveyed what was in Robin's heart better than any words could. Or so he thought. Marian longed for words.

"Be safe," she murmured.

"You, too."

"I love you."

"So do I."

"You love yourself?" Marian teased. "I always knew it."

He laughed softly. "I love you, Marian."

His confession thrilled her again, as it never failed to do.

"Don't stay away too long," she cautioned. "You might return to your gang to find someone else installed as leader, and I warn you... I won't give up my place easily."

"Well, la dee dah dee dah," Robin jested, in a perfect imitation of Sheriff Vaisey. Marian stared at him, appalled.

"Only joking," he apologized.

"You had better get out of here fast, before you pick up any more terrible habits."

"There's one habit I cherish," he told her romantically, "and I hope never to be cured of it."

Knowing exactly what he meant, she eagerly pressed her lips to his again.

But, as the saying went, all good things must come to an end. They ended their kisses, and Marian stole away. Robin sighed longingly into the night. But he hadn't time for sad musings.

"Alright now," he heard Allan's voice say, "ready to make amends? Not bein' funny, but if you and I expect to survive, we gotta band together."


	28. Chapter 28

"What makes you think I'd trust you enough to work together, Allan, eh?"

Allan a Dale took three rapid steps backward, as Robin moved with catlike grace menacingly toward him. Staring his former friend and leader straight in the eye, Allan stopped, held onto his place and his pride while answering, "Look, Robin, I'm only sayin', we've both got a better shot to survive if we team up. I'm not bein' funny, but isn't taking your best shot what you're all about?"

Robin stared him down before answering. "I'm 'about' ideals," he said at last, sounding noble. "I'm 'about' Loyalty and Duty and Honor. You would not understand." With a smug look of superiority, Robin turned to walk away.

Allan heaved a frustrated sigh, angry at the man's self righteous arrogance. Unable to resist, he fired back, "Yeah? Well, try eatin' Loyalty for dinner sometime! See how Duty and Honor fill your belly or put a roof over your head!"

Robin turned back and cast his hardened gaze on Allan. "Some things fill you up better than food, Allan."

If he had never seen Robin go hungry or sacrifice his own comforts for others, Allan would be ready with an answer. As it was, he knew as well as anyone the constant sacrifices Robin gladly made for others. For one brief moment, he felt ashamed of himself. Then, recalling what the future most likely held, he grew resentful again.

"Some people can afford to go hungry, knowin' they'll have all they want as soon as the King returns."

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?"

The conversation was not proceeding down the path Allan needed it to, if he was to get Robin out of the castle alive, and save his own skin, to boot! But how to get him to see reason?

Allan knew Robin's weaknesses...the poor, the downtrodden, the helpless...and, one person who was anything but poor or helpless.

Marian was Robin's main "weakness," the woman he would risk everything, or do anything, for.

"Marian and I made a great team, Robin," Allan threw out, hoping his words would have the desired effect. The very last thing he needed was for Robin to misread his words, and show him the same jealousy he showed toward Giz. Not bein' funny, but Allan doubted whether Robin would show him the same mercy he had in the past.

Allan nervously watched Robin's face stare at him with unblinking eyes.

"Talk," he heard Robin say at last.


	29. Chapter 29

"Look, like I said...Marian and I made a great team."

Allan a Dale nervously sought for the right tale he could spin to enlist Robin on his side. Marian herself had begged him to get Robin out of the castle! So, if the yarn he spun blackened her name a bit, would she really mind? Allan felt sure she wouldn't, as long as it achieved its aim. And wasn't aiming what Robin did best? That and shooting, of course. Not bein' funny, but Allan hoped he himself wouldn't serve as Robin's target!

"Be careful," Robin warned.

"What? I'm only talkin' about spyin'."

Robin glared stonily at his former friend, then condesendingly said, "What team, Allan? You spied for opposite sides! Not to mention opposite aims. Marian spied for Justice. You sold out your friends, and your King, for a few silver coins."

"Yeah, well, it's turned out to be more than a few."

"Proud of yourself, are you, Allan? Proud of your bloodmoney?"

Allan sighed. "Look, Robin...you can ask Marian. I may serve as Giz's righthand man, but he does his own dirty work. I just run his errands, and get paid damn well doin' it! Marian and I are friends...well, we got along fine when she lived in the castle. I watched her back...she watched mine. I even fed her information to pass along to you, but you didn't hear that from me! And who do you think cleaned up the mess you two left in her room when you sprung her out? There was broken glass everywhere from you shootin' that arrow through her window! I cut my hand cleaning it up! Somebody had to do it! Do you really think Giz wouldn't have guessed where she went, if he'd seen your arrow on the end of those knotted sheets you used to climb down?"

"So, you did her an occassional favor. That doesn't mean I can trust you enough to work with you now."

"No? Look, Robin-"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when Sheriff Vaisey strutted into the room, his hawk weighing down his wrist, its sharp talons gripping his sleeve.

"Sharing a private moment between old friends? Or are you more than just friends, hmm? Sorry to interrupt your little love chat, but I'd like a word alone with Hoodley myself!"

When Allan made no attempt to leave, the sheriff coyly drawled, "Go. That means, get out."

Seeing he had no choice, Allan exited. Damn! Not only was Robin still in the castle, now he was with Crazy Vaisey! And on top of everything else, how was Allan going to explain to Giz why Robin wasn't dead yet?

"Well!" Vaisey cooed, secretly admiring the curve of Robin's lips as well as his other features, especially those encased in his black leather trousers, "Still enjoying our little charade? Oh! I wouldn't want you to tire of it, not just yet, Hoodley, my friend! Not until you give me back my Pact!"

"Now, Vaisey," Robin smiled smugly, "don't tell me you don't believe I've joined your side! Just what do I need to do to prove my loyalty?"

Robin's eyes were hard behind his cocky smile. He had borrowed words directly from his arch enemy, Guy of Gisbourne, and they left a bad taste in his mouth. His heart ached just remembering those words, for he had first heard them when Gisbourne had coerced Marian into agreeing to marry him.

Well, that episode, at least, was over. Marian was free from Gisbourne now, having joined his lads in the forest. Every night, Robin thanked the Lord for that.

He found himself missing her, so badly just now it threatened to put him off his guard. Summoning all his resources, he reluctantly put her out of his mind and focused on the sheriff. His words were unsettling, to say the least. Still, Robin knew he needed to play a role, if he was to learn anything and be a successful spy for his gang.

"Oh! Hoodley!" The sheriff clapped his stubby fingered hands in glee. "What a fascinating proposition! Oh, this is good! This is good! It will be our own little secret, won't it, Hoodley, hmm?" Putting his hawk on a stand, he began massaging Robin's shoulders, which tensed, rather than relaxed under the sheriff's persistent touch.

Robin did nothing to betray his nausea. "It would," he answered smugly, "but where would be the fun in that? Half the fun of any encounter is boasting of it afterwards."

The sheriff stopped massaging and gritted his teeth together, then yanked his false tooth from his gums and eyed it distastefully. "Yes...well, we wouldn't want just anyone to know, now, would we, Hoodley, hmm?"

"You're right, Vaisey. Not just anyone...everyone!"

"Oh, very clever, Hood! Or shall I continue to call you Hoodley?"

"It makes no difference."

"Well la dee dah dee dah! Do I care? A clue...no! Bored now. Oh! And Robin, you won't like it when I'm bored by our little game."

"I'll console myself reading a good book. But in the absence of one, I'll guess I'll just have to read your Pact."

The sheriff narrowed his eyes, then rubbed the tooth he had pulled from his mouth between his thumb and fingers. "Do you know whose tooth this is, Robin, hmm, my friend?"

"No, Vaisey. And do I care? A clue...no."

"Oh! Very clever! But you should care! You will, when I tell you! I kept it as a little souvenir after I dug up your parents! This tooth belongs to your dearly departed dead dad! Oh yes! He had better teeth than you, I might add, Robin, my friend! Your one flaw, my pretty little friend, is your teeth! But your father! Oh! He had magnificent chompers! Oh, yes! This is good! This is good!"

Robin's self control was at its end. Unable to stop himself, he doubled up his fist and threw a punch, laying Vaisey out flat.


	30. Chapter 30

Massaging his sore knuckles, Robin swaggered almost merrily down the castle corridor, but stopped short the moment he detected his enemy step out of the shadows, directly into his path.

"Gisbourne! Don't tell me you've been lurking here all this time, waiting for me! I'm touched."

"Enough of your quips, Hood. I'm not here to listen to you gloat."

"Then just why are you here, Gisbourne, eh?"

"I'm here to settle a score with you, Hood."

"Really? And what score is that? The one deciding who ought to be living as Master in my house?"

Sir Guy of Gisbourne sneered, his face betraying his intense hatred for the man so boldly challenging him. He'd knock Hood down a peg or two, and see him back in the forest on the run...where he belonged, instead of lording it over him, threatening to steal his place as the sheriff's right hand man. Or, better by far, see him dead.

He meant for his answer to wound, and wound deeply.

"My score with you concerns Marian, Hood."

Hearing Her name on his enemy's lips hit its mark. For a brief time, Robin couldn't speak. Then, recovering his self-assurance, he flouted, "Marian? I thought she was on her way to becoming a nun by now. Ripley Convent...isn't that where she lays her pious head these nights? At least, that's what I heard."

"Marian will never be a nun. Believe me...I know."

"And just what makes you say that, Gisbourne? Just how did you become such an expert on Marian?"

Guy of Gisbourne's soft mocking laugh ate its way into Robin's gut. But his next words were even more wounding.

"When we kissed, I could taste her passion for me. She is stirred by me, Hood. So stirred, she fears what it does to her." Gisbourne laughed leeringly again, this time including Marian in his mockery. "She cannot run from her passion forever, Hood. One day, she will return, unable to keep herself from me. She will be mine, Hood. One way or another, Marian will be mine."

Robin's cold vicious stare did not match the mocking smile on his lips. With a voice seeped in sarcasm, he replied, "You go right ahead and enjoy your misguided fancies, Gisbourne. I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you! Imagination isn't really your forte, now, is it?"

"Deny it all you want, Hood, but it's true. Marian visited me here, and my kisses stirred her...stirred her more deeply than yours ever could! She wants me, I tell you!"

"So badly she's at Ripley Convent, on her knees praying to God to keep you away?"

"That's right. She doesn't trust herself with me."

Now it was Robin's turn to laugh. His soft chuckle grew into a full blown mocking laugh, infuriating Gisbourne.

"I have to hand it to you, Gisbourne. You've certainly come up with an invalid excuse to salvage some of your pride, after Marian rejected you. How many times has she turned you down, by the way? Knocking you out at the altar has to be my personal favorite of all."

Robin readied himself for Gisbourne's furious charge. It came, but was thwarted by the entrance of Allan a Dale, who entered as jauntily as he dared, considering he was nervous as hell.

"You!" his master roared, turning upon him. "I told you I wanted Hood dead!"

Allan threw up his hands. "Whoa! Guy! Like I said, I'm getting to it! Trust me, Guy!"

Robin stepped aside, his grin struggling with looks of scorn and disdain, for Allan and for his master. His conflicting looks only broadened when Sheriff Vaisey swayed dizzily into view.

"GISBOURNE!" the sheriff bellowed. "Where is Hoodley? Hoodley knocked me out and left me to rot! One of you...find Hood and bring him to my chambers!"

"Looking for me, Sheriff?" Robin stepped forward, dripping with self confidence and conceit.

"Hood!" the sheriff cried, rubbing his sore jaw. "You! I ought to smack you across your impudent little cheeks! All four of them! Gisbourne! Pull down his trousers so I can smack him! Oh! This is good! This is good!"

"My lord!" The sheriff's order was more than Sir Guy of Gisbourne could stomach. Robin wasn't any too pleased to hear it, either.

"Take a single step near me, and so help me, you will regret it, Gisbourne," Robin threatened.

Sheriff Vaisey, angry at Robin for punching him, yet secretly wanting the outlaw more than ever, turned to Gisbourne and repeated his demand. "I want his trousers down, Gisbourne! Do you hear me? I want to slap his impudent little cheeks until they burn, and wipe that smug little grin off his pretty little face!"

"I will not, my lord!"

"You dare refuse me, Gisbourne, hmm? You dare refuse your master? Just whose side are you on, Gisbourne, hmm?"

Their argument gave Allan a Dale the chance he was waiting for. Pulling Robin aside, he urgently whispered, "Look, Robin, it's now or never! We gotta work together!"

"And just why should I trust you, Allan, eh?"

"Give it a rest, for once! I didn't kill you, did I? Giz is on pins and needles, waitin' for me to do it! But I won't, obviously. Now, I know the sheriff's got some papers in his safe...papers you'd find interesting! If I bring 'em to you, will you believe me?"

Arms folded over his chest, Robin studied Allan through narrowed eyes. Then, slowly, Allan saw his face change. His eyes lost most of their their suspicious look, and Robin's friendly, open grin spread across his features. Allan answered back with his own relieved, grateful smile when he heard Robin say, "Well, come on! We have some papers to find!"

Darting down the passageway, the two friends left the sheriff and Gisbourne so engrossed in their argument they were completely unaware that Robin and Allan had begun working together again.


	31. Chapter 31

Disguised in the uniforms of castle guards, Allan and Robin made their way to Sheriff Vaisey's private chambers.

"Not bein' funny, but all these guards know my face. Yours, too. So, we just dress up in their uniforms and they suddenly forget who we are?"

"Yes."

"You haven't walked right past me disguised as a guard lately, have you?"

Robin snickered. "Your own mother wouldn't recognize you," he answered, lowering the visor on his helmet.

Allan had to admit, with Robin's face mostly hidden, guards' uniforms made excellent disguises.

"So, how come you don't keep a few of these handy back at camp? I always wondered why you told us to 'ditch' the uniforms, once we were done with them."

"Let's take a walk by the kennels later and you'll see why."

"Oh, right. Dogs. Yeah, I get it."

Allan felt lighter...better than he had in ages. He'd missed Robin...he missed all the gang! He'd never felt such kinship as when he'd been an outlaw, but he figured those friendships were part of his past. Sure, he had dozens of friends now...everybody wanted to be Allan a Dale's friend, the up and coming man to Sir Guy of Gisbourne! Even those who liked him for his entertaining yarns and off color jokes never wanted to glimpse the real man underneath the attractive exterior. Not a soul believed in him, or challenged him to be a good man, now that Marian was out of the castle.

Being with Robin was fun and exciting, and Allan realized he wanted to please him; not to gain a monetary reward or avoid a beating, but simply because he wanted Robin to approve of him. That thought made him slightly uncomfortable...almost jealous and defensive.

He was thinking too much. Better just to take care of business, and himself in the bargain. He couldn't go wrong if he continued watching out for himself.

"We're 'ere to relieve you lot," Robin was telling the two guards stationed outside Vaisey's door.

"What, now? Yer early."

"Fine. You can take our shift, too, since you like it so much. Come on, Ranulf."

"Ranulf?" Allan whispered. "Couldn't you call me 'Tom?' "

The two official guards gave up their posts.

"Where are you two headed?" Allan wanted to know.

"Where else? We're off to the Trip. Allan a Dale might be in later, with one of his entertaining tales."

"Yeah? Tell him I'm sorry I missed him," Allan quipped.

As soon as the guards rounded the corner, Robin ducked inside the room, followed closely by Allan. It was empty, except for numerous songbirds trapped in their cages.

Remembering the safe, Robin quickly made his way to the painting depicting Sheriff Vaisey as a saint, complete with halo, and grimacing, lifted it down from the wall. Next, he pulled out the stone, revealing the sheriff's papers.

"Now, what have we got here?" Robin asked, spreading them open on Vaisey's table.

"Looks like some kind of map," Allan commented.

Robin's face turned grim. "It's a map of the Holy Land. And this one's the city of Acre. Now, why would Vaisey keep detailed maps of Outremer? Unless..."

"Unless he's sending someone there, you mean? You don't still claim Giz went there to kill the king, do you?"

"He was there! I tell you I saw him!"

"Yeah, yeah. Him and his tattoo. Right."

"I had proof, Allan! Not just his tattoo...Gisbourne's physician!"

"Oh, right. The same one who 'killed' Marian, by givin' her too much of somethin'. Yeah. Too bad Marian's dead. Come on, Robin! If you need a yarn spun, why don't you leave it to an expert? Not bein' funny, but lyin's not really your thing."

"I do not lie. The sheriff sent Gisbourne to the Holy Land, and these maps indicate he plans to do it again."

If they had only not been so engrossed in their argument, they would have been alerted to Sheriff Vaisey sneaking into his own room.

"So," he cooed, "admiring my little pictures, are you, Hoodley? And you, Allan...just what do you think Gizzy will do to you when I tell him what you've been up to, hmm? My my my! And all dressed up as guards! What's the matter, hmm? Is black no longer in vogue?"

Robin grinned sarcastically. "A clue...no."

"Oh! Very good! Very clever!"

"Look, I can explain," Allan began. "I was just tryin' to get him alone-"

"Alone?" the sheriff asked, his interest peeking. "In my bedchamber? Oh, this is good! This is good! So, you don't love Gisbourne any more?"

"It's not what you think!" Allan hastened to explain.

"No?"

"No! I was tryin' to kill him! Giz's orders!"

Robin spun around and faced Allan, his face cold with disdain. "Why didn't you just say so, Allan? You want a fight? I'll give you one any time you're ready."

"Hmm," the sheriff leered, smiling back and forth from one face to the other. "A rematch of the time I posed you two over my marvelous pot of pitch! Now, how shall we set up your little the fight this time, hmm? The snake pit? A clue...no. I've already tried that on you, Hood, to disastrous results! What if...what if I posed you both over a sea of weapons? Oh, yes! Yes! An army of knives and swords, pointing upwards, just waiting for one, or both of you, to fall on them! What is it you call them in the Holy Land, Hoodley? Kabobs? Oh, yes! This is good! This is good! GUARDS! GUARDS! Take my two friends here away, to let them rest before their challenge. I want their skills sharp as the points they'll be fighting over! Hurry up, you blithering oafs! I haven't got all day!"


	32. Chapter 32

Before the sheriff's "blithering oafs" could surround Robin and Allan, the rattle of spurs and the heavy tread of boots announced the arrival of Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

"Allan!" Gisbourne roared, stepping into the sheriff's chamber, "you dare to betray me?"

"Guy! I can explain!"

Gisbourne, in his fury, held up a black gloved hand to stay the guards, who immediately obeyed and stepped aside, out of fear. Allan tensed, employing all his wits and abilities to try to calm his master, while Robin leaned back against a pillar, arms folded across his chest in a casual, relaxed pose that contrasted sharply with the intense look in his eyes. Sheriff Vaisey waited, eagerly eyeing the three virile black clad male specimens in his chamber, enjoying the unfolding drama, hoping it would end in the gruesome, violent death of one, if not all three, men. Oh! This was good! This was good!

"Guy, I was just about to run him through, when the sheriff arrived! Honest, Guy! I tricked him into following me here, but the sheriff thought-"

"The sheriff thought what?" Gisbourne sneered, disbelieving Allan's tale.

"I thought they were having a tete a tete...a cozy little chat! Isn't that right, Allan, hmm?"

"Yeah. But I promise you, Guy, I was only tryin' to carry out your orders!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I swear it!"

Robin's voice, meant for Allan alone, increased the already thick tension in the room. "The two of us could have fought our way past the guards with no problem, Allan. You know that. Well, it seems you've made your choice."

Ignoring the sick feeling inside him, Allan countered back, "Some choice! Goin' hungry, livin' in the forest, with nothing! Or serving here, with a future, and money linin' my pockets, known and respected in the highest circles! If you weren't always so high and mighty, Robin, you'd see it's the only choice there is."

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff grinned, "You heard your boy! According to him, I interrupted his little attempt to kill Hoodley! So, what should we do, Gisbourne, hmm? Shall we watch and let him get on with it?"

Gisbourne didn't speak, but only nodded his head, emitting a low affirming growl.

Allan's wide blue eyes nearly popped from his face as he tried to formulate a plausible excuse. "But, Guy, I can't kill him now! He knows what I'm up to!"

The sheriff was quick to speak for his Master At Arms. "That should make it all the more exciting! Isn't that right, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Do your duty," Gisbourne sneered. "Prove your loyalty."

Gulping, Allan faced Robin, and drew his sword. In a flash, Robin grabbed hold of the sheriff's stand supporting three of his prized skulls, and used it to swat Allan's sword to the ground.

"Guards! Get him! Get him!" the sheriff bellowed, but Robin deftly leaped over the sheriff's table and out the window. Holding onto the enormous banner, he used his free hand to withdraw his knife, and used it to slice through the fabric, all the way close to the ground, just as he had done once before when he had fallen from the window fighting Joseph, the sheriff's odd and creepy poisoner.

Sheriff Vaisey was screaming. "Guards! Guards! Get Hood! Get Hoodley! No, no, no, no, no! He can't be gone! He can't! I haven't finished with him yet!"

He watched in fury as Robin dashed away, easily dodging armed guards without even drawing a weapon, through the courtyard and finally, darting under the raised portcullis.

"Gisbourne!" Vaisey shrieked, "I hold you responsible for this! I had him, Gisbourne, do you hear me? I had him! But then, you, with your unending level of incompetence, had to interrupt my plans and ruin everything! Get him back for me, Gisbourne! Get him back, or I'll see a noose around your neck! Do I make myself clear, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"Yes, my lord."

Guy of Gisbourne, properly chastised by his master, turned on his "man."

"Allan," he ordered, "you will lead me to Hood's camp! No excuses!"

"But, Guy, like I told you before-"

"No excuses!"

Allan gulped. "Sure," he agreed, weakly.


	33. Chapter 33

One by one, Marian studied the members of Robin's gang.

Will was busy as usual, meticulously hacking away at a piece of wood which would eventually yield itself up into something truly amazing. Djaq was closeby, sitting on a log, intently studying a leather bound ledger she didn't want the rest to see. Little John was separating the gang's stolen wealth into piles...so much for the people of Clun...so much for Locksley, and so on. Much, the only one who kept up a ceaseless chatter, was engaged in skinning small rodents he had trapped for the gang's dinner, surreptiously stuffing big furry tails into his knapsack, to hide the evidence.

All of them seemed happily busy being useful...all of them except herself.

Marian felt frustrated and anxious beyond belief. She had joined Robin's gang at last, only to have him disappear into the castle! His absence conjured up memories of bitter lonely times when he had left her to join his king in the Holy Land. She knew it wasn't the same thing, but she couldn't help but wonder...why did Robin always leave her?

Suddenly, a rough, common voice was heard just a few feet away. All of the outlaws leaped to their feet and grabbed their weapons, ready to defend their camp.

"It's this way! I found it, Sir Guy!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Much asked frantically. "Run?"

"We do not run," Little John bellowed.

Marian's heart was in her throat, but she bravely drew a sword and stood ready to face Gisbourne and fight with the others.

A familiar voice, drenched in self pride and amusement, laughingly called, "It's alright, lads! It's only me!"

"Robin!" Much was torn between being thrilled to see his master, and wanting to kill him. The rest of the gang felt the same.

Robin, proud of his joke, strutted into the camp, still decked out in his black leather costume. Locking his fingers together, he placed his hands behind his head, jutting out his elbows. "It's good to be back!" he grinned, looking all around at the camp and the people he had missed.

Marian didn't speak. She couldn't speak. He was back! He was back, which was glorious, but he was behaving in an infuriating, arrogant manner! This was not the way she pictured their reunion!

The others seemed to have put aside their irritation at Robin for frightening them. They all gathered around him, fawning on him, giving him hugs and claps on his back, smiling and telling him how good it was to see him again, as if he'd been away on holiday. Only Marian hung back, stung and hurt by Robin treating her like "one of the lads."

She believed he had barely even glanced her direction, but she was wrong.

Robin was moved beyond words at seeing her again. She had no idea how greatly he had missed her! He kept stealing quick glances at her, amazed by her beauty. Even in her dirty forest clothing, with her hair windblown and her nails ragged, she looked absolutely gorgeous! And angry at him! He snickered, knowing full well he deserved her annoyance. If only they could sneak away, to share a few moments away from the eyes and ears of the others! He'd have to find a way.

"You're back for good?" Much asked, needing to be reassured.

"They kicked me out," Robin grinned, then said, as casually as he could, "You were right, Marian. Spying on the sheriff is harder than it looks. I think I'll stick to the things I'm good at."

"Such as?" Marian asked challengingly, finding her voice at last.

"Now, where shall I begin?" Robin wondered, irritating Marian even further.

"Master," Much realized, "you're going to need some clothes! You can't hide in the forest in black! You'll...you'll stand out! You're going to need a suit of brown, or green, or...Oh!"

Much stopped for a moment in surprise, as Robin drew forth a bundle tied to his belt. Untying a knot, Robin pulled his forest clothing out and held it up for Much to see.

"Where did you get those?" Much asked, pleased and excited.

"Surprisingly, they were in the sheriff's safe, along with maps of the Holy Land."

"The Holy Land!" Djaq cried. "Robin, I do not like that."

"Nor do I, Djaq."

Marian watched in despair as Robin and Djaq exchanged a look. He showed more intimacy with the Saracen than he did with her! Why? Didn't he care for her any more? He hadn't even looked in her eyes...not once! Why wouldn't he look?

He was speaking again, and Marian pushed aside her doubts and forced herself to listen.

"I need to change, and when I get back, I need to ditch these clothes far away from here. Marian...come with me?"

Marian uttered a small gasp of surprise, then began walking with Robin. After only a few steps, he stopped, laughing.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grinning fondly down at her, meeting her eyes at last.

"You asked me to come," she explained.

"After I change my clothes!" he laughed, "but your idea has merits of its own!"

Marian gave him an indignant glare. He had some nerve! She hadn't meant anything, but had only been confused, ever since he returned to camp. She was so frustrated! In fact, she hadn't felt so put out since she'd watched him slide down a rope on his bow, roll under the castle portcullis, and throw her an uninvited wink and a kiss!

He was maddening! Turning, she walked briskly away, purposely bumping his shoulder first.


	34. Chapter 34

"Marian, wait!"

Stopping at his words, Marian drew a deep slow breath to steady herself before turning back and facing Robin.

"Well?" she challenged, when he didn't speak, but only gazed at her with an intense, yearning look.

He was searching her eyes now, so deeply that she wondered why she had privately complained when he hadn't. She made certain her own gaze held his, fighting the urge to drop her eyes, for his were slaying her but she'd die before she let him know it.

"You look gorgeous," he breathed, stepping close.

"And you look ridiculous."

He didn't. Of course he looked devastating, clean and trimmed and tempting in the snug black leather. But she'd never confess it to him!

"You don't fancy black?"

"I don't fancy _you _in black. I'm beginning to think I don't fancy you at all!"

"Well then, it seems I'd better change."

Reaching down, he crossing his arms and grabbed the bottom of his shirt to lift it over his head.

"Stop!" Marian cried. "What are you doing?"

Still fully dressed, he let go of his shirt and snickered impudently back at her. "Just making it easy for you," he grinned.

"Making what easy?"

In an alluring and confiding tone, he almost whispered, "You followed me when I clearly told you I was planning to change my clothing. You tell me now you don't fancy me in black. And," he emphasized, "you recently told me you'd once already seen me naked! When was that, by the way? Wish I had known. We both could have had a lot more fun!"

"Grow up!"

Robin took a step back, smiling brightly, just because he was having so much fun teasing her. But he knew it was time to stop. Marian was clearly not enjoying herself. She was angry, and he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, my love," he said, sending confusing tingles through her at the term of endearment tripping so lightly off his tongue. "I really am. I missed you," he admitted, his voice lilting as if mentioning it would make everything instantly better.

"You have some nerve, Robin of Locksley," she scolded, unwilling to hold back her anger any longer. "You've done nothing but belittle us with your jesting and mockery, ever since you've returned. If that's how lightly you regard us-"

"Us?" He smiled. "Marian, you've bonded with my gang since I've been gone!"

"Will you let me finish?" She was so furious by now, it took every bit of self control she had not to fly at him and attack.

"Sorry." He set his features into a sincere look of interest and concern, feeling uneasy he had made her so angry. He had just been so overjoyed at seeing her, and he didn't want the other lads to see, and besides, he wasn't sure what to say to her. It was so much easier to fall back into old habits and tease.

He stood and took his punishment stoically, letting her say her peace, really listening to her words. When she had finished, he bowed his head and contritely offered, "Marian, please forgive me. I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry I teased you. I shouldn't do it. I-I love you."

She gasped, then breathed out a surprised little laugh. Her expression changed dramatically, joy and forgiveness replacing confusion and fury.

They stood silently facing one another for a brief moment, smiles widening as they became reunited by their looks of love.

Then, suddenly, they were locked in each other's arms, heartily and joyously kissing.

"It's good to have you back," Marian sighed, feeling dizzy and weak kneed from the kiss.

"It's good to be back," he murmured into her hair, euphoric and lightheaded from his heart pounding so forcefully in his chest.

They rubbed cheeks, he delighting in the softness of hers, and she taking pleasure from his beard's roughness. She was almost purring as their mouths came together again, and the world became anew on the freshness of their lips.


	35. Chapter 35

She couldn't stop smiling.

Marian felt so happy at Robin's return to the camp, she felt nothing could spoil her mood ever again.

Robin had stepped a short distance from her to modestly change his clothing, discarding the black leather for his more comfortable forest gear, while Marian waited, looking away and humming softly to herself, a grin spread across her face.

"There now," she heard him say. "That's better."

Hearing his footsteps, she turned and saw him fastening his belt over his familiar outlaw clothing. "Much better," she agreed.

"Now," he said, holding up his black clothes distastefully, "we need to get rid of these."

"Could the poor use them?"

Robin couldn't stifle his laughter, picturing one of his serfs strutting about in black leather. "No, Marian. Afraid not. Anyone caught wearing these would be mincemeat for the sheriff."

"Oh." She sighed. "It just seems such a waste."

His face grew serious. "We'll make certain everyone has proper clothing to keep them warm come winter."

She nodded, then followed his invitation to "Come on!" as he took off running to find a place to toss the leather far from camp.

Robin had just thrown the trousers when he froze, his senses alert.

"What is it?" Marian asked.

Dropping to the ground, Robin pressed his ear to the path and listened intently.

"Horses, Marian," he answered with concern, "coming this way."

She shrugged. "Well, should we try to rob their riders?"

He rose to his feet. "I don't think so. Unless I'm mistaken, I think it's Gisbourne."

"Gisbourne! How do you know?"

""I don't. I just have a feeling Allan's leading him to our camp again."

"Allan wouldn't do that, Robin! I know he wouldn't!"

"He might not feel he has a choice."

Marian immediately recognized the danger. "We need to go back and warn the others!"

"Right," Robin agreed. "And more than that, we need to give Gisbourne the welcome he deserves." His eyes lit up and shone with a mixture of fun and malice. "I have a plan."

...

Allan a Dale, miserably astride his horse, was dismally leading Guy of Gisbourne, dressed in full armor to protect himself from the slew of arrows that had greeted him the last time he ventured to find Hood's camp, deeper and deeper into Sherwood.

Allan had already led Gisbourne to a former site the gang had once used, back when they had lived on the run, moving their camp from place to place, but Gisbourne wasn't fooled.

"Don't insult me," he sneered. "I'm tired of you protecting your friends! You need to choose, once and for all, whose side you're really on!"

"Yours, of course, Guy," Allan gulped, sweat beading his brow.

"Then show me."

His voice was low, a severe threat, and Allan justifiably felt really frightened.

He wasn't like Much, who predicted they would die whenever they took part in difficult missions, but this time, Allan doubted he'd make it out of the forest alive. If Gisbourne didn't kill him, Robin might. Or perhaps, Allan would be responsible for Robin's death. Or Will's. Or John's. Or Marian's. Or Djaq's.

For some reason, he didn't expect Much would die. He supposed he didn't need to worry for Much. Much was so good at worrying himself.

Allan wasn't a praying man, but just now, he found himself praying fervently.


	36. Chapter 36

"Hold!" shouted Guy of Gisbourne to his men, reining his horse when he spied a naked sword lying on the forest floor.

"Not bein' funny, but I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Allan warned. "We're gettin' near the camp, and it's bound to be a trick."

"Hood once stole my sword," Gisbourne sneered. "Gave it to you, didn't he? Well then...you, Allan, may have the honor of picking that one up and handing it here. Payback."

Having no choice, Allan breathed out a nervous sigh, wiped his brow, and slid from the back of his horse. Cautiously looking around him, he carefully trod to the sword. He couldn't help shutting his eyes as he reached for it.

Instead of the stream of arrows he was expecting, the only thing that happened was the sword somehow moved of its own accord along the ground and out of Allan's reach.

Gisbourne's men gasped aloud in fear, and many crossed themselves.

Allan himself took a step back, surprised by the unexpected movement.

"GET ME THE SWORD!" Gisbourne bellowed.

"Sure."

Allan took a few short steps, bent down and reached again. Just as before, the sword eluded his grasp and slid a few feet along the ground.

One of the bolder among Gisbourne's men spoke up. "Sir Guy, these woods are known to be filled with supernatural creatures. That's a fairy sword."

"You're a fairy fool!" Gisbourne shouted. "Allan, hand me the sword!"

Allan was thinking that Robin's clever schemes, coupled with Will's brilliant executions, were a dangerous mix. Dangerous to him, at any rate. "It's a trick, Guy! Not bein' funny, but I touch that, it'll set off all kinds of...you don't want to know!"

"Frightened of a sword, Allan?" With a hiss of steel, Gisbourne withdrew his own polished blade, and pointed it Allan's direction. "Now, which sword do you think you need fear most?"

Allan gulped, then made a lightening quick grab for the sword on the ground. It shot past him, out of his reach.

But this time, Allan spied the method behind the trick. A thin cord was attached to the sword's handle, and Allan could picture Much, crouched low on the ground nearby, tugging at the cord, to frighten Gisbourne's men.

Confident now, Allan shouted, "Guy! They gotta string tied on here! Someone's movin' it!"

"What are you waiting for?" Gisbourne hissed to his men. "Get after them!"

Drawing his own blade, Allan led several of Gisbourne's men on foot, following the direction the cord. But their search proved fruitless. All they found when they reached the other end of the cord was an impossibly difficult knot.

"They ran away, Guy," Allan called.

Gisbourne huffed. "Cowards," he sneered, and Allan raised his eyebrows, knowing how wrong Gisbourne was.

Allan figured that little distraction had bought Robin time to put a more hazardous plan into effect. He hated to think what might await them next.

...

Mounted again, Allan continued leading Gisbourne toward Robin's camp. He was careful to avoid the traps he knew were in place. But he hadn't counted on new ones.

All at once, a heavy rope dropped from a tree and caught Gisbourne up under his arms, lifting him forcefully off his horse, suspending him in the air.

Gisbourne's men rode rode a few feet back, but reined their horses when they heard their master uttering foul curses.

One of them had the presence of mind to grab the reins of Gisbourne's horse.

Allan winced. Another one of Will's traps. How many more before they reached camp? What else awaited them? Obviously, from the sword trick, he knew they were being hunted. And with Marian in the camp, Allan knew Robin would stop at nothing to protect her.

Gisbourne had drawn his sword again, and sliced through the rope suspending him. He came crashing to the ground, his armor making a deafening clash when he landed.

"Hood!" Gisbourne called. "I know you're watching! You can't escape me. Your tricks are no match for my blade!"

Although it was not part of the plan, Robin couldn't resist firing a single arrow from his hiding place. Sailing true, the arrow struck the handle of Gisbourne's sword, dangerously close to his hand, and knocked it to the ground.

Quaking with sudden fear, Guy of Gisbourne picked up his sword, all the while looking over his shoulder. "Cover me!" he ordered his men, who were armed with both bows and swords.

"Look, Guy," Allan pleaded, "He's seen us. Remember what happened last time?"

Gisbourne climbed back onto his saddle. Recalling he was wearing armor crafted from Damascus steel, he commanded, "Lead me to the camp!"

Allan shot the rest of Gisbourne's men a look. None of them had the privilege of full armor. God only knew what awaited them next.


	37. Chapter 37

To avoid being overheard, Robin contained his laughter, but he couldn't stop his eyes from dancing with devilish merriment. "The river's next," he whispered to his men. "Are you ready, John...Will? Let's continue giving Gisbourne a welcome he won't soon forget."

"Ready," John affirmed, while Will nodded his assent, a sly wisp of a smile playing at one corner of his lips. It was so good to have Robin back! There was never any chance of boredom with him around!

Robin knew humiliation was a stronger deterrent to Gisbourne than fear. Plus, it was a lot more fun for himself! Now, if only Marian would stop rolling her eyes and stay hidden!

He had charged Djaq with making certain Marian stayed out of sight, and had given Much another job to do...stuffing burlap sacks with leaves, to make them resemble bodies, at least from a distance. Since Marian had no desire to be seen by Sir Guy of Gisbourne, Djaq's duty was easier than Much's...so easy, in fact, she and Marian helped Much complete his. Soon, the three of them had created a score of "dummies," ready to fool Gisbourne and his men.

But, as Robin had said, the river was next.

...

Allan led Gisbourne further toward the camp, but stopped when they came to a wide tributary of the river Trent. This, unbeknownst to Robin, was the same stream where Marian believed she had seen him "naked," though she had actually only caught a flash of his backside once while he was bathing. Also, it was the same stream where innocent Will had accidentally caught a quick glimpse of Djaq, proving she was no boy.

"It's too deep to cross here," Allan cautioned. "It'll be easier if we keep going east, and cross where it's narrower, and more shallow. We'll have to double back, but, believe me, it'll be worth it."

"We do not double back! The bridge looks sturdy enough," Gisbourne decided, eyeing it thoughtfully. "We cross here."

"Not bein' funny, but I wouldn't advise it, Guy. I don't remember seein' that bridge before. It's proabably, you know, one of Robin's tricks."

"You do not dispute my orders!" Gisbourne roared, causing most of his men to cringe and tremble.

Even though he knew he was probably wasting his breath, Allan tried talking sense to his master. "I got a funny feelin' about this, Guy."

"Then you can go first, and lose your fear."

"Right," Allan sighed, trying to resign himself to whatever dreadful fate awaited him.

Once his horse was halfway across the bridge with no incident, Allan called back, "It's alright! The bridge is sturdy, like you said, Guy!"

"Follow me," Gisbourne ordered, taking the lead and meeting Allan midway across the water.

When at last every rider had boarded the bridge, Robin's voice was heard crying, "Heave!" Instantly, the bridge gave way, toppling the horses and riders into the deep, murky stream. Chaos and confusion reigned, as horses and men fought their way to the banks. Only Guy of Gisbourne struggled in vain, for his armor, though light in weight, was still armor, and hardly suited for swimming. It threatened to drag him under, and he was seen clawing his way to the surface and screaming for help, before sinking back under the thrashing waves again.

"Aw, no," Allan complained, before diving back into the stream and dragging his master to safety.

Gisbourne, coughing and sputtering for air, spewed forth vile curses against the outlaw, Robin Hood. Lifting his drenched head and shoulders from the muddy riverbank, his eyes were amazed to see that same enemy, flanked on either side by two of his scurvy outlaws, smugly laughing down at him.

"Well, Gisbourne," the pestilent Robin Hood was gloating, "did I hear you call my name? It's Locksley to you, don't forget. Ah! Nothing like an afternoon bath to open your pores and make you feel refreshed!"

"Hood!" Gisbourne cried.

Robin chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Locksley. L-O-C-K-"

"I know how to spell it! I live there now, you whoreson bastard!"

"Gisbourne! Such language! I may begin to think you might not like me!"

Gisbourne lifted his body from the mud and glared at his men. "What are you waiting for?" he shouted. "Will you let him stand there and taunt me? Shoot him!"

Several of Gisbourne's men took aim, but, to their dismay, so did Robin. Raising his bow, neatly nocked with five arrows, Robin threatened, "Hold, if you know what's good for you. My men surround you, and the first one of you who draws will die. So, I suggest you pack your weapons and get out of my forest. NOW!"

"Shouldn't we do what he says, Guy?" Allan asked nervously.

"Stay where you are!" Gisbourne ordered his men. Shivering in his wet armor, he nonetheless rose to his feet and looked Robin squarely in the eye. "We will not back down, Hood." Shouting to his men again, he commanded, "Shoot him, you fools!"

None obeyed.

Robin, pointing his arrows at Gisbourne's face, snickered. "Up until now, my men and I have merely toyed with you. I would suggest you get yourselves to safety, before we tire of our sport and turn our play to earnest."

For effect, Little John growled and flexed his staff. Will's eyes narrowed as he brandished his axe.

"Will no one shoot this pestilent outlaw?" Gisbourne cried. "Damn you! I'll do it myself!"

Seizing a bow and arrows from the man closest to him, Gisbourne turned back to the riverbank, only to see Robin and his men disappear into the underbrush. "See you, Gisbourne!" Robin was heard to cry in a smug, self satisfied tone, while Gisbourne swore and cursed.

"He swears he'll catch you, Robin," Will said later, out of breath from their running.

"He's a great swearer," Robin laughed. "But we're not finished with Guy of Gisbourne yet. You men still with me?"

All of his gang, with the exception of a worried Marian, eagerly nodded in agreement.


	38. Chapter 38

Marian was perturbed. She needed to have a word with Lord Robin of Locksley, at once, in private!

"Robin-"

"Yes, my love?"

Marian paused a moment. His cheeky grin and words of endearment, so frequently on his lips of late, made her catch her breath.

Recovering herself, she took his arm and pulled him aside, out of earshot of the others.

"Haven't you had enough fun with Gisbourne for one day?"

As always, when his enemy's name came between them, Robin stiffened and his eyes turned livid.

"Not until he bids farewell to my forest, once and for all."

Marian sighed hotly and rolled her eyes. "So you intend to taunt him until he gives up and just walks away?"

"Runs away is more like it. Flees. With his tail between his legs, preferably."

A look of concern replaced the proud look of disdain in Marian's eyes. Robin spotted the change immediately, and his arrogant expression changed to one of tender concern as well.

"Hey," he said softly, brushing a stray lock of hair from her cheek, "it'll be alright, Marian."

Her name on his lips and the touch of his fingertips, light as butterfly wings, sent thrilling little shivers through her. His voice was soft and pleading, yearning rather, and his vivid blue eyes held the promise of endless summer skies and eternal love.

She wanted nothing more than to keep looking into those eyes, holding his gaze forever, forgetting Gisbourne and the rest of the world. And then she wanted more...so much more. Being so close to him, seeing him and hearing him and smelling him...She wanted what she didn't understand; what she had been taught to resist, and had forced herself to resist, because it was right and proper that she do so.

The force of her feelings frightened her, and she quickly looked away, shattering the mood.

Robin drew in a deep, hot breath, then slowly let it out. He had felt what she felt, and it took him some time to recover his composure.

His mouth was dry when he tried to speak. Raking his fingers through his hair, he ventured on.

"Marian," he said, "if it means so much to you, I'll stop. But it's better we stop Gisbourne once and for all."

"You're not talking about killing him. Surely not."

"You're right, I'm not. I'm just planning on making him regret he ever entered Sherwood. I want this day to be so miserable for Sir Guy of Gisbourne, he'll never even think of setting foot here again. Only then can I be sure my camp, and my men, are safe. And when I say 'men,' Marian, strange as it may sound, I mean you as well."

Having broken the mood, she found she had conquered her thoroughly confusing, yet exciting feelings for him. Even so, some curiosity in her, the same rebellious spirit that made her choose more revealing, though still ladylike, gowns this year, made her desire to test her power of fascination over Robin.

"So," she said, stepping close to him and toying with the laces on his hooded overshirt, "I am part of your gang at last. Tell me, Robin, dear, when may I wear my own outlaw tags?"

She was thrilled by the effect she was clearly exercising over him. He actually blushed, and laughed nervously, and had difficulty meeting her gaze. His obvious pleasurable discomfort emboldened her, and before he knew what she was doing, she had stolen his outlaw tags from around his neck and had run away with them.

"Marian!" he cried.

"Get Will to make you a new set!" she cried playfully, sporting his tags proudly around her neck.

Robin grinned and shook his head, wondering how soon he could propose, but worrying more than ever whether she would want to belong to anyone but her own proud, complete, and wonderful self.

...


	39. Chapter 39

Guy of Gisbourne, cold and wet and furious, was more determined than ever to find Hood and put an end to his conceited, arrogant, lawbreaking life. Then and only then would he find peace and leave this infernal forest.

Cursing his men soundly for not shooting at Hood when they had the chance, he shouted, "Line up, fools, and follow me. We head east, and cross where the stream is shallow, then double back. Allan?"

"Yeah?"

"Lead on."

"Sure, Guy." Relishing the feeling of being in command, Allan lifted his voice to shoot out an order. "Come on, men! You heard Gisbourne! This way!"

Silent but for the plod of horse hooves and the jangle of bridles, Gisbourne and his men followed the stream eastward. The men were anxious now, more frightened of Robin's arrows than any supernatural being that might haunt the woods. Gisbourne sensed their fear, and grew more and more enraged.

"What?" he sneered. "Frightened of a pack of outlaws, who run at the sight of swords? I tell you, Hood is no killer. He's frightened of bloodshed, the fool."

All at once, there arose a haunting laugh from a nearby hawthorn thicket. Gisbourne's men lifted their bows, firing countless arrows into the foliage.

"Go," Gisbourne commanded Allan, hoping to watch his right hand man drag the bleeding body of Hood from the bramble.

Allan, sword drawn, slid from his horse and approached the green leafy barrier. That had been Djaq's disguised laugh. God, no! Don't let him find her lying here, wounded or killed! He could picture her small body, lying helpless...her kind, lovely dark eyes, open wide, questioning him, "Why?" Every step Allan took felt like a horrible accusation. He could barely breathe.

Shutting his eyes against the vision he dreaded awaited him, he pulled apart the branches of the thicket, glad of the thorns that dug into his hands and arms. Determinedly, he forced open his eyes and looked. No one! No one was here! Nothing but dozens of arrows. Allan smiled in relief, his face hidden from Gisbourne by the bush.

"Nobody here, Guy," he called back. "Musta been a bluejay squawkin'."

"Fools!" Gisbourne shouted at his men, furious they had shot now, instead of when openly confronted by Hood.

...

Purposely, Allen led Gisbourne much further than he needed along the bank of the stream. When he couldn't stall any more, he led the entire squadron across the water, then took his time leading them as they doubled back.

It was getting late, and several of Gisbourne's men began to complain, fearful of remaining in the forest after dark. Most of them were convinced the woods were haunted.

"I'll give two candles at the shrine of St. Anthony, if I ever make it out of here alive," one muttered, crossing himself.

"Silence!" Gisbourne roared, furious at the waning light.

"It's alright, Guy," Allan consoled. "It'll be easier to find them come nightfall. They think we're gone, or they would of done some more mischief by now. All we gotta do is lay low, and look for their fires."

"What do you mean? You can't find their camp from here?"

"Yeah. Sorry. But I can explain! I kinda got turned around back there, what with all the traps and whatnot."

Gisbourne steered his horse up against Allan's and pressed his sneering face into the former outlaw's. "You're stalling. You had better not be protecting Hood and his men, Allan."

"No! I'm not! 'Course I'm not, Guy! I'm your man...you know that!"

"We'll just see about that...won't we?"

Gisbourne looked at their surroundings. Darkness came early in the forest, with the trees blocking out the last remnants of the sun. Gisbourne knew it would be fruitless to continue on until sunrise.

"Hold!" he cried. "We camp here tonight! Everybody, off your horses. But keep vigilant, for I wouldn't put it past Hood and his gang to try and play some knavish tricks on us."

Grumbling, Gisbourne's men dismounted. Having believed they would only be gone a few hours, they hadn't brought along any provisions save water. It was growing chilly, and they were hungry and fearful.

All the same, many of them shortly fell asleep. Gisbourne, still wet beneath his armor, found himself shivering from the cold night air. He couldn't sleep, but kept his armor on, removing only his helmet, for he secretly feared a surprise attack by Robin Hood.

...

It was coming close onto midnight when one of his men, who was serving as sentry, shook his master and excitedly cried, "There! Sir Guy! See, through the trees! A fire, just as Allan said! We have them, sir!"

Gisbourne rose to his feet and looked. Sure enough, he spied the unmistakeable glow of a campfire! Hood's camp! He had found it at last!

"Wake up!" he barked, shaking Allan from a fitful sleep. "We have them."

Allan groaned silently to himself. That fire did not come from Robin's camp, he knew that full well. What new trick were they heading for now?

"Look, Guy," he began.

"I'm tired of you stalling, protecting your friends! You will prove your loyalty to me, Allan, or you will never leave these woods alive!"

...

Gisbourne gathered only those men he considered his bravest, leaving the noisiest and more worthless behind. Together, along with Allan a Dale, they followed their brutal master toward the fire.

Making their way silently through the forest, they grew close at last to the fire burning brightly in a glade. A lone figure nervously kept watch, while all around him, scores of bodies slept.

Allan was confused. Much, keeping watch? Over whom?

"Shoot him," Gisbourne ordered.

And then, coming from directly behind him, Gisbourne heard the mocking voice that set his teeth on edge.

"In this light? I wouldn't advise it. Haven't you lost enough arrows already, shooting at thickets?"

Gisbourne spun around. Hood! Standing cockily not six feet behind him was his enemy, arrows nocked confidently on his bow, eyes gleaming in the firelight, a threatening smile of smug satisfaction on his lips.

"Now," Robin said, "you can take your men and leave my forest quietly, or I can wake mine," he used his head to gesture toward the slumbering forms of stuffed burlap surrounding a highly nervous Much, "and we can escort you out of here. So, what's it going to be?"

With a roar, Gisbourne raised his already drawn sword and charged at Robin. Robin countered by using his bow to fight off Gisbourne's blow, then kicked him to the ground. Seeming to come from nowhere, Robin's men, with the exception of Marian, joined him in the fight, and it wasn't long before they had overpowered Gisbourne's forces.

Little John had repeated the knockout punch he had given Allan the time the gang had been disguised as minstrels, on the king's last birthday, then had taken on several other guards.

Robin triumphantly straddled Gisbourne's body, holding a knife to his throat, while Gisbourne glared up at him.

"Master!" Much cried. "Remember yourself! Remember the king! Remember Justice! Robin, please! The wren is safe! You don't need to kill him!"

With heaving breaths, Robin slowly regained his sense of reason. Much was right. Marian was safe, a part of his gang now, away from the threat of Guy of Gisbourne laying claim to her. Slowly, he withdrew his knife from Gisbourne's throat.


	40. Chapter 40

From her hiding place in the trees, Marian watched as Robin, with murder in his eye and his knife to Gisbourne's exposed throat, straddled his enemy's body.

Unlike the time when Gisbourne had raised his sword to slice through Robin's neck, when Carter had brought the seemingly lifeless body of the outlaw to the sheriff, Marian felt no desire to cry out and save the helpless victim. Instead, she found herself holding her breath and waiting.

Much, however, could not allow his master to commit the vile murderous act, and quickly brought Robin back to his senses. As Marian watched Robin withdraw his knife, she felt herself begin to tremble.

How could she sit back and do nothing...almost will Robin to kill? Didn't that make her just as brutal as Gisbourne? After all, she had had a relationship, of sorts, with the man!

She didn't really want to see Gisbourne dead, she reminded herself. When she had lived in the castle, and had seen him on a daily basis, she had wanted to help him, to guide him away from his evil actions and steer him towards becoming a good man. If only he would break free from Sheriff Vaisey's influence, Marian felt certain the "other side" that Gisbourne mentioned so frequently but almost never showed would triumph.

But, if she truly felt so, then why had she waited with baited breath, almost hopefully, for Robin to do away with the man?

Almost immediately, she realized the answer to that question. Of course! She wanted Robin to live...she couldn't bear it if he died. Gisbourne wanted Robin dead, and so, to protect the man she loved, she'd willingly watch his enemy die.

But thanks to Much, and to Robin's strong sense of honor and justice, she didn't have to.

With her thoughts clear at last, she watched the continued midnight drama unfold.

...

Robin had ordered his men to take the weapons from Gisbourne and his men and store them by the stuffed dummies. Then, looking snidely at his arch enemy, he said, "I wonder you haven't thrown away that armor, Gisbourne. I would have thought it'd be rusty, after the last time you wore it! Guess I should have held you under longer."

"I knew you'd free me. You're a warm and wooly peacelover, afraid to kill. What are you going to do with me now, Hood? Tie me up and threaten me again, before you take me back to the sheriff? You don't scare me."

Robin calmly surveyed the man, then ordered, "Will, John, Much...take his armor."

"No," Gisbourne sneered.

"But I might have need of it. Seems only fair to give me a turn. Maybe we could stage a rematch of our fight when you wore it, but this time, I get to wear the armor, while you find yourself completely unarmed."

"Get off me!" Gisbourne roared, as the outlaws stripped his armor away.

Gisbourne began cursing so fiercely, Robin grinned and grimaced and warned, "Keep that up and we'll have to hang you from the tallest tree in Sherwood, just to shut you up."

"You wouldn't! You don't kill anymore, Hood!"

"Not unless it's absolutely necessary," Robin corrected. "And trust me, I may just have a lady or two in my gang, and I wouldn't exactly be upholding the Code of Chivalry, now would I, if I didn't defend their ears from such talk."

"That armor was fitted for me, Hood! It would swallow you! Next to me, you're a runt!" One side of Gisbourne's mouth curled into a vicious sneer. "Let's see how your 'ladies' like this. I always wondered who was servicing your needs out here in the forest." He lifted his voice and called. "Stop wasting your efforts on this runt! Compared to me, Hood's a runt, especially what's inside his trousers!"

Robin certainly didn't like for Marian to listen to that! Not only was it rude and disgusting, he hoped she wouldn't believe it! He remembered she'd claimed to have seen him naked. It was alright then. Still, he needed to teach Gisbourne a lesson for implying such falsehoods. Slipping his knife out of its case, he played with it, flipping it into the air and catching it by its handle.

"Stop your talk, or so help me, I might just accidentally drop my knife. And you might find yourself smaller than a 'runt.' Now, since you're so sure you're the bigger man, Gisbourne, take your clothes off and prove it."

From her hiding place, Marian's jaw dropped. She rolled her eyes, fed up by their immature competition. But she wasn't alone in being annoyed. Much shared her chagrin.

"Master?"

"He can keep his drawers on! That is one thing we don't want to see, in spite of his boasts. Leads me to suspect he's hiding something. Feeling inadequate, Gisbourne, eh? Is that why you feel compelled to brag? Well, go on!" Robin repeated. "Take your clothes off! Boots, too. Let's see how sore your feet get, walking back to Locksley in nothing but your drawers."

By this point, Much was enjoying the sport.

"Master, take Allan's clothes, too!"

"Good idea, Much! Let them all go back home in nothing but their drawers! I was wondering where we'd get enough clothing to warm the people of Locksley this winter!"

Marian noticed all of Robin's men enjoying the joke. Even Djaq looked amused, as she glanced at Will and smiled with good humor. Marian alone felt uncomfortable with this childish, ridiculous prank.

She turned away, having no desire to watch grown men, humiliated and stripped of their clothing and their dignity, be escorted out of the forest, to make their way, half naked, unarmed, and ashamed, back to their homes.

...

**(Note: I borrowed the events of the last several chapters from a book, Robin Hood: A Classic Illustrated Edition, by E. Charles Vivian, copyright 1906. In Vivian's book, Gisbourne hunts for Robin in the forest, only to see the moving sword, get suspended by a rope from a tree, fall into a river in full armor when Robin's men pull down a bridge, be fooled by stuffed dummies as Much stands guard, and finally be stripped of all his clothing but his shirt and forced to walk home. I personally didn't want to picture Gisbourne dressed like Donald Duck, i.e. just a shirt and no pants, so I left him in his underwear instead. **

**I would have liked to take credit for this marvelous tale, but I borrowed it, and changed it to fit my idea of the BBC characters. Hope you enjoyed. More adventures coming!)**


	41. Chapter 41

Marian stormed into camp, outraged by the gang's immature pranks directed at Gisbourne and his men.

She discovered Much busily handing out mugs of ale to celebrate Gisbourne's defeat and Robin's return from the castle.

"No thank you," she snapped, when Much tried to offer her her share. "Shouldn't we all be in bed? It's late."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Marian," Robin coaxed. "It isn't every day we get to see Gisbourne so embarrassed and defeated. In fact, I don't think we've ever seen him as humiliated as we made him today. Good work, lads!" And Robin raised his mug and downed its contents in one long gulp, handed it to Much, then proudly raised both fists above his head in a gesture of victory. To Marian's dismay, his men cheered.

Not to be outdone, Little John drained his cup, wiped the foam off his mouth and whiskers, proclaimed, "We are Robin Hood!" and belched.

The sound was a deafening explosion, drawing hearty laughter from Robin's men. Even Djaq smiled, shaking her head in fond understanding, but Marian was indignant.

Much, who grew cheery on very little ale, pulled his cap from his head and burst into song. While the outlaws objected and covered their ears, Robin darted, butted his head into Much's belly, and tackled him to the ground. Marian watched, surprised, as her two childhood friends rolled over and over through leaves and bramble, then broke apart and lay side by side on the ground, laughing hysterically.

"You're drunk!" she accused.

"Not so very drunk, Marian," Robin explained. "I've been drunker."

"More drunk, Master," Much corrected, and he and Robin laughed uproariously again.

Will began to look a little green, and Djaq, who had not touched a drop of ale, gently helped him to his bunk and covered him with a blanket. Marian couldn't understand Djaq's patience.

She didn't mind how the other outlaws behaved, but she felt Robin's behavior was outrageous! First, he had taunted and tricked Gisbourne, and now this! So much for spending time alone with him! So much for his intimate homecoming she had been anticipating! What a waste of a perfectly beautiful night and a full moon!

Robin sat up, brushing leaves and twigs from his hair, and smiled adoringly up at Marian. "I'm sorry, my love. Don't be angry. I won't be drunk any more tomorrow."

"Well, I'll still be angry!"

"That's your choice," he countered, growing annoyed.

To ease the tension, Much nervously jumped up and passed out another round of ale, but Marian refused to drink. Robin realized he had tasted enough, but Marian's stubbornness brought his own stubborn streak to the surface.

"Come on, John," he invited, "let's see who can put away this round first."

"Robin," Djaq calmly advised, "Marian's right. It is late. Have you forgotten the rest of Gisbourne's men? They may still be close."

"Just one more, Djaq," Robin assured her. "One more can't hurt."

As if to dispute his words, Will uttered a long, drawnout groan from his bunk, eased himself onto his elbows, leaned over one side, and was sick.

Robin called for Much.

Loyal Much did his best to clean up the mess, but in his inebriated state, he mistakenly used his cap as a rag, then pulled it back over his ears. Marian grimaced, Little John laughed aloud, Robin shook his head, Will lay back with closed eyes, begging the forest to stop spinning, but Djaq jumped up and helped wash the cap and Much's hair.

When Robin and Little John competitively poured more ale down their throats, Marian's annoyance cascaded into self righteous anger. "Tell me, Robin," she said accusingly, "do you throw 'parties' often? I wonder what your people would think of their brave and noble master if they could see you now! I wonder how much confidence they'd put in Robin Hood to save them!"

"I can still shoot circles around you," he challenged, snickering with arrogance.

She raised her eyebrows and cast a defiant glare his direction. Robin secretly thought she looked irresistibly gorgeous. "I doubt it," she huffed.

Robin's eyes lit up as he grabbed his bow.

"No," Marian objected. "Robin of Locksley, you are not going to shoot when you're drunk!"

"I told you, Marian, I'm not so very drunk. Watch." And before anyone could stop him, he fired an arrow high into the treetops. Everyone held their breath while they waited for it to fall.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Much cried anxiously, instantly becoming sober.

With a quick whoosh of air, the arrow sailed from the branches above and soared directly into the mug in Much's hands, splashing ale all over him as he dropped it to the ground.

Robin's laughter rang out and his eyes danced with fun, but Much was crying, "Unbelievable! Very funny!" Mustering every ounce of dignity left to him, Much pulled himself up to his full height, flicked droplets of ale from his soaked cuffs, and took himself off to bed. "Unbelievable!" he sputtered again, and he meant it to sting.

"Top that, Marian," Robin said smugly.

Exasperated and furious, Marian stared defiantly back at Robin. At last, not being able to think of anything else, she pulled his outlaw tag from around her neck and threw it at him.

Delighted at the thought of where it had recently been resting, Robin picked the tag up off the ground and wickedly pressed it to his lips. Marian ignored his obvious gesture, not knowing whether to feel pleased or furious. Furious won out.

"Take back your tag, Locksley. I'm ashamed to wear it! I don't want any part of your gang, or your drunken self!" and she darted away, out of the camp and into the starry skyed night.

Robin's eyes, following her departing figure, shone every bit as brightly as the twinkling stars. Not being able to take his eyes off her, he grinned, "Goodnight, lads. Don't wait up."

Then, with a joyful swagger in his step, he ran after her.


	42. Chapter 42

There she was! Even in the moonlight, Robin spotted her exquisite, incomparable figure just ahead, leaning against a treetrunk. A loving, yearning smile spread slowly across his features as he studied her, lighting up his eyes so they shone like silver.

In essence, he had bragged to his men he would be spending precious hours alone with Marian, a perfect hour or two spent in stolen kisses and whispered words of love. But confronted with the proud lift of her chin and the determined set to her shoulders, he wasn't nearly as confident as he had behaved back at camp.

He knew he had irritated her, so he had his work cut out for him. But he welcomed the challenge. He loved it when she looked at him in anger, so long as her anger wasn't coupled with pain. He loved delving into her passions, listening to her amazing arguments and answering them back, then eventually reaching an understanding and making amends. He could barely wait for the amends to commence.

Now, how should he make his approach? Not liking feeling nervous, he decided to be impressive. Remembering something he'd said to her earlier, he grabbed a fistful of arrows from his quiver, raised his bow, and was just about to fire them rapidly off, when her voice stayed his hand.

"Don't even think about shooting at me," Marian ordered, her voice proud and calm.

He couldn't resist chuckling as he approached her. "Now, what makes you think I would aim at you?"

"You'd better not. I was expecting to find myself surrounded by a ring of arrows, however. I didn't think you'd let your comment about 'shooting circles around me' go untested."

He caught his breath, and smiled yearningly as he gazed at her. Amazing! Only Marian could have guessed his plan!

He detected a gleam of pride in her eyes and a small smile on her lips. Good! She may have won the first round, but her victory definitely benefitted him.

"So, Marian," he said, his voice a soft, inviting caress, "since you don't want to have anything more to do with me or my gang, what are your plans for the night? I doubt you want to sleep out here all alone. Some wild animal might come along and find you too irrestible to pass up."

She bit her tongue to keep from smiling. The hungry gleam in his eyes made him identically resemble that 'wild animal' he referred to.

For some reason, she wasn't angry at him any more. They were alone in the moonlight, which is what she'd been waiting for all evening. And as he'd told her, he wasn't "so very drunk." Maybe just drunk enough to embolden him.

Marian found it sweet and touching that her bold Robin needed emboldening. Years ago, when they'd been promised to each other, she had frequently needed to stop him when his eager hands tried to stray too far. But ever since he'd returned from war, he'd done no more than kiss her. Even Gisbourne had ventured farther, she hated to admit, the solitary time she had let him press his thin lips to her mouth. She cringed remembering how he had removed one black leather glove and groped her through her clothing. The entire time, she had been urging Robin in her mind to wake up and hurry to safety so she could stop Gisbourne's unwelcome fumblings.

The question now was, how to let Robin know his "fumblings" wouldn't be entirely unwelcome, without sacrificing her position as a lady?

But first she needed to answer his question.


	43. Chapter 43

Not yet having a ready answer to Robin's question regarding where she planned to spend the night, Marian coyly asked a question of her own, hoping he might understand her implication. Her desires made her feel somewhat nervous, and she wished he would answer her honestly, without evasion.

"Robin, why did you kiss your outlaw tag? I mean, I'd tossed it into the leaves. It must have been dirty."

"I seem to recall you tossed it at me. I dodged it. And that's how it got so dirty!"

Carefully, Marian tried again, almost feeding him what she wanted him to say.

"I had been wearing it-"

"Illegally! You distracted me and stole it from around my neck!" He edged closer and lowered his voice, confidingly. She held her breath, excited by the charming intimacy in his voice. "Where'd you learn to steal, anyway? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're no better than a common outlaw."

He was grinning, and he winked at her, pleased by his cleverness. But he wasn't really being very clever right now, Marian realized! Whether from the effects of the ale, or some other reason, Marian felt Robin was being unusually thick headed just now!

"Robin, do you think you could stop talking and listen for once?"

He laughed out loud, seeming to be having a wonderful time! She wished she could just relax and enjoy his company, too, but there was something from him she wanted, though she wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Sorry, my love," he said pleasantly. "If you'll repeat your question, I swear I'll listen and not interrupt. Now, what do you need to know?"

Placing his hands on either side of her waist, he smiled adoringly down at her. Marian felt he had no earthly idea what he was doing to her, or did he?

"I asked you about your outlaw tag," she prompted, her mouth unusually dry.

He remained silent, and she pressed on. "I asked you why you kissed it."

There was a pause, broken by him saying, "I assume I may speak now?"

Why didn't he just answer her question? He was being infuriating! She didn't even know why she wanted him to kiss her! But no, that wasn't true. She actually did.

"Well," he teased lightly, once she had given him leave to speak, "I suppose I just missed it so much, after you'd stolen it! I was just so pleased to have it back, I couldn't stop myself."

"You...your tags aren't the only thing you've gotten back recently."

She hoped that warm feeling stealing up her cheeks wasn't a blush!

She looked deeply into his eyes...eyes that seemed to understand at last. Suddenly, she forgot all about her own discomfort and nervousness. She stopped thinking entirely, and just parted her lips and leaned back her head, lifting her face to his.

The kiss was magical, deep and true and intense. He tasted a bit like the ale he had drunk, but it was sweet on his lips, and she hungered for more. Smiling, she closed her eyes and kissed him again.

"It seems I can't stop myself from kissing you, either," he breathed happily.

"Don't, then."

They kissed again, even more deeply. She wanted his hands on her, his strong sensitive hands, so apt and expert with everything he touched! But she couldn't speak it...it wasn't right! She didn't care that it wasn't right to want it; she couldn't help what she wanted. She kissed him harder and harder, spilling out all her needs.

His hands seemed locked around her waist, as if he were fixing them there to avoid additional contact. At last, being unable to stop herself, she squeezed her own hand between their bodies and moved it eagerly over his chest, pressing her palm into him and grasping and releasing the cloth of his shirt with her fingers.

Breaking apart the kiss, Robin pantingly confessed, "I kissed it because it rested here."


	44. Chapter 44

He'd heard before that blind men could see with their fingertips, but he'd never truly understood what that meant until tonight. Even when he'd let a blind man "read" his face, he hadn't understood. But now, after running his hands up and over and around Marian's perfectly formed breasts, even if his tender urgency had to be through her clothing, he grasped what it meant to see through the sensitive pads of his fingertips. And the vision he saw in his mind's eye was one of pure unsurpassed womanly loveliness.

Robin shifted his body, trying to get comfortable. He smiled sleepily, realizing it was a next to impossible feat, with Marian sleeping beside him on his cloak on the ground, her cheek resting against his shoulder, her body pressing so deeply into him his arm had fallen asleep. Well, that arm might be the only part of him sleeping tonight, but he didn't care. Lying beside his Love made the night evolve into a piece of Heaven, and he knew he'd never forget it, just as he hadn't forgotten the last two times they'd fallen asleep alone together.

The more recent time, she had been hurt, severly wounded by Gisbourne, and Robin had slept sitting up by her "bedside" in the cave. They had argued and he had stormed out, but had returned quickly because he couldn't stay away. He remembered sitting on the cave floor by her side, and recalled how she had fallen asleep with her hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew, Djaq was shaking him awake, and...but he put the rest of the story out of mind, it being too painful to think about.

The earlier time constituted a more pleasant memory...a simple, innocent memory from their childhoods. Her father had brought her to visit him at Locksley, and she had been forced to stay the night when an unexpected storm blew in. Robin laughed softly now, remembering how she had appeared in his room in one of Bridget Thornton's nightdresses, her long brown hair flowing loose and her feet bare, concerned that her horse Princess must be missing her. Together, they had snuck out of his house and into the stables, braving the storm, and he had shown her how well Princess fared. And then, they had had so much fun talking and staying awake in the middle of the night, they hadn't gone back to their beds, but had fallen asleep together in the stables, on a mound of fresh cut hay.

Robin had never told Marian how outraged his father the Earl had been when a servant discovered them together the following morning, and how he had been made to clean the stables for a week afterwards. He didn't understand until they were much older why his father had taken greater offense at that, than when he had snuck away with Much and fallen asleep in the forest.

The forest! Who would have thought they'd all three of them be living here in Sherwood now? It wasn't the life he anticipated, but it was theirs for the moment, anyway. For how long, he wondered. What kind of life was this for Marian, should she agree to be his wife? He longed to ask her to marry him, yet kept putting it off, having nothing to offer her.

Without meaning to, he sighed so loudly, he woke her. She sat straight up, frowning and blinking her eyes, trying to get her bearings. Robin leaned up on his elbows and gave her a tender, loving look.

"We need to go back to camp," she realized, somewhat startled she had been asleep so long. "Much will be worried."

"Well then," he rose and extended a hand, "we'd better be off. No sense letting Much worry needlessly."

He helped her to her feet and pleaded with his eyes for a kiss. She seemed distracted, having conflicting feelings about what had transpired between them during the night, but the moment their lips touched, all her emotions for him came rushing back, drowning any regret or objection.

...

Hand in hand, they quietly entered the camp and scanned the others' bunks. Marian was relieved that Much was asleep, snoring peacefully.

"Goodnight, my Love," she whispered to Robin, climbing into her bunk, but the happy relaxed look he had worn on the walk back no longer appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I hope," he answered grimly. "It's just, Will's not in his bunk. I'm going out to look for him."

"I'll come too," she offered, shoving her feet back into her boots.

"No, Marian, you stay here. I'll be right back, I swear it."

Marian stared impotently after him, then shook the powerless feeling from her, and went to awaken Djaq.


	45. Chapter 45

"Oh, what is it now, Gisbourne? Can't a sheriff get any rest, hmm?"

In spite of his whining, Sheriff Vaisey knew Gisbourne must have something big to announce, for he'd be a fool to awaken him at dawn, especially after his humiliating defeat yesterday by Hood and his gang. Vaisey had learned of the forest debacle after seeing Allan a Dale return to the castle wearing nothing but his undergarments, his feet bleeding. He'd sent for the man, and had listened to his lies and excuses about how he and "Giz" had nearly captured Robin Hood, until Vaisey had heard enough and had bullied the truth out of him.

Gisbourne and his men, apparently, had retreated to Locksley to lick their wounds and recover, before facing the sheriff, and Vaisey went easy on Allan, saving his wrath for Sir Guy. But now...now! Here was Gisbourne, his fist pounding on the door to Vaisey's private chambers, his deep voice bellowing something about having captured one of Hoodley's, no, make that "Hood's," men! Oh! This was good! This was good!

Swishing through his room in his black silk night clothes, Vaisey swung open his door and eyed his Master At Arms. Now, for a bit of fun, watching him squirm!

"So, Gisbourne, tell me you succeeded in your mission, after all! Tell me you've brought Hood back to me, all in one piece!"

It would take more than that to make Sir Guy of Gisbourne squirm. Vaisey could only detect a quick blink of his eyes. Still, he sensed the man's growing uneasiness.

"My lord, Hood evaded capture, but-"

"AGAIN? Only YOU, Gisbourne, could fail me so faithfully! How many times has it been, Gisbourne, hmm? How many times have you let pretty little Hood slip from your grasp?"

"With all due respect, my lord, the man's a fiend! He appears and disappears through the forest, like some kind of-"

"Well blah dee blah dee blah! Do I care to listen to your excuses? A clue...NO! I heard about your humiliation at Hood's hands, Gisbourne! All of Nottingham's laughing at you, did you know that, hmm?" Altering his voice, he commenced his mockery in earnest. " 'Oh! Have you heard how brave and noble Robin Hood sent Guy of Gisbourne and his men, naked and unarmed, back to Locksley?' "

Gisbourne visibly paled. "My lord, it would be easier to capture him if you weren't so set on having him delivered to you in one piece!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Gisbourne! You've had your chance to kill him any way you saw fit, and still you failed me! I tell you, I want Hood brought to me, dead or alive, but unmarred...his beauty untouched, do you hear me?"

"To what purpose, my lord?"

"Jealous, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"My lord, I-"

"So! You say you've brought me something else, hmm? Some other little sweetener, to compensate for your incompetency?"

Gisbourne recovered his composure, glad of the sheriff's shift in mood. "Yes, my lord. I ordered a group of my men to remain in the forest, and they brought one of the outlaws to me in Locklsey. The young one, a peasant from Hood's villlage who was due to hang more than a year ago."

"Ooh! Yes! I believe I know the one you mean! Tall, dark headed? Embarrassingly sparse little whiskers? Luscious in his own right?"

Gisbourne wasn't certain how to respond. Sneering with disgust, he answered, "A peasant boy, my lord."

Vaisey chuckled. "Jealous again, I see! Oh! This is good, Gisbourne! Perhaps, after your MISTAKE in the forest, I'll make you stay here with me awhile, to assure you, shall we say, that you needn't feel so jealous! What do you say, Gisbourne, hmm?"

"The outlaw is housed in your dungeons, my lord, awaiting punishment."

Vaisey looked Gisbourne up and down, enjoying the man's obvious displeasure. Oh, yes! he had managed to make Gisbourne squirm at last! This was good!

"Very well, Gisbourne!" he finally agreed. "Let's pay a little visit, shall we, to our little outlaw friend! Oh, and by the way, Gisbourne, how did your men manage to capture him?"

Vastly relieved the sheriff had dropped his threat, Gisbourne answered, "He was drunk, my lord...sick on ale, and had wandered off from the rest."

"Sick, you say? Well, let's just see if we can dull his pain with fresh agony, shall we?"

"With pleasure, my lord!"

Vaisey stopped abruptly. "Make no mistake, Gisbourne, your 'pleasure' will come later, in my chambers! You don't think for a moment I'm going to let your debacle with Hood go unpunished, do you? Oh, no, Gisbourne!"

Laughing evilly under his breath, Vaisey continued strutting toward the dungeons. Gisbourne, gulping, felt he had no choice but to follow his master. Perhaps the outlaw's upcoming pain would serve to saturate the sheriff. Gisbourne would certainly do his utmost to spare him no agony.


	46. Chapter 46

Nearly out of breath, Robin sprinted back to camp to tell his men the bad news he had gleaned, and gather them to help him rescue Will. Thanks to Marian, Djaq was already up and armed, and Much and Little John were awake as well, awaiting his return.

"Robin," Djaq couldn't wait to learn what had befallen their friend, "any news of Will?"

"Not good news, I'm afraid. All signs point to his capture by Gisbourne's men, which is why we need a really good plan to rescue him."

Much began to pace, frantic with accusation and worry. "I knew we shouldn't have let him drink so much last night! I knew it! Will's still learning to hold his liquor! Oh, why didn't any of us stop him? And how did he get captured, Robin, oi? How did it happen?"

All eyes looked to their leader for an explanation. Robin told them what he knew. "I'm guessing Will wandered off to get some fresh air and was sick. Some of Gisbourne's men, the ones who remained in the forest, discovered him, and overtook him easily. There wasn't much sign of a struggle. But, it will be light soon, and I doubt the sheriff will delay his hanging. We need to rescue him, lads, now."

"But how?" Much objected. "You said yourself we need a really good plan! What's the plan, Master? What do we do? We can't just charge into the castle and demand his release!"

"And the castle will surely be swarming with extra guards," Marian agreed, worried for Robin's safety. "The sheriff will be expecting you to attempt a rescue. The whole thing could be a trap."

Robin's eyes, tired as they were from a sleepless night, lit up at Marian's words. "You have just given me an idea!" he grinned, quickly kissing her cheek.

"We will rescue him, Robin," Djaq pleaded.

Little John agreed. "We go to Nottingham."

"Of course we go," Robin assured them. "And thanks to Marian, I have a plan to take care of those extra guards. Marian," he said, turning to her thoughtfully, "who's the lady who wears that cloying perfume?"

"Perfume? What? Why are you suddenly interested in ladies and their scents?"

"As I recall, this particular lady doesn't have any sense," Robin joked impertinently, pleased with his pun. "Just a great deal of vanity, and a bit of a roving eye. I believe I'll pay her an early morning visit, as I have need of her beauty aids."

Robin's men began to smile, uncertain of their leader's plan, but sure he was onto something clever. Marian, however, remained unconvinced, not to mention alarmed by his casual mention of "early morning visits" to ladies' chambers!

She knew very well the lady he described. Lady Genevieve of Aylesbury had recently been made a widow, after Gisbourne murdered her husband, the vain but harmless Martin of Aylesbury. Aylesbury had once been one of Marian's suitors, and Gisbourne always sought vengeance on any man who ever received even a passing interest from Marian. Gisbourne had bided his time, letting the fool believe he was safe, but eventually had seized the terrified Aylesbury and made him test the armor of Damascus steel one fine day in the forest. When arrows failed to penetrate the armor, Gisbourne had enjoyed spilling Martin's blood himself.

"Come on, Marian," Robin coaxed, "surely you know the lady I mean! Seeing as how you were once such a good friend of her late husband's."

"How dare you?"

Djaq was growing impatient at this sudden flare up between Robin and Marian. "Robin, hadn't we better concentrate on rescuing Will?"

"Of course, Djaq. Now, I need you and John to go to Nottingham. Find out what you can, but stay hidden! I'll join you there, once I've accomplished my errand. Much, come with me! We're off to Lady Aylesbury's!"

"And what about me?" Marian asked.

Robin sighed. "You're staying here. I can't risk you being seen with me."

Marian's face flushed with anger. "I will not! A long time ago, when I first joined your gang, you promised me, Robin, 'Just for today!' Well, 'today' has come and gone, time and again! I refuse to stay here, while the rest of you put your lives in danger! You need every man, Robin of Locksley, to save poor Will! And if you won't let me come with you, I'll go to Nottingham and try and free him myself!"

The gang remained still, waiting for Robin's response.

"Very well, Marian," Robin replied, a gleam of admiration in his eyes, "why don't you come along with Much and me? But I warn you, if I seem a little friendly with Aylesbury's widow, I'm only doing what you did with Gisbourne. It's all in the name of Justice, I swear. Not to mention, I'll be doing it for Will."

Marian lifted her eyebrows and looked aghast.

"Well, come on!" Much told her, "before he changes his mind and leaves you behind!"

"Much," Marian asked, "why can't you be the one who's 'friendly' to Lady Aylesbury?"

"Me? Please!" Much answered, pushing Marian along, so they could catch up to Robin.


	47. Chapter 47

"Stay hidden behind this tapestry," Robin warned Marian and Much, after the three of them had climbed through the open casement of Lady Genevieve's bedchamber. "I'll be right back."

Marian reached out her hand and gripped his arm, temporarily stopping him. "Do you do this often?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Sneak into ladies' bedchambers in the dark of night?"

"Only when I need to," he answered. "And I need to now. Will cannot wait, Marian."

His seriousness made her ashamed of her ridiculous jealousy. Still, she thought there must surely be some other plan he could think up...one that didn't feature ladies and their bedchambers! Sighing, she released his arm and stepped aside, to wait with Much, all the while secretly planning to watch and listen to Robin.

She saw him creep further into Lady Aylesbury's chamber, and scan the tops of her tables, looking for something. When he couldn't find what he was seeking, he shook his head, peered into the lady's sleeping face with a resigned expression on his own, then sat himself down on the bed. Marian wasn't at all pleased.

Leaning over the lady, Robin carefully covered her mouth with his open palm, then gently shook her awake with his free hand. Lady Aylesbury's eyes fluttered open, then widened in surprise and fear as she gave a great gulp of air and tried to scream.

"It's alright," Marian heard Robin say, in a smooth, low, near-whisper that couldn't fail to stir a woman, coupled with his presence and appearance. "I won't hurt you. Now, your name's Lady Genevieve, isn't it? I am Robin Hood, and I need your help."

When Robin appeared to be convinced the lady wouldn't scream, he tenatively removed his hand from her mouth. She didn't scream, but sat up, and brazenly, to Marian's mind, allowed the coverlet to slip to her waist, exposing herself in her nightdress. In truth, the gown was so ostentatious, it revealed nothing of the slightly overweight lady beneath its heavy folds, but Marian still didn't feel comfortable with Lady Aylesbury's attire.

"I know who you are, Robin Hood. Every lady in Nottinghamshire knows about you, and your gang of outlaws."

"Do they? So tell me," he said, smiling charmingly, "what do they say about me?"

Together, Much and Marian rolled their eyes. In spite of the urgency of his errand, Robin couldn't resist hearing what people thought of him! The lady was ready with her answer.

"Some claim you are a varlet."

"A varlet!" Robin cried, amused. "I've been called a 'rogue' and a 'rascal,' but I don't ever recall having been christened a 'varlet' before! But tell me, what do _you_ think of me, Lady Genevieve?"

Lady Aylesbury's face flushed, and she looked extremely pleased. "I?" she asked pompously. "I have not yet decided. But, I have to admit, there are some amongst us ladies who say you are very handsome, and dashing, and it would be a pleasure to be robbed by you." She grew suddenly wary. "You're not going to rob me, are you, Robin Hood?"

"Just as you said, 'I have not yet decided.' But, you'll find your chances greatly diminish if you give me what I came for."

Marian glared at Lady Aylesbury, for the widow's dull eyes had alighted when she heard the handsome outlaw say that.

"And what, pray tell, are you after?"

The two were leaning much too close for Marian's liking. "Much!" she whispered, pinching his arm, for she was growing impatient and unhappy.

"I know! I know!" Much whispered back. "But don't worry, Marian, he won't kiss her! He never kisses them anymore, not since you're back in the picture!"

"Kisses them? Anymore? What, in Heaven's name, are you talking about?"

"Shh!" Much cautioned, and Marian grew still again, listening to Robin speak.

"I came here to borrow some of the lovely scent you wear."

Lady Aylesbury's face fell. "My scent?" she asked, in a flat voice. "Why, pray tell, did you break into my chamber to ask for my scent? Are you sure there isn't anything more personal I can give you, Robin Hood?"

When Marian saw Robin snicker knowingly and gallantly raise the lady's hand to his lips, she hissed, "I thought you said he wouldn't kiss her!"

"That hardly counts, Marian!" Much explained. Then, to pay her back for pinching him, he whispered, "Oh, grow up!"

Marian was so surprised to hear her own favorite criticism directed at herself, she couldn't say another word. Much was extremely pleased with himself for quieting her. Together, they turned their attention back to Robin.

"I need your scent," he continued, oozing charm. "I find it gives me pleasurable dreams, if I breathe it just before falling asleep."

"Please!" Much whispered, unable to stop himself.

"Take it!" Lady Aylesbury offered, thrilled by his answer. "Here, let me get it for you!" The young widow rose from her bed and gathered up several bottles of perfume. "How much do you need?" she asked, hanging on his gaze, almost giggling like a school girl, she was so smitten by him.

Robin had risen when the lady had, and gratefully took the bottles. Removing the stopper from one, he sniffed the sickening sweet smell, altered his grimace into a beautific smile, and said, "Yes! That's bound to do the trick! Goodnight, milady."

"You're not leaving so soon?" she asked, clearly disappointed. "I could sprinkle some scent on myself, and you could dream your pleasure filled dreams here, you know!"

"That is very kind, but I must go. If anyone found me here, you'd be in danger, and I cannot risk that. Goodnight again, and thank you."

"But...isn't there anything else you'd like to take?"

Marian knew Robin wouldn't simply leave now...not after such an obvious invitation. She stamped her foot in a gesture of impatience. " 'Will cannot wait,' " she quoted, fuming under her breath.

Robin quickly scanned the room, and his eyes lit up when they spied a small purse. Seizing it in his free hand, he gave Lady Aylesbury an irresistible grin and said, "Well, since you so generously ask, and since you claim it would be a 'pleasure' to be robbed by me, I'll just make away with this small donation."

"Donation?" the lady gulped.

"For the poor. They'll thank you nightly in their prayers. Goodnight."

"Give it back or I'll...I'll scream!"

"Well then, I'd best be off!" Tossing her his most audacious wink, he knowingly doused her resolve to turn him in. Her knees turned to jelly, and she fanned her flushed face as she cried, "Goodnight, Robin Hood! Return to me anon!"

"Come on!" Robin hailed Marian and Much, pushing them toward the window and down the rope to the ground below.

Lady Aylesbury burst into tears when she realized she had not been alone with the handsome outlaw after all.

...

Climbing to the ground, Robin cockily rejoined Much and Marian. "There now!" he gloated, stuffed with pride. "That wasn't so bad, was it? Marian? That wasn't so bad?" His arrogance quickly ebbed away as his concern for his Love grew.

"This had better be an amazing plan, Robin of Locksley!" Marian cried, her teeth clenched.

"Master, where next? To Nottingham?" Much asked.

"Locksley first," Robin answered, handing Much the money and bottles of perfume to carry, while he retrieved his bow. "This toxic perfume won't serve any use without a beehive."

"Beehive?" Much cried. "Oh, Master, surely not! Beehive? Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes," Robin snickered, turning and running off.

"Come on, Marian," Much urged. "And be sure to remember this next time that 'varlet' manuevers you alone. If I get stung, I want you to make your tongue sharper than a beesting, do you hear me? Sharper than a beesting!"


	48. Chapter 48

Arriving in Locksley just before dawn, Robin, Much, and Marian crouched behind a fence, secretly watching a bustle of activity in the yard outside the grand manor house. Guy of Gisbourne's black and yellow liveried guards who hadn't accompanied their master to Nottingham, were readying themselves to join their colleagues at Nottingham Castle. The three outlaws listened as two guards struck up a conversation near them.

"Oi! Can't you lot move any faster? If we miss the hanging, Guy'll skin us alive!"

"No rush. Sheriff's pushing it back. Wants to be sure to give Robin Hood time to rush to the rescue."

"Yeah? If you ask me, he'd do better just hanging Scarlet and take his chances catching Locksley."

"Better not let Guy hear you call him that!"

"Yeah. Old habits. Don't tell him."

"Right."

"Say, who's paying for our new swords? Robin stole all our weapons, and the sheriff can't expect us to catch him unarmed. Hard enough with us armed to the hilt!"

"I hear the sheriff's outfitting us with new swords. Coming straight outta Guy's wages."

"Yeah? Guy won't like that, especially after that robbery the Nightwatchman pulled on him last year! He'll be poor as us!"

"Not Guy. He'll make it up...squeeze every last penny out of his peasants." The guard laughed. "Took the potter's widow's last chicken, just this morning. Listen to her little brat, crying from hunger."

"There'll be no eggs for them today, that's God's truth."

The guards finished their talk, mounted their horses, and rode off in a party toward Nottingham.

Breathing easier, Much sighed in relief and asked, "The beehive, Robin? Shouldn't we be moving along, as well?"

Robin's face looked grim. Marian reminded herself he had not slept at all this night. She guessed how deeply bothered he must be, listening to the guards speculate how Gisbourne would make the village pay for rearming them. Pity softened her heart for the villagers, but more so for their true lord who cared so deeply for them. She longed to take Robin's hand in hers, but with Much standing by, it didn't feel right.

"Better let Gisbourne's men get a good lead first," Robin answered his faithful servant. "It wouldn't be wise to overtake them on the way to Nottingham."

"Right! I knew that!" Much answered. "So, Robin, any chance of getting breakfast, while we're here? These people owe us; we've given them so much! Surely some of them can spare some bread!"

Robin shook his head. "No, Much. Not if what I just heard is true. Come on! That's Maggie crying!" And Robin darted from behind the fence where the three had been hiding, with no thought for his own safety.

Much tried to grab his master and pull him back, but when he realized Robin couldn't be stopped, he gave up and chased after him. Marian had already joined her beloved at the back of the potter's cottage.

"Rebecca!" Robin whispered through an open casement. "It's Robin Hood! I've brought-"

Before he could finish, Kate's tear stained face appeared at the window. Much jumped back, shuddering slightly, but Robin remained calm.

"May we come in?" he asked politely.

"Alright, but don't let anyone see you. None of us wants to face the noose today, due to you, like Will has to!"

A quick shot of pain flickered in Robin's eyes, but he conquered it and composed his features. Leaping easily through the open window, he turned and helped Marian through, then stood back as Much pulled himself into the cottage.

In one corner of the cottage, Kate's mother Rebecca slept soundly on a straw pallet, while Kate's brother Matthew snored lightly on another. Little Maggie shared a pallet with Kate, and both were awake and had been crying. Robin's heart overflowed with pity.

Much stood awkwardly back, painfully reminded of the cottage where he spent his early childhood, but Robin and Marian gently approached the small red headed child. Dropping to their knees beside her pallet bed, Marian lifted the child onto her lap, and felt tiny arms wrap themselves around her neck as tears flowed onto her shoulder. Tenderly, Marian stroked the child's dirty hair and gently rocked her small sobbing body.

"Hey," Robin said soothingly, "It's alright, Maggie. Do you remember me? I'm Robin Hood, and we won't let you and your family go hungry, I swear."

Maggie's sobs quieted, due to Marian's tender care and Robin's gentle tone. Marian lifted her eyes to Robin's and the two exchanged a long, loving look over the little girl's head.

Kate stood by, sniffling. Wiping her nose with the back of her hand, she scowled, "What can you do? You're outlawed now."

In answer to Kate's question, Robin pulled out the purse of silver he had stolen from Lady Aylesbury and pressed it into Kate's hand. "Here," he said. "This should help. When your mother wakes up, tell her it's from Robin Hood and his men."

Kate opened the purse and ran her fingers through the coins, awed and amazed by the turn in her family's fortunes. On second thought, however, she shook her head. "My mother won't take it. She says we're to have nothing to do with you. You're an outlaw now, Robin. You're nothing but trouble."

Robin looked stunned, and wounded. Marian angrily jumped to his defense. "We're trying to help you," she said. "But if you think you're too good, I'm sure there are plenty of others who need our assistance."

"Take the money," Much advised. "Buy some food."

Kate considered, while Maggie stared up hopefully at her sister.

"You don't have to tell your mother it came from me," Robin advised. "Tell her it's a gift, from one widow to another. Or, if you'd rather, we can take the money and exchange it for food for you."

"Master!" Much cried. "Will! We don't have time!"

"He's right...we don't," Robin realized. "Will you take the money, Kate...please? Do it for Maggie."

Kate stared at him through her tears. "Alright," she agreed grudgingly, her heart on fire for him, as it had been for years. "I'll take it. But get out, and don't come back. You're trouble...nothing but trouble."

"Come on," Much said, peeking through the window to be sure their departuure would be safe. "Gisbourne's guards must be far ahead by now. We've got to get that beehive, Robin! We've got to rescue Will!"

"You'll be alright now, Maggie," Robin smiled kindly. "I won't let you down."

Marian choked back a quiet sob. It hurt her to know how badly Robin was hurting, feeling rejected by his people, whom he had always dearly loved. But Much was right. Will needed them now, more than anyone else.

Climbing out through the window into dawn's first light, the three companions secured a beehive, and a horse drawn cart to transport it to Nottingham, and bid Robin's beloved village goodbye once more.


	49. Chapter 49

Sir Guy of Gisbourne, pleasantly exhausted from having beaten the prisoner until he probably welcomed his upcoming hanging, trod closely behind Sheriff Vaisey as they hurried through the castle corridors to reach the courtyard. The freshly scrubbed gallows almost shone, awaiting the momentous hanging of one of Robin Hood's men. The tall, handsome peasant boy, who had just suffered mercilessly at Gisbourne's hands, had received a reprieve last year when Locksley had thrown his original hanging into utter chaos, and outlawed himself in the bargain. Well, there would be no chaos today, Vaisey and Gisbourne believed. They would not be taken by surprise by Robin Hood's schoolboy tricks this time! Oh, no! All was in readiness to hang the peasant, and more importantly, to capture his leader.

"Well, Gisbourne," the sheriff crowed, "I believe we've given Hood time to discover the disappearance of one of his own, and hide his pretty little body amongst us, even with his annoying little habit of always being late!" Scanning the throngs of soldiers and citizens flocking the courtyard, Vaisey asked, "Where do you suspect he's hiding himself, Gisbourne, hmm? Somewhere he can get a good shot at you, no doubt!"

The sheriff laughed heartily when Gisbourne looked nervously about him. Sneering, Gisbourne remarked, "He's bound to have stationed himself above our heads. Allan says-"

" 'Allan says!' " Vaisey mocked. "It's a good thing for you, Gisbourne, you found a boy with such a clever head on his shoulders! Almost makes up for your own stupidity! Now! How does your boy feel about watching his former friend swing, hmm?"

"Allan is loyal to me, my lord. He has proven himself time and again."

"Well, blah blah, blah dee dah! I'm delighted you think so, Gisbourne. Makes it easier to sleep at night, does it, hmm?"

"My lord, Allan follows me with the utmost loyalty and respect!"

"Oh, give it a rest, Gisbourne. If your boy is as loyal as you say, why isn't he here with us now, hmm, watching the hanging? Afraid he'll shed a tear at the sight of his former brother-in-arms' neck snapping? Or is he secretly helping Robin Hood plan his escape?"

At that moment, Allan a Dale sauntered up to the black clad duo.

"Where have you been?" Gisbourne bellowed, turning on Allan in a rage.

"Whoa! Go easy, Guy! I can explain!"

"You had better!"

"Well, not bein' funny, but with all these extra guards here, there was a long line at the privy!"

"That's your excuse?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry, alright? The hangin' hasn't started yet. I'm here now, aren't I?"

Gisbourne studied Allan sharply through narrowed eyes, while Vaisey stood back, watching and laughing.

"Any sign of Hood?" Gisbourne asked at last, believing he could trust his "boy" again.

"Naw. I'm sure Robin's here, though. I just haven't seen him."

This was a lie. Allan had spotted him, and most of the gang. He was delayed from joining Gisbourne because he had wanted to scout out the situation, and secretly provide an escape route for Robin and his men. Unknown to anyone, Allan had reassigned guards to do just that. He had no doubt Robin would be smart enough to find the route. After that, all he could do was hope they'd pull Will to safety.

The only one Allan hadn't seen was Marian, but that didn't surprise him. He figured Robin probably wouldn't let her near the action, for fear Gisbourne would find her again. But that didn't mean Marian wasn't hidden in the crowd. Allan a Dale, for all his cleverness, didn't know everything. Even he couldn't spot Marian, hidden as she was under a beekeeper's protective clothing.


	50. Chapter 50

"Well," Sheriff Vaisey said eagerly to Gisbourne and Allan from their official position near the top of the castle steps, "let's get our little party started, shall we?" Turning to his heralds, he impatiently prompted, "Toot toot toot toot!"

Obediantly, the heralds blew their trumpets, signalling the beginning of Will Scarlet's execution. "Bring forth the prisoner!" Vaisey cried, in a loud, sarcastic voice, excited by the prospect of death, the crowd's attention, and, most of all, the delightful anticipation of capturing Robin Hood at last.

Hidden amongst the guards and spectators, Robin and his gang watched Will being pushed and shoved down one flight of stairs and up another, to take his place on the platform of the gallows.

They could tell Will was weak from pain, but they couldn't guess the extent of his injuries. His face was clearly bruised, but his clothing hid the bruises marking his back, chest, arms, and shoulders. They didn't know Gisbourne had broken several of his ribs, nor bruised his lungs. Nonetheless, Robin had prepared for the possibility that Will might be unable to run.

Robin had placed Little John, disguised as a beggar, near the gallows, in case Will needed to be carried away. Djaq stood nearer the outskirts of the crowd, hiding a perfume bottle while waiting for Robin's signal. Much, also armed with perfume, was placed above the crowd, but not so high as Robin, who needed a vantage point from which to shoot. And as for Marian, she was sitting in a cart below, disguised as a beekeeper, ready to open the hive and release their secret weapon. With any luck, they could rescue Will and be back in the forest within the hour, all without shedding a drop of blood.

Robin felt smitten with Will's pain himself. Knowing what needed to be done, he tried to stop blaming himself for not better protecting his young friend. Pushing aside his guilt and compassion, he forced himself to concentrate on the task ahead.

Allan, too, was struggling within himself. He couldn't meet Will's eyes. Nor could he look at any of the gang, in case his stare drew Vaisey's sharp gaze to pick them out in the crowd. Instead, he focused his eyes vacantly on the crowd and thought about his money. His palms were sweating as he listened to Crazy Vaisey begin his speech.

"People," Vaisey was calling. "My dear, dear people! Do not be deceived by the wholesome appearance of the young man before you. This youth is no innocent, law abiding citizen! No! This youth is one of Robin Hood's infamous outlaws! By aiding his master Hood in his despicable crimes against you, the good people of Nottingham, this callow youth has stolen from the wealthy among you, thereby hurting us all! For when the wealthy suffer, so does England, my friends! By stealing from the rich, he robs us all, stealing the very bread from your children's mouths! And so-"

Just at that moment, a striped fletched arrow whizzed by the sheriff's ear, soared straight between Allan and Gisbourne, and slammed into a wooden beam embedded in the castle's stone walls.

"He is here," the sheriff said with quiet satisfaction, his eyes darting all about, trying to locate Robin.

That arrow was Much's signal. Nervously, he removed the stoppers from the perfume bottles, and dropped their contents onto the heads of as many guards as he could, liberally sprinkling perfume.

"Guards!" the sheriff shouted. "Find Robin Hood! He's here! After him! After him!"

Now, it was Djaq's turn. Conscientiously, she pulled forth a bottle of Lady Aylesbury's perfume and tossed it high into the air above the heads of the sheriff and Gisbourne. Another arrow sailed through the air, seemed to lock on the now descending perfume bottle, finally striking it, removing its stopper in a single, perfect motion.

The arrow caused Gisbourne, the sheriff, and Allan a Dale to look upwards, and suddenly, all three were drenched with perfume pouring down upon their heads.

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff screamed. "What is the meaning of this? I smell like a damn leper!"

Marian had already released the bees. They took flight and broke into groups, one swarm seeking out the sheriff, Gisbourne, and Allan, while another swarm sought the sweet smelling guards.

Amidst the confusion, Little John grabbed Will, and was carrying him off through the crowd. Marian followed closely at John's heels, with Djaq right behind her. They were soon joined by Much, who came running down a flight of stairs, pushing his way past anyone who stood in his way.

"Where's Robin?" Marian asked breathlessly.

"There!" Much cried, pointing to his master, who was swinging down from a rope to drop right in amongst them.

The sheriff, Gisbourne, and most of their guards were too busy trying to escape the stinging bees to pay Robin any heed. And thanks to Allan, who was also plagued by beestings, their way of escape was obvious. They believed it was only good luck, not suspecting their friend turned traitor to do them any favors.

"Come on! Go! Go!" Robin urged his men, as they gathered happily around him. "Time to disappear!" he grinned, thrilled his plan was so successful, but even more glad to have Will back.

...

Once they were back home in Sherwood, Robin hoped he could finally get some sleep, after being assured by Djaq that Will, although injured, would mend. It had been a long, eventful night.

His mind flashed back, recounting the entire night, from Gisbourne's humiliation and defeat, all the way through to Will's rescue. His memories of the night reminded him there was one thing more he wanted to do before lying down in his bunk at last.

He really thought he'd like to touch Marian again, and kiss her good morning.

...

**(I actually did not steal the perfume / bee idea from series 3 of the television show. My 1906 book Robin Hood by Charles Vivian has a chapter where Will Scarlet is caught by the sheriff, and Robin rescues him by releasing bees from hives).**


	51. Chapter 51

Most of Robin's gang slept much of the day, with the exception of Djaq, who quietly kept vigil by Will's bunk, tending his wounds and doing all in her power to make him comfortable. Much, too, was up before the others, preparing food for them to eat once they awakened.

After their meal, sitting around the campfire, sipping rather than chugging down ale tonight, Robin tried to steal a few moments alone with Marian. "So," he said, his voice intimate and inviting, "it seems I owe you an apology."

"Only one? I can think of a dozen things you should be sorry for."

"Can you now? So, Marian, what have I done? Tell me my wrongdoings, so I can begin to make amends."

"You're not sorry. You only want to be charming and talk softly and get cozy."

She was smiling brightly, teasing him and anticipating the kisses his voice and eyes were promising her.

He snickered happily. "And what's wrong with that? 'Cozy' can be fun, Marian. Do I need to convince you how much fun it can be?"

He reached behind her head and wove his fingers through her hair, slowly drawing her face to his. She stopped him just as their lips were about to brush.

"Tell me why you're sorry first," she whispered.

They were leaning so close, there was barely a breath of space between them. They couldn't stop smiling at one another. And Robin, lost in the beauty of her smile, couldn't for the life of him remember what he had been planning to say.

"I can't remember," he laughed, his heart light and full all at the same time.

"Then I can't forgive you, but I will anyway."

Their lips met at last, fused and clung together in a thoroughly satisfying kiss.

Robin was eagerly moving in for seconds, when Much came along and plopped down beside him on the bench, dampening the sweethearts' intimacy for the moment.

"Dinner good?" Much asked.

"It was wonderful," Marian sighed, still gazing into Robin's eyes.

"Perfect," Robin agreed, smiling at Marian.

Much was delighted. "I thought you'd be pleased! It's been such a long time since we've enjoyed rabbit! I do love a rabbit, roasted over a fire, don't you, Master? Master, are you listening to me?"

"What, Much?"

"Please! I might as well be talking to a deaf man, for all the attention you pay me! You never listen!"

"I do!"

"Then what did I say, oi?"

"You asked whether I enjoyed my dinner."

"After that. What did I say to you after that, oi?"

Robin stumbled over his next words, trying to ignore his friend's immense unblinking eyes, staring so accusingly at him. "Well, you said rabbit is difficult to trap, and we need to take care and not deplete their numbers, but other more plentiful animals make good enough fare, most of the time. Such as chicken," he added, for good measure.

"Aha! You weren't listening! I knew it! You never, never listen to me! A smaller man would be wounded! A smaller man would be offended!"

Robin laughed and gave Much an affectionate shove, nearly knocking him off the bench. Much, looking pleased and proud of himself, settled himself comfortably on the bench. Marian sighed, resigning herself to his presence.

"Master," Much continued, changing the subject, "what are you planning to do with all those weapons we stole from Gisbourne and his men? You're not thinking of arming your villagers? Surely not!"

Robin picked up a hazel twig and gnawed it thoughtfully. "You're right, Much, I'm not. But, I have been thinking about those swords! If there's one you'd like to have, it's yours for the taking. Anything else, we sell."

"Sell?" Marian asked. "You're not going to try and sell those weapons back to their owners, Robin! They'd use them against you! Have you thought of that?"

Robin tossed Marian a wink. "I may be a 'varlet,' but I'm not stupid. I am NOT Gisbourne," he couldn't resist adding. "No, Marian. I was thinking," he continued, his voice shifting into his most coaxing tone, "the three of us could take a journey, disguised as merchants, and get a good price for those swords. Just think how far that money would go, feeding and clothing every family in Locksley!"

Marian's eyes lit up with excitement, and Much asked, "A journey? Us? Where, Robin? Where? But what about the others? What will they do?"

"I was thinking," he said slowly, drawing out the excitement, "we could travel to York. We are not known there, and I'm sure the Sheriff of York would pay us well for such outstanding weaponry. Will could stay here and recover, Djaq can tend to him, and John can lead, and continue our work while we're away on our mission."

"York!" Marian cried, thinking it sounded more like a holiday than a mission. "I would dearly love to go!"

"But, Master," Much objected, "us? Merchants? Really, Robin!"

"We can do it. All we need is a cart; that's easily secured...a horse, some gaudy clothing, flaunting our wealth...and identities. Much, you and I will be business partners, and Marian, you can be my..." He hesitated, longing to say, "wife," but just couldn't mouth the word. "You can be my little sister," he said, unknowingly disappointing her.

"Alright," Marian agreed. "Now, where am I supposed to get a dress, so I look like a wealthy merchant's sister?"

"I know just the place," Robin grinned, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now, think, Marian, whom do we know who dresses like a wealthy merchant's wife?"

When she couldn't answer, surprised he had unwittingly said "wife" instead of "sister," he prompted her. "What lady wastes all her money on overly flamboyant gowns and hats? Who wears the gaudiest gowns in Nottingham?"

When Marian realized whom he meant, her jaw dropped. "Robin, no! You are not going back to try to steal a gown from that woman! Besides, she's fat! Her dresses would never fit me!"

Robin grinned, delighted by Marian's startled reaction. "It's very true your lovely figure would be lost in her opulent gowns' folds, but I'll just lace you up tight and wrap you up like a Christmas present! Now, it's getting late, and if we want to secure a gown for my 'little sister' to wear to York, we three had better be off!"

Robin stood, ready to go, and Much stopped him. "Master, where are we going?" he asked, completely confused.

"To get Marian a gown, Much."

"But, Robin...where?"

"Now, Much, didn't you hear Lady Aylesbury ask me to 'return anon?' Well, who am I to deny a lady's request?"

"Lady Aylesbury?" Much cried. "Again? Oh, Master, surely not!"

"Come on," Robin said. "It'll be easy. Trust me!"

"Easy!" Much huffed to a frowning Marian. "Easy for him! He doesn't have to watch and listen to himself!"


	52. Chapter 52

For the second time in as many nights, Lady Genevieve of Aylesbury found herself awakened in the dead of night by the bold and famous outlaw, Robin Hood.

"What...what are you doing here?" she gasped, her heart within her ample bosom fluttering so rapidly, she felt herself sure to swoon. "Are you returning my purse?" she asked, growing suddenly practical.

"I knew there was something I forgot!" Robin jested, feigning chagrin. "I hope you'll forgive my lapse in memory, milady. The thought of meeting you again must have wiped it from my thoughts."

"Here we go again," Much huffed quietly to Marian, as the two observed from their hiding place behind a tapestry.

"Why exactly does he need us here?" Marian whispered angrily. "It's almost as if he's showing off for me, although I see no earthly reason for it!"

"He's paying you back for that time he watched you offer 'friendship' to a half naked Gisbourne. Shh!" Much warned.

Marian was so surprised, Much had no more cause to shush her. She found herself completely speechless.

Having thought she detected hushed voices, Lady Aylesbury sat up and looked toward the tapestry. "Are we...quite alone tonight, Robin Hood?"

"As alone as I could ever wish to be with you, Lady Genevieve," he answered, bowing and lifting her hand to his lips. And although his words were truthful, his gallant and seductive manner deceived her. She giggled, shaking both her chins.

"I vow, I shant rise from my bed until you are gone!" she claimed, meaning to tempt him. "I shall remain here, in my bed, helpless, while you...what exactly is your intent in visiting me again in my bedchamber, Robin of the Wood?"

"I mean to steal from you again," he grinned wickedly.

"But I have no more money in my chamber! After your surprise visit last night, I had it locked away, safe from your hands! But perhaps you do not mean to steal money...am I correct?"

"You are most wise to hide your money from me, for if I found more, I would not hesitate to take it. But," he emphasized, for her dull eyes had hardened at his admission, "you are correct in guessing I am not here for your purse. My request tonight is simple...I require nothing more than your gown."

Lady Aylesbury was silent for a moment. But then, she burst into mad giggles as a blush rose from her neck all the way to her forehead.

"Oh! You naughty, naughty, naughty boy! The ladies are right! You are a varlet! And a rascal! And a cad! Oh! Oh, my! My gown? You have come to steal my gown? Oh!" She stopped her enthusiastic ramblings and murmured, in a low, come-hither voice, "Come here and get it, outlaw."

To her surprise, the tapestry on her wall was jerked aside, and a beautiful dark headed woman appeared from behind it and strode toward the bed.

Lady Aylesbury never knew what hit her, but she awoke in the morning with a swollen jaw, one fewer gown in her possession, and the memory of Lady Marian, formerly of Knighton, having charged her bedside with fury in her eyes.

She couldn't wait to spread the news throughout Nottingham!


	53. Chapter 53

"Well, I must say, this is pleasant, now that we're no longer walking! The three of us together, out on the open road, off on an adventure! Just like the old days! The old, old, old days, I mean! Back before you and I went off to war, Master! Yes, just like that! I like this! In fact, I love it!"

Much, holding the reins of the cart horse, prattled on pleasantly, while Robin and Marian smiled at one another as they were jostled in the back of the cart, journeying toward York.

They had begun their trip on foot, remaining hidden until Robin had decided they were far enough away from Nottingham not to be recognized. And now, distant by many miles and disguised as wealthy merchants, they felt free to show their faces and make their way openly along the Great North Road.

And, indeed, it was pleasant. The day was fair, with a light breeze and abundant sunshine. All three felt carefree and excited from the novelty of travel and the expected money the sale of arms would raise for the people of Locksley.

"What do you say to beds tonight?" Robin asked, knowing his offer would be received with enthusiasm. "As I recall, we should be coming upon a decent inn just about nightfall. If you two would like, we can spring for a couple of beds... maybe get something nourishing to eat?"

"I would love it," Marian said, and Much agreed, most heartily.

"Very well then!" Robin said jauntily. "We lodge tonight at the Blue Boar Inn!"

...

They arrived at the inn somewhat later than Robin had expected. The moon was already well on its course across the heavens when Much cried "whoa!" and Robin helped Marian descend the cart.

The innkeeper hustled out to see who was arriving so late. Frowning upon spying the humble cart, he adjusted his face into a welcome, fawning smile when he noticed the elaborate dress of the obviously wealthy merchants, and their beautiful companion.

"Welcome to the Blue Boar Inn!" he called, snapping his fingers at his stable boy to attend to the horse, while ushering the three weary travellers inside his inn. "We're nearly full, what with the fair in York tomorrow, but I can squeeze the three of you into two beds, if you'll have them. It'll be a private room, with a sturdy oaken door. You can lock your merchandise in there, and never find it missing."

"Thank you," Robin replied. "That sounds just right."

"Is there anything to eat?" Much asked, for the delicious smell of stew permeated the place.

"Indeed. Sit yourselves down here, and my daughter will bring it presently. Mary! Get our guests some stew!"

"And some bread wouldn't go amiss," Much suggested. "And some ale."

"Of course, of course! Mary! Hurry along, girl! Our guests are hungry!"

Mary, the innkeeper's buxom, redheaded daughter was soon setting bowls filled to the brim with delectable mutton stew before Robin, Marian, and Much. Like most females, she was immediately drawn to Robin.

"So," she said, sitting herself on a stool at Robin's knee, "where you from?"

Much nearly blurted out the truth, but Robin stopped him with a look.

"We're from Aylesbury," Robin answered, and Marian nearly choked on a piece of mutton. "My name is Martin, and this lovely lady is my little sister, Genevieve."

"Your sister!" the girl exclaimed, delighted by the news.

"And I am Much," Much told her.

"Much?" she asked. "Funny name! Like one of Robin Hood's men?"

"You've heard of me?" Much cried excitedly.

"Sam!" Robin stopped him. "Don't be jesting with the lass." Turning his handsome blue eyes on the girl, he apologized, "Please forgive my friend. He's always making jokes."

"It's alright," she said, quickly dismissing "Sam," and turning her full attention on "Martin." "You going to the fair?"

"It's the first we heard of it! We're on our way to York, to ply our trade and sell arms. But a fair! That's all the better, Mary."

The girl's obvious interest in Robin was beginning to eat at Marian. "Brother," she said with false sweetness, "since there is to be a fair, hadn't we better be getting to bed? We should rise early and be out of here as soon as there's light to see by."

"To bed?" Robin grinned. "Nothing would please me more, Sister." Standing and offering his arm, he winked at her and said, "Shall we?"

Marian drew her breath in sharply, and a pretty blush stole up her cheeks. Mary watched them with suspicion, for "Martin" was looking at his sister with a most unbrotherly stare, and "Genevieve" was quite moved by his passionate gaze.

"Are you coming, Sam?" Marian asked, pointedly.

"You two go ahead. I think I'd like to sit here awhile and visit with Mary. Perhaps get another bowl of stew? And a bit more ale wouldn't be amiss! Goodnight, Master-Martin!" And Much looked extremely pleased that he had fallen into the "game."

...

Alone with Marian in their room, Robin found himself extremely excited. He knew he'd better take care! Much would be along shortly, and besides, he wouldn't do anything to harm Marian.

As a knight and a gentleman, he was sworn to uphold the virtue of every maiden he knew. Yet being alone with Marian, in a room with a "sturdy oaken door," two beds, and no one else in sight, was proving overwhelmingly tempting. Robin's body was responding to the situation in ways he didn't think it appropriate for Marian to see. Thankfully, his merchant's costume had a longish cloak, which he closed firmly around him. He breathed out a hot sigh, and Marian, not knowing his discomfort, drew close to him and offered him her lips.

He kissed her, his lips burning, but held his body aloof, trying his best to behave nobly.

Marian had no wish for aloofness. Being a maiden, her desires were not yet as strong, and she didn't wish to waste the time alone.

"That innkeeper's daughter had her eye on you," she teased. "She'd better watch out...my fist isn't so sore from punching Lady Aylesbury, I can't give that shameless Mary more of the same!"

She twined her fingers into his hair, and pressed eagerly against him, but stepped back when she felt something poking insistantly at her. "Oh," she said, not knowing what to do.

It wasn't the first time she had felt it, not by a mile. Still, it never failed to make her uneasy. And excited herself.

"As you said, Marian," Robin ventured, "we'd better be getting to bed. Take whichever bed you'd like. Much and I will share the other."

"I love you," she said sweetly, wrapping her cloak tightly around her and lying down on the smaller of the two beds.

"And I love you," he answered. "Goodnight, my love."

But of course, he had a terrible time trying to fall asleep.


	54. Chapter 54

By reciting well known prayers over and over in his head, Robin finally managed to fall asleep. But, like so many nights, his sleep was disturbed by nightmares of Acre.

Now that the mysterious identity of the tattooed would be assassin had been discovered, Robin's nightmares no longer centered on Gisbourne stealing into camp to try to kill the king. Rather, his guilt torn conscience took him back to the Massacre at Acre, and in his sleep, he watched himself hacking down unarmed prisoners, at King Richard's orders.

Dark eyes pleaded with him to spare them, but he ignored their pleas and sliced and hacked his way through, hearing their screams and cries for mercy, as thousands of bodies fell dead at his feet.

"No, no!" he cried out from his bed in the inn, trying to hold himself back from brutally slaying men who could not defend themselves. But there was no stopping him. He killed on, trying to prove to his king he was strong enough to push aside his humanity, and do whatever it took to achieve victory in battle.

Except this was no battle. This was slaughter.

And then suddenly, he wasn't in Acre any more. He found himself lying in a strange bed, in a strange room, and Marian was lying beside him, holding him and soothing away his horrific dreams.

"Shh!" her lovely voice was saying. "It's alright. Robin...Robin, it was only a dream."

It wasn't. It was a memory. But he was awake now, and he had control over his thoughts once more. Shaking from his ordeal, he nonetheless buried it deeply in his mind, and relaxed in Marian's arms.

"Tell me," she said softly, stroking his brow.

"Where's Much?" he asked, ignoring her invitation to unload his burdensome dreams.

"Listen," she answered, laying a finger on his lips. He smiled, then groaned aloud to hear Much's voice wafting to them from down the stairs, singing a drunken tavern song with the innkeeper's daughter.

"No wonder I suffered a nightmare," Robin joked, then fell silent as the reality of Marian's presence in his bed set in.

She was here, unbelievably beautiful, and loving and kind. He began to kiss her, slowly and softly at first, but more deeply and urgently as he felt her returning his passion. He hated the heavy layers of clothing between them more than he hated Gisbourne, and wanted nothing more than to remove them with all haste, but his mind held him back, though his body was crying out for deeper, more intimate contact.

They continued kissing, rolling about on the bed as they had done in all their mock wrestling matches of years past, when the door flung open, framing a grinning Much, who instantly sobered and stopped grinning.

"I knew it!" he cried. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone!"

They broke apart...embarrassed, annoyed, yet grateful, too, for his presence.

"I leave you two alone for...well, I leave you two alone, and look what happens! I don't mean to upset you, Marian, but what would Sir Edward say if he saw? And he's probably looking, you know! They can do that!"

"Who, Much?" Robin asked, sitting up while Marian, striving for dignity, returned to her own bed.

"Spirits. They can see you from Heaven. They just sit up there on the clouds, and peer down at us, and eat honey, and...and drink nectar and...and watch."

"That doesn't sound much like Heaven to me! Sounds dull. Sitting around eating and drinking, and watching other people have all the fun. Right."

"Well, it doesn't matter whether you like it or not! You don't get to make the rules in Heaven, did you know that? That's right!"

"So, you're telling us, when we die and get to Heaven-"

"IF you get to Heaven, which is unlikely, if you two continue to engage in unholy contact-"

"WHEN we get to Heaven, we're expected to sit around on a cloud, with nothing better to do than eat honey and drink nectar? Come on, Much!"

"What do you think happens up there? Archery competitions?"

"Speaking of archery competitions-"

"Oh, no! Master, you're not thinking of enterring the one at the fair! Surely not!"

Marian stopped rolling her eyes from their senseless chatter and spoke up. "He's right, Robin! You can't! You'll blow our cover! What merchant can shoot as you do?"

"But I won't be a merchant in the archery competition," Robin said in a wheedling tone. "I'll be a lusty yeoman, fresh from my village of Mansfield, ready to-"

"Lusty and fresh is right!" Much interrupted. "But, Robin, you can't! Tell him, Marian! Talk sense into him!"

Marian knew there would be no stopping Robin from taking part in an archery competition. "I suppose you may enter if you wear a really good disguise, shoot with a longbow, and don't flaunt your skills. You can miss a few shots and still win the contest."

"I could," Robin agreed, "but where would be the fun in that? Goodnight."

He rolled over and happily closed his eyes. Marian, too settled happily down to sleep, but poor Much fretted and fumed the rest of the night.


	55. Chapter 55

"Tell me again," Sheriff Vaisey slyly entreated the "leper" cowering before him, "who was it exactly who robbed you?"

Lady Aylesbury shivered with fear. Not only were the sheriff's evil eyes fixed on her face, but Sir Guy of Gisbourne and his "man" were also eyeing her suspiciously! She only prayed she would make it out of the interview alive!

"It was Robin Hood, I tell you! He appeared in my bedchamber, twice! and stole-"

"Twice?" Vaisey asked in surprise. "Did I hear you say Hood appeared in your chamber twice? AND YOU DIDN'T REPORT HIM? Just when exactly were you planning to tell the authorities, hmm?"

"Who accompanied Hood?" Sir Guy demanded, needing to put a stop to the lady's rumors of Marian's role in the robbery.

"One of his poxy gang, and yes! I saw her! The Lady Marian was with him! She punched me in my face!"

Gisbourne, usually such a master of concealing his emotions, nearly reeled back in fury. He himself had once been on the receiving end of one of Lady Marian's punches, and the humiliation and outrage of what had transpired on his supposed wedding day haunted him mercilessly.

He strode toward the quaking woman now, his sword unsheathed. Holding it to her throat as she whimpered and wept, he menacingly threatened, "If you lie, you die."

"Very good, Gisbourne!" the sheriff approved. "Poetry! I like it! This is good!"

Allan a Dale felt it was up to him to stop the rumor. Damn Marian! Why'd she let herself be seen in the first place?

Speaking as reasonably as he could, he tried his best to calm his master. Since working for Gisbourne, he had gained a new appreciation for Much and his attempts to quiet Robin's moods. But of course, it wasn't quite the same thing. Robin was the most decent human being Allan had ever met, wheras Giz...

"Look, Giz, it couldn't of been Marian! She's at Ripley Convent, right? Must have been that other bird in Robin's gang...you know, the Saracen!"

"Lady Marian does NOT resemble a filthy Saracen!" Gisbourne roared.

"Yeah, yeah, she doesn't." Allan turned his attention on Lady Aylesbury, hoping she'd be clever enough to let him lead her, and save all their skins. "But it was dark, right? And you were half asleep. Couldn't of been Lady Marian, right?" He stared hard into Lady Aylesbury eyes, willing her to take the bait.

"It was Lady Marian! She walked right at me! She looked a disgrace, I must tell you! Her hair was down, and wild, and she was dressed in trousers! Trousers, without an overskirt of any kind! And-"

Gisbourne pressed his blade closer, silencing her gossip.

"Well!" Vaisey crowed, pleased at the little drama unfolding in his Great Hall. "If this woman's tale is true, your leper friend, Gisbourne, has just placed a price on her head! How much do you think we should offer for her capture, Gisbourne, hmm? The bounty for Hood's capture is now at 1000 pounds. What do you think his little leper friend is worth, Gisbourne, hmm? Say, 200 pounds? Or is that too generous?"

Gisbourne felt the blood drain from his face, as he pictured Marian bound by ropes, awaiting her hanging. And then, his fury returned with a vengeance.

"If anyone is to capture her, let it be me!" he seethed in quiet rage.

"Look," Allan spoke up again, "everybody knows this woman here's a fool. We can't believe her! Guy, let me go to Ripley Convent, and fetch Marian back, or at least let me bring you proof she's still there!"

Gisbourne felt like a man drowning, flung from sorrow to rage at Marian's betrayal. He grasped at the hope Allan provided, as if he were clinging to a rope pulling him from under water.

"Good idea," he sneered, withdrawing his sword from Lady Aylesbury's neck. "But why go alone, Allan?" Turning to the sheriff, he said, "With your leave, my lord, Allan and I request permission to go to Ripley Convent and clear up this mystery, once and for all."

"Granted, Gisbourne." The sheriff smiled slyly, his eyes glinting, wondering whether his Master of Arms would indeed find the leper.

Allan's mind was racing. He was good with nuns, he reminded himself.

He'd once heard Robin state, "I'm good with the bow." That was a definite understatement. Then, Will had declared, "I'm good with wood." Another understatement. Well, basing his own declaration on all the times Allan had talked his way around holy sisters, not to mention the night he had consoled a novice whose father had forced her to enter a convent, Allan's claim of being "good with nuns" was also an understatement. He only hoped he could somehow find Marian again, before he and Giz reached the gates of Ripley! Now, how to sneak away to the outlaw camp to warn Marian without Giz knowing, or the outlaws finding him?


	56. Chapter 56

Allan reminded himself to stay calm. If Marian was so easy about her own safety to show herself with Robin to the biggest gossip in Nottingham, then why should he be concerned? It wasn't his problem! Let Robin deal with it! After all, Robin had no qualms about letting Allan suffer at his hands!

Even after they'd recently worked together at the castle, with Allan risking his neck to show Robin the secret papers in Vaisey's safe, what had Robin done? Not more than a few hours later, he'd sent Allan back to Nottingham in his undergarments, and then, once there, let him be chased and stung by a swarm of angry bees! Lovely! As Crazy Vaisey would say, "A clue..."

The way Allan saw it, Robin owed him, and how had he been repaid? With mockery and viciousness! Not bein' funny, but Robin had treated him no better than he'd treated Giz! So, why should Allan do anything to help Marian?

He wouldn't, he decided. He worked for Gisbourne now, and his fortunes rose and fell with his master's. Robin prospered only at Gisbourne's demise. Allan needed to recognize and accept this fact once and for all, to help himself, so he would prosper.

Besides, there wasn't time to reach the outlaw camp and warn Marian. He and Giz were only waiting for their horses, and would begin the ride to Ripley Convent as soon as their mounts were saddled and ready.

A small boy darted by, ending Allan's resolve to do nothing to help Marian. Here at last was a way to warn her of the danger she faced!

"Mark!" Allan hissed. "It is 'Mark,' isn't it?"

The boy peered cautiously at the man in black. "How can I trust you?" he asked. "You're a traitor now."

"Look, I'm not all bad. You gotta do me a favor, for Lady Marian's sake. Get your hide to Robin's camp and tell Marian to get her butt to Ripley Convent! Gisbourne's on his way to see her there, and if she's conspicuous by her absence, so to speak, she'll be wearing a noose 'round her neck faster than Much can skin a squirrel. What are you waitin' for?" Allan cried when the boy didn't move. "Get!"

The boy's next words froze Allan's blood.

"But, the Lady Marian's not at the camp! Neither is Robin, or Much! They left a few days ago, travelling north, to sell the weapons they stole off you and the rest of Gisbourne's men in the forest. Did you really have to creep back here in your undergarments, without any shoes? I would have laughed to see that!"

"Yeah, it was a laugh riot. But what do you mean, Marian's not at the camp? She has to be! Not bein' funny, but she's done for, if Giz goes to the convent, and she's not there!"

"Sorry," Mark apologized, running away. "Guess you'll have to come up with one of your famous 'yarns' and fool your master. Good luck!"

"Great!" Allan muttered sarcastically to himself. "And just in time for Giz! Here he comes now! The devil only knows what's gonna happen when Giz can't find Marian at the convent! Damn!"

...

"My lord, with the deepest respect, I must object. You cannot enter the convent! Men are forbidden to cross through these gates. Even if His Holiness himself were to request admittance, I would be forced to deny him!"

Gisbourne sneered, yet did not try to force his way through. There were ominous black clouds gathering overhead, and he feared God's wrath if he threatened this frail, wizened old sister who so confidently faced him.

"Then bring the Lady Marian to me! At once!"

"Sir, I humbly request you refrain from raising your voice to me. My ears may be old, but they are still sharp. I could hear you, were you to speak in a whisper, even with the wind picking up as it is."

Allan could see Gisbourne's anger and frustration mounting. "Here, Guy," he offered, "let me take this."

"What can you do?' Gisbourne sneered with disgust.

"I'm good with nuns."

Surprisingly, Gisbourne stepped aside and let his "man" handle the elderly sister.

"Sister Mary Bartholomew, right?" Allan asked, remembering the woman as one who often had helped Robin and his men in the past.

"I am glad to see you again, Allan!" she said with true affection. "However, 'twould be better for you, I fear, if we'd never met again, yet you still fought on the side of Right and Justice."

"Yeah," Allan replied sheepishly. "I need your prayers more than ever, Sister."

"Of course you shall have them! Oh, Allan, ever the lost sheep! You know, don't you, that you are beloved by God, even though you walk in the valley of the shadow?"

Apt description for Giz, Allan thought. Just like some big black shadow. But back to saving Marian. Allan put on his most helpless, irresistible grin.

"Yeah, well, Sister, it's too late for me."

"Never too late, my son! God can redeem even the most foul, with their dying breath, if they only believe! And you, my sweet son, are far from His most foul, believe me!"

Allan didn't find it hard to squeeze out a tear or two. The sister's obvious affection and concern for him touched him more deeply than he cared to admit.

"Keep prayin' for me, will you? Maybe, with you pleadin' for me with the Big Man, I can turn myself around. Not bein' funny, but He's bound to listen to you! Even Giz did what you said!"

"He hears all our prayers, my son. But tell me, Allan, besides prayer, how can I help you?"

Allan took a deep breath. He needed the sister to lie for him, and he was certain she would not agree to it. Still, he was good with nuns, he reminded himself.

"Guy's here to see Lady Marian. She's not here, obviously, but he's got to think she is, or she's done for. Me, too, probably. So, I was thinkin', you just let me do the explainin', and don't dispute anything I say. Just nod your head up and down, like it's the truth."

"I cannot lie, even for you and the Lady Marian. Even for Robin, I cannot."

Allan grimaced. "We're outta time. Just keep quiet then, will you, and help me? God knows my poor blackened soul needs all the help it can get."

He managed to look so woebegone, the sister relented. "I'll do whatever I can, short of lying."

"That'll have to do! Here comes Giz! Don't forget to keep prayin'!"


	57. Chapter 57

In spite of the threat of a possible thunderstorm, Robin, Marian, and Much set out in their cart the following morning, heading toward York. Much, driving the cart, couldn't stop complaining ceaselessly about the weather.

"No fair for you, today, Master! Not unless this blighted storm somehow bypasses us on the road to York, which I doubt very much! I hate storms! I hate them! They're cold, and nasty, and wet, and just horrible!"

"It hasn't rained yet, Much."

"No, but it will! You mark my words, Robin! Before we get to York, we'll be soaked to the skin! And shivering! That is, if we make it to York today, which I doubt very much, considering the likelihood of a wheel getting stuck in the infernal mud that's bound to be along the road!"

"If we get stuck, Much, we'll push the cart out. Stop worrying."

"That's easy for you to say! You probably like this weather! Things were getting a bit dull for you two, confess it, what with the weather being so fair, and no incidents of danger or possibilities of heroics along the route!"

"I wasn't bored," Marian replied, smiling at Robin. "Were you bored?"

"Bored? Sitting here beside you? No. No, I wasn't bored. Not in the slightest."

Much glanced over his shoulder to see his two friends exchange loving smiles. No, he realized, they hadn't been bored after all. Surprising, that! But true, nevertheless. If only Marian had been along when he and Robin were returning home from war!

"Much!" Robin suddenly called, raising a hand. "Stop the cart!"

Much obeyed his master's order without question, but Marian was confused.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked impatiently.

Robin didn't answer, but continued to hold his hand aloft, apparently listening intently to something neither of the other two could hear.

"Master, what is it?" Much asked in an anxious whisper.

Eyes gleaming, Robin stood and leaped from the cart. "Come on!" he told his companions. "This way!"

"Robin, what's going on?" Marian asked, following him as closely as she could, hindered as she was by the heavy folds of Lady Aylesbury's gown.

Much had unsheathed his sword, and Marian had had the sense to grab one from their store of weaponry. At last, Robin gestured for them to stop, as he crouched behind some overgrown blackberry bushes.

"Hmm! Berries!" Much smiled, picking several ripe juicy ones and stuffing them into his mouth. "Try them, Marian! These are some of the best berries I have ever tasted!"

"Shh!" Robin warned, pulling two arrows from his quiver.

Much's eyes followed his master's gaze to witness the sight of two grown men taunting two young women in the woods.

It appeared the women had been on their way to the York fair, as each had carried baskets spilling over with colorful ribbons they meant to sell. Unfortunately, along the way they had come upon two ruffians, who obviously meant to harm them.

The ribbons had already been toppled from the baskets and ground under heavy boots into the mud, completely ruining them. Two long ribbons had been salvaged, and were used to tie each woman to a tree.

Robin had seen enough to infuriate him. Before Much could catch his breath, Robin had loosed his arrows, pinning each man by his shirt to a tree.

Striding out into the open, Robin announced, "Robin Hood. The pleasure is all yours."

"Oh! Why does he do this?" Much whispered to Marian. "I thought we were supposed to remain unanimous on this journey!"

"It's anonomous," Marian corrected, "but he can't bear for people not to know who's behind his deeds!" So saying, she leaped out from behind the bushes herself, pointing her sword at the pinned men.

"Robin Hood?" a ruffian asked. "I thought you was just a story!"

Robin snickered unpleasantly. "Do I look like a story? Now, I'll give you a tale you can tell your grandchildren, if you tell me what you were doing to these young women. Much!" he called. "Untie the lasses! NOW!"

Much scurried out from behind the bush, cheeks stuffed with berries, and tried his best to untie the ribbons securing the women. It was difficult for him, for his nervousnesss made him all thumbs, but eventually he freed them, happy to accept their cries of thanks.

"This is none of your concern!" one of the men shouted from against a tree trunk, furious and humiliated.

"Innocent women were being harmed and threatened," Robin seethed quietly. "It is my concern, and should be the concern of every Englishman."

"What do you think we are?" a man cried. "Frenchmen? Hey, Hubert, Robin Hood here thinks we're Frogs!"

"Not frogs," Robin corrected. "Frogs are much too good for you. Snakes, more like. So tell me, Serpents, what was your plan? What were you doing with these lasses?"

"What do you think? Two unprotected women, alone on the road? They knew the risks!"

Marian saw the flash behind Robin's eyes. She would not want to be on the receiving end of that anger! She was immensely proud of the man she loved, however, for coming to the aid of the young women. Realizing Robin no longer needed her to point her sword at the men, she dropped to the ground and helped the women pick up their ruined bits of ribbons and lace.

"And now you know the risk of harming the innocent, at least while I'm in Yorkshire!" Robin answered. "Now, the question is, what should I do with you?"

The men were speechless, frightened by the look in their captor's eyes.

"Much," Robin said at last, "see if they're carrying money. I think they need to pay these women for the damage they did to their wares."

"I found their purses, Master!"

"Good work!" Robin caught both purses after Much tossed them to him, then handed one to each of the women.

"Good sir," one of the women said, "we can't take this! It's robbery!"

"Reimbursement," Robin corrected. "You were on your way to York to sell those ribbons, I believe."

"Aye, sir! But we'd never make as much as this, not in a twelvemonth!"

"Well, then, consider yourselves lucky you met Robin Hood, and spend the money wisely. If there's more than you need, give some to those who need it. Will you do that for me?" he asked, and the women saw his eyes turn kind and pleading.

"Yes! Yes, good sir! We will! And thank you!"

Without delay, the women ran off, to tell how they had been saved by the famous outlaw from Nottinghamshire.

"Now," Robin continued, turning again to the men he had captured, "since you saw fit to tie those women to a tree, why don't you see how it feels, eh? Much, help me!"

Much seemed confused what to do, so Marian ran to the cart, bringing back a heavily coiled rope.

"Thank you, my love," Robin grinned, taking the rope from Marian. "That should be about right," he said, cutting through the rope. "But first, I have need of a disguise, and between the pair of you, I believe I can dress myself as a yeoman and take part in the archery competiton. Much, choose whatever garments you think best."

After Much had gathered the clothing, he helped Robin bind each man to a tree, just in time for the heavens to open and pour forth torrents of rain upon their heads.

"I knew it!" Much cried. "I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!"

Back in the cart, all along the road, Robin and Marian listened to Much sound off about the time it took to stop, when they might have missed the rain had they hurried straight to York. But although cold and dripping wet, the back of the cart was showered in sunshine as the two sweethearts smiled their approving gazes into one another's blue eyes.

By nightfall, they had arrived in York, ready for the next stage of their adventures.


	58. Chapter 58

"I'm tired of waiting!" Guy of Gisbourne shouted, his voice rising above the wailing wind. "Bring me Lady Marian, or I will break down your gates and find her myself!"

"Not bein' funny, Guy, but the sister here can't fetch Marian out."

"Because she's not here." Gisbourne's voice matched the coldness in his eyes...the steely chilled eyes of a dead man.

"Naw, she's here," Allan hastened to explain, doing his best to sound casual. "She just can't come out. Isn't that right, Sister?"

"She cannot." Sister Mary Bartholomew was careful not to lie, in spite of promising to help Allan a Dale. All the while, she continued her fervent silent prayer that Sir Guy of Gisbourne would remove himself from the grounds surrounding Ripley Convent as soon as possible.

"And tell me, Allan," Gisbourne said, sneering with cold contempt, "why is that?"

"Well, she's secluded! Yeah...locked in a cell, prayin' and grievin' and doin' her penance, like a good Catholic."

"What penance?" Gisbourne asked, not believing Allan for an instant.

"What was it you told me she did, Sister?" Allan asked. Before the elderly nun had a chance to open her mouth, he spoke up. "That's right! Yeah...she talked during meals. Couldn't keep her jaw from flappin' when she was supposed to keep still. You know, Guy...Women!"

"And what, pray tell, did Marian have to say?"

Allan cast a quick glance at the nun, whose calm gaze was scanning the turbulent skies above their heads.

"She talked about you, Guy!"

Gisbourne's face changed. For an instant, a glimmer of hope sparked behind his cruel eyes. But then, his face again took on its typical arrogant, sneering expression.

"Did she? And what did she say?"

"Well," Allan gulped, stalling for time, "she told the nuns about you. How good looking and commanding you are, stuff like that."

"Stuff like that," Gisbourne repeated, sneeringly.

"Yeah. Isn't that right, Sister?"

Sister Mary Bartholomew did her best to agree with Allan. "It is true you present such an appearance, my lord," she said calmly.

Gisbourne scanned their faces, unable to read either one. At last he spit out the words, "You've locked up Marian, just for talking? Let her out, or I'll-"

A tremendous clap of thunder made both men jump, but nothing could disturb the calm exterior of the nun.

"It seems your horses have bolted," she informed them. "Perhaps we had better resume our conversation later, after the rain lets up."

Screaming out an oath, Gisbourne turned and chased after his horse.

"Thank you, Blessed Jesu," Sister Mary Bartholomew voiced aloud, while Allan nervously turned to retrieve his steed as well.

"You may return in a week's time," the sister continued. "Perhaps the lady will have completed her penance, and be allowed to speak with you then. Outside our gates," she emphasized, then turned and hobbled back into the convent, praying for Allan a Dale to find his way back to Robin Hood's gang, with a smile on her wrinkled lips.


	59. Chapter 59

Allan a Dale bit a thumbnail, but he had no more nail left to bite. In his nervousness, he'd gnawed his nails until there was nothing left. He felt himself slipping from Gisbourne's favor, and if he didn't have Giz's trust, he'd have nothing.

If Marian were still in the castle, she'd help him...maybe. Marian wanted them all to get along, after all. It benefitted her, so she could learn more of Giz's plans with the sheriff. Plus, she liked being deceived, thinking she was turning Guy into a really nice...well, guy. "Yeah, right, Marian," Allan muttered quietly to himself. "Not bein' funny, but Giz might long to get his hands on your big...blue eyes, but he isn't about to change from the violent brute he's always been."

Now, the trick was to get back on Giz's good side, if such a thing really existed. Alright then, the trick was to make Giz think Allan was useful to him.

"What am I worryin' for?" Allan asked himself. "I've been in worse jams than this and always come out ahead!" That's right...all he needed was a good lie.

Walking briskly down a hallway, he nearly collided into a man he'd never seen before. "Whoa!" he cried. "Watch where you're headed, will you? Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"I appear. I disappear. It's what I do," the man replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well, disappear then. No, wait! Who are you, and why're you dressed like a mummer in a travelling show?"

"I am a performer! Would you like to hire me? I can tell jokes that'll make the saddest heart laugh. I soothsay, too...tell fortunes! That's right! I can foretell the future!"

"Yeah? Not bein' funny, but I hope my future looks a damn sight better than my present looks right now."

"Oh, it does...it does! Cross my palm with a penny, and I'll provide the details!"

"Yeah, well, I know better than to give money to a fool. Whatever tricks you pull, gent, I've seen before."

Allan began walking away but stopped, as an idea took shape in his clever head.

"Say, could you do something for me?"

"I told you I could! All it takes is a coin, some silver, or a bit of-"

"Yeah, I know what money is. Here's what I want you to do!" Looking over his shoulder, Allan made certain no one was listening. "You know Sir Guy of Gisbourne?"

"It is my business to know everyone and everything."

"Yeah, yeah, you can cut the braggin'. If that's the best you can do, I don't need your soothsayin'."

"Alright," the Fool replied. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not certain whether I've ever crossed paths with him."

"That proves you haven't! If you'd ever met him, you'd remember. Well, Gisbourne's my master, but he's none too pleased with me lately. I wanna get back in his good graces, and you're just the gent to put me there!"

"What do you propose I do?" the Fool asked.

"Tonight at dinner, I spring you on the crowd. You're gonna tell Giz's fortune, before everyone. But you gotta say what I tell you, alright? If you make it up, Giz might not be pleased, and believe me, you don't wanna see that! So, listen and remember everything I say, got it?"

"I'll be a sponge, soaking up your words, only to spew them forth before Sir Guy of Gisbourne tonight."

"Alright then! Here's exactly what I need you to tell him. Oh! And hear this, if you're good and convincin', I'll give you another job! Giz has a birthday comin' up, and he needs something to liven up his dead parties. So, if you succeed at this job, you can be the entertainment at Giz' birthday bash! What do you say?"

"Tell me what I need to say tonight! I'll remember! Coin is scarce-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't I know it? Now, here's what you tell Giz tonight..."

...

In York as well as Nottingham, the rain continued pouring steadily from the sky. Marian stared impatiently out the window of their room in the crowded inn where Robin had found lodgings, longing to go out and explore the town.

She relaxed somewhat when she felt Robin come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I hope your fancy gown hasn't completely dried yet, for it's about to get another soaking. That is, unless you'd rather stay cooped up here, while Much and I head to the castle."

Marian spun around to face him, her eyes shining with excitement. "The sheriff will see us so soon? How did you manage that?"

"I'm not sure! I suspect it has something to do with that fortyish blond woman who was watching us so piercingly when I put in our request at the castle. I've just learned she happens to be the sheriff's wife!"

"So, she did us a favor by getting us in to see her husband? I wonder why?"

"Don't know. But we won't find out musing here now, will we?" He was gazing at her fondly, his eyes twinkling with the pleasure of just being together. "Come on, it's time to brave the weather and head to the castle."

"Rain!" Much cried. "I hate rain! Why does it seem worse to go out in the rain, after you've been cozily dry indoors, than to live in it in the forest?"


	60. Chapter 60

"I don't want to be Genevieve. Be 'Martin,' if you wish, but I should get to choose my own name."

To keep pace with Robin's purposeful stride, Marian nearly had to run through the dimly lit corridors of York Castle, enroute to an audience with the Sheriff of York. Lady Aylesbury's ridiculously opulent gown didn't help matters, with its heavy brocade folds becoming entangled between Marian's legs. Still, she somehow managed to keep up with her "brother."

"Alright, Marian...'Genevieve's' out. What do you want to be called? Not 'Kate,' again, please, even if it was your mother's name." Robin was too polite to mention how he could barely keep a straight face, calling Marian by a name which conjured up a completely different, scraggly image in his mind.

"I like 'Grace,' " Marian suggested. "Call me that."

" 'Grace?' Why?"

"I just like it. It's a pretty name, don't you think?"

"It's alright. So, 'Grace,' " Robin said with a wink, "are you ready to meet the Sheriff of York?"

She was ready. Much, however, felt anxious as always. "What's my name again, Master?" he asked, nervously twisting a ring round and round on his finger.

"You're 'Sam,' and remember not to call me 'Master!' Alright, are you ready? Let's get a good price for our weapons, for the people of Locklsey!" Trading his grin for a fawning sycophantic smile, he announced themselves as arms traders to the castle guard, explaining they had an appointment with the sheriff.

...

York Castle's Great Hall did not resemble that of Nottingham Castle. There were no massive stone birds of prey perched overhead, menacing in their silent watchfulness. There was only stone and timber, and rich hangings of crimson and gold. There were also two thrones on a raised dais, occupied by the sheriff and his wife.

The sheriff seemed to be near Vaisey's age...slightly older, perhaps, and short as Vaisey was, but more rotund, and certainly kinder and more rational. Robin's quick sense judged the man was none too bright, but not stupid, either. A plodder, who would work hard to serve the interests of his shire, and most likely, since Prince John had awarded him the post, serve his own interests, too.

His wife was neither attractive nor otherwise...much younger than her husband, but older by far than the trio from Nottingham. She was slender, and attired in a rich golden gown, and had golden hair flecked with graying strands, and a plain, dowdy face. But her eyes seemed almost feverish, the way they were boring into Robin. He wondered whether she recognized him as Lord Locksley, or even as Robin Hood, so avid was her interest in him.

"Lord Sheriff," Robin said in an almost silly, simpering voice, as he bowed before the throne. "My colleague and I thank you for seeing us so rapidly. I confess, we are in a hurry to sell our goods, so that my sister may return home to Lincoln and purchase more lovely fashions."

"I long for a gown with French cut sleeves, trimmed with black fox fur," 'Grace' sighed.

"You are brother and sister?" the sheriff's wife asked, sitting forward on her throne. "Tell me, where are you lodging?"

"We have a room at the Lamb & Lion, Your Ladyship," Robin answered, simpering proudly, in perfect imitation of the late Martin of Aylesbury.

Lady Gweneth turned to her husband the sheriff and coaxed, "Don't you think we could find accomodations for them here, Husband? They do appear to be such prosperous merchants...it seems a shame to make them spoil their fine attire trudging through the rain and mud. I am sure they would be more comfortable housed under our roof! Why, they can each have their own private rooms here! Please...please, my lord, can't you see fit to let them stay in the castle?"

"Gweneth...merchants? This is most unusual! The castle is reserved for nobility!"

"But they look like nobles...at least the brother and sister do! I am sure they must be descended from someone great! Perhaps one of their parents was a love child of someone from the noble classes! How romantic! Please...please let them stay here!"

The sheriff eyed the 'merchants' and the young woman with suspicion, but, as always, gave in to his wife's request. "You three may lodge here. Your things will be sent for. Now, pray show me your weaponry."

Much quickly unfurled the cloth covering the samples of swords they had brought to show the sheriff. Robin eagerly watched the sheriff's face, trying to detect his level of interest.

"These weapons appear used," the sheriff complained.

Much grew distraught, and shifted anxiously back and forth on his feet. But Robin was undaunted. "They are not new," he agreed, "but are of the highest quallity, I assure you. Here," he offered, handing the sheriff Gisbourne's own sword, "feel how well this one is balanced! Admire the outstanding craftsmanship!"

The sheriff was studying the small intricate carving on the sword's hilt. "Where did you get this?" he asked heavily.

"I cannot say. We buy and sell weapons weekly, but deal only in the finest."

Robin could see the sheriff did not want to release the sword. He seemed oddly moved by holding it in his hands. "Young man," he cried, "Do you realize the value of this weapon? This sword once belonged to one of the noblest families in Yorkshire...that is, until the Crown gave their lands to the church!"

"Now why would the late King do that?" Robin asked, fascinated to hear something of Gisbourne's history.

"Horrible mismanagement by the former lord. Cruelty, drunkenness, waste. Believe me, he deserved what he got! Too bad about the children, though. Lost everything, they did. God only knows where they are today!"

Robin shot a quick glance at Marian. She was looking rather bored, and he guessed she didn't realize the sheriff was speaking about the Gisbourne family. Good! The less Sir Guy of Gisbourne figured in Marian's thoughts, the better!

However, hearing Gisbourne discussed as having sprung from noble stock raised Robin's competitive streak. He needed to do something to work off the unrest inside him! Suddenly, a plan formed in his mind.

"If you will allow it, my partner and I would like to show you a demonstration of the quality of the weapons we sell. Sam?"

"What?" Much cried. "A demonstration? Rob-ahem ahem...Martin, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Sam," Robin answered, already removing his outer garment to be free to fight, "that you and I can perform a simple swordplay demonstration, to prove the quality of our wares."

"What?"

"Grace" felt she should explain so that "Sam" could better understand. She was thrilled to watch Robin, even in a mock fight, and wished with all her heart she could be his partner instead of Much. "Just fight the way you do when you practice. It will be fine. You're used to it. You do it all the time."

"Yes! In the forest! Not here in a castle, with-"

"What does it matter where we are?" Robin asked, warning Much not to say too much. "Let's show the sheriff what these swords can do!"

Without waiting for Much to falter, he seized Gisbourne's sword from the sheriff's hands, and began slicing it through the air in a show of valor. Gulping, Much selected another sword, and shortly, he and Robin were parrying and thrusting, showing off their incomparable skills.

Watching the demonstration, Lady Gweneth felt completely overcome, and she vowed with the firmest resolve she would find the lead merchant's chamber tonight and indulge in a night of passion such as she had never known before.


	61. Chapter 61

That evening, Robin, Much, and Marian enjoyed the hospitality of York Castle at an elegant banquet, seated near the sheriff and his lady, at the lady's special request.

Much was in seventh Heaven, feasting on the delectable dishes placed before him, and Robin dismissed his distaste for the insincerity of the nobles surrounding him with their gluttony and wastefulness, concentrating instead on the pleasure of dining with Marian in a castle setting.

He was relieved none of York's loftiest nobles, who would have recognized him as the former Lord of Locksley, were absent from the table. Lesser nobility who had never met the Earl of Huntington dined here tonight, sneering down their noses at the presence of "merchants" at their feast, no matter the sumptuousness of the guests' attire.

He was disappointed not to see his friend, John of York with his bride Beatrice, whom he had personally married, but thought it just as well, for he had no desire for his true identity to be discovered. Nor did he want Marian reminded of the day her father had been slain.

Marian looked so beautiful tonight, laced up in Lady Aylesbury's gaudy gown, dining daintily by candlelight. She seemed pleased to be seated next to him, enjoying the danger of their charade, and feasting with him in a setting befitting their true station. So engrossed was he in her lovely presence, Robin failed to notice the lustful looks she was gathering from most of the men attending the feast. Nor did he notice the hungry look in Lady Gweneth's eyes whenever they rested on his face and form.

"So, Grace," Robin said quietly, smiling into her eyes, "how does it feel to be dining in a castle again?"

"Don't tell Sam, but the food is better."

"And what of the company?"

"Vastly improved from the castle at home, but a great deal worse than the fine company I've grown accustomed to lately."

"Well said, Grace," Robin grinned, lifting his goblet in approval.

"Master, this is delicious!" Much commented between bites.

"Shh! Sam," Robin warned.

"Sorry!"

Robin turned back to Marian, not realizing his loving looks did more to expose their masquerade than Much's slips of the tongue.

"This is fun!" he couldn't help admitting to her.

"It is, but you need to eat," she smiled back. "And take your eyes off me. I'm your little sister, remember?"

He chuckled. "I can't help it. You look gorgeous in any setting."

"Thank you. Robin," she said quietly, for she loved to voice his name. "I can't wait until we can do this openly again."

"You like castles, then?"

"You know I don't. I just want you safely restored to Locksley, installed in your home once more."

In spite of the fun she had been enjoying, her eyes brimmed over with tears as she spoke. Seeing Robin seated amongst nobility, being served the way he ought to be, brought back memories and longings she had forced from her mind. She blinked back her tears, angry at herself for giving in to them.

Robin, extremely touched by her feelings, quickly covered her hand in his. "It's alright, Wren," he murmured quietly. "I don't care where I live, as long as you're beside me, helping those in need."

He thought of her loss as well. Gisbourne had ruthlessly burned her home to the ground. There still remained a chance that Robin could once again dwell within the beloved walls of his family estate, but Marian could never again awaken in her bed in Knighton Hall. Anger at Gisbourne welled within him, but he pushed it aside in his tenderness towards Marian.

Marian felt comforted by his words, but neither realized their hands were now clasped on top of the table, fingers entwined in a lovers' grasp, his thumb tenderly stroking the top of her hand. The sheriff's wife saw it, however, and vowed to uncover the mystery behind her intoxicatingly handsome guest. Oh, yes! She promised herself she would uncover more than his true identity tonight!


	62. Chapter 62

To the south, rain still poured from the skies, but the nobles dining within the walls of Nottingham Castle cared nothing for the weather, so entertained were they by the amusing soothsayer who had appeared before their eyes in a puff of smoke.

The entertainment was going better than Allan had anticipated. Guy of Gisbourne, at first forcefully resisting the Fool's attentions, had relented once Sheriff Vaisey demanded Gisbourne submit. And now, Gisbourne was seated before all the castle visitors and residents, the subject of the Fool's predictions. And from being furious and skeptical, he at last seemed completely taken in by the foretellings, and pleased that everyone present should hear what he himself had dreamed of for years.

"You shall be assisted by someone who once fought against you," the Fool continued, remembering all the things Allan had advised him to mention. "Yes! Someone clever, who realized there was no future save the gallows, leading the life he did, has joined your side and will never go back. He will be loyal to you, and his cleverness will help you rid the country of your enemy, once and for all."

Sheriff Vaisey shifted on his throne and sighed. Was Gisbourne truly so gullible as to believe this goobly goop?

"Tell me," Gisbourne demanded, "how does Hood die?"

The Fool closed his eyes and swayed in pretence, then opened his eyes and answered, "By your hand, my lord. You will slay him, in hand-to-hand combat."

"When?"

"Before Midsummer's Eve."

The crowd gasped, and many applauded the announcement.

"What else?" Gisbourne asked. "What else do you see for me?"

Recalling Allan's instructions, the Fool stated, "My lord, you will achieve all that is due you! Wealth, and power beyond your imagination! You shall be second-in-command, over the whole of England!"

Even Sheriff Vaisey sat forward at this exciting bit of news.

"What else?" Gisbourne asked, almost panting with desire to hear more.

"A woman," the Fool uttered, mystery shrouding his tone. "You will marry, and soon."

Vaisey sat back on his throne, sighing in disgust. "Lepers, Gisbourne," he warned.

"What woman?" Gisbourne bellowed.

"A dark haired beauty...the woman of your dreams."

"Marian." Gisbourne turned eager eyes on the Fool. "What else?"

"She will bear you sons to carry on the Gisbourne name; scores of strong, lusty sons. Your only regret will be that your enemy does not live to see it."

"I will tear down the Manor and build Marian a castle with my wealth!" Gisbourne boasted. "She will live with me and our sons in grand style!"

Allan hadn't thought to mention that bit of information. But the Fool was equal to the task he had been assigned. "A castle...yes, of course! I see a grand castle, overlooking the River Trent...a fortress of strength, with massive stone walls and impenetrable gates. 'Gisbourne Castle', with black and yellow crests, all proclaiming your position of power, my lord. And your loyal servant, who helped to bring it all about, standing beside you, serving you faithfully."

Gisbourne's eyes were shining, as he pictured his future before him.

"It will all come true," he said to himself. "All of it." Looking up, he spied Allan a Dale, standing against the wall, chatting with a guard. Everyone seemed to take to his man immediately. Everyone liked him. Whereas no one ever seemed to like Gisbourne. It didn't matter...he didn't need friends. He believed he had no desire for companions, only wanting men to fear him. And fear him they did.

But he had one more question for the Fool tonight.

"Where, Fool, is the Lady Marian right now?"

The Fool closed his eyes and swayed again, in a convincing trancelike state. Opening his eyes, he responded, "The lady in question is on her knees in a convent cell, silently praying for resistance to her unmaidenly thoughts towards you, my lord."

Gisbourne's mouth twisted in a slow, satisfied smile. Lifting a goblet of wine, he threw it back and drained the cup, then stood and said, "I will fetch her here now. I've had enough of her delays. She's grieved enough. By God, I'll make her mine tonight!"

Against the wall, Allan was heard to swear violently under his breath.


	63. Chapter 63

Unknown to the Fool, Allan, or Gisbourne, Marian was indeed on her knees praying, but certainly not for resistance against unmaidenly thoughts towards Gisbourne, for she suffered from none of those. She was simply saying her nightly prayers in her private chamber in York Castle, clothed in a simple white shift, before retiring to her bed for the night. Finishing her prayers, she genuflected and rose, but gasped in pleasant surprise when she saw Robin standing in her room, waiting.

She shouldn't have been surprised. How many times had he appeared in her room in Nottingham Castle, without her having an inkling he had enterred? Still, she hadn't heard any sound, yet here he was!

"I thought I bolted my door," she said, smiling.

He laughed. "Who needs doors? There are other ways in, you know, Marian." Looking her over approvingly, he moved closer, saying, "I couldn't go to bed without wishing my little sister goodnight now, could I?"

They enjoyed a long, satisfying kiss, and Marian told him, resting in his arms, "You need to stop calling me your little sister. You make me feel I'm ten years old."

"Well, then," Robin said, somewhat shyly, yet eager, too, "let me see if I can't make you feel more grown up."

He kissed her again, but she stopped him in alarm when she felt his hand slide straight down the top of her gown and fondle her.

"I'm sorry, Marian," he gasped.

"You'd better go to your own room," she told him, her face red, but not from anger. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

Without watching him go, she pulled back the bedclothes and climbed into bed.

It was her fault, she told herself, once he had gone. She had pressed him for closer contact in the forest, and had been thrilled when his hands had caressed her body. But this was quite another matter! He had actually touched her...not her clothing! His fingers had only reached her for an instant, but what an instant it had been! Shivers of pleasure had shot up her spine, and the place he touched had tingled with ripples of delight!

She longed to call him back to her room, but of course, she did not.

Tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep, she at last climbed out from under the bedclothes, dropped to her knees beside the bed, and asked the Virgin to intercede for her on behalf of the Father, and forgive her her sinful desires.

...

Before he could settle down for the night, Robin strode through the Castle, climbing to the top of Clifford's Tower, to spend some of the pent up energy that tormented him.

What had he done? He felt terrible...and wonderful, too. But terrible!

He had promised Marian's father he would protect and look after her, and what had he done?

He'd seen the leering looks several of the men had bestowed on Marian tonight, and had been furious at them. But was he any better?

He loved her! And he had embarrassed her! He'd better watch his step, and treat her more like the "sister" she was pretending to be, at least while they were away from Sherwood.

He would honor her. He wouldn't touch her again. Because he loved her, he could enjoy her company without physical contact. It would be wonderful! So deciding, he took himself down the steps, through the unfamiliar hallways, and enterred the room he had been assigned.

Opening the door, he believed he had made a dreadful mistake. This couldn't be his room, yet it looked identical to the one he had been shown earlier today.

But he must have made some horrible mistake, for this room contained a golden gown, hosiery, slippers, a chemise, all strewn on the floor, and a naked sheriff's wife in the bed!


	64. Chapter 64

"Good evening. Come in, and bolt the door behind you."

The sheriff's wife, Lady Gweneth, sat up in Robin's bed, displaying the "wares" she was offering him. Uncomfortable, amused, and somewhat intrigued, Robin did as he was told, but stood with his back against the door, arms folded across his chest, staring at her with an amused challenge in his eyes.

"One of us walked into the wrong room tonight," he said, dropping the simpering act he had employed as "Martin." "And I don't think it was me."

"There was no mistake. Both of us should be here."

"I doubt the sheriff would agree to that."

She sighed. "My husband is otherwise occupied. He's either busy with matters of the shire, or sipping a warm mug of milk, preparing for bed."

"Well, then," Robin smiled, "some women would envy you your husband! There are husbands out there who would be engaging in...what you're attempting here tonight. And, if he is preparing for bed, what I found in mine has got to be more warming than a mug of milk."

"Do you like what you found?"

"I might, if I wasn't in love with someone else."

"Your 'sister.' "

Robin drew in a sharp, quick breath, then let it out with a laugh. "That would be wrong."

"It would be," Lady Gweneth agreed, climbing down from the bed and approaching him, "if she truly was your sister. But she's not, is she? And you are clearly not the handsome fool you led my husband to believe you were! So, the way I see it, you ought to have no further qualms deceiving my husband. I certainly don't!"

She had reached him by this time, and was actually backing him up, chasing him about the room.

"So," Robin said nervously, stating the obvious, "this is why you invited us to stay in the castle!"

"Why else? Do you really think I cared whether you had to walk back and forth in the rain?"

"Do you do this often?" he asked, accidentally trodding on her gown as he stepped backwards, trying to get away from her.

"I'm not here for conversation, Martin."

"Well, that's all you're going to get from me."

She stopped, staring at him with a disappointed look that aged her by a good five years. "Please don't turn me down! What is it, really? What harm can it do, if we keep it our own little secret?"

Just then, there was a knock on his door, causing them both to jump.

Then, Marian's voice, in a loud whisper, was heard entreating, "Robin! are you awake? I need to speak with you!"

"Robin?" Lady Gweneth repeated, her mouth curling in a wry smile. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open the door! Your 'sister' wants to speak with you!"


	65. Chapter 65

Nervously, Robin cracked open his door, squeezed his body through, slammed the door shut as quickly and tightly as possible behind him, then stood facing Marian in the hallway, making certain his body blocked entry to his chamber.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, as brightly as he could voice the words. "I thought you'd gone to bed."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm glad to see you're still up. May I come in?"

Marian was fully dressed in Lady Aylesbury's gown, and had even put up her hair, in a somewhat severe style which nevertheless, could not dampen her beauty.

Robin, proud of the fact he had never lied to her, wasn't about to start lying now. Still, he didn't see the need to let her know what exactly was hidden on the other side of his door! Better to get away, to allow "it" time to make its escape! He only hoped "it" would be long gone by the time he returned.

Now, what could Marian be wanting?

Taking her by her elbow, he began leading her away, putting distance between her and the door to his room.

"Let's walk. I could use a brisk walk just now."

"Can't sleep, either? Robin, I'm sorry. I caused this. I misled you, and I'm...I'm sorry."

Robin stopped, forgetting all about the sheriff's wife in his room. Misled him?

What had Marian meant, "misled" him? Didn't she love him? He felt the air drain from his lungs. It felt as though LeGrand from King Richard's army had had punched him in his gut.

"Marian," he asked in a small voice, "what do you mean?"

"Oh, my poor dear!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, confusing him even further. "My poor, poor dear!"

She was looking deeply into his eyes, her own eyes filled with compassion and longing, and was stroking his hair and neck, causing fear and dread to flow through Robin.

She hardly knew what she was saying herself. She was as confused as he. The only things she was sure of were that she loved him, and that they needed to take things more slowly. But Robin misread her strong feelings.

"Has Gisbourne...has he?"

Marian pulled away, surprised. "Gisbourne? Why bring him up? He has nothing to do with us!"

"Hasn't he?"

"Of course he hasn't! He may have your estate for now, but he's never had my heart. Never!"

"I wasn't referring to your heart."

Marian stepped back, outraged by his insinuation. "How dare you, Robin?" she cried. "I was ready to forgive you for putting your hands on me, as if I was no better than some tavern wench, but now you dare accuse me of...of intimate acts with Gisbourne? Do you really think I'm so easily persuaded to throw away my virtue?"

He was overjoyed and relieved to recognize she wasn't. It was time for him to make his apologies.

"Marian," he began, "I am so sorry! I did not mean it. I don't doubt you. It's just...there's something about Guy of Gisbourne that brings out the beast in me. I wasn't myself. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked, in that winning way of his.

Marian felt there was no reason to stay angry, since his apology clearly came from his heart. Still, she wanted to put Gisbourne to rest, once and for all.

"I love _you,_" she said, putting her arms around his neck again. "I've always loved you."

"And I love you."

Robin was careful to keep his hands around her waist while he kissed her. When the kiss was over, she surprised him by saying, "Guy of Gisbourne means nothing to me, Robin. The only time I kissed him was to rescue you from death. You need to believe me. Now, there's something I need to know. You've never told me about your time in the Holy Land. Was there...was there anyone special to you while we were apart?"


	66. Chapter 66

He always knew this day would come, the day she would ask him about the women he had known before he returned home from the Holy Land. He knew she had an inkling he had known a few. He had practically bragged as much to her during their first real conversation after he'd returned, stung yet impressed by her rejection of his kiss.

He wouldn't lie to her. But he didn't want to make full confession, either.

"There was no one special. But I wasn't exactly a saint, either. Can we just leave it at that, Marian, please?"

" 'Not a saint.' What does that mean, exactly?"

"I never stopped loving you."

"That's very sweet, but it doesn't answer my question, Robin."

"Why this sudden interest, Marian? Why now?"

She didn't want to tell him she felt jealous of women who had most likely given him things she hadn't been prepared to give. Women who had been close to him in ways she could only imagine, and not even imagine with any real knowledge.

Thoughts of him philandering while he had been away had popped in and out of her head, even while he had been gone at war, but it was only now, when she felt irresistibly drawn for deeper intimacy with him, did she realize he had experienced actual encounters with actual other women. She felt jealous, and curious, and wanted to know who these women were, and what types of relationships they had had with her Robin. She wished she could confront them and look them in the eye. Better yet, punch them in the eye.

"What about you?" he asked. "You never told me about your suitors while I was gone. I had to learn everything I could from local gossip. And Marian...Roger of Stoke? He was my friend! You knew that, surely!"

"We're talking about you and your relationships right now! Not me and mine!"

"I won't tell you about mine until you tell me yours."

They were walking through the hallways so quickly now, with Robin nearly running from her to avoid the discussion.

"Very well," she said, stopping. "If that's all it will take to get you to talk, I'll tell you everything. After all, I have nothing to hide. So, Robin, tell me, where do you want me to start?"

They had reached an outside covered walkway. Rain continued to beat down around them, but they remained mostly dry, protected by the roof over their heads. A touch of rain blew in upon them, but it was light, and in their emotionally charged argument, they barely noticed it.

"Go chronologically," he answered bitterly. "Not the casual suitors who came and went. I want to know about the real ones, the ones you considered. You know Much and I heard you were betrothed to Aylesbury. There must have been some truth in that. He told me himself you were quite friendly with him under the mistletoe, Marian."

She stared at Robin, aghast. Martin of Aylesbury had long been married, and was now dead. And Robin was jealous? Because she had kissed the man a few times?

"You need to grow up," she told him coldly.

"You brought up this discussion, Marian. Now, you haven't told me anything. Alright, we'll agree to let Aylesbury pass. He was a fool anyhow. But what about Roger, Marian? From what I heard, he broke his long standing betrothal for you. Were you betrothed to him? What did you promise him?"

"I don't like you right now."

"Fine! That's only because you don't want to tell me about you and my friend Roger."

"Who hasn't been heard of in how long? You told me you feared he might be dead, too, Robin. Why are you jealous of dead men?"

"Why are you jealous of women I don't even remember?"

She stood still, stunned. "You don't remember?"

"Not much," he sighed, raking a hand through his hair. "Not the ones you want to know about."

They didn't speak for a few moments. At last, she ventured, "Can you tell me anything about the ones you do remember?"

He looked at her, smiling apologetically. "There was only one, and I never loved her. But I did care for her plight. She reminded me somewhat of you. At least, I sought you in her. And we never did more than kiss, Marian, I swear."

"Tell me," she pleaded, sitting on a stone bench.

He sat beside her and took her hand in his. "Her name was Rachel, and I met her in Acre..."


	67. Chapter 67

"Whadju have to go and do that for?"

Allan a Dale confronted the Fool, whose triumphant smile faded from his face, realizing his performance had perhaps been less successful than he had believed.

"I did what you said," he reminded Allan. "And he seemed to like that bit I added about his castle! I thought I was a hit! Why are you so gloomy?"

"You were too big of a hit! You heard him! You got Giz so wound up, now he wants to head back to the convent, in the rain, and drag Marian outta there by the hair on her head!"

"That might prove difficult, considering she's not there."

"I know she's not there! That's not the point! Not bein' funny, but we were there once already today, and it took everything I had, just to keep him outside the gates!"

The Fool listened, then came up with a plan.

"Then all we have to do is prevent him from returning in the first place."

"And how the hell are we gonna do that?"

"A puff of smoke, accompanying thunder, and a visit from the spirit world should do the trick!"

"Spirit world? What?"

"Don't worry. You just leave everything to me..."

...

To the north, Robin held Marian's hand while he told her the story of a young woman he had cared for in the Holy Land.

"She looked like you...well, a bit like you, but she didn't have your spirit."

As much as Marian liked hearing him mention her, she wanted to hear about the other woman now. "How did you meet?" she asked, quietly.

"You should ask Much. He was with us every time we were together, which was only a handful of times."

"You're being evasive again."

"Sorry." He tried to smile, but failed.

He didn't like speaking of Rachel, especially to Marian. It brought back memories of the pain he had felt, believing he had lost his one true love. He had tried to deaden the pain by replacing his lost love, only to fail and feel the pain return, stronger than before. It wrapped around his heart now, even though Marian sat beside him, clasping his hand.

Marian mistook the pain in his eyes for genuine feelings for "Rachel." It made her sad, believing Robin had cared far more deeply than he had. "Tell me," she said sadly.

He sighed, remembering. "Much and I were in the marketplace, a thriving, noisy place, much louder and busier than Nottingham on market days. I wish you could see it, Marian! They trade in all kinds of novelties! Spices and soaps and odd tasting foods...and cloths! Silks so vivid they'd hurt your eyes to look at them! I wanted to buy you things, but-"

"Robin. You're off course. Is it really so hard for you to speak of her?"

Marian was trying to be brave. She didn't realize how much it would hurt, believing his heart was divided.

"It is hard," he admitted, unknowingly wounding Marian anew. "But do we really need to discuss this? Marian, we're together! I love you! Can't we just forget the past, and-"

"Is she dead?"

"Dead? No...I mean, I don't know. I have no reason to believe so."

"Then, why did you leave her?"

"I didn't...'leave her.' I came home to you."

"Where is she now?"

Robin was confused, not understanding Marian's concern. "I suppose she's still living in Acre. I think her father had betrothed her to someone. A 'nice, Jewish boy,' " he added, grinning.

Marian did not return his smile. Her face was somber; her eyes sad. Robin decided the thing to do was just to tell her all she needed to hear, so they could put it behind them.

"Alright," he said, detaching himself from the feelings his memories caused. "She bumped into me in the marketplace one day, spilling everything from her basket. I thought I'd collided with her, but she told me later she'd done it on purpose, just to meet me." He couldn't stop the proud gleam from springing to his eyes.

"And you came to her rescue, and helped her put her things back in her basket."

"Yes. I introduced myself, and Much, and we talked. There aren't many Jews living in Acre, Marian. They'd been ousted, and had only recently been allowed to return. Her family had lived for a time in England-"

"In England? Where?"

"London. They returned to the Holy Land sometime after I left with King Richard for the Crusade. The riots against Jews at the king's coronation convinced her father to go. But she'd lived so long in England, she was like a piece of home."

Marian was quiet, hearing that. It hurt, but at least he was talking, and his mood had lightened. She felt his hand lift her chin, but she avoided his questioning gaze. Then, she heard his voice, filled with concern, ask her, "Marian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Go ahead and tell me more. I don't care. Tell me whatever you think I need to know."

"You don't need to know anything. I mean, I enjoyed seeing her on Fridays, in the marketplace with Much. I wanted to kiss her, so I did, but it was always in public. She was kind, and she liked me, but she wasn't you. If people were hurting, I doubt she'd risk her own safety to rush to their defense. She didn't challenge me, or make my heart go wild, or torment me as you do. I felt happy when we were together, but I paid for it later."

Marian loved hearing what he had just told her. "Paid for it?" she asked, a small smile on her lips.

"I suffered for it later, missing you more than ever."

"Really?"

"Ask Much. He'll tell you the black moods I suffered. He suffered right along with me."

"Loyal Much."

Robin smiled at her, searching her eyes for some happiness. "Feel better?" he asked.

"I think so. You didn't love her then?"

"Love her? I told you I didn't. I love _you_, Marian."

"I'm glad. Kiss me."

He did so, with pleasure.

Standing, he continued holding her hand and said, "Well, now that we've cleared the air, we had best be returning to bed. I want to sell those arms tomorrow, so we can get out of here."

"What about the fair?" Marian asked. "I thought you wanted to stay for that."

"There won't be a fair until it stops raining. And it'll be a muddy one at that! But I would like to stay and shoot, if possible."

He was dropping her off by her door. His heart was light, and completely committed to her, and full of love. She looked so lovely, he didn't want to take his eyes from her face. "I don't want to say 'goodnight.' "

"Then don't say it. Hold me close, one more time tonight."

They kissed again, then clung together, completely happy to be together and in love. Hearing footsteps, they leaped apart at last, and Marian disappeared into her room for the night.

Sighing happily, Robin walked on air all the way back to his room. Opening the door, he groaned aloud to see the sheriff's wife, sound asleep in his bed.


	68. Chapter 68

"What's the matter, Gisbourne, hmm? Had a little scare on your way to the convent? Did one of those big, scary nuns frighten little Guy?"

"You're free to go for tonight." Gisbourne quietly dismissed Allan, then turned and faced Sheriff Vaisey.

"My lord, I don't think this is a laughing matter. Allan and I were besieged on our way to the convent-"

"Besieged? Besieged? By whom, Gisbourne, hmm? Not Robin Hood and his band of outlaws, hmm?"

"No, my lord! Hood had nothing to do with this! This was a visitor from beyond the grave, warning us to demonstrate respect for the sisters in holy orders!"

"Well, la dee dah dee dah! Do you really think I believe that? A clue...no! And if you had one wit of sense, Gisbourne, neither would you!" He uttered a mocking laugh. " 'A visitor from beyond the grave,' " he repeated, laughing scornfully.

"My lord, Allan and I both witnessed it! Just as we neared Dead Man's Crossing, a thunderclap startled our horses. Then, fire and smoke filled the path just ahead of us. And when it cleared, there stood a dark figure, warning us to turn back and not set foot anywhere near the convent."

"And you believe this hocus pocus, Gisbourne, hmm? You're even more stupid and gullible than I thought! But, if it will keep you away from the Leper, so much the better!"

"Allan will swear to what we witnessed, my lord!"

"Let him swear, Gisbourne. Do I care? A clue...no. The fact remains that Hood or one of his men was standing in your path, deceiving you, and you were too stupid to catch him!"

"My lord, Allan would have known, had it been Hood! I would have known! I'd recognize his scruffy face, no matter his disguise!"

"Would you, Gisbourne? Hmm, I wonder...But more to the point, would Hood recognize you, were you to put on a disguise? Or, better yet, what if I adopted a disguise, hmm? Would precious little Hoodley know me? Oh, yes, this is good! This is good! Something to think on, Gisbourne...something to think on!"

The sheriff stood, and strutted from the room. Obediantly, Gisbourne followed at his heels. Stopping and turning back, Vaisey smirked, "Goodnight, Gisbourne. Sleep well, hmm? But watch out for creatures from beyond the grave! You never know when one might jump out and grab your ass!" So saying, he seized a handful of Sir Guy of Gisbourne's backside and squeezed it in a death grip.

Laughing at Gisbourne's pain and discomfort, he released his hold and sneered, "Go to bed, Gisbourne. And if little Guy's too frightened to travel through the deep dark country back to Locksley all by his lonesome, he can stay here with me in my chambers. So, Gisbourne, how brave are you feeling tonight, hmm?"

"Goodnight, my lord! I'll return to Locksley immediately."

"You had better, Gisbourne! Show some spine and grow up, or I'll take your home away and give it to someone who isn't afraid of his own shadow!"

...

While Allan was going to bed relieved and happy in Nottingham, Robin, in York, was wondering where he would lay his head for the night. His bed in York Castle was definitely out...it had been taken over by the sheriff's lustful wife. And of course, strongly as he longed to, he couldn't share Marian's bed. That left Much. If he wanted to sleep in a bed at all, he'd have to brave Much's indignation and complaints concerning Lady Gweneth.

Sneaking into Much's room, he carefully eased himself onto the bed, removed his boots, his belt, and his sword, then lay down, hoping he hadn't awakened his friend.

"Robin? Master! What are you doing here? And, and, and...my door was bolted! How did you get in?"

"You know me, Much. I can walk through walls."

"Please! But why are you here, Master? Has something happened? Oh no! Robin, what have you done now?"

"I haven't done a thing! I just need to sleep here tonight, alright?"

"What's wrong with your room, oi?"

Robin pounded a pillow with his fist, then answered, "The sheriff's wife is what's wrong with it."

"The sheriff's wife? What does she have to do with your room?"

"You don't want to know. Go to sleep, Much."

"But, Robin! You need to tell me! You can't just sneak in here and take over my room without telling me!"

"I'm not taking over your room, Much. I'm sharing it with you."

"Please! It'll be yours before the sun comes up! Now, tell me, Master...what have you done to the sheriff's wife?"

"Me? I haven't done anything, except try to avoid her. She's the one who climbed naked into my bed!"

Much was silent for several moments. At last, he managed to blurt out a "Naked? Unbelievable! That is revolting!"

"Now will you let me stay?"

"Of course! Of course! Stay all you like!" Much straightened the covers, making certain his beloved master had his fair share of the blankets. All the while, his mind was working quickly, trying to figure out why the sheriff's wife would do such a thing.

At last, just as Robin was feeling relaxed and drowsy, Much sputtered, "I knew it! I knew you'd do something to get us in a jam! Why do you always, always do this?"


	69. Chapter 69

Seated properly beside her husband the Sheriff of York in the Great Hall the following morning, Lady Gweneth strained to hear the private conversation between the two visiting merchants from Lincoln, and the young woman accompanying them. Try as she might, her sharp ears could only make out a few words.

"How did you sleep?" Marian asked Robin, lovingly.

Much humphed loudly, answering for his master. "He slept wonderfully! Wonderfully! But who wouldn't, I should like to know, stealing all the bedcoverings for himself? Not to mention, spreading out all over the bed, practically kicking me onto the floor!"

"Shh!" Robin threw back his head, irritated that Much had let Marian know he had not slept in his own room.

"Why did you sleep in Robin's room, Much?" Marian asked.

"My name is Sam! And I didn't! Unbelievable!"

"I slept in _his_ room, Marian...Geneveive..."

"Grace," she reminded him, recognizing how flustered he must be, forgetting her alias. "Why?"

"Because," Robin answered grimly, "my room was unsuitable."

"Well," Marian said, dropping it for now, "the sheriff needs to provide you with something better. When my father was sheriff, he and I made certain our guests were comfortable."

Robin smiled thankfully, both at Marian for not pursuing the matter, and at Much for realizing Marian should not be told.

But Marian would make certain she would uncover the real reason Robin and Much appeared so nervous. Those two were hiding something from her, and she didn't like being excluded. She was sure comfort had nothing to do with the issue...Robin hadn't been sleeping comfortably for years! But now was not the time to pry them with questions. The sheriff was summoning them forward.

...

"I trust you found your accomodations satisfactory," he said coldly.

"Yes, thank you, my lord," Robin answered, causing Marian to toss him a puzzled look. "May I ask," he continued, sounding once again like the fawning prig he was trying to emulate, "have you considered purchasing our weaponry?"

Robin kept his eyes on the sheriff, avoiding Lady Gweneth's obvious, piercing stare. He prayed she would not cause any trouble.

"I am prepared to make you an offer," the sheriff stated dryly. "In fact, I would like to purchase the whole of your arsenal."

"Excellent!" Robin gloated, clapping his hands together, in imitation of the late Martin of Aylesbury. "We are prepared to listen."

"Perhaps the ladies would like to depart," the sheriff continued. "Women's heads have no conception of business matters."

Much's eyes grew even larger than ever, knowing how Marian would object to such a statement. To his surprise, however, Marian readily acquiesed.

"Yes," she agreed, speaking in the nasal tone she had adopted for "Grace," "Talk of money is so very dull! I should much rather speak of fashion, or learn the names of all the young men here in the castle! Lady Gweneth, would you mind terribly introducing me to some of the gentlemen I noticed at dinner last evening?"

Now, it was Robin who shot Marian a quick, puzzled glance. She'd seen the sheriff's wife looking at him, he knew she had! And she had guessed at something!

Sometimes he wished Marian wasn't so astute. Well, it couldn't be helped. He only hoped "Lady" Gweneth wouldn't be such a fool as to reveal herself to Marian.

Calming himself, he guessed things would be alright. Lady Gweneth knew, after all, they were all playing roles, so she would be on her guard. Nevertheless, he decided he and Much had better transact their business dealings with the sheriff as quickly as possible, so he could interrupt Marian's dealings with the sheriff's wife!

At least the rain seemed to be letting up, promising the possibility of the opening of the fair. Robin did not wish to leave York until he had the chance to compete in the archery competition!


	70. Chapter 70

"Lady Gweneth, how enchanting of you to introduce me to the most promising of your young men! But pray, I'd like to meet some of the older gentlemen as well! Manly beauty is all well and good, but what really impresses a girl like me is wealth!"

Marian, playing the empty headed sister to Robin's silly merchant, had deeper intentions than Robin realized when she asked Lady Gweneth to show her around York Castle. She had formed a plan of her own to help the Locksley villagers. And if her plan was as successful as she hoped it would be, she and Robin and Much would return to Sherwood with enough money in their possession to help the people of Nettlestone and Clun as well!

She was tired of standing around, doing nothing while Robin and Much traded arms for money with the sheriff. She wanted to prove to Robin she could collect just as much money for the starving people as he could! And when the sheriff had dismissed her, claiming women couldn't understand business matters, she had determined it was time to put her plan into action. Besides, she didn't like the way Lady Gweneth was ogling her Robin. She thought it best to steer her away from him, so had devised the idea of needing to be introduced.

As if she needed anyone to introduce her! She was more than aware of all the pairs of male eyes that had rested on her last evening at dinner. All she really needed to do was to walk along the castle corridors, unescorted by her two strong male companions, and she felt certain men would come running. But Lady Gweneth might make things easier, knowing which men carried the heaviest purses.

Marian's plan was twofold. She would learn who were Prince John's men, and who were loyal to King Richard. Those favoring the prince, she would rob. Those loyal to the king, she would warn about her sheriff's Sha Mat scheme, and enlist their aid protecting Yorkshire for the king. She was very pleased with her plan, and couldn't wait to see the look on Robin's face when she dropped the stolen purses onto his lap, and introduced him to men willing to help him with his cause.

As they wandered through the castle, Lady Gweneth watched Mistress Grace slyly, not knowing the woman's true identity, yet aware that she was not "Robin's" little sister. She knew she wasn't his wife, either, nor yet his lover, for Gweneth had made it her business to learn where her would be lover had spent the remainder of the night after he had fled his room. She knew he had emerged this morning from his friend's room, the hapless "Sam," if that was indeed his name, which she doubted.

How "Grace" could resist this Robin fellow was beyond Lady Gweneth's understanding! But, if the young woman was so foolish as to pass up such a delectable manly morsel, so much the better! It made this "Robin Goodfellow" all the more ripe for the plucking! And pluck him she would, come hell or high water! Lady Gweneth's mind was formulating a plan of its own.

They stopped, coming upon a trio of young men engaged in conversation. Unknown to the ladies, the men had just been discussing the beautiful guest they had admired at dinner last evening, each of them boasting what he would do with her, should he find her without her two escorts. And now, what fortune! Here she was, with no sign of either man in attendance! No one but good old Gweneth, and all three of them had had their share of that good old girl! She wouldn't be one to stand in their way! Well, let the best man win! Second and third place finishers would just have to wait their respective turns!

"Good morrow!" Lord Keighley stepped forward, bowing gallantly before the ladies. Marian, playing her part, gave him a saucy smile.

"This, gentlemen," Lady Gweneth began, "is Mistress Grace, of Lincoln. She is visiting with her brother, Master Martin, and his partner, Master Samuel, while they conduct business with my lord husband."

"And I'm so frightfully bored, while they talk of nothing but business matters! But I suspect I won't be bored any longer! I am quite delighted to make the aquaintance of you three charming gentlemen!"

"The pleasure is mine, Mistress Grace!" Lord Skipton replied, stepping forward, pushing Keighley aside.

Lord Bradley was not about to be undone. Noticing the lady's sparkling crystal blue eyes, pretty dimples, creamy smooth complexion and rosy lips, as well as her other assets below her neck, he strode forward saying, "Allow me to escort you through the castle, fair Mistress Grace! My friends here can vie for the honor of escorting Lady Gweneth!"

Offering his arm, which Marian took with a giggle, he turned back in triumph to his friends. "Remember our wager!" he told them. "I earn double if I can get the deed done before sunset!"

He had no idea whom he was about to trifle with!


	71. Chapter 71

"Step inside my door, my dear Mistress Grace, and I'll show you how nobility lives!"

Lord Bradley had walked the beautiful "Mistress Grace" throughout York Castle, avoiding of course the dungeons, kitchens, and servants' quarters, and Marian had behaved as if she had never beheld so much elegance and splendor in her life. She had giggled and flirted and acted a complete fool, wrapping Lord Bradley ever tighter around her little finger. By the time they reached his chambers, Lord Bradley was so smitten with the coquettish Mistress Grace, he had forgotten all about the bet he had made with his friends.

He still wanted the woman, but he was no longer willing to pass her along to his colleagues. Now, he wanted her to remain in York Castle for a good many days. And, of course, a good many accompanying nights. And he meant to keep her all to himself.

As Marian entered his rooms, she pretended to act impressed, crying, "Oh, Lord Badley, how magnificent!"

"My title is Bradley," he corrected her.

"I'm not so sure," she flirted. "You acted all innocent, bringing me here! I think Lord Badley fits you better! And that's what I'm going to call you."

If she hadn't been so utterly beautiful, he wouldn't have liked it. But coming from her, he was flattered.

"Aren't you a clever little minx? So, what do you think of my fine furnishings, Mistress Grace? You ought to sit upon my bed. You'll find it most luxuriously soft."

Although he was sitting upon it, beckoning her closer, she ignored his gesture and threw out a line, meaning to bait him.

"I doubt even Prince John lives in such splendor as you, Lord Badley!"

He had never met the prince, but he believed she would be impressed if he let her believe he was intimate with him.

"The prince himself gave me these pillows for my bed," he lied. "Come closer, Grace, and I'll show you my family crest embroidered on them."

Marian pretended not to hear, but casually meandered about his room, looking for a purse, or something of value she might steal.

"King Richard sleeps in a tent, I've been told," she continued. "Why a king would trade the luxury of a royal bed for a camp cot in a tent in a foreign land is beyond my understanding! Tell me, Badley, why do you think he did it?"

"Did what?"

"Went off to war! Left his people, just after he was crowned our king!"

"You like discussing politics? Come here, pretty minx, and I'll stop your mouth from its ramblings."

If she hadn't already disliked him, that line alone would have doomed him in her estimation.

"Close your eyes first," she coaxed, "and no peeking!"

Lord Bradley was intrigued. He willingly shut his eyes, excited about what he would see once he opened them again. He didn't see Marian pick up a vase and lift it above his head, only to bring it crashing down on him, knocking him senseless.

"Yes I _do _like discussing politics, Fool," she said to his unconscious form, "but not with you!"

She quickly found his purse, for he had it secured to his belt. Removing it, she hid it in the folds of her gown and slipped out of his room, then wound her way back toward her chambers, eager to surprise Robin with her good work.

...

Robin was indeed surprised when Marian proudly held up the purse and showed it to him.

"What's that, Marian?"

"You and Much aren't the only ones who can get money to help Locksley! While you were negotiating a price with the sheriff, I was busy playing my part."

"Silver!" Much exclaimed, pleased.

"Where did you get this, Marian?" Robin asked suspiciously.

She was so pleased with the success of her plan, she disregarded the worried look in Robin's eyes.

"I stole it off a noble fool!" she bragged.

"Stole it?" Robin repeated, aghast. "Marian, whose money is this?"

She didn't appreciate his demeanor. Why wasn't he proud of her?

"It belongs to the people of Locksley now! Or the people of Clun, or Nettlestone. Whoever needs it most!"

"Marian," Robin asked, "what have you done?"

"What do you mean, what have I done? I've only done what you do, only with more finesse! I don't know why you're not pleased with me, unless you're jealous you didn't think of it first!"

"Think of what first, Marian?" Robin demanded, trying to remain patient.

Much kept silent, his wide eyes staring anxiously back and forth between Robin and Marian as they argued. He hated this!

"I made friends with Lord Bradley," Marian explained, "and when he wasn't looking, I stole his purse. There! You may now begin thanking me, Robin of Locksley! I did it for your people, just as we do back home. Only _I_ didn't need a gang of followers helping me!"

Robin couldn't speak for several moments, for fear he wouldn't be able to control his tongue. When he finally was able to speak calmly, he said, "Marian, we are not common thieves! We do not steal willy nilly!"

"Willy nilly?"

"We take what should rightfully belong to the people, and give it back to them! This money does not belong to the people of Locksley, or Nettlestone, or Clun, for that matter! This money belongs to...what did you say his name was?"

"Lord Bradley, but that's not true, Robin! You do too steal from people! Anybody who comes into the forest is subject to your ambushes!"

"We take one tenth of their goods, Marian, as a toll for passing through my forest!"

"Oh, it's your forest now, is it? I thought it belonged to the Crown."

"You know what I mean. But the point is, Marian, you had no right to steal Lord Bradley's purse. Now, the question is, how can you give it back without him missing it in the first place? I do assume he hasn't missed it yet, or am I wrong?"

"Robin, I went to a great deal of trouble stealing that purse! I refuse to let you return it! He's Prince John's man, Robin! And he's a fool! He doesn't deserve that money!" When Robin didn't relent, she felt she had no choice but to play her last card. Looking Robin straight in his eye, she confessed, "He wanted to seduce me! There! Now will you let us keep his purse?"


	72. Chapter 72

Marian's statement seemed to knock Robin down a few pegs, as surely as Little John's punches had knocked him senseless to the ground. He stood stock still facing her, his eyes unblinking.

"Well," he said at last, a grin spreading slowly across his features, "change your clothes, the pair of you. There's work to do."

"Work?" Much cried in confusion. "What work?"

Robin's eyes were gleaming as he weighed the purse in his hand, silently calculating the amount of silver it held. "Thanks to Marian," he answered Much happily, "we can begin to spread a bit of happiness to the poor of York!"

Understanding at last, Much's eyes lit up in imitation of his master's. Marian, however, was far from pleased.

"I stole that money for your people, Robin!"

"And I thank you very much for that! But it doesn't belong to them, Marian."

"What does it matter? They're all English citizens! They're all suffering under Prince John, and his taxes! Why do you get to decide? You always take over everything!"

"I'm just trying to do what's right, Marian."

He felt stung by her stating he "took over" things. Much had said nearly the same thing regarding his room. He didn't realize they resented him for leading.

Sighing, he returned the purse to Marian's hands. "Very well," he agreed, "you stole it. You decide where we distribute its contents."

"Really?" she asked, smiling.

"Like you said, you did all the work."

She held his gaze for quite awhile, basking in the approval of his smile. Shortly, they began to laugh, softly at first, then laughing together out loud, just for the sheer joy of it. Much joined in their laughter, and Marian announced, "I don't see why Robin Hood can't help the people of York as well as Nottingham. The rain's let up, and I've been dying to see some of the town anyway."

"Good decision," Robin approved with a wink, wanting to kiss her. "Come on, let's change and do this. We need to be back here before dinner. The sheriff's stewing over my rejection of his offer, and I expect he'll be ready to renegotiate by then." He didn't add that he couldn't wait to meet this Lord Bradley, who had tried to seduce his own love, and make him pay.

...

Hours later, Lord Bradley awoke, alone in his rooms, with a splitting headache. What had happened?

Slowly, as consciousness returned, he remembered meeting Mistress Grace, luring her here, and then...nothing.

Where had she gone, and why did his head feel like "the morning after" some grand celebration? It hurt to try to think. It hurt just to move. Still, he wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Stumbling slowly from his chambers, he ordered a page to deliver a message to Lady Gweneth. She had introduced him to the minx, after all. If anyone could help him solve the mystery, it would be the sheriff's wife.

Holding his aching head, he returned to his rooms, and at first, did not notice the man standing against the wall, near his window. Bradley breathed out a sigh, believing his manservant had finally appeared to help him.

"Where have you been? Bring me a cooling drink," he barked.

"Don't you know it's rude not to say please?" a smug, unknown voice replied.

"Who are you?" Bradley asked in alarm. Recognizing the visiting merchant, Master Martin, he cried, "Oh! It's you!"

"It's me," the merchant agreed quietly, approaching the lord with a threat in his step and a warning in his eye.

"I didn't touch your sister! Leave my chambers at once!"

"No, you did not. And I would suggest you don't even think about getting anywhere near my little sister, if you know what's good for you."

"I'll tell the sheriff about this!"

"Be my guest. The sheriff and I are negotiating a very important deal just now, and I doubt he wants anything to spoil it. I've done nothing wrong, but advised you to keep your hands off my sister. Any right minded gentleman would approve of a big brother looking out for his younger sibling, I think. So, unless you want a broken jaw to go along with the pain in your head, I suggest you swear to me you'll treat my sister with respect. Now!"

"I swear," Lord Bradley fumed, sinking to a chair.

"Wise decision, Bradley," Robin said smugly. On his way out the door, he gloated, "I look forward to seeing you at dinner tonight! I hear they're serving venison again! See ya, Bradley!"

Once he had gone, Lord Bradley swore a string of oaths, then stood and swore, "No merchant and his sister are going to come to York and order lords about! I'll get you, Master Martin, and your sister, too! You've just made yourself a dangerous enemy!"


	73. Chapter 73

That evening at dinner, Lady Gweneth continued to keep her eyes fixed on the face and form of the handsome merchant from Lincoln, if that indeed was where he had sprung from. She knew for a fact his name was not really Martin, that "Mistress Grace" was not truly his sister, and that he did not actually speak or behave like the simpering fool he pretended to be. She knew he was avoiding her gaze. She also knew no merchant, not even one who traded in weapons, could fight with the skill he had demonstrated.

This Robin was a highly trained knight, she was sure of it! A highly trained knight she suspected had somehow rendered Lord Bradley unconscious for trying to seduce Mistress Grace. A handsome man of mystery, who mustn't pass through her city without first receiving some of her famous hospitality. And since he had just struck a deal with her husband on a price for his swords, she feared tonight would be her final chance to offer him that hospitality. She was prepared to use coercion and threats to get what she wanted, and she had the promise of Lord Bradley to help her.

"Why is the sheriff's wife staring at you?" Marian asked Robin. "She had better look out!"

"Just leave it, Marian, please," Robin advised. "We leave here first light tomorrow. Well, we leave the castle, anyway, once we get our money."

"Home!" Much proclaimed, wiping juices from his chin. "I must say, I for one will be glad to leave here! Though I will miss the food. And the beds. And the-"

"What do you mean, we leave the castle?" Marian interrupted. "Is the fair opening tomorrow?"

Robin just snickered proudly, to Much's dismay.

"Oh, no, Master! I mean, Martin! Surely not! We've done so well, fooling everyone. I'll tell you what...when we get home, why don't we have our own little competition in the forest? We can set up all sorts of clever, impossible targets, and we can take turns shooting, and even come up with a prize for the winner, whoever that will be! Doesn't that sound nice?"

In answer, Robin raised his eyebrows in an amused smirk and shook his head.

Much huffed. "Oh, very well! But don't come crying to me when you're uncovered, strung up on the gallows, and dead!"

"They won't uncover me, Much!"

"It's Sam! How many times must I tell you?"

"I swear, Sam, I'll be a lot safer at the archery competition than here in the castle! Don't forget, I'll be holding my bow!"

Much huffed again. "You forget, they only give you one arrow at a time!"

"I only need one," Robin boasted.

While they argued, Marian's eyes scouted the room. Only one night left, and she'd only robbed one man! Thank goodness he hadn't discovered his purse was missing yet! Just to be safe, she had thrown him wistful looks of longing, but he seemed immune to her charms tonight. Fine! There were plenty of other men eyeing her!

She wondered which one she should rob next.

...


	74. Chapter 74

Robin had to hand it to Marian! With one small gesture at dinner, she had found him an ally! He couldn't wait to get her alone so he could thank her properly.

At dinner this evening, Marian had surprised him and Much, not to mention the entire company assembled in the Great Hall at York Castle, by standing, lifting her goblet, and proposing a toast to Prince John.

Catching on to her game rather quickly, Robin surveyed the faces of the nobility. Most seemed enthusiastic or resigned to joining in the toast, but one older gentleman refused to drink. And that was the gentleman Robin and Much stood facing now, after dinner.

"Sir," Robin said, "I couldn't help but notice your reluctance to drink to Prince John's health tonight. Forgive me for asking, but do you have something against the prince? God knows he's given us plenty of cause."

Robin paused, then took a risk, choosing to trust this man. "I am not really a merchant," he continued, "though I did journey here to trade weapons for money. I am-"

"My lord," the man interrupted, "I know who you are."

"Oh, dear!" Much cried. "Here we go! How does he know? Run, Robin? Run?"

"Hold...hold," Robin said quietly, steadying his anxious friend. Facing the stranger, he continued, "Well then, sir, you have me at a disadvantage, for I am unacquainted with your name."

"I won't hold it against you. You don't remember me, though we've met before! I was present at your christening, Lord Locksley. You look like your mother, God rest her soul. My name is Ralph, Lord Brantingham, and I am an old friend of your mother's."

"My lord, I am honored," Robin replied, extremely pleased and moved by this unexpected discovery. "In that case, sir, I wonder whether you can help me. Have you heard about the Black Knights?"

...

While Robin was conferring with Lord Brantingham, Marian was engaging in a conversation of her own, this time with Lord Keighley, one of the young gentlemen who had placed a wager on who would bed her first. Keighley had heard Bradley's story about how the "minx" had almost been his, until her brother had shown up and clobbered him, or so he assumed. Therefore, Keighley was taking no chances. Once he had lured the wench into his rooms, he bolted the door behind them, then scouted the chambers to make certain they were completely alone.

Satisfied he wouldn't be attacked, Keighley began his own plan of attack.

"Mistress Grace," he began, "ever since I saw you, I found you the most beautiful creature I have ever met!"

Marian forced herself to giggle. "I don't know whether I like you calling me a 'creature!' Wouldn't it be more romantic to call me a woman?"

"You are a goddess!" Keighley cried. "Your eyes are like two crystal pools, and I drown happily in them!"

"Oh, Lord Keighley!"

"Your lips are like the reddest rose, opening to the sunlight of my lips! And your breasts are like two juicy melons, ripe and ready to be squeezed!"

He lunged at her, then staggered to the ground as her fist made contact with his nose.

"Melons?" Marian gaped, looking down. "How dare you?"

He didn't answer, stretched out as he was, unconscious on the floor. "Now, where do you keep your money?" she asked, beginning to search his rooms. Finding a purse at last, she smiled and seized hold of it. '"'ll just be off now," she said, hurrying proudly to the door.

Flinging it open, she was surprised to meet the lords Bradley and Skipton, and Lady Gweneth, the sheriff's wife.

"Not so fast, Minx," Bradley ordered, backing her into Keighley's room. "We have some business to conduct with you first!"


	75. Chapter 75

"Mistress Grace" took the men and Lady Gweneth completely by surprise, when she began kicking and flipping over them, trying to fight her way to safety. In spite of the difficulty of fighting while dressed in a heavy brocade gown, she might have escaped, had not Lady Gweneth summoned the castle guard.

When Marian realized she was surrounded, she stopped fighting and surrendered. Very soon, she found herself tied to a chair in Lord Keighley's rooms, while Lady Gweneth, Bradley and Skipton glared down at her. Keighley had revived, but lay on his bed, holding his nose and groaning.

"She broke my nose!" he cried.

She was grateful none of them knew she had robbed him, for she had tossed his purse aside when she began fighting. She planned to tell the truth, of sorts, and explain she had hit him to defend herself from his unwelcome advances. Surely they would release her then. A maiden had every right to defend herself, after all.

"I'm sorry," she told him, "but I was only protecting myself. You lunged at me, and said very rude things about my person!"

"Is this true, Keighley?" Lady Gweneth asked.

"She willingly followed me into my rooms! She knew what I was about! Don't play innocent with me, Missy!"

Marian hated being called "Missy." It brought Sheriff Vaisey too vividly to mind.

"She did the same with me," Bradley whined. "What's your game, Minx? What are you about?"

"She's a tease," Lord Skipton replied condescendingly. "It's obvious. Let her go. You two fools should have known better."

"Thank you, my lord," Marian said. "I regret to say it, but he's right. I'm just a flirt, and a tease, I'm afraid."

"That's fine for you to say, Skipton! She didn't choose you!"

"So, you think it's an honor to be made a fool of and knocked out by a woman?"

"Gentlemen, stop!" Lady Gweneth had been watching the men argue, all the while wondering how Mistress Grace's capture could benefit her. It didn't take her long to come up with a plan.

"Send for her brother, Master Martin," she ordered a page. "See that he comes here alone."

Marian didn't know whether to be pleased or otherwise. She felt better, knowing Robin would soon be here to help her, yet she dreaded having him learn she had been trying to steal from these noblemen again. Mostly, she worried he would learn of the act she had played, and how she had flirted to gain entry into their rooms. She knew Robin would be furious at her for that.

Well, it couldn't be helped. How was what she had done any different from his false flirtation with Lady Aylesbury? What did he think gave her the idea for this plot in the first place?

Bradley truly resented having been made a fool of by a lowly member of the merchant class. Before Master Martin arrived, he was determined to punish the Minx.

"So," he said, standing over her, "you never gave me what you promised."

"I promised you nothing," Marian said defiantly.

"Not with words, perhaps, but your eyes said differently. Now that your arms and legs are bound, I think it's time you deliver." Turning to his friends, he said, "Let's take what this minx promised us."

"Now, gentlemen," Lady Gweneth protested. "I cannot sanction that!"

"Very well, then," Bradley conceded. "But at least allow us to kiss the minx."

"Very well, you may each take turns kissing her."

Marian tried objecting and turning her face away, but Bradley grabbed her head by its hair and began to kiss her.

Everything stopped, however, when an arrow whizzed into the room, catching Bradley by his sleeve. He leaped back with an oath.

All eyes turned to see Robin, clutching his bow, stride into the room.

"I can't answer for what will happen to anyone who touches my sister," he said angrily, untying Marian bonds. "Are you alright?" he asked her gently, with genuine concern.

"I'm fine," she answered, glad to see him now, even if she would have to brave his temper later.

"Lady Gweneth," he appealed with passion, "why was my sister tied up like a common criminal? I beg you, let me have this out with Bradley!"

Sweat began to pour from Lord Bradley's forehead. He was terrified of the murder in the merchant's eyes.

Lady Gweneth found the murderous look dangerously exciting. "I'm afraid we have every right to tie her up, Sir Robin," she said pointedly, emphasizing his name.

"Sir Robin?" Skipton repeated, confused.

"I overheard one of his companions call him by his true name, and as for the title...well, nobody who handles a sword as well as he cannot be a knight! But as I was saying, Robin, we tied up your sister because she broke the law of the land. We have every reason to believe she stole Lord Bradley's purse yesterday!"

"You have no proof," Robin said coldly.

"We do not need any."

"Marian," Robin advised carefully, "fetch Much, and run!"

"Robin, I won't leave you," she refused stubbornly.

"Then get ready to run anyway!" So saying, he lifted his bow and used it to knock Lord Bradley senseless. He did the same to Lord Skipton, and soon, he and Marian were dashing through the dark corridors of the castle, with the castle guard at their heels.

Rounding a corner, they found themselves confronted by another band of guards, who closed in on them quickly. Every way they turned, they were met by armed guards. At last, knowing they were caught, Robin raised his hands in the air. Marian unhappily did the same.

Lady Gweneth smiled. "Caught at last! Throw them in the dungeon, but by no means put them together! They are, after all, our honored guests! They each deserve their own private room!"

"We will get out of this, Marian," Robin told her, troubled beyond belief to see the woman he loved being hauled away to a dungeon cell.


	76. Chapter 76

"Marian!"

Robin called out his beloved's name from his prison cell, desperately hoping she might hear him and answer. His heart seemed to flip over in his chest when he heard her answer his cry.

The jailer had locked her in a cell just across from his. They could communicate through the iron bars in their doors, and even glimpse each other's faces!

For several moments, they almost forgot their imprisonment, so happy were they to see one another. Marian returned Robin's smile, until realization of their plight took hold, and her smile faded.

"Did they hurt you?" Robin asked, passionately needing to know she was unharmed.

"I'm fine. Robin, I am so sorry! It's my fault we're here. I shouldn't have stolen his purse."

"Shh! It's alright. We will make it out of here, Marian."

"How?"

"Much will soon realize we're missing, and-"

"Much?"

"He can do it, Marian!"

She wished she shared his confidence. To have to depend on Much for their rescue was discouraging, to put it mildly. Although she admired him for his devotion, loyalty, and good heart, she knew he lacked the confidence, cleverness, and clear head needed to plan and execute a rescue. She pictured Much frantic with worry, pacing and sputtering and nearly collapsing with anxiety. She wouldn't be surprised to see him turn himself in, just so he could be with Robin.

But her fears and worries didn't serve any purpose now. Pushing them aside, she turned her gaze back on the man she loved. At least they were together, for now. She didn't want to waste a moment, even if they were locked in separate dungeon cells. They had lost so much time already, when they should have been together!

His handsome blue eyes held such an intense, longing, loving look, they spoke volumes to her, even if his lips didn't form the words she knew filled his heart.

Well, somebody had to speak. She couldn't take the silence another instant!

"No matter what happens, Robin," she told him, "I want you to know-"

At that moment, the sound of keys rattling in the main door leading to the dungeon interrupted her heart's confession. Heavy footsteps were accompanied by quicker, lighter steps, and very shortly, Robin and Marian saw the jailer leading Lady Gweneth to their cells.

"You may go," the sheriff's wife dismissed the heavy, grim faced man.

"So," she began, addressing Robin snidely, "here you two are in my husband's dungeon! I suppose you wish now you'd kept your room at the Lamb & Lion!"

"That's right," he agreed. "At least there, I would waken every morning in the sweetest company imaginable."

Marian drew her breath in sharply before a happy smile broke out on her face. Robin must be the only man in the world to pay her a romantic compliment by addressing their enemy, rather than say it to her face! How exasperating! Yet how wonderful to hear it!

"You're not doing yourself any favors, you know, Robin Goodfellow," Lady Gweneth said sourly. "My husband doesn't even know you're here yet. Maybe, he'll never even need to know."

"That sounds promising, or not."

"My hope is you'll think it sounds tempting! I have been known to release prisoners before, if they please me."

Robin shut his eyes. She was despicable. He'd rather count on Much to rescue them. But then he thought of Marian, and half a plan began to form in his head.

"Alright," he said, trusting Marian was smart enough to recognize he was only playing along to secure their release, "what exactly will it take to please you?"

He avoided Marian's eyes, which opened wide in indignation.

Lady Gweneth cackled delightedly. "I think you know the answer to that. I doubt I could have been any plainer than I was last night."

"You're quite right. You were definitely plain," Robin couldn't help adding, smugly pleased with his insult.

Lady Gweneth flew into a rage. "You...you...you..."

"Varlet?" Robin suggested, thoroughly enjoying himself now. But he realized the time had come to appease her, for Marian's sake.

"Lady Gweneth, forgive me," he said, adopting his most appealing expression. "I fear I earn the insults I acquire. I have been called a varlet, a rascal, a knave, and much worse. I've also been told I need the love of a good woman to tame me. You wouldn't happen to know anyone willing to take on that job now, would you?"

He could almost hear Marian seething. It was too bad. But once they were free, he could start explaining. The thing to do now was to secure that freedom.

Robin didn't like his plan, but it was all he could think of to do. He vowed to himself he would do whatever it took to free Marian. He would do anything rather than let her spend one night in a dungeon cell.


	77. Chapter 77

Robin disapproved of his own plan, but something had to be done, for Marian's sake. He couldn't pass up this opportunity! Here, after all, was Lady Gweneth, practically offering them freedom on a silver platter! All he needed to do was push aside his principles and do what needed to be done. He knew he'd regret his actions later, but he'd never regret the outcome, if all went according to plan.

"Lady Gweneth," he began, in his most charming tone, "I have already had the pleasure of negotiating with your husband. And now, it seems I may have the pleasure of negotiating with you. Am I correct?"

The woman practically simpered with delight, behaving more like a love struck adolescent than a middle aged married woman.

"Are you ready to negotiate, Robin Goodfellow?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him through the iron grille of his cell door.

"Like I said, I look forward to the pleasure."

Marian's annoyance at that insinuation couldn't be contained. "Robin!" she cried out, trying to stop him.

Never mind she had recently employed the same tactic herself, when stealing purses. It was quite a different matter to watch the man she loved behave so outrageously before her very eyes. She had felt in control of the situation when she had been doing the flirting, until everything felt apart. But watching Robin made her feel helplessly out of control. Even sitting back and waiting for Much to perform a miraculous rescue was better than this!

Nevertheless, Robin pressed on. "I don't know about you," he told Lady Gweneth smoothly, "but it seems to me our pleasure would more than double if you were to unlock my cell door."

The sheriff's wife hesitated. Would that be wise?

She took one look at the face on the other side of the door...the smouldering blue eyes, the straight aristocratic nose, the full sensusous lips, and quickly unlocked the door.

In a flash, Robin dashed out the door and seized both her wrists in one of his hands. His other hand clamped down over her mouth, silencing her screams. "Now," he ordered, his tone threatening, "here are my terms. Listen very carefully. You are going to give me the keys, or I'll take them from you, and trust me, you wouldn't want me to do that. You are going to step inside my cell, and stay quiet while I gag you. Sorry for that, but I don't want you screaming and bringing your castle guard down upon my head. I'm not much of a favorite with them, I'm afraid."

"We got off on the wrong foot," Marian added, smiling brightly.

Lady Gweneth had no choice. The man was too strong. He pulled her into his cell, fashioned a gag from a piece of her hanging sleeve, and secured it over her mouth. She noticed his eyes looked troubled while he performed the task, and noted he was being unusually careful not to hurt her. A conscience! she realized. What irony! She hated him now, conscience or no, and never wanted to see him again, ever. She despised herself for having desired him, and having been fooled by his tricks.

Once Robin locked her in, he moved to Marian's cell and freed her. Marian threw herself into his arms, and Robin's misgivings about harming a woman dissolved in their embrace.

"Now," he told Marian, "all we need to do is get past the jailer, find Much, and our money, and our weapons, sneak past the castle guard, and we're free!"

"Is that all?" Marian teased, her eyes shining with excitement.

"That's my girl!" Robin grinned. "Ready?"

They braced themselves to prepare to run, but Marian couldn't go before planting a kiss on his lips. "For luck," she explained, grinning back at him.

For once, he was speechless, but his eyes twinkled and his grin seemed to light up the dungeon.

Just as they were about to be off, they heard a loud crash, and the main door to the dungeon was flung open. The jailer dropped unconscious to the ground, and Much appeared, sword and shield raised, wearing Robin's sword, bow, and quiver. Behind him, armed but nervous, and lugging along their sack of money, stood the elderly Lord Brantingham.

"This...is a rescue!" Much proclaimed, then turned surprised eyes on Robin and Marian.

Robin rushed forward and slapped Much on the back, then shook Lord Brantingham's hand.

"You see, Marian," he boasted, "I told you Much could do it! Ready, friends?" he asked. "Time to disappear!"


	78. Chapter 78

That night, the three friends snuck into the stables of a private house in York, planning to spend the night sleeping on a large pile of hay.

Complaining about the possibility of rats, Much allowed Robin to select his spot before lying down himself. But he remained surprisingly tight lipped when Marian defiantly lay down next to Robin and clasped his body in her arms. The look on her face showed she didn't want anyone to question her, nor would she allow one word of discussion on the matter. After her scare in the dungeon, she was determined to sleep in Robin's arms tonight, and she didn't care one whit whether Much approved or not.

Much did not approve, but he wasn't saying anything. Robin, however, was completely sold on the plan. Putting his arms around her as well, he murmured softly, "I like this, Marian. Don't move away. Sleep here beside me all through the night, please?"

"I intend to, especially because you didn't say anything cheeky."

"I was so pleased, I couldn't think of anything cheeky to say." They smiled, then shifted about, trying to get comfortable, while Much cast indignant looks at them. Content and comfortable at last, they each breathed out soft little sighs, then attempted to fall asleep.

But sleep would not come. Even after they heard Much's soft snores, they couldn't drop off to sleep. It was too wonderful, lying beside each other in the hay.

"Robin," Marian whispered, "you said something sweet to the sheriff's wife."

"It was an act, Marian. I was only trying to get her to unlock my cell."

"I know that, you fool! I meant the part about waking up in the Lamb & Lion."

Robin couldn't remember what he had said, so he remained quiet, gently stroking her hair, marvelling at its softness.

Marian prompted him. "You said something about awakening in sweet company."

He smiled then, somewhat shyly. "I meant that. I expect it will be sweet to waken with you tomorrow."

She loved hearing that, and his sincere, devoted attitude. "Well, first we need to fall asleep tonight," she said, for she suddenly felt shy with him, too.

"No, first I need to kiss somebody goodnight."

Much gave a snort, then rolled onto his side and continued sleeping. Robin held in his laughter, though his eyes twinkled with amusement. Marian sighed impatiently, longing to recapture the mood.

"Somebody?" Marian asked.

"You."

The kiss was everything she could ever hope a kiss would be. Even so, it wasn't enough, but it had to be.

"Goodnight, my love," Robin told her, resting his forehead to hers, his lips just a hare's breath away from her mouth.

"Goodnight," she whispered back.

The humble stable seemed to be the most beautiful place they had ever laid their heads...the pile of hay the most comfortable bed they had ever rested upon. They fell blissfully asleep in each other's arms, among the horses and the rats and a snoring Much, and Robin felt he had never been more correct when he woke in the morning to find Marian still sleeping in his arms.

She was so very sweet to awaken with! He felt he would give a year of his life for another such night.

Much, of course, was already up, worried about sneaking out of the stables before the household arose.

"You're right, Much," Robin agreed quietly, so as not to awaken Marian just yet. "We need to get out of here. We don't want to miss entering my name in the archery competition at the fair today."

Much was so aghast he couldn't speak a word. All he could do was open and shut his mouth, in dread and disbelief.


	79. Chapter 79

Much was sick with worry. Not only were they still in York, where those revolting lords and the sheriff's wife could spy and expose them, especially with Robin planning to enter the archery competition wearing some flimsey disguise, sure to gather everybody's attention with his unbelievable shooting, but now, Marian had disappeared! Just disappeared, into thin air! Unbelievable!

They were going to die. They'd be recognized, captured, have their true identities uncovered, be carted back to Nottingham, to be strung up from the gallows by a gloating Sheriff Vaisey and his evil accomplice, Sir Guy of Gisbourne. Much pulled his cap down over his ears and groaned aloud with frustration.

He had shed his "merchant's" clothing and was dressed once again in his "outlaw" gear. Marian had found a rough shirt and pair of trousers in the stable, probably belonging to some stable boy. She had left a generous amount of money in exchange for the shirt and pants, and had clothed herself in them, along with her cloak. And as for Robin, Much believed he was wearing the clothing he had taken from the ruffians they had met on their way to York, when they had rescued the two young ribbon women.

A voice at Much's elbow made him leap a good two feet into the air.

" 'Cuse me, Gent," the voice said, "you wouldn't 'appen to know when the archery contest is expected to begin, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't! And you'd do well not to watch it! To be perfectly frank, I don't believe anyone should pay it any heed! The wrestling matches are sure to be far more entertaining! Why doesn't anyone watch those?"

"Because, Much," the owner of the voice smirked, who now revealed himself to be none other than Robin Hood, "there's not a world famous champion wrestler competing in those!"

"You! You! You nearly made me jump out of my skin! UNBELIEVABLE!"

Robin sniggered, pleased his disguise had fooled his friend. And indeed, it would have fooled even Will and Djaq, had they been present.

Not only was Robin clothed in the ragged garments stolen from the ruffians, he also wore his own cape with the hood pulled up and an eyepatch over his left eye. He had rubbed flour into his hair, beard and eyebrows, whitening them so he appeared quite elderly, and he walked hunched over, dragging one foot behind him as he limped along.

"Where's Marian?" he asked, once his pleasure at fooling his friend had subsided.

Much shifted his feet uncomfortably. "That's difficult to explain, really," he stalled.

Robin didn't say a word, but stared an accusingly intense questioning look out of the eye that wasn't hidden by a patch.

Much exploded in frustration.

"You try keeping up with her once in awhile! I mean, I know that's what you usually like to do, but-but-but-! Oh! Why are you blaming me? You're the one who went off by yourself to put on that horrible disguise! Please! Flour in your beard? And an eyepatch? And the way you walk! Do you really think anyone will fall for that, once they see you shoot? Do you, Master? Well, do you?"

"Where's Marian?"

"I told you, I don't know! One moment she was here, standing beside me, smelling lovely I might add, and the next moment, poof! she wasn't... Beside me anymore, I mean. She still smells lovely. At least, I assume so. I mean, why wouldn't she? Unless, perhaps, she was dunked in some foul smelling pond. Then, of course, she would probably smell like-"

"Much, shut up! We need to find-" Robin stopped midsentence, a grin playing across his features.

Much eagerly turned his attention toward Robin's delighted gaze.

There, in line to enter the archery competition, waited Marian, decked out in a disguise of her own. She looked remarkably like the Nightwatchman in the stableboy's shirt and trousers, a vest she mistakenly believed hid her womanly curves, and her hooded cloak. A mask surrounded her eyes, and a scarf covered her nose and mouth.

"What-what-what does she think she's doing?" Much cried.

"Looks like I'm in for some friendly competition," Robin grinned, and he couldn't have been any more pleased if King Richard suddenly appeared in their midst and pardoned him on the spot for his outlaw "crimes."


	80. Chapter 80

Never had Robin enjoyed an archery competition as much as he was enjoying the one at the York Fair today. The very idea that Marian, in a disguise of her own, had privately entered to compete against him pleased him beyond measure.

He knew how hard she had been practicing archery since joining his gang in Sherwood. Nearly every day, she determinedly picked up a bow and wandered off to practice hitting targets. She was already a good shot, having been taught by Robin himself when they were children, and had grown up trying to master the bow, secretly wanting to please him.

And now lately, whenever she had taken herself off to practice in the forest, Robin had invited himself along. He'd quickly learned to hold his tongue and let her learn from her own mistakes, rather than point out whatever she did wrong. But when she improved, she accepted his praise with obvious pride and satisfaction.

It bothered him somewhat that she listened calmly, without argument, whenever Little John instructed her on the use of a staff, yet she often took issue if Robin spoke one word attempting to help her shoot. It hadn't been that way before he'd gone to war. In the past, she had listened respectfully to him, eager to learn. It made him wonder whether she hadn't quite forgiven him completely for leaving her.

He was interested to see how well she'd do today, and impressed by her boldness for wanting to compete. Once again, he felt proud of her, and amazed at how right they were for each other. He couldn't imagine any other woman in the world, especially a well born lady, disguising herself to compete at archery against a group of men.

...

As the competition progressed, Robin was doubly proud of Marian. She was doing very well! He knew the spectators were buzzing with talk about the two of them, for a lame one eyed old man and a masked woman had not been expected to make it past the first round. Yet here they were, among less than a handful of contestants who had hit the center ring of the target with every shot.

Robin's arrows were the only ones throbbing in the exact center of the target, and he was attracting most of the crowd's interest, especially after splitting his own arrow. He purposely kept his gaze away from the grandstand, where the sheriff and his wife were seated in splendor, enjoying the fair.

He frequently looked at Marian, and he'd caught her blue eyes sparkling back at him from behind her mask. He could tell she was proud to be shooting well, and he was thrilled they were both having so much fun. If only Much could just relax and enjoy the day!

The competition was now down to three contestants: Robin, Marian, and one other skilled archer. The Sheriff of York rose from his seat on the grandstand to make an announcement.

"Since all three remaining contestants have proven they can hit the center ring, again and again, we will change the rules to find the true winner! Instead of a ringed target, the archers will shoot at a hanging willow wand. If any man can hit it, he will be declared champion!"

The crowd vigorously applauded the sheriff's announcement. A thin willow branch was hung from a branch of a tree, and waved about in the gentle breeze.

The first archer missed the branch by a foot, and was dismissed from the competition. That left only Robin and Marian.

Robin doubted Marian could hit it. She was good, but she wasn't that good, especially with the breeze moving the wand about. He watched her intently as she raised her bow, holding his breath, willing her to make the shot. He saw her take a steadying breath and loose her arrow.

She had done it! Her arrow struck the wand, not splitting it, but still grazing it, knocking a piece off. Robin had to forceably hold himself back from running to her and lifting her in his arms to swing her about, he was so thrilled by her shooting.

Her eyes smiled proudly back at him from behind her mask, silently issuing him a challenge. He liked that!

He wanted to make her as proud of him as he was of her. He knew he could split that wand. He could do it in his sleep. He could do it with his eyes closed. And that thought gave him an idea.

He was already wearing an eyepatch. Why not cover both his eyes? Now, that would be a feat of shooting to give the town of York something to talk about for years to come! And, wouldn't Marian be impressed?

Robin excused himself and hobbled to a booth selling cloth. While the crowd watched, he purchased a small piece of fabric and used his knife to cut it into a long strip. Dragging his "lame" leg behind him, he returned to the field, aimed Much's longbow, which he had borrowed for the competition, put it back down, all the while taking note of the breeze. The crowd believed he was stalling, certain he was too frightened to try to hit the willow wand. A few jeered at him.

"What's the matter, old man? Lost your nerve? Not so easy to hit a skinney moving branch now, is it?"

"Yeah," another called out, "who do you think you are, anyway? Robin Hood?"

The crowd laughed uproariously at that, while Robin grinned smugly. He didn't notice the sheriff's wife draw in her breath, suspicions flooding her when she heard the name "Robin."

That grin! That mouth! She'd studied that mouth for nearly a week, dreamt of it pressing against her own lips, so that she couldn't forget it! No wonder that "old man" could shoot so well! And that masked woman! That had to be his "Marian!"

Robin...Robin Hood! Could it be? It all made sense! Oh, she'd watch him shoot. And if he hit the wand, he'd prove beyond a doubt who he really was! And then...she could barely wait to tell her husband! How satisfying to capture him, and his Marian, send them back to Nottingham, and claim the huge reward! But what was he doing now? Was he mad?

Robin was using the cloth he had purchased to make a blindfold to cover his eyes. Marian was appalled. "No, Robin," she whispered to herself, furious he would dare try to show her up this way. She prayed he would miss.

It was the first time she had ever wanted him to lose, and not because she was competing against him. She knew he would win today, but she didn't want him to do it this way. Not wearing a blindfold. Not daring to show off that he was so very much better than she was, belittling her accomplishment.

The crowd buzzed with disbelief, then grew completely still as the "old man" raised his bow and took aim.

His arrow sizzled through the air with streaming precision, splitting the willow wand into shattered slivers.

The crowd erupted into wild screams, shouts, and applause. The sheriff's wife couldn't speak for a time, she was so amazed by the incredible feat.

Marian was hurt...stung that Robin had to show off with such a stunt, to prove how very superior an archer he was to her. And now, she watched with angry tears stinging her eyes, as he removed his blindfold and strutted about, acknowledging the cheers of the crowd, completely dropping his limp in his swaggering pride.

At last, the sheriff's wife whispered something to her husband. His face went white, then he rose from his seat and shouted, "Arrest that archer, and the second place challenger! He is without a doubt Robin Hood, and I have every reason to believe she is his accomplice, Maid Marian!"

...

**(Note: Thanks to catherinedoncaster1995 for providing the idea to have Marian compete against Robin in the archery competition.)**


	81. Chapter 81

Robin was so elated by his victory in the archery competition and his, Much's, and Marian's breathless escape from York, he didn't notice how furious and sullen his two companions were when they dismounted their stolen horses, to hide in relative safety in a forest on their way home from York.

He had just shooed the horses away, trusting they'd return to their masters, then had courteously folded and spread his cloak on a log for Marian to sit on, while he began to gather wood for Much to build a fire.

Of course, they would need to catch something to eat. Glad to be holding his own prized Saracen bow in his hands again, he grinned at Marian and bragged, "Seeing as how you and I happen to be the best shots in Yorkshire, I think it's only fair we hunt for supper tonight."

He extended his hand to her with a smile, but slowly withdrew both when he heard her response.

"You go catch something. Maybe you should wear a blindfold. That way you can be surprised by what you shoot."

"I'm not saying anything," Much commented to himself, his tone laced with quiet censure.

Robin looked confusedly from one to the other. Much's irritation came as no surprise. Much always chided him when he took unnecessary risks. Robin knew his friend's mood would pass, once his belly was full. But Marian! Why this sudden coldness on her part? She wasn't angry she had lost the competition, was she?

Believing he had hit upon the truth, he let his stubborn pride well up and get the better of him. "You didn't really think you could beat me now, did you?"

The tone in his voice and the expression on his face were so smugly arrogant, Marian couldn't hold back her anger. Leaping to her feet, she faced him, and began lecturing him soundly. Much quietly slunk away, recognizing the duty of catching something for supper had just fallen onto his shoulders.

"You just had to show off, didn't you?" Marian accused, her eyes flashing with anger. "It wasn't enough for you that you already had one eye covered by an eyepatch, no! You had to cover both your eyes!"

"It was impressive, wasn't it? I was pretty sure I could hit that wand without looking, but there was still a chance the wind might pick up or change direction after I shot-"

"You're infuriating! You don't think of anything but glory, do you, when there's a competition involved?"

"Come on, Marian," he coaxed, hiding the hurt he felt at her allegation, "admit it. You were impressed."

"Impressed? Impressed by your trick?"

"Oh, so you expected me to let you win?" He laughed scoffingly. "I never expected to hear that from you, Marian!"

"You still haven't heard it! You haven't heard anything, since you're not even listening to what I'm saying!"

"I heard you. You made your typical complaint against me."

"Well? It's true, isn't it? You've always sought glory, haven't you, Robin of Locksley? You value it above everything else."

"That's not fair. And it's not true. I thought you knew that by now."

"Just when I think it's not, you do something new to prove me wrong."

"What is this about, Marian? You still haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"Forgiven you? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What do I have to do to get you to forgive me?"

She stared at him in disbelief. He really had no idea why she was angry. His tone wasn't sorry; it was self righteous, yet angry and desperate. Good! Let him stay desperate, if he was such a fool not to recognize how his stunt had belittled her achievement!

"You are a fool," she told him, then turned, picked up her bow, and headed away to help Much hunt for something better than squirrel for supper.

Robin watched her go, his face a study in confusion, anger, regret, and denial. Then, refusing to be still, he made his way in another direction, determined to bring back a rabbit before Much or Marian could even lift their bows.


	82. Chapter 82

"Where is he?" Much cried, when he and Marian returned to the area of the forest where they had left Robin.

Much knew they were in the correct place...there was Robin's cloak, neatly folded on a log, and there was the pile of firewood he had gathered before he began arguing with Marian. But where was Robin? There wasn't a trace of him to be seen, and Much was frantic.

"Good!" Marian said, pretending to be pleased. "Now we can enjoy one another's company, without having to endure the unending boastings of a fool!"

"Marian, Robin ought to be here! I don't like it that he's gone! In fact, I hate it! I knew you shouldn't have left him here all alone! I knew it!"

"He's a grown man, Much, though you'd never guess it by his behavior today. He can look out for himself. I'm sure he'll be along soon. Now, what can I do to help you prepare supper?"

The calm in Marian's voice went a long way toward soothing Much's fears. Of course, she was right! Robin would return any moment now. He'd probably just stepped away to fill his flask, or catch a rabbit, or relieve himself in the forest. It wouldn't do to fret. The thing to do was to keep busy, and begin preparing supper, so they all could eat, as soon as his master returned.

"You get the fire going, while I skin the rabbit," he told Marian.

It was no easy task to start a fire, after the heavy rains of the preceeding week. It took Marian several frustrating attempts, until finally Much took the flint from her and managed to strike a flame himself. Very soon, they were sitting beside a lovely fire, enjoying the delectable smell of roast rabbit.

"He'll be right along," Much assured himself aloud. "He'll smell the rabbit cooking, and come bounding into the clearing here, smiling all affably, full of plans for our journey homeward tomorrow."

Marian smiled to herself. Much's description was so on target, she could picture Robin doing just that.

"Well, let's hope he'll have an apology on his lips first," she said.

"Yes, of course!" Much agreed. "Certainly an apology! Um, what exactly does he need to be sorry for, Marian?"

"Why, Much! Don't you know?"

Much's round blue eyes darted back and forth from Marian's face to the ground, and back again. He didn't like not knowing. He hated not knowing.

"Never mind," Marian sighed. She would never cure Much of his complete and blind devotion to Robin, not that she wanted to. It was only on days like today, when Robin seemed so puffed up with self pride, that she wished his servant wasn't quite so devoted.

"Much," she asked, watching him turn the rabbit on a spit over the flames, "can you remember a time when you didn't follow Robin everywhere?"

Much thought long and hard.

"No," he answered at last. "I've always followed him. My mother used to say I waited for Robin to take his first steps before I took mine. I'm older by several months, it seems, but I've been told he started walking first, and I took it up the very next day."

Marian smiled gently. "I believe that story. And your first word was probably 'Master,' " she joked.

"No, it was 'Robin.' His was 'Ma ma,' followed closely by 'Da da,' so you see, I showed more cleverness and originality as an infant than he did."

Marian peered into Much's face. He hadn't been jesting when he told her that story. Whether it was true or not, he certainly believed it! She rolled her eyes.

The sun was beginning its descent, and Marian began to share Much's worry. "He really has been gone a long time," she ventured. "Should we go looking for him, do you think?"

"I knew it!" Much cried, leaping to his feet. "I know he's in trouble! 'I don't go looking for trouble,' " Much repeated one of Robin's sayings, trying to imitate his master's voice. " 'Trouble comes looking for me.' Please! That's a bold faced lie, Master! You seek out trouble everywhere we go! I don't know why I follow you! I can't explain it!"

"You do it because you love him, Much," Marian explained. "Just as I behave in all kinds of ways I wouldn't, if it weren't for Robin. Why do you think I entered the archery competition today? Do you really think I cared about a silly contest? It doesn't matter," she sighed. "What counts now is finding him."

"What should we do?" Much asked.

Marian considered. They could cover more ground if they split up, but it would be safer to stick together. "We split up," she decided, putting Robin's welfare above her own. "I'll go southeast; you go northwest."

"No!" Much objected so violently, he surprised Marian. "We stick together. Robin would never forgive me if something happened to you."

"I'm used to working alone, Much," Marian reminded him, touched all the same by his concern.

"Yes, and look how that turned out! I'm not saying anything! A particular instance, which shall remain unmentioned, springs to mind, when you snuck into Locksley to steal Gisbourne's money! I seem to recall, though I refuse to mention it out loud, that you ended up dead before coming back to life, in a poxy cave in Sherwood, filled with bats and revolting physicians, who shall remain unmentioned I might add, named Pitts!"

"Alright," Marian conceded, "we go together. But we need to go! Now!" she emphasized when he didn't move, sounding remarkably like Robin.

...

Approximately three miles to the west, Robin lay unconscious on the ground, his leg caught in an old rusty wolf trap. When the trap first seized hold of his leg, he had cursed and struggled, but try as he might, he couldn't free himself. After losing a great deal of blood, he had fallen asleep unconscious, and now lay still on the ground, bleeding, but no longer feeling the pain.

He did not awaken, even when the sound of slow shuffling feet threatened to step on him.

"Well, now dearie, what have we here?" An ancient sounding voice broke the stillness of the evening. "Bless us, it's alive! But not for long, unless I tend to your wound, my dearie! Now, how am I going to get a fine strapping lad like you to my cottage, oi? Ye can't walk, that much is clear, especially with that wolf trap attached to your leg. Seems a pity to cut your leg off! No, never fear, I'll not be doing that! Let me just cover you with my own cloak, my pretty, and I'll be off to fetch a blacksmith. Now, you just stay here nice and comfortable, and I'll be back quicker than a frog can catch a fly! Harry will set you free from those irons, and I'll care for you till spring comes back again, if need be. Goodbye, my lovely! Don't go anywhere yet, you hear me?"

The wizened old woman hurried away as quickly as her weak legs could carry her, to find a blacksmith to free the pretty young man she had discovered in her forest.


	83. Chapter 83

"There, now, Lovey, you just rest easy. And may Saint Brigid keep you while I prepare my special healing poultices. Between the two of us, we'll have you right again in no time, and do it better than whoever it was blundered his way through treating that nasty gash in your side."

The old woman continued mumbling to herself, mixing her herbs and potions. Robin, still unconscious but no longer bleeding, lay spread out on a straw pallet on the floor of her humble forest cottage, occasionally thrashing his head from side to side, and crying out incoherently.

"You have a story or two to tell, don't you, my fine young one? But your stories will have to wait, until I make you a fine sight better. Now, keep your leg still, while I apply this poultice. I dare say it will sting, but it must, if it's to draw out the poison in your blood. There now. Steady yourself!"

As soon as the poultice had a chance to seep into his wound, Robin reacted violently, kicking his injured leg and sitting straight up.

"Marian!" he cried, in anguished tones, his first word the old lady could understand.

"There now, Dearie, settle yourself back down again. I'm not your Marian, and if you had your wits about you, you'd know it! I dare say she's a good fifty years younger than I am, or you wouldn't be calling out her name, fine, strapping lad that you are. It's too bad for you, but right now, I'm all you've got. Still, you should count your lucky stars I found you when I did, or you'd have bled to death."

The old woman chuckled, amused by her banter. It was rare indeed she had company to speak to in her cottage, even if the company couldn't understand a word she said.

Realizing the injured man was speaking again, she cocked her ear to his mouth to listen to his delirium.

"Bismillah."

She raised her eyebrows, not comprehending the Arabic blessing.

"Is that the name of another lassie? How many lassies have you, Lovey? Well, it's not my place to judge. But I would like to see your Marian meet up with your Bishmulla, and see which lass wins! Now, you just rest easy, like I said, and-"

The old woman's face changed when she heard her patient utter his next word.

"Gisbourne," Robin croaked, his weakened voice seething with hatred.

"Now, Lovey, did you just say what I thought you said? You don't know it, but I don't allow that name spoken under my roof! It's too many years I served that family of devils, and I have no wish to remember all I witnessed living in their foul manor! So you just take it back, and never utter that name in my presence again!"

Rethinking her statement, she relented. "Now, I wonder what made you mention that family? How well do you know the Gisbourne clan, laddie? Have you met that devil Sir Guy, or his sister, that vixen Isabella? I shudder to think of them, even as children. Oh, when you're right in your senses, laddie, I'll have a tale or two of my own to tell you!"

...

Much felt so anxious, he was nearly frozen with worry. Marian had to physically drag him along with her, as they searched for Robin in the night.

"Much, do you see that smoke? Let's head that way! Maybe Robin's lit a fire!"

She pulled the apprehensive servant by his arm toward the smoke, until they came upon a horrible sight.

An arrow fletched with Robin's taletell striped feathers lay upon the ground, having fallen from his quiver. Embers from the blacksmith's fire glowed red in the darkness, smoking out their final heat. An old rusty iron trap lay broken into pieces on the ground. But worst of all, the area surrounding the trap was stained with fresh scarlet blood.

Neither Much nor Marian could speak, let alone breathe, when they saw the blood.

Much collapsed to his knees on the ground, whimpering. Marian looked all around, desperately needing to know what had happened to Robin. She would not allow herself to feel. She needed to act without flagging, for Robin needed her.

Spying large boot prints in the mud, she cried, "Much! I think we can find him!"

"How?"

She pointed to the earth. "Do you see? It appears a...a body was dragged! See how the brush is flattened, and notice the trail of...of..."

Her voice faded. She just couldn't mention Robin's blood.

"I see it!" Much cried, gathering courage. "Come on, Marian, someone dragged my master's body this way! We've got to save Robin! Come on!"

And now, Much needed to pull Marian forward, so stunned was she by the sight of Robin's blood spilled upon the forest floor.


	84. Chapter 84

"It's a cottage!" Much cried to Marian, after following Robin's trail of crushed and broken bramble, stained with blood. "Do you think he can be in there?"

"There's only one way to find out," Marian answered determinedly. Squaring her shoulders, she broke through the cover of trees and began walking briskly toward the cottage, for nothing on Heaven or Earth could keep her away when she thought Robin needed her.

Much grew even more anxious. "Where are you going? Should you be...? Oh, wait for me!" he cried, chasing after her.

When they reached the door, Marian stopped Much from knocking. "No, Much! It would be better to charge in...take them by surprise. We don't know whether they're friendly or not."

"Not friendly?" Much cried. "What...what...what do you mean, 'not friendly?' "

"We don't have time for this!" Marian whispered impatiently. "Are you going to break the door in, or do I have to do it?"

To their surprise, the door creaked open, revealing a tiny withered old woman, smiling her toothless grin at them.

With a hiss of steal, Much drew his sword to protect Marian, then sheathed it again when he saw the frail old woman standing alone.

It was then he realized she wasn't completely alone. Through the hazy smoke filling her cottage, he spied Robin's body lying on a straw pallet by the fire, wrapped in fur skins.

"Master!" Much cried, relieved, thankful, and worried all at once.

"Robin!" Marian pushed past them both and threw herself on her knees by Robin's side.

"Now, now!" the old woman objected. "Don't you two be disturbing my patient! I've only just coaxed a sleeping draught down his throat, with no help from him, the stubborn laddie!" She chuckled. "It's that same stubborness that's kept him alive, I wager, judging from the scars on him, especially one nasty gash on his side! Well, he'll have a new one, I daresay, from where the wolf trap bit him. But no broken bone, praise the saints above! Now, I'll continue nursing him, but you two need to tell me who you are, and why this fine stubborn laddie got himself caught in a trap set out for wolves, when there haven't been wolves in these parts for thirty years or more."

Much looked at Marian curiously. "Just who are we today?" he asked her in a nervous whisper.

Marian didn't hesitate. "This is...Allan," she lied, causing Much to sputter out indignations. "As you heard, he's your patient's servant."

The old woman nodded her head thoughtfully. "And what be your name, lassie?"

"I am...I am his wife," Marian answered, the word catching in her throat.

"My wife?" Much cried. "Robin's not going to like that!"

"Not yours!" Marian turned flashing eyes on Much. Then, turning a more gentle gaze on Robin, she explained proudly, "I'm his. His wife." She breathed a happy romantic sigh.

Much's jaw dropped open.

"Which one be you?" the old woman pried, ignoring Much's surprise. "Bismullah, or Marian?"

"I'm Marian," she answered, caught up in the fantasy she was spinning. "But how did you know my name?"

The old woman cackled gleefully. "Your man's been calling for you, Dearie! And I can see why! You're a lovely young thing, even if your hair's not golden."

Marian was smiling so happily, but her smile drained from her face as the old woman rambled on.

"Never you fear, Lovey...he only called for that hussy Bishmulla once. Woman with a name like that...I can just picture her! Golden haired, saucy mouthed and slender hipped, sashaying her way into your man's bed! Now, dearie, I can mix you up a potion that'll help him forget he ever set eyes on that Bishmulla! Your man'll be all yours again, once you drink this! It'll light a fire in you, Lovey, that your man'll be unable to resist!"

Now, both Marian and Much stared at Robin's sleeping form with their mouths open.

"Who exactly is this Bishmulla?" Marian asked, aghast. "Much? Who is Bishmulla?"

"I don't know! I don't know! I never heard of her before!"

"Her name sounds foreign. She wasn't one of those women from the Holy Land, was she? Better that, than...no! Robin wouldn't...he wouldn't...!" And Marian bravely fought back tears.

"Oh, have I said too much?" the old woman asked. "Fie, fie, that's what comes from living so long on my own, with no one to talk to but the cat. But don't think I regret living here by my lonesome, no! 'Tis a thousand times better than living with that thieving, brutal Gisbourne lot!"

"Gisbourne!" Marian cried, and Much echoed her.

"Aye, though I swore I'd never utter the name under my roof. What, do you know them, too?"


	85. Chapter 85

Although it was smokey in the old woman's cottage, it felt nice and cozy to be fussed over and cared for. The old woman, whose name turned out to be Agatha, wouldn't allow Marian to lift a finger to help her as she brewed her own warm, sweet tasting mead, and cooked mushrooms in fresh butter.

It didn't take long for Marian or Much to realize the source of the butter. As soon as the smell of the mushrooms reached their nostrils, the cottage door pushed open, and five goats tromped inside and settled themselves around the fire, as if they did it every night of the week. It seemed they planned to spend the night sleeping indoors with the old woman, and she did not seem at all surprised.

"There, Prince John!" she cried to the smallest goat. "Wipe your feet, and don't trample my guests! Show some manners! Can't you see, we have company?"

Once he recovered from his surprise, Much fretted over the wasted rabbit he had left roasting over his fire, but Marian's reminders they had found Robin relatively safe and in capable hands did much to appease him. And, the mushrooms did smell good! And there would be fresh milk in the morning!

Marian hadn't moved from Robin's side. She felt a deep sense of peace, tenderly stroking his hair and watching him sleep, and dismissed the old woman's talk of "that hussy Bishmulla" as further evidence of Agatha's eccentricities. When Robin awoke, she would make him tell her everything. For all his arrogance, Robin was noble and true, and Marian knew she had nothing to fear from his explanantion.

The mushrooms were ready at last, and Agatha used a hollowed out gourd to ladle three portions directly onto her tabletop. Much cringed at the absence of plates, but fell to eating happily. Marian would have preferred foregoing the meal to remain at Robin's side, but manners dictated she sit and eat.

As she rose and approached the table, "Prince John" lifted his head and took a bite from one of her pant legs!

"Fie, you worthless beast!" Agatha stormed. "Now you see why he's called as he is! That one has no manners, no matter how hard I try to teach him!"

"Thank you for feeding us, and especially for caring for my..." Marian smiled shyly. "My husband," she finished.

"No trouble at all! Like I said, it's rare I enjoy a spot of company! Most days it's just me, my goats, and Belle here."

Once Agatha had eased her old bones onto a stool by the table, her black cat "Belle" had leaped onto her lap, and purred there contentedly while the old woman ate.

Between bites, the old woman continued speaking. "But mind you, I didn't name my cat after that dreadful Isabella...no! Don't you be thinking that! I call her 'Belle' because she's such a beauty, aren't you, my dearie?"

"Who's Isabella?" curious Much asked, eyeing Marian's practically untouched portion of mushrooms, once he had polished off his own helping.

"Who's Isabella?" Agatha repeated, her face cringing as if she had bitten into a rotten mushroom. "Bless us, Lamb, thank your lucky stars you've never met her! She'd make mincemeat of a nice lad like you, for all her prettiness!"

Much and Marian turned to one another and smiled. "She sounds interesting," Marian said, offering Much her mushrooms and hoping the old woman might entertain them with a tale of this dreadful but pretty Isabella, who could make "mincemeat" of Much.

"Interesting...pff! More like sneaky and selfish and treacherous! Pretty, aye, I'll grant you! And smart! Oh, yes...much more clever than her brother. Just you imagine, when I used to be cook for their family, that little sly one would come hide from her drunken father in my kitchen, and ask me all manner of questions about herbs and tonics and potions! And foolish me! I took pity on the child, and taught her all I knew. But she weren't interested in healing potions, not that one! All she wanted to know was poisons! And then, to find she tried them out on her neighbors' livestock! And worse, but that's only hearsay. No one can prove murder, but many of us have our suspicions."

"That is revolting!" Much cried.

"Aye, revolting sums her up. And mind you, the last I saw her, she was but thirteen years old, carted off to Lincoln to be a bride! Pity her poor husband, and keep him in your prayers. How that one could torment a soul."

Agatha paused to drink her mead. Satisfied, she continued her story. "I told you she was clever, aye? Well, clever she was! She would listen, and seemed to know just the right thing to say to get around any man. Even young, she could uncover a man's weakness, and use it for her advantage! When her father wasn't drunk, which was rare, she was his special pet, and wouldn't she just rub that in to Guy! Oh, those two used to-"

"Guy?" Marian interrupted. "Are you talking about Guy of Gisbourne?"

"Who else, Dearie? I told you I used to work in Gisbourne Manor!"

"But," Marian stammered, pale faced, "Guy doesn't have any family."

The old woman chuckled ruefully. "I can't say as I blame him for saying that! And for all I know, he might just be speaking truth! But let me tell you about the family he did have!"

As if on cue, at that very moment, Robin stirred and woke from his sleep.


	86. Chapter 86

Robin stirred and awakened with Marian's name on his lips. Immediately, Marian and Much left the old woman's table and dropped to the floor, to sit by Robin's side.

"Master, how are you? Are you alright?"

"Much? Where am I? Marian?"

"Yes! I'm here. We're in a cottage in Yorkshire, my love. You've been hurt. Your leg was caught in a trap. But this kind woman is healing you."

"And my current name, Master, unfortunately, is Allan," Much informed him, with a huff directed at Marian.

Robin's head was still fuzzy from the sleeping draught. "Allan?" he repeated, confused.

"Never mind," Marian shot back at Much. Then, smiling wistfully at Robin, she gently asked, "How are you feeling, dear?"

The outlaw was silent for a moment. Then, in a voice heavy with frustration, he answered, "I feel like I can't wake up."

"Ah, bless you, that's the sleeping draught, Lovey," Agatha told him. "Now, don't even try to rouse yourself. It's nigh we were all shutting our eyes for the night. I'll just lay myself here by my goats, and the rest of you, make yourselves comfortable wherever you can."

Much looked left and right, and finally decided on a place in a corner, as far away from "Prince John" as possible.

Marian, remembering she had declared herself Robin's wife, lay down next to him on the pallet.

She started to snuggle down under the fur skins covering him, but gasped and drew back when she realized his clothing was laid out on a bench by the door. For a moment, she wondered whether she ought to sleep so close to him in his naked state, but then decided the fur skins covering him were thicker than his clothing, and provided a more protective shield against their bodies accidentally touching. Wrapping her cloak around her, she lay down on the pallet beside him and wrapped her arms gently around him. Much didn't even breathe a word objecting.

"What's this about?" Robin grinned foggily.

"She thinks...it's alright," Marian whispered, finding she couldn't mention the sham marriage to him. "Does your leg hurt?"

"Can't even feel it," Robin whispered back, still grinning. "The pain's eclipsed by the pleasure at finding you so friendly. Thought you were mad at me."

"I laid it temporarily aside, until you mend. So get some sleep, as Agatha ordered. If you're feeling well enough in the morning, I promise to resume our argument exactly where we left off."

"I can't remember. What was it we were we fighting about?"

"Never mind tonight. Go to sleep, Handsome. Listen, Much and our hostess are already snoring."

Robin listened to their quiet snores, wishing he didn't feel so groggy nor in so much pain.

It was wonderful lying next to Marian, holding her and being held in her arms. He kept blinking open his eyes, fighting sleep, just so he could gaze at her.

He couldn't resist. In spite of the smoke and the smell of goats and the sounds of snoring, not to mention his drugged condition and the searing pain in his leg, he had to kiss her. He couldn't manage much, but he brushed his lips across her hair and over her forehead and face, resting them softly over her mouth. Marian smiled under his kiss.

Waves of desire flared up in her, but she conquered them, reminding herself of Robin's wound. And then, she remembered one more thing, and realized she wouldn't sleep at all this night until one mystery was cleared up.

"Robin," she whispered, "who is Bishmulla?"

"Who?" He pulled his kissing lips away, and lay facing her, innocently blinking his eyes.

"Agatha said you called for her, while you were unconscious. Was she someone you knew in the Holy Land, like that Rachel?"

"That Rachel?" He almost snickered, but found he hadn't the energy.

Marian's eyes were earnest in their concern, and so Robin tried hard to answer her question. "It's not a name," he said at last, his head clearing as he focused his mind. "It's a saying, a blessing of sorts. And you're saying it all wrong, Goose. It's "bismillah,' and it means something along the lines of 'God, most holy and compassionate.' What? Did I say it when I was out?"

Marian sighed happily. "Agatha said you did, in between crying out my name."

"The old woman got that wrong, too, I'm afraid. I wasn't crying for you. I was saying, 'May it rain.' "

Marian slapped him playfully, and Robin, laughing, seized both her wrists and held them above her head. Then, suddenly, they were kissing earnestly, passionately, knowing they needed to stop but not feeling able to.

Luckily for them, or perhaps unluckily, the goat Prince John chose that moment to walk over to them and butt Marian's backside with his head, as if ordering them to stop. The force of his headbutt jolted Marian awake, and she pulled away from Robin.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea...me sleeping beside you," she whispered in the darkness.

"It's a wonderful idea."

"I thought you were hurt."

"A detail. It's nothing compaired to the call of your...your..."

"Robin, we can't. I better sleep over there."

"Don't go, Marian. I promise not to push you. Here, just rest beside me. I won't lay a lip on you again tonight, I swear."

"A lip?" she asked, giggling.

"Or a finger. Remember, I'm a temporary invalid. Show some mercy."

"Show some restraint."

"I promise to. You'll stay?"

She lay back down and snuggled close to him. "Nothing can keep me away. Not even the fleas in this pallet."

"It's not the pallet that has fleas," Robin told her, laughing lightly. "It's Prince John."

Together, they both laughed at the goat who stood over them, seemingly guarding them like a sentry.

Before long, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, and Prince John lay down his bearded head at their feet, to sleep away the night.


	87. Chapter 87

Marian awoke the following morning to find Robin still asleep beside her. The goats were gone, Much was sitting at the table happily eating cheese, and Agatha was carefully examining Robin's injured leg.

"How is he?" Marian asked the old woman, sitting up and blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"See for yourself, Dearie," Agatha offered, pulling the fur skin covering Robin further back, revealing a long lean finely muscled thigh, a chiselled hip, and more.

"No! It's alright!" Marian turned her eyes away, then quickly looked back, finding her curiosity stronger than her modesty. But Agatha had already replaced his covering.

"There's nothing to be squeamish about," Agatha scolded. "He's healing nicely. Now, help me wrap a fresh bandage. You need to learn to nurse him, judging from all the scars he's got. Or has he given up fighting, since he wed you?"

"I sewed up the scar on his upper left arm," Marian informed her proudly, defending herself from Agatha's criticism.

"Hmpf," the old woman snorted. "I saw that scar, and it's nothing to brag about! You're not too handy with a needle now, are you, Lassie?"

"How dare you?"

"Now, now, don't get yourself all riled up. I didn't mean no harm. There! A clean, fresh bandage, and he didn't even flinch! Now, when he wakes up, he'll need to pee. You can help him with the piss pot."

Marian opened her eyes wide in alarm, but Much came to her rescue.

"I can do that," he volunteered, and Marian thanked him with a relieved smile.

"Hmpf!" Agatha snorted again. "What's the matter? Too fine a lady to do what any wife should do for her man what's ailing?" Lowering her voice, she muttered to herself, "It's no wonder he took up with that Bishmulla! She's not so fine, she can't hold the piss pot when her man needs her to!"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...er, I mean, floor, this morning," Much grinned knowingly at Marian. She smiled back and rolled her eyes, then stepped outside the cottage for a moment.

It was a glorious morning, with sunshine already burning away the morning mists. Marian was so grateful she and Much had found Robin, and thankful, too, that he was healing so quickly. She correctly guessed the old woman was bothered by having to share her home with so many people, being used to solitude, and Marian was determined to be useful to her from here on out.

As she was returning to the cottage, she passed Much, taking the "piss pot" outside to empty it. "He's awake!" Much cried with delight, as if announcing the return of the Savior.

"You really are a loyal friend, Much," Marian told the blushing servant. "We never say it enough, I'm afraid."

Much was so touched, he was speechless, for once. Smiling broadly, he took himself away to empty the pot.

"Now, how can I help you?" Marian asked the old woman, as she crossed the cottage's threshhold.

"Good morning, Gorgeous!" Robin, refreshed from hours of sleep, lay propped up on his elbows, beaming at her. Marian completely forgot her resolve to be useful, smiling back at Robin's dazzling smile.

The old woman grumbled a reply. "Seeing as how I've already milked the goats, fetched the water, and stoked the fire, you can help yourself and your man to some breakfast."

"Thank you. I'd be delighted. Excuse me, please, but what is there to eat?"

"See for yourself. I'm not your servant."

Marian and Robin exchanged amused glances.

Spying the cheese on the table, Marian brought it to Robin, and sat down beside his pallet.

"Allow me," Robin offered politely, taking the cheese and reaching behind him for his knife. Laughing, he remembered he was naked under the fur skins, and asked Marian sheepishly, "May I borrow your knife? I seem to be missing my essentials this morning."

"Let me slice it," Marian smiled, taking back the cheese and slicing off several pieces.

Much soon rejoined them, sitting down on the other side of Robin's pallet. Between the three of them, they soon polished off the cheese. Agatha grumbled some more, about letting strangers eat her out of house and home.

Marian was beginning to dislike the old woman, but Robin soon won Agatha to his side again. All he needed to do was place a few well spoken compliments about her cheese, tell a joke or two about her naughty goat Prince John, bestow on her a few of his smiles, and he had the old woman eating out of his hand.

Agatha seemed to like Much, as well, for, although she hadn't given him credit, he had risen early to help her with her chores. It was only Marian she didn't like, judging her to be too fine a lady to do the basics to help her "husband."

...

Marian tried her best to help Agatha with her morning chores, but seemed to just keep getting in the old woman's way. Much proved extremely helpful, and even Robin helped out more than Marian did, by stirring his own medicine and poultices, and entertaining the old woman by being amusing. He couldn't seem to do anything wrong in Agatha's eyes, while Marian couldn't do anything right.

Agatha stopped openly grumbling about Marian when Robin objected, firmly insisting the old woman treat Marian with respect, but he couldn't stop the disapproving looks cast in Marian's direction. Marian knew she would fall even further in Agatha's estimation when she was assigned the task of mending torn garments and blankets, for her skills with a needle were sorely lacking.

Still, she did her best, sitting on the floor beside Robin, stabbing the needle as neatly as she could through one item at a time of Agatha's pile of things needing to be mended.

While she worked and Robin lightly teased her, and Much rested after chopping firewood, the old woman decided the time had come to tell her tales about the Gisbourne family.

"So," she said, "are you ready to hear about the Gisbourne lot? Get ready. I've a story or two to tell you, and none of them are pretty."


	88. Chapter 88

The old woman settled herself by her fire, lifted her cat Belle onto her lap, and began her tale of her time of service in Gisbourne Manor.

"Gisbourne Manor, or so it used to be called, was once one of the grandest houses in north Yorkshire, so it was, in its day. Of course, the Church has rights to it now, and renamed the house Rayhead, after Raynelf, the head priest in those parts. But it was a grand house once, before it fell into neglect and disrepair, what with the master always drunk and violent. Such a cruel beast he was to one and all, even to his family. And we servants! And his serfs! Heaven help us all, and thank the good Lord the man's dead!"

"This was Sir Guy's father?" Robin asked, his eyes hard like flint.

"Aye, that's the brutal beast."

"Like father, like son," Robin said quietly to Much, who nodded in agreement.

"And you say he was cruel to his children?" Marian asked. "To Guy, and to...to Isabella?" She was still having a difficult time picturing Guy with a sister.

"He was the very devil himself! Never pleased with anything, but always demanding things be just so! His way! How he would bait Guy, and let on he was being kind, then whip about and turn into a raving beast, shouting and taunting and hurling abuse and anything else he could get his hands on at the wee lad!"

"Even so," Robin said angrily, not wanting to feel any sympathy for Guy of Gisbourne, "the son didn't have to grow up to be like his father. He could have chosen a different path."

"What? Does he drink, too?" Agatha asked.

"No," Robin answered. "But he couldn't be any more cruel or inhumane than he is."

Marian cast her eyes to her sewing. She felt nothing but sympathy for Guy at this moment, picturing him as a small child, suffering cruel abuse from his own father.

"What of Lord Gisbourne's wife?" she asked. "What was she like?"

"Her!" Agatha looked distinctly annoyed. "French," she sneered. "Pretty, I'll grant you. Always decked out in the finest clothes. Her little ones adored her, though she rarely paid them any mind. Then, one day, she up and run away with another man."

"And didn't her husband try to find her and bring her home?" Robin asked.

"Him? Nay! He was drunk, as usual. Liked to play the victim, he did. 'Gisleyn's run off with another man, the whore. Betrayed us all,' he told the children. Took it out on them, too, to punish her. But little did she care, running back home to France with her lover."

"Betrayal," Marian breathed to herself, at last understanding how Guy considered it "the worst sin a man could commit." Robin looked at her questioningly.

"Now, to continue," the old woman said, stroking her cat. "I don't mean for you to pity the children, oh, no! Little beasts they were, too, right from the start! Taunted and tricked one another they did! And lorded their lot in life over everyone. Not a kind bone in either one of them...nothing but hideous cruelty."

"You're speaking very broadly, and subjectively," Marian argued, not realizing the old woman couldn't understand her meaning. "I'm sure they were only acting out...trying to deal with their pain from the instability in their household."

"Marian?" Robin asked. "Don't let your kind heart sway you. Gisbourne's a fiend...you know that, even if you won't accept the truth that he's a traitor."

"Don't tell me what to think," she snapped back.

"I don't control your thoughts," Robin said angrily, his voice rising. "If I did, I wouldn't allow them to waste sympathy on a man who tried to kill the king, and who brutalizes the good people of our shire, just because he cuts a handsome figure and plays the gallant gentleman with you!"

"Grow up," she almost spat at him.

Much's eyes darted nervously about the room. "Um, shouldn't we be listening to Agatha's tales? I mean, I'm sure there are plenty more stories she can tell us about the Gisbourne's. Please, go on, Agatha! Tell us more stories!"

"I will...I will...Now, let me think."

Neither Robin nor Marian spoke, but both were so angry, Much could hear them breathing heavily. Robin was jealous, and Marian angry that he felt so. She knew Robin to be kind hearted, trusting, and generous to everyone else, and she couldn't understand why he wouldn't give Guy some of that same consideration. And as for Robin's feelings... He continued to be stung by Gisbourne's claim that Marian was "stirred" by him, still confused why she had even considered marrying the traitor, and hurt that she would believe Gisbourne over him about the plot to kill the king. After all, he had never lied to her, ever, yet she still wouldn't believe him. It hurt. It hurt worse than the injury to his leg, which was throbbing with pain.

"Guy wet the bed, as I recall, until he was twelve," Agatha told them, causing Robin and Much to laugh out loud. Marian glared at them. "Disorder and strife in his life is what caused it, so I believe. And that sly Isabella! Didn't she just mock him about that! Right in front of everyone...archbishop, sheriff, pretty maids...everyone! And Guy hated her for it. And he got back at her...killed her favorite dog, he did. Stabbed it through with his father's sword, then laid it out on the dining table by her place one evening, for all to see. And so it went on. And he hit her, too, just the way his father hit him."

"He killed her dog?" Much asked. "That is revolting!"

"How old is she?" Marian asked. "In relationship to Guy, I mean."

"She's a good four years younger, so she is, and petite. He was a big strong lad, always, and she a dainty lass. But she could hold her own against him, with her evil sneaky ways and her cleverness."

"You say he hit her?" Robin asked angrily, feeling sympathy for the "pretty, petite, clever" girl. "But you say she's married now. So she's free from his abuse."

"Aye. I haven't seen her in sixteen years."

"That's good. She's bound to be better off, wherever she is."

Marian refused to look at Robin. She wondered how he could refuse to feel sympathy for Guy, now that he knew his history. "Sixteen years," she calculated, forgetting all about the pile of mending she was supposed to finish. "Guy would have been seventeen. When was the the last time you saw him, Agatha?"

"Right after that. The old lord was dead, having drunk himself to death, though there was talk of Isabella and her poisons speeding his ending along. The house, titles, land, everything was gone, and the children had nothing but the clothes on their backs. But then this marriage offer came. It was a big surprise. But no earl for Isabella, no! Nothing but a rich merchant, but Guy was glad of him. Took the money and carted her off to Lincoln lickety split. And him, just a year before, insisting he'd marry none but a noble woman, even after the hideous scandal with my kitchen girl!"

"What scandal?" Much asked, hoping the story would restore Robin's good temperment.

"I warn you, it's ugly," Agatha said. "It's got everything, too...seduction, betrayal, murder, revenge...are you sure you're wanting to hear it?"

"I'm all ears," Robin said coldly, glaring at Marian.


	89. Chapter 89

Before resuming her story about the Gisbourne family, Agatha saw fit to deliver a sound tongue lashing toward Marian for her poor sewing.

"Is that the best you can do? Hmph! I've seen blind men what could sew better than that! If you cannot keep your mind on your duty while I tell my stories, girl, and mend my things properly, then you sit outside and work away there!"

"Agatha, stop," Robin warned. "Marian's doing her best. There's no need to send her away." Dropping his anger and turning charming again, he invited, "Now, please, continue your story."

Marian jabbed the needle into what she thought was nothing but a filthy useless rag anyway, and glared at Robin. "I don't need you to take up for me. I don't need to be molly coddled."

"No?" His anger blazed up again, this time directed at Marian. "Maybe you should sit outside, Marian. But then you couldn't hear about poor little Guy, the bed wetter, the dog killer, the gallant gentleman who's so deserving of your sympathy! My people live in terror of him, Marian; have you forgotten that? And even though you refuse to believe me, you need to look. Look at what he did to me in the Holy Land! This is the work of your poor little mistreated Guy of Gisbourne!"

In his rage, Robin yanked away the fur covering his torso and pulled back his elbow so Marian could once more look upon the hideous scar on his side. She turned her face away, cringing.

"He did this, whether you believe me or not! He stabbed me and left me for dead, then tried to kill the king in his bed! That, that is your gallant Guy of Gisbourne, Marian! That is the traitor you love!"

"Love?" She blurted out the word in such astonishment, she couldn't form anything more to say, even though she tried to speak. Her mind was racing so fast, the only thing she could utter was a laugh of disbelief.

Much sat perfectly still, his eyes darting nervously back and forth between the pair. Agatha breathed out a long slow whistle.

"So, that's the gest of things? Knew there was a reason I couldn't take a shine to you, girl."

"Leave Marian be, please," Robin ordered, his teeth clenched, trying to remain kind and polite to their hostess.

At that, Marian found her tongue, and said bitingly, "I don't need a jealous, misguided fool who claims to know my heart one minute, then accuses it of falsehoods the next, to fight my battles for me!"

She held Robin's hurt, furious gaze with her own; then, without wanting to, dropped her eyes to his scar. The thought of him suffering the wound, and the ensuing sickness that nearly took his life and brought him home to her so very thin, proved too much for her. The strain of her recent worry and fear over his current injury released itself at last, and she broke down weeping.

Robin's anger and tension washed away with her tears, and he tried to move so he could hold and comfort her. The jolt of pain in his leg stopped him, but Marian went to him instead.

"I love _you_," she assured him. "How can you even think me untrue?"

"How can you doubt my story?"

She couldn't answer him, but just shook her head against his chest, breathing in his scent and adoring the feel of his warm skin against her wet cheek.

Much shifted about uncomfortably on his seat, while Agatha watched the pair of sweethearts find happiness in each other's embrace, as if they dwelt in their own private world.

At last, unable to stand it anymore, Much blurted out, "If you two are finished your...your...your condolences, if that's the word I want, then could we please get on with the story?"


	90. Chapter 90

Agatha took a deep breath, casting her mind back approximately seventeen years, to relate the events that took place one summer in Gisbourne Manor. Much leaned forward on a stool, anxious to hear more of Guy of Gisbourne's dark history. Robin sat up on Agatha's straw pallet, tired of inactivity, but greatly appreciating holding Marian in his arms, for she snuggled up against him, happy in his embrace.

"Let me recall," Agatha began. "Ah, yes, now I remember! 'Twas a hot summer that was, with little rain. A drought it was, with crops burning up in the fields-"

"Is that all your story's going to be?" Much interrupted rudely, eager instead to hear details about Gisbourne. "A weather report?"

"Hold your horses, there, laddie!" Agatha retorted. "I'm just remembering how it was. Now, that was the summer Rose came to work in the kitchen with me. Ah! She was a pretty lass of seventeen summers, was Rose! Aptly named she was, for you never saw a lassie so like an English rose as that one."

"Let me guess," Marian said, somewhat sarcastically. "Golden hair?"

Agatha ignored her mocking tone. "Aye, like sheaths of gold flowing down her back. Blue eyes, shining like heavenly orbs in her sweet face! And the blush of roses on her cheeks! Aye, Rose was a sight to behold, she was."

"Go on," Robin insisted, dreading where the story was headed.

"Rose drew looks from all the men, she did. Couldn't help it! She was such a lovely lassie! But she didn't care for any of them, except for Tom, the weaver's lad. Tom was a laddie like you, Allan," the old woman told Much. "Kind hearted and innocent, and loyal as the day is long. I was pleased at Rose's choice, and it weren't long till they begged permission to marry."

"A lad like me?" Much repeated, pleased. "Did you hear that, Master? Rose chose a lad like me!"

"She must have had a wise head on her shoulders, as well as a pretty one," Robin said, winking at Much.

"Of course," Agatha continued, somewhat grumpily, "the lord of the manor were drunk. Drunk for days he were. So Tom and Rose went to beg permission from Guy instead. Guy had begun taking over the business of the estate, in his own harsh and cruel way, you see."

"And let me guess," Robin snarled. "Gisbourne was willing to grant permission, at a price?" Marian shut her eyes, not wanting to hear.

"You guessed correctly, Lovey. Guy took her maidenhead, and soon Rose, foolish lass, would have none of Tom. It was all, 'The young master this,' and, 'The young master that!' Enough to make a body sick."

"Were they in love?" Marian asked.

"She thought she were in love with him, until she watched him murder Tom."

"What?" Much cried, identifying with the weaver's son.

"That's right. Tom come into the yard one day, ready to challenge Master Guy. 'Rose is my woman,' he said. 'I still want to marry her, even if you have sullied her.' And Rose stood there, all proud, her love for Tom coming back, for Guy had begun to tire of her, and had slapped her more than once across her face."

"How do you know he hit her?" Marian asked, not wanting to believe the old woman's tale.

"I saw the bruises, I did. Oh, Rose made up excuses for them...she bumped into a door, she said, or fell in the dark and bumped her eye, but she couldn't fool me. I'd lived too long amongst the Gisbourne devils not to guess what was happening."

"Please tell us she ran away and hasn't been heard of since," Robin pleaded, his voice hopeless.

"I cannot. Unless they both entered through the pearly gates and dwell together in Heaven, I cannot give you the happy ending you're seeking. No. Tom was killed by Master Guy, as he was pleading his case. Right there in the yard, before everyone. He spoke up, demanding his bride back, and all Guy did was sneer at him, draw a sword whilst the laddie was begging, and run him clean through with it."

"That," Much said quietly, "that is revolting."

"It's murder," Robin stated firmly. "Agatha, will you agree to swear to the story, when the king returns? Gisbourne must be held accountable for his crimes! When the king comes back, he'll have his comeuppance, and then-"

He stopped when Marian laid a calming hand on his arm. He hadn't realized how emotional he had become.

"I'll swear to it," the old woman agreed, "if you bring His Majesty to me. I don't leave my woodland cottage to go anywhere anymore. Who would look after Prince John, were I to journey off?"

"So, is that the end of your story?" Marian asked, disbelieving half of it.

"It is not. There's more. Do you want to hear it?"

"We might as well listen," Marian answered. Even if she didn't like the tale, she was enjoying sitting so close to Robin.

Agatha cleared her throat and resumed her story. "Well, Rose, you understand, wept plenty after that. You see, she had decided to marry Tom after all. Not only had she come to realize what a good man he was, but you see, she needed a husband by that point. She had a bun in the oven, she did."

"A bun in the oven?" Much asked. "Is that a...what's it called when you use a nice innocent expression, but it really means something else?"

"A euphemism," Marian told him.

"Ah! That's right! A euphemism!"

"It means, laddie," Agatha told him, "Guy had got her with child."

Much's eyes nearly popped out of his face, and Marian sighed heavily, irritated by the old woman's gossip.

"How can you be certain who the father was?" she asked huffily. "I mean, you said yourself, Rose was planning to marry Tom."

"She told me herself, as we prepared meals for the family, she did. She wept, for Guy didn't want it to get out, that she were carrying his bastard. But word leaked out anyway, and Lord Gisbourne, didn't he throw a fit of frenzy?"

Robin had been silent a long time. Much could tell the story was eating at his master, for Robin was biting his nails, a sure sign he was seriously bothered.

Agatha continued her story, enjoying the effect it made on all three of her guests. And she hadn't even told the worst of it yet!

"Now, just for spite, you see, Lord Gisbourne laughed at his only son and heir, and threatened to disinherit him and force him to marry Rose, and then leave everything to Isabella. And didn't Isabella just eat that up, and mock her brother with it? And Guy was scared. Believed it, he did, though his father were only saying it to taunt and belittle him. Yes, Guy was so frightened he would lose everything, that he swore he'd have none but a noble woman to carry on his line, and that is why we found Rose dead at the bottom of the main staircase, her pretty neck broken. 'A fall down the stairs,' Master Guy told us sneeringly, daring any of us to dispute him. A fall down the stairs?...Hmph! Not likely! Not with a circlet of purple marks around her pretty little throat, looking for all the world like an amethyst necklace! No, Rose were murdered, same as her Tom. Strangled by the strong hands of Master Guy, who then tossed her pretty body down the stairs, to cover up his crime."

Agatha heaved a sigh, followed by one from Much, who also shed a tear or two.

Marian felt Robin's body stiffen as the horrific tale unfolded. If it had concerned anyone other than Guy of Gisbourne, she knew Robin would agree with her not to rush to judgment. But there was no reasoning with him when Gisbourne was concerned. She knew, if she wanted to avoid a heated argument with Robin, she had better remain quiet, and not give her opinion about the old woman's gossip.

She couldn't wait for Robin's leg to heal, so they could leave Yorkshire all together, and return to Sherwood.


	91. Chapter 91

After shedding a few tears over the death of Rose from Agatha's story, Much returned to his former self and was soon busy helping the old woman prepare supper, as well as fussing over Robin. Robin couldn't bounce back as easily as his servant, and remained silent and grim, brooding over the old woman's tale of seduction and murder.

Marian, too, was grim, haunted by what she had heard, even if she forced herself to deny much of the story, insisting, in her mind, if the old woman could concoct a false relationship between Robin and "Bishmulla," she could just as easily create events between Guy and Rose that never existed.

And yet, that night, after Much and the old woman had begun snoring softly, and the goats had settled down, with Prince John taking his place at the foot of their pallet, Robin and Marian clung together and kissed away all traces of their unhappiness. Robin was fully clothed by now, with the side of his trouser leg unlaced to his knee, to allow his injury to be cared for. He held Marian against his breast and kissed her over and over again, as if he couldn't bear to let her go.

"I could easily get used to this," he whispered to her happily. "It's worth it to be wounded, just to have you kiss me better."

She silently agreed with him, and kissed him again.

...

By morning, Robin insisted on getting up, and used Much as a crutch to amble through the cottage, indoors and out. He made mental notes of all they could do to improve Agatha's dwelling, as a way to thank her for her hospitality, then quickly set to work.

Agatha was thrilled when she saw her banging shutters fixed, the wobbly legs on her stool made sturdy, and even the gaps in her thatched roof repaired, though she did object to Robin climbing onto her roof with his leg still mending.

"Bless you, Lovey," she cried over and over, "I can't thank you enough for what you're doing for me!"

"It's nothing," Robin replied. "You saved my life! We can't begin to thank you enough."

Watching him, so busy and full of good cheer, Marian felt ashamed of her own inactivity and grudging feelings against the old woman. She jumped in and tried to help Robin and Much as well as she could, enjoying the sense of feeling useful.

...

That evening, they enjoyed roast venison for supper, for Robin had shot a deer, much to the old woman's delight.

"If you dry that meat, it should keep you fed for a month or more," Robin told Agatha, satisfied to have "spread a bit of happiness" in an old woman's life. In return, Agatha clasped one of his strong hands in her own withered frail one, and cried, "How can I thank you, Lovey, for all you've done for me? Bless you, you are a treasure amongst wolves! You and your companions here! Who are you, really, laddie? If I hadn't seen you wounded, I'd think I was visited by angels of the Lord!"

"Angels of the Lord!" Much repeated. "I like that! Remind me to tell the rest of the gang that, Master, next time they try to shut me up!"

Robin looked proudly into the old woman's face and told her, "I am Robin Hood. Perhaps you've heard of me."

Agatha responded by dropping her cup of mead onto Belle's back. Her cat snarled and hissed out a warning, but Agatha couldn't be any more pleased.

"Robin Hood!" she cried, amazed. "I've heard tales of you! Many a traveller has told of your good deeds, helping the poor of Nottingham survive! To think! I hosted you here, in my humble dwelling! So," she said, turning to Much, "you must be Allan a Dale!"

Much sputtered objections, but Robin nodded his head, laughing all the while. Then, Agatha turned to Marian.

"So, you're wed to the famous Robin Hood, are you? Well, Lassie, you look after him, do you hear? Keep away from Gisbourne, and your man'll keep away from Bishmulla, and soon, you'll see the forest of Sherwood filled with a score of little archers running about, getting underfoot, and won't you have your work cut out for you then? Ah, but you'll never be happier, I promise you that!"

Marian blushed, catching Robin's look of amusement.

...

That night was their final one together on the old woman's pallet, for Robin was eager to set off homeward the folllowing morning, even if he had to limp all the way back to Sherwood. He wouldn't rest until he teased Marian to admit she had made up the lie about being his wife, and he very nearly proposed to her at that moment.

But he didn't. It would be too easy to be flippant, to say something like, "So, since we're so good at practicing, why don't we make it real?" He didn't want to propose lying next to her on a pallet...it seemed inappropriate, even if they engaged in no more than kissing each night. He wanted to do it right, to climb down on one knee, and make a memory each of them could look back on with romantic satisfaction. That is, if only she would accept him!

Her lips each night promised him she would say yes...but during the day, her stubborness and arguments threatened she might say no. Marian was fiercely independent, and resented following him as it was, much of the time.

Torn between these thoughts, Robin fell asleep at last, to spend his final night playing at being a married man.

At dawn, the old woman awoke to find her visitors gone, but her hands shook with joy when she opened a purse of silver coins left to thank her and see her through the winter.


	92. Chapter 92

As the three friends journeyed south toward Nottinghamshire, Marian couldn't help but smile to herself over Much's gait.

For as long as she could remember, Much had striven to imitate Robin. When Robin folded his arms across his chest, Much would fold his as well. If Robin rested his hands on his hips, Much's hands would rest over his own. The effect was never quite the same, but Much always believed he captured the same self assured swagger of his master's stance.

And now today, as Robin limped homeward, Marian found it amusing to note Much limping, too. She rolled her eyes and shushed him for the twentieth time, as he tried once more to break into a song.

It was easier to ignore his endless prattle than to block out his singing. And she wanted to think, to reflect on their visit to Yorkshire.

She didn't waste much thought on their time in the castle. Even if she and Robin had been imprisoned, and Robin had disapproved of her actions, she didn't regret stealing the purses. She'd needed to do something to further their cause, rather than just serve as a pretty ornament.

Neither did she spend much time recalling the archery tournament, for when she thought of it, she felt her cheeks flush with anger. If Robin, who couldn't be beaten, had not competed, nor showed off so outrageously, she would have won! She wondered whether her father would have been proud of her feat, had he lived to hear of it. Silently now, she carried on a quick conversation with him in her head, telling him proudly how she had bested the finest archers in Yorkshire.

But what she really wanted to think about as she walked homeward, was the time she spent with Much and Robin in the old woman's cottage. She blocked out the memory of finding Robin's bloody trail, and of his pale ashen unconscious face when she and Much had found him. Instead, she thought of how she had somehow displeased the old woman, who had started off so friendly to her.

What could she have done differently? It wasn't that she felt she had to please the old woman...it was simply that she thought she could have been a better person, like...she hated to admit it, but there was no denying the truth in this case...like Robin. Or Much.

Robin of Locksley...Robin Hood...no matter what name he went by, he could hold his head high whenever giving it to good folk, knowing his reputation was one of goodness, bravery, and honor. Even as Captain of King Richard's Private Guard, his reputation for valour and fairness, and consideration toward the men who served under him, had spread far and wide.

She eyed Robin again as he limped cheerfully along beside her. He caught her glimpse and smiled back at her, and her heart skipped a beat.

How she loved the man! How wonderful it had been sleeping beside him, even with the fleas from "Prince John" biting her! She wanted to scratch at one particular itchy flea bite on her arm right now, but ladies did not scratch themselves before others!

"It's alright," Robin said, grinning, "I itch, too."

How did he guess what she had been thinking? Had he read her other thoughts as well? She blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair, praying he couldn't guess she had been picturing herself as his true wife.

Shaking all thoughts from her head, she focused her mind to listen to what Much was saying.

"You'd think," he stated forcefully, as though he were dispensing philosophy for the ages, "we would be more troubled with insect bites, living in the forest as we do, than from spending a few nights sleeping in an old woman's cottage! Still, I find myself having acquired three or four nasty bites, one in a place that shall remain unmentioned, except to say it is particularly troublesome when I sit! And speaking of sitting, I vote we stop for awhile and rest. You mustn't overdo, Master! You're not well, you know, even if you did climb to the top of a roof yesterday, giving me a scare that you would fall and break your neck!"

"Off a roof? When have I ever fallen off a roof, Much?"

"Well, you haven't. But that's because you had the use of both your legs, every time you've balanced yourself on rooftops, which have been too numerous to mention! Marian, have you seen his trick when he slides down the slope of a roof, on both legs, then leaps to the ground?"

"I have."

"I can turn around at the last second and flip off backwards, too," Robin boasted. "I'll show you that, once I'm healed."

"Please spare us," Much huffed, sitting down, then immediately shifting onto one buttock, his face cringing from his painful flea bite.

Each of them enjoyed a long drink of water from their flasks, then Much thought it best to examine Robin's wound. Marian wished she had thought to do so.

"Looks better," Much commented, rewrapping the bandage. "How does it feel?"

"I've felt worse," Robin snickered. He suddenly grew serious and looked deeply at Marian.

She wondered what thought had banished his good humor. The memory of her near fatal wound, or his? In his mind, Gisbourne had delivered both. Or was he thinking something else? Was he thinking of a wound to his heart, when he believed she no longer loved him and had almost married Gisbourne?

"I love you," she said suddenly, without even meaning to. She was rewarded when his smile returned to his face, bringing sunshine back to the meadow where they were resting.

"We're heading straight to the camp, aren't we, Master?" Much asked. "No stopping along the way, except to rest, and eat, and sleep, I mean. But no detours, right? No more heroics! Straight to the camp!"

"I was thinking," Robin said pensively, "that we should stop by Lady Glasson's on the way back first."

"Wh-wh-wh-what? Why?"

"Because, Much, Agatha's story got me thinking about Seth. And Annie. Remember the baby and his mother we rescued last year?"

"Well, yes, but I don't see how they have anything to do with the story Agatha told-Oh! Oh, yes! I see! Yes! I knew it all along!"

"What?" Marian asked.

"Never you mind," Much told her. "Just trust us, Marian. You don't need to know."

Robin cringed slightly, then waited for Marian's outburst.

"I don't appreciate being treated like a child!" she cried. "Robin, tell me what Much thinks I'm not old enough to hear!"


	93. Chapter 93

Marian was breathing hard, appearing more upset by Much's condescending attempt to hide something from her than Robin thought she needed to be, if he had any right to judge how she ought to feel about anything. And even though he knew he didn't, he still figured there was more to her anger than just her feelings of being excluded, or overprotected.

"It's alright, Marian," he said. "I'll tell you everything. But please answer me this first, is there a reason you're so..." He hesitated, searching for the right word.

"So what?" she demanded to know.

"Here we go," Much muttered, under his breath.

Robin stared searchingly into her eyes, waiting for her to confess what was troubling her.

Not being able to withstand his intense, loving gaze any longer, she broke down and admitted, "You swore to me, Robin. You even laughed at me, when I asked you if Seth was your child! And now, Much is doing all he can to hide the truth from me! I thought you said you'd never lied to me!"

Much reeled back in surprise, opening and shutting his mouth like a fish. And then, he burst into hearty laughter. Robin silenced him with a stern look.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked with concern. "Come here." He held out his arms to her, but she refused to enter them. Instead, she lifted her head proudly, bravely fighting back her tears, and held his gaze.

"Marian," Robin began, "I should have told you sooner. Believe me, I wanted to! But I held my tongue, striving to do the honorable thing. It would have been too easy to gloat."

"Gloat about what?" she asked. "Gloat that you had fathered a bastard son?"

"If I thought that I had," Robin told her, growing annoyed, "I would have taken better care of him than simply making sure he and his mother had a good home. No, Marian, I have never lied to you. Seth is not my son."

She dropped her eyes, embarrassed by her false accusation, and her anger that accompanied it.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I don't know what made me think it again."

She released a huge sigh. Robin limped to her, lifted her chin in his hand, and told her carefully, "Since we're being completely honest, I need to tell you I might just have a child somewhere. I don't want to hurt you, Marian, and it's unlikely, but not impossible, alright? But I never met Annie until my men and I rescued her the day Roy was killed. Seth is not my son. Do you believe me?"

She nodded her head, her mind racing. A possible child...somewhere. She wanted to know about the possible mother, or mothers. She felt saddened, yet she felt her blood quicken, too, and not from anger. She looked deeply into his eyes, with one thought. She wanted to be the mother of all his children.

Much's voice intruded upon their thoughts. "Imagine!" he laughed. "You didn't really think Robin fathered Gisbourne's son, did you? Unbelievable! And all this time, I thought you were smart, Marian! Well, I guess we know who the real smart one is now, don't we?"

"Much, shut up," Robin said to him, quietly, not wishing to upset Marian further.

But she had heard. "Gisbourne's son?" she repeated, in disbelief. "Seth belongs to Gisbourne? Robin, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said," he sighed, "I wanted to be honorable. I learned a long time ago, if I wanted something badly, but felt a tug at my conscience, I should forgo it. That's why I never told you, Marian. I wanted you to know so badly, so I knew I shouldn't say anything."

She stared hard at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps on his injured leg. His face broke out into a huge grin as he asked, "What's this for?"

She planted a sound kiss on one scruffy cheek. "For your conscience. And your will to follow it."

Much worried about Robin's leg when he saw him stumble. "Master!" he cried. "your leg!"

"It's alright, Much," Robin grinned. Returning Marian's smile, he said lovingly to her, "Everything's alright."


	94. Chapter 94

"She didn't even remember my name! Unbelievable! There's gratitude for you! And I ask you, Master, who was it who held her squalling baby most of the time, oi? Other than you, that is... You held him more than your fair share, I admit. But, whenever he got too much for you, with his mewing and his puking, and all the other things that came out of him, which I dare not mention, due to Marian's presence, except to say they were not pretty, nor fragrant, but quite frequent and oversized, considering how small a person he was-"

"Much!" Robin warned. "Enough, alright? It's been more than a year. You can't expect Annie to remember our names."

"That's all very well for you to say! She remembered you! And Little John. And Will. And especially Allan! That's what eats at me most, Master. Did you hear her ask about Allan, like he was some special god of the universe?"

Robin snickered. "I hadn't realized he had made such an impression on her. But you didn't have to go and ruin her memories, Much, by telling her he had turned traitor."

Much huffed. He, together with Robin and Marian, had stopped by Lady Glasson's manor to pay a visit to Annie and Seth, and were at last drawing near to home.

"Well," Much resumed, "there's no denying any more whose son Seth is! Now we know just what Guy of Gisbourne looked like when he wore nappies."

They were cresting the top of the hill overlooking Locksley. As soon as his village hove into sight, Robin stopped and caught his breath. Much, too, stopped rambling and looked down with longing upon the home of his youth. Marian stood back, looking at Robin, her heart going out to him when she spied his obvious love for his village.

"No sign of Gisbourne," Robin mentioned with satisfaction. "Come on. Let's scout out the news and say hello."

Adjusting their hoods, the three friends made their way down the hill and slunk into the village.

As usual since Guy of Gisbourne had taken over as lord of Locksley, most of the villagers hid in their homes, only venturing out when it was absolutely necessary. However, word spread from cottage to cottage that Robin had returned, and shortly, it seemed the entire village turned out to greet him. Robin let Much hand out the money, yet Robin was the one who received most of the thanks.

"Bless you, Master Robin," his people cried, with tears in their eyes. "We prayed daily for your safe return."

Robin was moved, accepting their love and pats and embraces. Marian could tell the moment was bittersweet for him, but it was just about to turn completely bitter.

Rebecca, the potter's widow, did not share her neighbor's affection for the outlaw, whose very presence, in her mind, put the entire village in danger. Stepping forward now, she faced Robin, Much, and Marian. Her eyes were cold as she glared at them.

"Get!" she ordered. "You're nothing but trouble! Is it not enough for you, the sheriff's caught two of our own, Will Scarlet and John Little, along with your Saracen, and is threatening to hang them in the market square?"

"What?" Robin cried. "My men have been captured?" His heart sank, but began pounding fiercely, while his mind raced to think of a plan to free them.

"Aye," Rebecca continued, while the faces of the Locksley villagers saddened. "My own daughter Kate's got a position at the castle now, in the kitchens. It's Kate who brings them their meals every day, in the stinking dungeons where they're held. So, get you gone from here! If Gisbourne's men find us talking to you, we'll be hauled away, too!"

Much stepped to Robin's side. "Master, what do we do? Do you have a plan? Half a plan?"

Robin looked grim. Still, he nodded his head. "I do," he said. "I do have half a plan."


	95. Chapter 95

Kate traipsed along beside Much, as he did his best to carry out Robin's plan to rescue Djaq and Will and Little John from the sheriff's dungeons.

"Be nice to her," Robin had instructed. "Be especially nice. We need to convince Kate to take a risk to help us."

And so, Much had been very nice, and Kate had left the castle kitchens, to prance alongside him now on their way to Sherwood Forest. It had been easier than Much had expected, convincing her to walk out with him. He remembered Allan telling maids and wenches alike they were "perfect" with great success, and it had seemed to work on Kate today! After staring at him in disbelief for a moment, she broke into a pleased snort, and followed him into the forest.

"I like you, Much," Kate told him. "Even if you are stupid. And annoying. And dirty. I still like you."

"Thank you, I think," Much scowled, contrasting Kate in his mind to Eve, and finding her sorely lacking. "Be nice," he reminded himself. "Robin said to be nice."

When they reached a clearing, Robin himself stepped into view, holding onto Marian's hand, and startling Kate so much she erupted into a series of short hysterical shrieks.

Robin waited for her to stop shrieking, wondering how she would have reacted had he leapt at her from overhead, or jumped onto her path, the way he preferred to introduce himself to visitors in "his" forest.

The moment Kate laid eyes on Robin, she forgot all about her recent feelings for Much, and actually felt angry at him for daring to be kind to her. Turning to him, she furiously snarled, "You could never win me, Much! You're dirty, you smell, and you're trouble."

"Thank you!" Much replied, stepping aside, having successfully accomplished his role in Robin's plan.

"Kate," Robin courteously began, "thank you for coming. We need your help."

Kate wasn't listening to his words. She couldn't stop staring at how he clasped Marian's hand in his. "What's the reason for her?" she asked.

Robin thought it best to lie, to protect Marian. "Lady Marian has agreed to help us, but neither one of you may tell anyone your part in this rescue. Is that clear, Kate?"

"Do I get to hold your other hand?" Kate asked.

"My other hand?" Robin didn't understand. "No, Kate," he said slowly, confused by her odd request.

"She always manages to get what she wants, doesn't she?" Kate spat. Marian took a deep steadying breath.

"Just leave it, Kate, please?" Robin said, still not understanding. "We need your help. Our friends are locked in the dungeons, awaiting execution, and we need you to help us spring them out. You are the lass who brings food to Will Scarlet, Djaq, and Little John, are you not?"

"I wanna hold your other hand," Kate pouted.

"Listen to what he's saying!" Marian cried in frustration, dropping Robin's hand and stepping away, since it proved to be such a distraction for Kate.

Kate looked eagerly into Robin's eyes. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Robin felt he was finally making headway. He uttered a frustrated, but relieved sigh. "I need you to deliver more than food on their trays, next time you serve them. I need you to give this lock pick to Will, and to arm each one of them with daggers. Can you do that for me, Kate, without giving yourself away?"

Kate couldn't answer, simply because she hadn't been listening. She was so caught up in his appearance, and the kind, pleading tone in his voice, and how close he stood to her, that she didn't even try to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Will you help us, or not?" Much asked.

Kate didn't appreciate Much's tone, especially since he had interrupted her "private" conversation with Robin. "Take me back to the castle," she whined. "I don't wanna be late for my chores. I'll lose my position, and then how will my family eat?"

"You're very brave to feed your family, Kate," Robin said. "Much will walk you back. But will you agree to help us?"

"I want _you_ to walk me back," she pouted.

Robin sighed again. "We don't have time for this, Kate," he told her urgently. "Will you do as I asked?"

Kate grew angry. If Robin wouldn't walk her back, then she wouldn't do whatever it was he wanted her to do.

"No," she answered him at last. "And I can walk back to the castle by myself. I don't need anyone to walk with me, especially outlaws."

So saying, she turned and ran away as fast as she could.

Much was frantic. "Master, now what do we do?" he asked anxiously.

Robin thought hard while his eyes rested on Kate's retreating figure. "Hmm," he mused. "Did you ever notice how she runs like a boy? Maybe..." His face broke out in a wicked grin.

"Oh, no!" Much cried. "I know that look! That look spells trouble! Master! Master, what are you thinking now?"

Much shot Marian a look of worried desperation, but Robin's eyes twinkled even brighter. "There's been a change in plan," he said with satisfaction. "And Much, you're about to be a hero, or heroine, depending on how you look at things."

"Robin!" Much cried. "Robin! Oh, no! Marian, make him stop!"


	96. Chapter 96

"Now," Robin said to Much and Marian, "here's what we do. Marian, I need you to go to Locksley and convince Kate's brother Matthew to get her out of the castle."

"Why?" she asked.

Much threw Marian an indignant look. "Really!" he scolded. "If you can't follow Robin's orders, you can't be part of our gang. It's as simple as that! You're going to have to learn to do whatever he tells you, without question! He's our leader, Marian...not you. Got it? So, your job is to listen to him, and follow his orders. No questions, no objections." He turned a pleased face to Robin. "There! About time someone told her!"

"If you want to know the truth, Marian," Robin explained, ignoring his servant, "my reason is twofold. Strongly as you don't want to hear it, I can't have you anywhere near the castle while Gisbourne's there, so I'm sending you to Locksley. Plus, I need Kate to be far away from her 'chores,' since someone else is going to impersonate her, and do her kitchen duties for her. So, rather than asking you to keep her away, I thought you could get her brother Matthew to do it."

Robin had been right. Marian didn't like the simple duty he assigned her, just because he wanted to keep her out of Gisbourne's path. But she appreciated his honesty telling her the truth.

"Very well," she said. "I'll go to Locksley."

"Thank you."

Robin had no idea she had just lied, for although Marian valued Robin's honesty, she felt no qualms being dishonest herself, if she believed it necessary. Marian had no intention of deserting Robin in the castle, when she felt he might need her. If he required Kate out of the way, she felt she could accomplish that better than timid Matthew could, and still be on hand to aid in Will, John, and Djaq's rescue, and "have Robin's back," especially when his injured leg made it impossible for him to run.

"Alright, Master," Much chimed in, "Marian's got her duty. What do we do?"

Robin paused before telling Much his assigned task. In spite of Much's insistance to Marian of "no questions / no objections," Robin knew he was in for a battle.

"Somebody needs to impersonate Kate," he said at last.

"Who?" Much asked. "And what do we do?"

"Well, to answer your second question, I wait in the outer bailey, and shoot at guards to make the escape route free and clear."

"Not hitting them, of course," Much clarified.

"Not hitting them, unless it becomes absolutely necessary."

"And what do I do?"

Marian had already guessed Robin's plan. She waited, along with Robin, for Much's outburst.

"Like I said," Robin explained, trying to ease Much into the idea, "somebody needs to impersonate Kate."

It took several minutes of Much staring back and forth between Robin's face and Marian's, but comprehension slowly dawned. "Oh, no!" he cried. "Oh, no! Robin, you are not making me wear a dress! Surely not! Master? No! No! I refuse! I refuse to wear a dress!"

"No questions, no objections," Marian reminded him gently.

"Oh!" Much exclaimed in complete devastation. "Alright! But I want you to remember this, next time I choose to sing! You two at least owe me a song!"

"If you do this for me, Much," Robin grinned, "I'll let you sing me to sleep tonight. Any ballad you want. With no objections on my part."

"And no questions?"

"No questions, no objections," Robin answered with a wink.


	97. Chapter 97

"Of all the harebrained schemes you have ever subjected me to, Master, this one has to be the harebrainiest one of them all! This one wins the prize for 'Most Harebrained,' hands down! Imagine...me, dressed up in this, this...this revolting gown! Who for one minute is going to mistake me for Kate, Robin, oi? Just who does your harebrained mop topped wisecracking clever little head think will mistake me for a woman? Sir Guy of Gisbourne? The sheriff? Who? In case you haven't noticed, I wear a beard! And the last time I looked, which was only a few hours ago, Kate didn't! And so, unless she's sprouted a full set of chin whiskers between then and now, which, I might add, seems highly unlikely, I doubt anyone's going to-"

"Much...shh!"

The two friends were approaching Nottingham's town walls, and Robin needed to tell Much his plan to get past the sentries unrecognized.

He was tired of listening to Much's complaints. He had borne them all the way from Locksley, where he had kissed Marian goodbye, and had stolen one of Rebecca's gowns off her clothesline, for its homespun fabric matched one of Kate's gowns. Robin had made Much put on the gown right then and there, not only to test its fit, but also because he felt Much needed the walk from Locksley to Nottingham to grow used to moving in women's clothes.

Much, of course, was understandably displeased. And worried. And anxious. Not to mention, just plain angry. He voiced his complaints the entire trek, and Robin's conscience forced himself to listen to at least half of Much's accusations, and predictions of failure.

"Now, Much," Robin said, laying his hand on his loyal friend's shoulder, "Here's what we do. We're both of us here seeking a physician."

"A physician? Master! You're worse! It's your leg, isn't it? I knew you were overdoing it! I knew it! Oh, no! Now, it will never heal properly, and you'll stumble and stagger your way through the forest, and I'll have to carry you everywhere, and-"

"No, Much, my leg is fine. We're only pretending to seek a physician, so the guards will let us in. I'm already limping, and if they question us, I'll show them my latest wound. And as for you, you pretend to have a fever, so I can justify covering the lower half of your face with with scarf. You didn't really think I'd expect you to pass for a lass, did you, with your beard?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose that's better... a bit, anyway. But what about my lack of...lack of...you know!"

In spite of their imminent danger, and the importance of rescuing their friends, Robin snickered at Much's embarrassment over an unspoken word.

"What, Much?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "Your lack of what? Brains?"

"You know what I mean!" Much glared at Robin while gesturing with his hands over his chest.

Robin continued snickering. Scanning the ground, he bent to pick up two good sized dried cow patties.

"No!" Much objected. "Robin! Surely not! I will not wear dried cow dung under my dress!"

"You need breasts, Much. You said so yourself."

"I never said anything of the kind!"

"It's the King's English, Much. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's right. Thanks to you, I have no shame! If I did, I wouldn't be wearing a woman's gown, letting you stick cow patties down it!"

"There!" Robin said, backing up and eyeing Much distastefully. The cow patties did not appear convincing. When Much took a step, one slipped down to his navel.

"Fix your...your..." Robin stammered.

"My breasts?" Much cried the word so loudly, they drew stares from all the men around.


	98. Chapter 98

If Robin ever found out, Marian was thinking, he'd be so angry she didn't know what he would do.

Robin was so respectful and protective toward every one of his Locksley "people," even someone as annoying as Kate, he'd never allow Marian to sneak up and grab them, gag their mouths to prevent them from shrieking for help, tie them to a chair, and leave them in a deserted room in Nottingham Castle. Still, it was the only way Marian knew to keep Kate out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Kate," she apologized. "You had your chance to help us, and you refused. Now, just sit tight here and wait. I'm sure someone will be along soon and free you, once all the excitement has passed."

So saying, she adjusted her hood, opened the door, and made her way toward the dungeons.

...

Much, meanwhile, disguised as Kate the kitchen maid, was having a terrible time pulling off his charade. His gown kept getting tangled between his legs, the scarf over his face itched, and his cow patty breasts wouldn't stop slipping out of place. Still, not one of the guards had given him more than a passing glance.

He was only disguised as Kate, after all, and none of them ever paid her any mind.

Trembling nonetheless, Much picked up a large platter of food, complete with lock pick and daggers, to carry to his friends who were locked away in the dungeons awaiting execution.

"I'm going to die," Much thought, nearly tripping over his gown and tumbling down the stairs. "The sheriff and Gisbourne will discover me and hang me for sure, if I don't trip over this blasted dress and break my neck first!"

An all too familiar voice stopped his footsteps, and his heart.

"Oi, Kate, bring me a mug of ale, will you? Not bein' funny, but my throat's dry as a camel's bum in a sandstorm."

Allan a Dale! Oh, no! Much froze, not knowing what to do.

"What's the matter with you?" Allan asked impatiently. "Are you made of stone? Get over here and bring me my ale!"

Much was torn between running away or staying to fight Allan. Knowing he couldn't desert his friends or let Robin down, he decided to stay. His back was facing Allan, whom he could hear approaching him, and he readied himself for a fight.

"Here," Allan whispered, pulling out a key and three more daggers. "Slip these to the prisoners. But you didn't get them from me, understand?"

He finally took a good look at "Kate," now that they stood face to face. He reeled back in surprise, then burst into laughter.

"Not being funny, but I always knew you were the girl of the gang! And fix your boobs. You look like a bridegroom's nightmare."

"Very funny!" Much whispered back, relieved all the same that Allan wasn't going to betray him.

Laughing again, Allan jogged up the steps, pleased that Robin and his gang were on the job, about to free the prisoners. Doing his part to help his former friends, he made his way to the outer bailey, persuading as many guards as possible to leave their posts and join him in a free round of drinks at the Trip.

Taking a deep breath, Much continued on his way toward the dungeons. His heart was pounding, his knees shaking, his eyes darting all about, but he ignored all signs of fear and forged ahead.

Suddenly, he stopped. His stomach plummeted, and his heart seemed to lodge in his throat, nearly strangling him. He'd heard the sound of heavy boots plodding up the steps, coming nearer and nearer, complete with the jangle of silver spurs.

Those boots and those spurs belonged to one man and one man alone. Sir Guy of Gisbourne was heading straight towards him!


	99. Chapter 99

Much remained frozen on his way to the dungeons, unable to move, for his fear at hearing Gisbourne's approaching footsteps completely overpowered him.

And then, suddenly, Gisbourne himself appeared, and Much found himself staring into the cruel depths of the eyes of the terrible, false Lord of Locksley! Not knowing what to do, Much dropped something between a bow and a curtsey, praying silently all the while for a miracle to save him.

For one brief instant, Gisbourne was stunned to note how ugly the kitchen girl was. Then, memory of those wide blue innocent eyes returned, and Gisbourne realized he had stumbled across Hood's right hand man, poorly disguised in an attempt to help the others from his pestilent outlaw band escape.

"So," Gisbourne sneered triumphantly, "you've come to free your friends, have you, Runt? Where is your leader? Where is Robin Hood?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Much managed to squeak, in a falsetto voice. "I'm only Kate, the kitchen girl."

With one smooth motion, Gisbourne unsheathed his sword and used it to tear off Much's facial scarf, revealing the outlaw's exposed face, complete with beard and terrified expression.

"Don't insult me!" Gisbourne bellowed. "You are here to rescue the prisoners! Well, there won't be any rescue today. Today, you will join your friends when they hang!"

Much shut his eyes tightly, cringing from the expected blow, but continuing to implore God to save him. And just then, miraculously, his prayer was answered.

"Guy!"

Marian's voice came to them, just a few steps away. Much opened his eyes in disbelief.

What was she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be in Locksley?

Much wasn't alone in his surprise at seeing her. Gisbourne, too, couldn't believe his eyes or his ears.

"Marian!" he cried, sheathing his sword and turning away from Much.

"Kiss me, Guy," she begged, and when Gisbourne hesitated, she threw herself at him.

Much stood still, his mouth hanging open, and Marian turned urgent eyes on him, gesturing to him over Gisbourne's shoulder to make haste.

Recovering his wits again, Much stole down the remaining steps into the dungeons.

...

When he finally reached the thick oaken door to the dungeons, Much was trembling so hard he could scarcely knock upon it.

He trembled for himself and his recent scare. He trembled for his friends behind the door, locked in filthy, musty cells. He trembled for Marian, still on the steps above, with Gisbourne's murderous hands mauling her body and his malicious tongue shoved down her throat. But mostly, he trembled for Robin, waiting bravely with his bow in the outer bailey, ready to shoot so that they might run free, but crippled on his injured leg, unable to run himself.

Much had gathered up his scarf, and had rewound it to cover the lower half of his face. The jailor took one look at him carrying the large tray, and surprisingly let him pass.

"They better enjoy that grub," the jailor commented. "Last meal they'll ever taste. 'Bout time, too! Sheriff's kept them here longer than usual, wondering where Robin Hood's been hiding himself. Kept hoping Robin Hood would show himself, in some misguided rescue attempt. The scoundrel hasn't turned up, though, and sheriff can't wait any longer. They'll hang at noon."

"We'll just see about that!" Much muttered to himself.

"Whadju say, wench?" the jailor asked.

"I'll have you know, Dunderhead, that I am no wench!" So saying, Much found his courage, and struck a blow to the jailor he wouldn't soon forget. "And, more to the point," he continued, on a roll, "my master is no scoundrel! Well, he might be, but I don't want to hear it coming out of your mouth!"

With the jailor unconscious at his feet, Much called for his friends, and was delighted to hear their voices answer his cries.

Quickly, using the key Allan had slipped him, Much freed Will, Djaq, and Little John, who were so pleased to see him, they didn't even comment on his strange disguise.

"Where's Robin?" Will asked, holding a dagger in each hand, since Much had six to dispense; three Robin had given him, and three that had come from Allan.

"Follow me!" Much ordered, "but don't believe everything you see along the way! For instance, if you should happen to see Marian, locked in Gisbourne's embrace, it doesn't mean she's turned traitor! And speaking of traitors, I had the most unusual meeting with Allan just now! Would you believe it, but Allan-"

"Much, shut up!" Little John shouted. "We go...now!"

John almost pushed Djaq out the door and up the stairs, and Will followed closely behind.

"It's good to _be_ back, thank you very much!" Much declared, as the backs of his friends disappeared from his sight. "Wait for me! None of you has any idea how difficult it is to run in women's clothing! I hate it, I tell you! I hate it! You try wearing a dress for once, and see how long it takes you to climb stairs!"

...

**(Note: I borrowed the idea for Much disguising himself as the annoying kitchen girl Kate from the 1955 book, Robin ****Hood, by Antonia Fraser, sent to me by a special friend. The character Kate reminded me of another Kate not too many of us care for, so I adapted that tale to fit this story, with a nod or two to the hilarious movie, Robin Hood: Men in Tights.) **


	100. Chapter 100

Trying to run upstairs in a woman's gown was even more difficult than walking down the steps had been. At least Much didn't have to carry a heavy tray on this part of the escape plan!

His friends had long passed him, but he struggled his way toward safety, worrying the whole while how Robin was going to get away. For although Robin hadn't complained, Much could tell his leg was worse, and was hurting him quite a lot. "If he dies, I die," Much repeated to himself, over and over again.

Halfway up the staircase, he came upon Marian, still being kissed by Gisbourne. Much stopped in his tracks. How had the others gotten past? Should he just run by, too? Marian always claimed she could handle Gisbourne, but what if something happened to her? Robin would never forgive him! He would never forgive himself!

He saw Marian's eyes imploring him for help. He noticed her struggling to remove Gisbourne's hands from her... from her... Even in thought, Much had difficulty voicing the word.

Without thinking, he reached down the bodice of his gown and pulled forth the two cow patties, dried to rock solid pellets. With two quick flips of his wrists, Much sidearmed them directly at the back of Gisbourne's head. The double blow stunned the sheriff's Master At Arms, and he released Marian, swayed on his feet, then dropped to the ground and rolled all the way down the flight of stairs.

Marian's face was thrilled as she congratulated Much. "Nice work!" she cried, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You saved my neck," Much replied proudly, "and I saved your...your..."

"Where's Robin?" she asked, turning suddenly serious.

"Hopefully, alive, in the outer bailey, shooting our way clear!"

"Come on!" Marian took off running, but stopped impatiently when Much couldn't keep up.

"We don't have time for this!" she cried, taking out her dagger and slicing Rebecca's gown right off him.

"But- but- but-" Much sputtered. "What'll we tell Rebecca?"

"Robin'll get her a new gown. Better yet, she may have Lady Aylesbury's. I'm sick of the thing! Come on, Much! Robin needs us!"

...

Robin did, as Marian guessed, truly need help.

Even though Allan had managed to thin the sheriff's force of guards by spiriting many away to the Trip To Jerusalem Inn, the castle was filled with soldiers, all on extra alert, in case Robin Hood showed up to rescue his men.

Robin felt unwell. He should not have attempted the journey home from York so soon after such a grave injury to his leg. Even so, he was thankful he had. If he had waited, who knew what might have happened to Will, Djaq, and John?

He was shooting as well as ever, but the pain in his leg made him feel faint. He didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up.

The sheriff was screaming for his guards to be "after him!" but no one could get close, so rapidly did Robin fire arrow upon arrow. But his quiver was turning light, and there was still no sign of Much. He was worried desperately for his friend.

Neither Will, John, nor Djaq knew there was anything wrong with Robin, and they had reached the portcullis in safety. But Robin couldn't go. "Where's Much?" he cried out desperately at last.

"Here," spoke the voice of his angel, as if through a fog.

"Marian? What are you doing here?"

Robin took a staggering step toward the sound of her voice, then swayed and fell.

Chaos broke loose.

"Guards! Get him! Get him! Where the hell is Gisbourne? And where is Allan?" Sheriff Vaisey was screaming hysterically.

"Master!" Much was crying frantically.

Marian alone seemed to keep a cool head, though inside, her heart was pounding madly. "John!" she called. "Help!"

Little John rushed forward, seized Robin's body off the ground and heaved it over his shoulder.

"Run!" Much screamed, and the outlaws dashed away, under the raised portcullis, through the town streets, into the surrounding countryside, and finally into the cover of the forest.


	101. Chapter 101

As soon as the outlaws returned to camp, Djaq wasted no time examining Robin's injured leg. And although he was suffering from a great deal of pain, Robin jested and made light of his injury.

"Whoever treated you did an excellent job," Djaq commented, applying salve and a fresh bandage to his wound. "Marian, was it you?"

Marian shook her head, but Robin smiled and told her, "But you certainly were important to my recovery!" Turning to the gang, he happily explained, "She kept me in very good spirits, and I've never slept better in my life."

Much noticed the loving, mischievious look Robin gave to Marian, and he couldn't help exploding.

"Please! I'm not saying anything! I'm not saying anything!" Much paused to take a breath, and then cried out accusingly, "If you call lying together on the same pallet and kissing over and over again in the dark 'treatment,' then someone had better tell the Hospitaller Knights in the Holy Land they had better rethink their methods! And speaking of kissing, I suppose those head wounds I gave Gisbourne will recover sooner rather than later, since he enjoyed a hefty dose of 'treatment' before I inflicted his injuries!"

"Much!" Djaq shook her head in warning at her friend.

"What's this about Gisbourne?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Never mind for now," Marian said soothingly, just before giving Much her most stern glare. Turning back to Robin, she assured him sweetly, "I'll tell you all about it later." Much, much later, she was thinking. Twenty years or so later, if you'll even be ready to hear it then!

Robin's face still looked tense, but he sighed and reached for Marian's hand. She grasped his tenderly, happy to entwine her fingers through his.

"Speaking of Gisbourne," Much resumed, eager to tell the gang all the news, "wait until you hear what we learned! The old woman who treated Robin's leg in Yorkshire used to work for Gisbourne's family, once upon a time! And she had some stories to tell us about Sir Guy the Gruesome, didn't she, Master?"

Will frowned. He hated Gisbourne for what he had done to everyone in Locksley after Robin had gone to war. Will rightfully blamed Gisbourne for his mother starving to death, and for his father losing a hand. The less he heard about Gisbourne, the better.

"Not now, Much, please," Robin said, sensing Will's disquiet.

"Why not now? We've nothing else to do! I mean, the camp's neat and tidy, thank you very much, Djaq! And it's not time to start thinking about supper yet! Why not now, Robin, oi?"

"Not now!" Little John growled.

Much was offended. "Well, excuse me for wanting to share some interesting stories! Excuse me for being friendly! And while we're at it, excuse me for breaking you lot out of prison, wearing a horrible disguise, I might add!"

"Much," Robin said trying to calm him, "just leave it, alright? I'm fine...I really am. I just need to rest a bit, and so do the others. Now, why don't you go shoot us something for supper? I know you think it's early, but night will fall sooner than you think. So, what sounds good to everyone? I thought I saw some partridges a mile or so back!"

Much stared indignantly from face to face. Unbelievable! They all planned to stay in camp and rest, while he was sent forth to hunt for possible partridges Robin _thought _he saw, an entire mile _or so _away! Much knew what that meant! Those plump little birds, if they existed at all, or weren't too elusive to be snared, were probably hiding a good ten miles away! Well, Robin would just have to be happy with whatever Much could find in the forest today. Partridges, indeed! Unbelievable!

...

That evening around the fire, the gang washed down tough squirrel meat with strong brown ale, and listened as Much told them Agatha's story about how Guy of Gisbourne had killed his servant Rose and their unborn child.

Marian was drinking more ale than she was used to, trying to wash the taste of Gisbourne's kisses from her mouth. After having visited Seth and Annie and learning the truth behind their story, she no longer doubted the old woman's tale about Gisbourne and Rose. The entire time she had let Gisbourne kiss her earlier today, her mind had dwelt upon poor dead Rose and her unborn child, and on Annie and how Guy had left their two week old baby alone in the forest to die. It had sickened her to let him kiss her, but it was the best way she knew to save the others. It had worked, but she wished she could forget all about it. She took another swig of ale, and caught Robin's eyes, half laughing, half curious, studying her.

"What?" she asked, smiling a challenge back at him, which only made his smile brighter.

"You might want to wash some of that down with some water, Marian," he advised, still grinning. "Djaq just finished fixing Will, and now she's got me to look after. You don't want to drink too much and have her nursing you, too, when you wake up with a pounding head and a sour stomach tomorrow."

"Water doesn't work," she told him, then hiccuped, which made him laugh out loud. "I already tried it."

She had no idea she was already drunk, not having eaten Much's squirrel supper. She only knew she found Robin adorable.

"Maybe if you kish me, it will go away," she said.

"Alright," he agreed, laughing. "I'll do my best to banish whatever it is that's bothering you. But you need to tell me first; just how do I do that?"

"Do what?"

" 'Kish' you," he repeated.

Marian didn't understand. "You know. You're really good at it, with your full lips and your dancing tongue."

Robin was really surprised to hear her admit that, even if her words and demeanor amused him. Realizing she had drunk more than he'd ever known her to, he carefully put aside her mug so she wouldn't drink any more. "Is that so?" he fondly teased her. "Well, I'm pleased to hear you have no complaints. Come here and let me get rid of whatever you need gone."

He kissed her, somewhat self conscious of his lips and tongue, and aware that she was kissing him rather sloppily.

"I hope it's gone now," he told her sweetly.

"It's not! It won't go away! Where's my mug? I need to wash it away!"

"Why don't you go to bed, Marian? Go to sleep. It'll be gone by morning."

"I wish we could sleep together! I love sleeping wif you!"

Robin felt warmth and contentment flow through him. Even if her words stemmed from too much drink, they still came from her heart.

"I loved it, too," he said with an adoring smile, "but we're not married any more, remember? That was just in Yorkshire."

"Hmm."

She appeared to be thinking hard, and Robin wished he could read her thoughts. He also hoped she would be able to sleep off the ale, and not be sick tomorrow. But he especially wondered what it was she was trying to wash away by drinking more than her customary cup.

He didn't even need to ask her to tell him, for all at once she confessed.

"I kissed Gisbourne today and it won't go away!" she groaned. "And now, I'm going to be sick!"

With that, she ran off alone, but not so far away that Robin couldn't hear her retching.

Robin felt every muscle in his body tense with anger.


	102. Chapter 102

"Robin, wake up! You're moaning and moving up and down. You're having another nightmare. I hope you're alright. I can't help you. I'm...I'm sick."

So saying, Marian dragged herself away from standing over Robin, to return to her own bunk. She fell into bed with a pitiful groan.

Robin lay still, every muscle tense. He had most definitely _not_ been having a nightmare. Unknown to Marian, she had just pulled him out of the best dream he had ever had.

He had been everything but angry at her in his dream, but now that she had thrown cold water over him, in effect, his fury returned with his memory of last night's confession.

He tried reminding himself that all was well. His leg no longer throbbed or burned with pain, his men all slept safely in the camp, and Marian was here with him in the forest, free from Gisbourne's heinous influence and threatening presence. Except she wasn't. Not truly. Not ever, if she continued to throw herself into his path and... He pounded his fist into his thigh with such force, he set his leg hurting again.

He would deal with her come morning, and put a stop to her relations with Gisbourne once and for all.

...

In the castle of Nottingham, neither Allan a Dale nor Guy of Gisbourne were permitted to sleep. Sheriff Vaisey was enraged that Hood and his men had eluded him yet again, humiliating him before all present, and cheating him out of a triple execution!

"Where were you two, hmm? Where were you when Hood appeared, neatly firing off his little arrows, allowing his filthy little gang of misfits to escape me? Hmm? WHERE WERE YOU?" His voice had risen to a scream.

"Look, I can explain," Allan began, and Gisbourne hoped his man had a good excuse. The very last thing Guy of Gisbourne wanted to do was admit to the sheriff that he had been steered away from his duty by Marian!

"Well, somebody had better!" the sheriff shrieked.

"Look, here's what happened," Allan lied nervously. "I saw Robin, and stationed myself and some guards just outside the castle."

"Outside? Outside my castle? And why, dear boy, did you think it wise to do that, hmm, instead of positioning them inside the bailey, at their posts, where I had ASSIGNED THEM?"

"I thought it best to make Robin think he wasn't heavily guarded. You know, make him cocky, so he'd take risks, and then get him when he tried running away."

The sheriff stared at Allan, his face turning a deep shade of purple. "And when, dear boy, has Hood NEVER BEEN COCKY? WHEN HAS HE EVER AVOIDED TAKING RISKS? HMM?"

"Well, you do have kind of a point there. I guess maybe that's why you're sheriff and I'm not." Allan was trying his best to appease the raving madman.

"You're silent, Gisbourne," the sheriff sneered menacingly. "What have you to say about today's debacle?"

Gisbourne's head was splitting. "My lord," he began weakly.

Luckily, Allan spoke up again, rescuing his master from Vaisey's interest. "My plan would of worked, too, if Marian hadn't shown up. Not being funny, but really! It would of!"

The sheriff's eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "I thought I detected the Leper's presence in the crowd! I was right! So, what exactly was she doing here, Gisbourne, hmm? Tell me, was SHE the reason for your ABSENCE? Tell me it wasn't so, Gisbourne! Tell me you didn't let the Leper DISTRACT YOU FROM YOUR DUTIES AGAIN!"

Gisbourne was having trouble remembering the day's events as it was, without having to try and explain them to the sheriff. "My lord, yes, Marian was here-"

"Yeah," Allan hurried to explain, "she popped by from the convent, wrecking my plan, for when Robin's men saw her, they nabbed her, right? Threatened to kidnap her, and then, how were our archers supposed to fire at Robin?"

"They held back their fire because of the LEPER? The blithering oafs were too squeamish to fire at a mere WOMAN?"

"Yeah," Allan said meekly, shrugging his shoulders.

"He's got Marian?" Gisbourne cried out like a wounded animal. "I'll kill him!"

The sheriff glared at his Master at Arms. "Hold your temper, Gisbourne, hmm?" he ordered, disgust and resignation wringing from his voice. "You had your chance to kill him, but you weren't here. At least she's being punished, having upset all my plans. I suppose I should take consolation in that. A clue...NO! She deserves whatever she gets, but that still doesn't stop the fact that Hood and his men escaped my clutches once again!"

"Yeah," Allan continued, deciding he'd better alter the ending to his story, or Giz would never rest. Plus, it gave him the chance to look good in his master's eyes, and he needed all the help he could get lately.

"But there is some good news," he volunteered. "I managed to rescue Marian, and send her back on her way to Ripley Convent. Yeah, she's there right now, shaken from her ordeal, but resting safe and sound, with all the nuns looking after her."

The looks on Gisbourne's and the sheriff's faces couldn't be any more different. Gisbourne's face shone with relief, the sheriff's with fury.

"Go to bed, both of you," Vaisey ordered coldly. "I'm sick of you both. Maybe tomorrow, you can do me a little favor and penetrate Hood's gang. And this time, I will not tolerate any excuses!"


	103. Chapter 103

Robin awoke the following morning to find most of his gang already up. In fact, everyone was up but Marian. He threw a quick glance her direction, and his eyes lingered on her sleeping face. Its unusual pallor disturbed him, and he needed to remind himself how angry he was at her, and that she wouldn't be suffering at all, if she hadn't disobeyed his orders and kissed Gisbourne in the first place.

"You're up!" Much announced from the cooking fire, handing him a bowl of bitter acorn pottage. "No eggs today," his servant informed him. "But we're going to Nettlestone to deliver some more of the money we got from the arms sale, so I'm hoping somebody might give us a few eggs in exchange."

"Good," Robin said, with no trace of his usual good humor. "Let's see if we can make it to Clun as well. The sooner that money gets in the hands of the people who need it, the better we'll all sleep at night."

Djaq looked up from her breakfast. "Robin," she said quietly, "you must not come with us. Your leg needs rest to heal properly."

For a brief instant, Robin's eyes flashed fire, reminding all of them how furious he was at Marian. Then, he appeared to calm, submitting to Djaq's wisdom.

"Alright," he said. "Thank you for going. Be careful. After your escape yesterday, the sheriff will have men combing the outer edges of the forest, looking for me. I'll stay here with...with Marian." He looked bitterly toward the woman who had angered him as she uttered a low moan of pain in her sleep.

"See that she drinks plenty of water," Djaq advised him, but he only smirked in reply.

Much nervously put down the cooking spoon and took Robin aside. "Robin," he said, "I know you're angry. I know you've had an upset. And rightfully so. But don't take your anger out on Marian."

"Who else then, Much?" Robin demanded. "Gisbourne's not here! Who's deserving of my anger, if not Marian? None of the rest of you saw fit to disobey my orders and kiss my enemy!"

Much's eyes darted nervously from side to side, looking from Robin to Marian and back again.

Gathering suspicion, Robin narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to his friend. "Did you tell her she could come to Nottingham?" he asked.

"Me? Tell her she could come to Nottingham? Please! You ought to know better than anyone by now, you don't exactly tell Marian what she may or may not do!"

"That's the problem in a nutshell, isn't it?" Robin said, as if the idea had just come to him. "How long has she been living with us, Much?"

Much tried to think. "I don't know. A couple of months?"

"A couple of months. And she still hasn't learned who has the authority here. It isn't a matter of me wanting to control her. I admire her spirit, and her fierce independence. But if she expects to be part of my gang, she needs to learn, once and for all, to obey my orders. Otherwise, she's likely to get us all killed."

Much cleared his throat. "Robin, um, actually, she saved me yesterday. I would have been killed, by Gisbourne, and the others hung, too, if it wasn't for Marian showing up and...and..."

"And kissing Gisbourne. Yes, she's good at that, isn't she? I seem to recall she pulled the same stunt when she rescued my neck once. She's making quite a habit out of kissing my mortal enemy."

Much sighed and shook his head. "There'll be no reasoning with some people today," he muttered to himself. Turning back to Robin, he said, "Now, you just stay off your leg as much as possible today, and you'll be right as rain again in no time at all! Stay here and brood all you like. You're not fit for conversation, anyway, when you get in one of your moods."

Much was alarmed when Robin didn't even acknowledge his insult. Oh, dear. His master really was angry. He reminded himself to keep up a long prayer for Marian, all the way to Nettlestone. She was going to need it!


	104. Chapter 104

Robin sat up in the camp, anger coursing through his veins, as he silently stared at Marian sleeping fitfully in her bunk.

There was nothing he could do but think, for he was far too angry to whittle arrow shafts, and his injured leg prevented him from pacing away his pent up energy. So he sat and looked at her as she tossed in her bunk, picturing her willingly inviting Gisbourne's thin lips to devour her mouth. The image did much to fuel the anger flaring up in him, so that when she finally awoke, he was more than ready to do battle.

A hand flew to her aching head. "Why did I drink so much?" she moaned.

"You need to eat," Robin said coldly, deliberately shoving a bowl of cold pottage under her nose. It had the desired effect, causing waves of naseau to rise up in Marian.

"Take it away," she begged weakly.

"Eat it," he demanded, holding it stubbornly under her nose.

Her anger flared up to meet his, and she knocked the bowl from his hand. It fell with a loud thud, landing upside down, spilling most of its gooey contents onto the ground.

The force of her gesture caused some of the pottage to splatter onto his face and neck on its way down to the ground, angering him further.

"My, my, Marian," he said snidely, using his sleeve to wipe the mess off him, "Much isn't going to be pleased. I suggest you get out of bed and clean up your mess before he returns. Much is very tidy, you know."

"You clean it up," she fired back. "You're responsible for it. You knew holding that muck under my nose would make me sick."

He uttered a low, snide laugh, not moving a step to clean up the mess.

"Where are the others?" she asked angrily.

"Not here. Looks like they left us alone, for once."

"I can see they're not here," she seethed impatiently. "I wouldn't have asked where they were if I thought they were here. Fool," she added, through clenched teeth.

Robin snickered smugly, but his eyes were hard. Marian shut her eyes and winced, as pain hammered behind her skull.

"Is there any bread?" she asked at last.

"There might be. There might not," he answered, still smug.

"You're very helpful," she sneered back at him.

He sat on his bunk, gloating at her.

"Grow up," she hissed at him at last. "If you think I kissed Gisbourne because I wanted to, you're sorely mistaken. I did it to save Much. You should be grateful! Much is!"

His anger exploded to the surface. "Everything is a choice!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "You chose to disobey my orders and throw yourself into the arms of the gallant Sir Guy of Gisbourne! The same gallant gentleman who takes such pleasure in defiling innocent maidens, then killing his own offspring when they prove too inconvenient for him! You think you would have learned by now! Gisbourne is past redemption! He's dangerous, Marian!"

"When will _you_ ever learn I am perfectly capable of handling Gisbourne?"

Robin uttered a harsh laugh of disbelief. "I'm not the one deserving to be called 'Fool.' It's you, Marian. You're the fool, if you persist in believing you can 'handle' that monster."

Neither spoke for a time, but held each other's eyes defiantly, both daring the other to be the first to speak or look away.

At last, Marian broke the heavy silence between them. "I have never been a 'damsel in distress,' Robin. As much as it wounds your oversized pride to hear it, I don't need you to protect me. If that's what you seek in a woman, I'm sure there are plenty in the shire just waiting to throw themselves at your feet."

"What _do_ you need then?" he asked angrily.

To her chagrin, tears sprung suddenly to her eyes. She tried wiping them angrily away, but they continued to flow.

"I need your trust," she told him.

At the first sign of her tears, his anger vanished, as suddenly as it had erupted. He moved quickly toward her, dragging his hurt leg behind him, and wrapped her gently in his arms.

She struggled against him for a moment, then relaxed, and began sobbing in earnest.

"I'm sorry," he breathed into her hair. "Marian. Marian, don't cry."

"Our love is tarnished without trust," she told him, still weeping. "You've got to believe me. The only feelings I have for Gisbourne are anger, disgust, revulsion...!"

"You were going to marry him, Marian!"

"To save myself, and my father, Robin! I would never, never give myself willingly to such a man! I value goodness and honor as much as you do! Why can't you believe me?"

He held her close, crying softly now himself.

"I believe you, Marian. I love you."

She smiled, sighing, exhausted from emotion.

"I love you," she assured him. "I love you more than life itself. But I need your trust, and you haven't given it to me. Not fully. You trust everyone in your gang with dangerous missions, and you send me off on the most pitiful excursions, even though I fought the sheriff and Gisbourne for years on my own. Surely we're stronger together, Robin."

He listened, taking her words to heart. "Yes," he answered her at last. "Yes, we are." He sighed, and pulled away to meet her grateful eyes. "And Marian," he pleaded, "there's something I need from you, too."

"Name it," she said, uttering the word like a promise.

"I need you to forgive me," he told her.

"Forgive you?" she repeated, astonished. "Is that all? Of course I forgive you. You were rude, and nasty, but you were angry. I forgive you, Robin. It's over now."

He tenderly tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "I'm not talking about what just happened." He released a heavy sigh. "I need you to forgive me, utterly and completely, for deserting you when I did, even though I don't deserve it."

She gasped, then took his face in her hands, to comfort and reassure him of her feelings.

"But Robin...I have! We've been through this before! I understand why you left. As I said just now, 'It's over.' It's over, too, Robin."

His eyes stared deeply into hers, trying to see into her very soul. "Then what is it you fear, Marian? What are you holding back from me?"

She bit her lips and looked away. She didn't understand her own fear until that moment. But how could she admit to him, she feared he would leave her again, the minute he received a summons from the king to rejoin him in battle? She had no doubt at all the summons was coming.


	105. Chapter 105

Marian turned her eyes back to meet Robin's searching gaze. Hers were veiled as she told him, "There's nothing. I fear nothing, now that my father is dead."

She hated lying to him, but how could she admit she couldn't bear to have him leave her again, when King Richard summoned him to return to the Holy Land? She couldn't! She couldn't stand admitting her vulnerability, and so, she hid the truth from him, and in so doing, buried it deep within herself.

Not satisfied with her response, Robin continued studying her face. His vivid blue eyes burned so intensely, striving to read her innermost thoughts, she felt her secret exposed. She couldn't meet his gaze, so she dropped her eyes the slightest bit and studied the cleft in his chin instead.

She missed seeing the hurt appear in his eyes, but detected the smile that slowly followed. It wasn't one of his customary genuine smiles, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Did I miss a spot?" he asked, wiping at his chin with the back of his hand.

"Pardon?" Marian, still cautious, didn't understand.

"When you so rudely declined the breakfast I offered you. Did I miss a spot? I felt a few drops of Much's famous pottage hit me squarely in my face, thanks to your perfect aim."

"I didn't mean for you to get splattered, but I was glad when you did."

"Is that so?"

"And why not? You were being perfectly beastly."

He laughed, holding himself back from gathering her up in his arms and kissing her.

"Sorry for that. I told you once before that Gisbourne brings out the beast in me. And speaking of breakfast..." He stepped away and came back bearing fresh bread and his own flask of water. "...I believe milady asked for bread?"

"Thank you." She broke off small bits of the loaf and ate them, seeming to grow more and more hungry as she ate.

"Robin," she asked between bites, "if this is how men feel after drinking too much, then why does anyone ever do it?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "That is one of Life's great mysteries, Marian. That and how God could create such a monster as Vaisey and put him in charge of our shire."

The food and water helped ease her discomfort, but she still felt rotten. "Well," she said, finishing her breakfast, "I don't think we'll ever understand that, but I do know two things. I'll never drink more than I ought to again, and..." She stopped midsentence to look at him. He appeared so beautiful, with his eyes so loving and shining and true! She raised her hand and vowed, "I promise never to argue with you again."

Robin grinned at her and laughed out loud. "Come on, Marian," he teased, "where would be the fun in that?"

"What? Not drinking too much, or not arguing?"

His laughter died down, but he continued smiling at her as though she was the rarest, most beautiful treasure he had ever seen. And the most puzzling.

This time, Marian had no trouble holding his gaze. She forgot all about her pounding head as she smiled lovingly back at him, for her heart was pounding even harder.

Robin broke the look to glance quickly about the camp, then surprised her by closing the roof. As he moved toward her bunk, his voice grew husky when he said, "Just think, Marian. Here we are all alone together in the camp. A first time, I think! Not even a stray chipmunk to bother us."

"What a shame I'm feeling so sick," Marian sighed, half teasing.

Robin stopped his approach. His jaw dropped briefly, and he closed it and whistled out a sigh of resignation.

"Well," he told her, "I for one cannot swear never to argue with you again, but I do agree that neither one of us must ever overindulge on drink. It would be a shame to have to miss out on another such promising opportunity as this in the future, all because of too much ale."

"Please raise the roof again," she requested. "I need the fresh air. Plus, we don't want to give Much room to complain about us 'gallivanting.' "

Robin did as she bid and opened the camp, only to find himself staring face to face with Allan a Dale.


	106. Chapter 106

"Hold on!" Allan cried, when Robin took a threatening step toward him. "I'm here to help!"

"Since when have we needed the help of a traitor, Allan?" Robin asked accusingly.

Allan only scoffed. Little did Robin know he'd taken his help only yesterday, when Allan had dramatically thinned the castle's outer bailey of guards.

"Robin, let him speak," Marian said. "What is it?" she asked their unexpected visitor.

"It's Kate," he answered, addressing Marian. "She lost her place in the castle kitchens, and she madder than a wet hen about it. She's squawking all over Locksley how you tied her up and left her in a vacant room in the castle."

Robin's eyebrows shot up as he turned questioning eyes on Marian.

"Does it matter?" Marian asked. "I mean, I'm sorry she lost her position, but that's hardly my fault. She could have helped us, instead of causing Much such distress."

"Wearing a dress, you mean?" Allan asked, unable not to crack a smile at the memory.

"No. 'Distress'...not 'dress.' But yes, wearing a dress, certainly."

Marian was clearly nervous. She and Robin had only just made amends, and now, he was looking at her in anger again! And why? Because Allan a Dale had seen fit to show his face in the forest, and blather about Kate being upset? Kate? It was really too much for Marian's pounding head to handle.

"And what does your master think of Kate's story, Allan?" Robin asked, grasping the point of Allan's visit.

"Not being funny, but he's wondering why Kate would accuse Marian of doing that. He's beginning to suspect you may not be as 'loyal' as he believes, Marian, and it's making him angry. But until he knows for sure, he doesn't want Crazy Vaisey to catch any wind of the story. So, he wants to shut Kate up. You know...silence her."

Marian looked guilty, and sorry for putting the girl in danger, no matter how greatly she disliked her. As for Gisbourne guessing the truth about her...well, that was that. It was actually a relief he knew at last, so that she could finally end the charade she had been forced to play for so long.

Robin looked stunned. Kate, after all, belonged to his village, and he felt sworn to protect her from harm. And he didn't even dare to think what this could mean for Marian! Reaching for his bow, he had to stop himself from cursing aloud when he realized he was nearly out of arrows but within Marian's earshot.

"Looks like I'm just going to have to rescue Kate without my bow," he said. To himself he added, "Or without the full use of my leg."

Marian pulled herself out of bed and began strapping on her sword.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robin demanded.

"I'm the one who got Kate into this mess. I'll help you get her out of it." When Robin started to object, Marian reminded him, "You agreed we're stronger together, Robin. And it seems to me, with my aching head and your sore leg, we need all the strength we can get."

He only hesitated for a moment. "Alright," he said. "I told you I believed in you. It's about time I lived up to my word." Uttering a heaving sigh, he began strapping on his own sword, fearful in his mind what might happen to the woman he loved.

"I'll get along to Locksley first," Allan told them. "See if I can distract Giz. Try to spin him a yarn explaining some other reason you would tie up a kitchen girl."

"Allan," Robin called. "You don't really want to stay with Gisbourne when all this is finished, do you?"

Allan stopped in his tracks. He thought about the camp...his friends...the happiness he had enjoyed with them...the sense of belonging and of making a difference. And then he thought of their distrust and accusations against him, and the money he was hoarding as Gisbourne's "man." Only yesterday, Giz had paid him a purse full of silver, just for supposedly sending Marian on her merry way back to Ripley Convent! What would happen to his money, should he rejoin Robin's gang? He knew the answer to that! Not being funny, but he'd be expected to pass out every bleeding cent of his hard earned wealth to help feed and clothe ungrateful peasants!

"Yeah," Allan answered dryly. "Yeah, Robin, I do. I know which side my bread's buttered on."

The two men stared at one another, disbelief and disgust on Robin's face, self pride and a threat of a challenge on Allan's.

"Go!" Marian ordered, giving Allan a shove. "Get Gisbourne as far away from Locksley as you can!"

Whatever happened, she knew she wouldn't use her kisses any more to distract Gisbourne ever again. From here on out, she would stand and fight alongside Robin, a true member of his gang.

Hurrying alongside him toward his village, she thought how ironic it was that Kate, of all women, was to be Robin's "damsel in distress."


	107. Chapter 107

As Robin and Marian hurried silently side by side toward Locksley, Robin began to feel something he had yet to experience while on a mission. Although every step he took sent waves of pain cascading up and down his leg, overall, he felt a sense of peace, akin to the feeling he'd had as a small child being tucked in at night. He felt loved and protected, and something even more strong. He felt at one with Marian, no longer worried for her safety, but a part of her, feeling that she, too, was a part of him. Separate and unique, yet two halves of the same whole.

It felt splendid...magnificent, and despite his pain, he couldn't stop catching her eye and smiling.

She smiled back, appearing to understand, and feeling the same way he did.

They slowed their steps as they approached Locksley, and crouched down at the top of the hill overlooking the village, taking stock of the number of Gisbourne's guards. There appeared to be two stationed at every entrance to the manor, and one stood watch over the village, high in the "crow's nest" post Gisbourne had ordered built when he was awarded the manor.

"No sign of Gisbourne," Robin said quietly. "Let's hope Allan kept his word, for once."

"I only permit you saying that because he turned down your gracious offer," Marian responded. "He's a better friend to us than you know, Robin."

He turned and grinned at her, sunlight sparkling in his eyes. "I thought you promised never to argue with me again."

"I'm not arguing. I'm telling you."

Robin laughed briefly, then grew serious. "Now, just where do you think Gisbourne's hiding Kate?"

Marian was at a loss, her head still foggy from last night's ale. Robin, however, suddenly got an idea.

"Marian, do you remember when we were children, and we used to hide in my house on rainy days?"

A wisp of a smile lit up her face. "I remember hiding with you in that cramped dark space, in the cellar. I remember you grabbing me and making me jump. You don't think Gisbourne's locked Kate down there, do you?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

"I feel it, too. How will we get there, without being seen?"

"We need to create a distraction." He thought hard for a moment, until another idea took shape in his mind. "What would you say to an argument between newlyweds? That would liven things up around here and entertain the guards."

"Robin, we can't stand in the open and argue! Have you forgotten the price on your head?"

He grinned at her, chuckling under his breath. "This isn't Yorkshire, Marian. I'm talking about Tom and Ellery, not us."

A blush stole up her cheeks. "Of course," she said.

"Come on," he said urgently. "Let's find Tom and see if he'll help us."

...


	108. Chapter 108

The journey back to camp was nothing like the heartwarming, pleasant journey to Locksley had been.

Kate's rescue had gone off without a hitch, and now, Robin was bringing her with himself and Marian to Sherwood, to keep her safe until he could think of somewhere else she might live. And neither Marian, nor Kate, were any too pleased with his idea.

Marian didn't argue, fully understanding Robin's motives, but the sense of unity they had enjoyed on the journey to his village was shattered. Kate, on the other hand, raised objections nearly the entire way to his forest camp. The only time she didn't complain was when she clung to Robin's arm. She tried to cling to him a lot.

She persisted in grabbing his bicep over and over again, even after he asked her politely not to, removing her clawlike grip from his arm with his own hand. Once, she clung so tightly and walked so closely to him, she accidentally kicked his injured calf, dropping him to his knees in pain. Marian swooped down to help him.

"Robin! Let me help you."

"I'm alright," he lied, leaning on Marian to rise to his feet.

Kate's unintentional kick had reopened his wound, and after a few steps, he could feel his warm, sticky blood begin to seep through his bandage. He stopped hobbling, and sank to the ground.

"What is it?" Marian asked with concern.

Kate plopped down so close beside him, she was almost in his lap.

"Do you mind helping me rewrap my bandage?" he asked Marian, removing his boot. "I think if we wrap it tighter, it'll stop bleeding."

Marian drew in her breath sharply. He was bleeding again? Blessed Mary, no! She dropped to her knees, pushing Kate out of her way to get close to him.

"Ow!" Kate cried. "I was sitting here first!"

Marian ignored the whining girl. Her hands were shaking as she unlaced the side seam of Robin's trouser leg up to his knee and carefully removed his bloody bandage.

"Hold still while I wash your wound," she told him, keeping her voice calm and steady, despite her fear for him.

Kate spied his bloody leg and shrieked. Marian turned furious eyes on the girl.

"Stop screaming!" she ordered in an angry hushed voice.

"Stop it yourself!" Kate whined back.

Marian grew calmer when Robin took her hand and began stroking it with his thumb. She asked Kate, "Are you wearing anything remotely clean under your skirts? A petticoat, drawers, anything? We need to fashion him a new bandage."

"Use your own drawers, why can't you?" Kate fired back.

Marian heaved an angry sigh, but held her tongue. Withdrawing her knife from her bodice, a sight which never failed to secretly thrill Robin, she used it to cut the fabric of her own sleeve and then ripped the sleeve from her shirt.

"This will have to do, until we can get you to Djaq," she told Robin.

The sleeve was in no way adequate, and Robin saw the desperate fear in her eyes. He tried to ease her anxiety with a joke.

"Keep cutting bits and pieces off your shirt, Marian, and I won't feel any pain at all."

"Give me the knife," Kate screeched, seizing it from Marian to cut off her own sleeve. "I did it, Robin!" she bragged, trying to gain his attention and approval.

"We don't need your sleeve," Marian frowned.

Suddenly, without warning, Marian leaped onto Kate and held her down. With her other arm, she reached under Kate's gown and tugged at her petticoat.

"Good! You're wearing one! This is exactly what we need!" While Kate kicked and screamed, Marian efficiently used her knife to rip through the fabric. Soon, she had cut out a stack of brand new bandages.

While Kate pouted, Marian applied pressure to Robin's wound, then wrapped it tightly.

"Do you think you can walk?" she asked him. "We need to get moving."

"I can, if you'll help me up. Thank you, Marian," he added sincerely.

Once on his feet, he winced slightly, but said, "If you can spare a bandage, I need another one now."

"Why?" Marian asked.

He grinned wickedly at her. "We're getting close to camp. I think it wise to cover Kate's eyes, don't you? Just to preserve our camp's secret location, you understand."

Marian smiled back at him. "I completely agree." Rising on tiptoe, she whispered in his ear, "May we please cover her mouth as well?"

He chuckled lightly, then laughed aloud in earnest, admiring the sparkle in Marian's eyes.

"What's so funny?" Kate pouted, then shrieked as Robin and Marian blindfolded her eyes.


	109. Chapter 109

"Where have you been?" were Much's anxious, accusing words to Robin when he returned to camp with Marian and surprisingly, Kate. And then, detecting how his master could only hobble forward, Much rushed to him, crying, "You're hurt!"

Marian removed Kate's blindfold, and left her side to assist Robin, ready, if need be, to defend him from Much's possible harsh upbraiding. But Kate had heard Much's cry, and assumed he was speaking about her.

"Damn straight I'm hurt," she scowled. "_She _hurt me! She threw herself on me, for no reason, and tore my clothes! I'm all scratched up, and it hurts!" She began a pitiful, high pitched whimpering, which everyone else ignored.

Djaq hurried to Robin, her face grave, and unwrapped his bandage to skillfully examine his wound.

"Robin, how did this happen?" she asked. "I believe I advised you to remain in camp."

"You know what they say about me," Robin replied airly. "They say I have no respect for anything, or anybody."

"And we know better," Djaq said solemnly. "Robin, why did you disobey my instructions?"

"And more to the point," Much interrupted, "why did you bring Kate here?"

Little John and Will seemed to wonder that as well.

"Her, we do not like," Little John announced gruffly.

Will gave a barely perceptible nod of his head. Having grown up with Kate in Locksley, Will knew her better than any of the others, and had reason to dislike her the most.

"It couldn't be helped," Marian explained. "Besides, it's only temporary. As soon as we find someplace safe for her, off she'll go."

Much's eyes rolled, and Little John planted his feet firmly, as if needing to defend their territory.

Still whimpering, Kate glanced at the outlaws' bunks. "Where do I sleep?" she asked, unpleasantly.

"Not in my bunk," Much answered hurriedly. "Not in mine, either," Will spoke up.

"You may sleep in mine, Kate," Robin kindly offered, and Kate grew pleased. She positively simpered, prancing toward Marian, swishing her skirt around her ankles. "He wants to sleep with me!" she bragged. "I suppose I'll let him, but you'd better not tell my mother!"

Robin released a slow, deep breath. "You misunderstand me, Kate. What I meant is, you may have my bunk. I'll sleep on the ground."

"Master!" Much cried. "You mustn't! You can't give up your bed, such as it is!"

"It's fine, Much," Robin told him, clapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Like Marian said, it's only temporary."

Marian didn't speak, but inside, she was seething. The audacity of Kate, openly declaring she would "let" Robin sleep with her! Marian wondered whether Kate intended more than actually sleeping, but decided not. The girl was innocent, Marian believed. Still, she herself had recently shared a bed with Robin, and although their activities had remained fairly innocent, the experience had definitely been intimate and fulfilling.

Robin turned his interest to what he considered more important matters. "So, tell me," he began, "how did the dropoffs go? Did you make it to Clun, or only Nettlestone?"

As usual, Much supplied the news. "We hit both! You should have seen the looks on their faces, when we passed out the-"

"I'm bored," Kate interrupted. "Let's talk about me. It's no fair _she _made me lose my position in the castle kitchens," she complained, pointing at Marian. "The wages weren't much, but it was better than being only the potter's girl."

Much looked surprised at being interrupted, then indignant. "Robin, why did you bring her here, again?" he asked.

"Marian and I saved her from Gisbourne."

"Gisbourne! He's scraping the bottom of the barrrel! In spite of all his faults, I believed he had better taste than that! I mean, just look at Marian here!" Much turned gentler eyes on his childhood friend. "You're a lovely young woman, Marian. Even living here in the forest, with the dirt and the leaves and the...the...the nasty insects, you're lovely."

"Thank you, Much. I've always found you quite attractive as well."

Much looked very pleased.

Kate leaped to her feet. "Good!" she said. "That's settled. Lady Marian, you can have Much. Hands off Robin."

"Hands off...?" Marian had heard enough. "We need a word in private, I think," Marian said to Kate. "If you are going to stay here with us, however temporary, you need to understand one or two facts."


	110. Chapter 110

As Marian led Kate away, a memory from their pasts floated through her mind, causing her first to smile and sigh, but would later make her clench her fists in anger and annoyance.

It had been a glorious day in late spring, as she recalled, just before her seventeenth birthday...

_..._

_"Robin, where are we going?"_

_"Just wait. You'll see soon enough."_

_He grinned irrepressibly at her over his shoulder, bringing a smile to her lips, then sent the stallion they were sharing galloping over the fields, away from her tedious morning duties at Knighton Hall._

_In a flower strewn meadow, he reined the horse, leapt down from the saddle, and lifted her to the ground, continuing to hold her in his arms longer than was necessary._

_Her eyes appreciatively took in the beauty of the meadow, before turning back to his adoring gaze._

_"It's beautiful here, Robin, and that was a wonderful ride, but I need to get back. I promised my father I'd finish tallying the rents this morning."_

_"Tallying the rents," he scoffed, laughing lightly. "The rents can wait, Marian. The day cannot."_

_She pulled away from his embrace, annoyed by his arrogance. _

_The speed of the horse had caused her carefully coifed hair to come tumbling down, and she tried to straighten and twist it back into place, as she delivered a lecture._

_"You don't realize how disrespectful that sounded, towards myself and my father, do you? Just because you can work out your figures without any effort whatsoever, doesn't mean the duty isn't taxing to some of us lesser mortals! Take me home, Robin. Or if you won't, I'll ride Troubadour and you can walk home to Locksley." _

_She had almost reached the horse when Robin stopped her by the sincerity in his voice. _

_"Marian, wait! Don't go yet, please! I meant no disrespect. If you'll only stay awhile, I promise to help you with your figures. We can tackle them together, and have them done in no time. Will you stay?"_

_She glared back at him, and found her resolve to teach him a lesson completely vanish, all because of the appealing look on his face. He was right, after all. The figures could wait until this afternoon. Her father was in Nottingham, at the castle. He wouldn't know whether she had completed tallying the rents the first or last part of the day, so long as the task was completed by evening. And the day was glorious! Such a fresh, clear, beautiful day, not to be wasted. _

_She smiled warmly at her sweetheart._

_"Alright," she told him. "You win. I'll stay here with you in the sunshine, if you'll indeed come home with me later and help me with the rents."_

_"Sounds like a plan," he said happily, a grin lighting up his clean shaven face. _

...

Remembering, Marian shook her head and smiled to herself. That was the afternoon she learned not everything came quickly to Robin of Locksley. That afternoon, as he struggled over her figures, she learned Robin was ridiculously bad with numbers, his mind flip flopping them for some odd reason, so that a "76" became "67," and so forth.

At first she had grown angry, not understanding, but believing he was being infuriating by deliberately making mistakes to provoke her. But when she realized he was truly struggling, she felt herself loving him even more, discovering there was something that didn't come easy for him.

Kate still stomped alongside her, but Marian judged they hadn't moved quite as far from Robin's vision as she would like. So, they continued walking, and Marian welcomed her memory to take her back to that lovely spring morning when she had been Robin's beloved and betrothed.

...

_"Now," Robin told her, holding her hand and leading her deeper through the tall grass of the meadow, "you don't know me as well as I thought, if you assume I brought you here just to admire the flowers and the bees."_

_Marian uttered one quick laugh. "What more is there to do in a meadow? I doubt very much you're challenging me to a foot race!" She stopped walking suddenly, disappointment filling her face. _

_"You haven't set up some impossible target for us to shoot at again, have you, Robin?"_

_He looked as though he was trying to appear amused and nonchalant. Marian had correctly guessed he had been planning to impress her by showing off his latest feat at archery. Sighing in resignation, she sweetly asked him, "What have you and your bow mastered now?"_

_His face lit up appreciatively, but turned cocky when he asked, "What makes you think I want to waste time alone with you on such a gorgeous day as this, shooting?"_

_She laughed, as if to say, "Of course you want to shoot." _

_He grinned sheepishly back at her, acknowledging how well she knew him. "Come on," he said simply. Still grasping hands, they began to run, but slowed and stopped entirely when they reached the center of the meadow. _

_Marian gasped with delight when she spied a picnic luncheon spread out before them. All of her favorite foods were there, tempting her to taste them._

_"Robin!" she cried, touched by his thoughtfulness. Recovering herself, she teased him, "You never can resist feeding others, can you?"_

_"Do you like it?" he asked, looking adorably humble, for once._

_"I love picnics! This is wonderful, Robin! Thank you!" Lowering her voice, she intimately confessed, "You're wonderful."_

_He looked proud then, and bent to kiss her mouth. It was a deep, slow, romantic kiss, and Marian savored every moment of it._

_"Do me a favor?" he asked._

_"What?" she responded, sitting down on the blanket he had spread for her. _

_"Take down your hair. I intend to drive Troubadour just as hard back to Knighton, so we can get your work done on time, so your hair's bound to come loose again anyway, Marian."_

_She hesitated for a moment, then joked, "I doubt it. Troubadour won't be able to gallop, after dining on all the flowers here. He'll feel as heavy as we will, after we eat everything you provided for us."_

_"We can't eat all this, but we can offer what's left to Lucas and Mary in your village."_

_His simple reply amazed her once again. He seemed to know more about her people than she did, or at least, just as much of their needs._

_Lucas and Mary were an elderly couple from Knighton who were ailing, relying on her father's charity to eat. It touched her that Robin should be so aware of the needs not only of his people, but of hers as well. She felt her heart fill up with appreciation, and love._

_"Lovely as all this is, I suddenly don't feel very hungry," she told him. "Would you be offended if we gave all of it away to people who need it?"_

_The smile on his face rewarded her better than any words could, and she didn't mind one bit missing out on all the delicious delicacies and simple foods he had provided. _

_He quickly scanned the area in all directions, then was suddenly on his knees beside her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, pulling her face to his. In no time at all they were lying together on the ground, hidden by the tall grass, locked in a passionate embrace, and kissing in a manner Marian knew her father would not approve. Somehow, her hair had come down, and she felt Robin grasping handfuls of it between his fingers._

_She didn't care. She couldn't help herself from kissing him so deeply. Robin was so much more tempting than any picnic food, and thoroughly more satisfying. She couldn't wait to marry him. No, that wasn't true. She could wait. She had to. She pulled his hands away from exploring the forbidden zones on her body and sat up, breathlessly breaking the kiss._

_He stayed in a reclining position, gazing up at her. She knew that look on his face, figuring he also knew its power. But she was made of sterner stuff than any of the other maidens, be they peasant girl or noblewoman, whom she had overheard admitting they would willingly toss away their virtue if he would only once bestow that look on them. Well, too bad! Robin was hers, and he was true and honorable. She could wait for their wedding night, knowing that in his heart, that was what he wanted, too. _

_"We're a little too alone out here," she said. "Where's Much, anyway?"_

_"I sent him on an errand, Spoilsport," Robin grinned wickedly. "He's at Bonchurch, making certain it's inhabitable. Nearly all my household's moving there for a quick hunting party this weekend. You and your father are invited, of course."_

_"This weekend? My father's too busy to hunt right now." _

_Why hadn't he asked them sooner, she wondered. Now, her father would be annoyed at him again, for waiting until the last minute before informing them of his plans._

_"You come without him, then. It won't be any fun at all if you're not there."_

_She smiled at that. She knew what he meant. They always had more fun doing things together. _

_"The grass is really high here," she commented critically, realizing again how very private the meadow was. "Why isn't it being used for grazing? This is part of your property, isn't it?"_

_"It is. You're being very efficient. But you're wrong about its use. Troubadour's grazing on it now."_

_"Don't tell me you let the grass grow this high, just to bring me out here, to...!"_

_His jaw dropped, and he laughed out loud. "Just to what, Marian?" He laughed again._

_She couldn't speak. She felt dreadfully embarrassed by her accusation, and flustered, but suspicious of him still._

_His laughter died down at last._

_"Come here," he said, holding out his arms. She hesitated, but manuevered herself into his embrace, which was tender and protective now. He held her lovingly, stroking her hair, and giving her another type of adoring look he reserved for her alone. _

_"What sort of cad do you think you're marrying?" he asked with a grin. "No," he admitted, "I'm not that bad. I'm letting this field recover from last year's grazing. I just saw how splendid it looked, and knowing how much you like flowers and picnics and such things, I wanted to bring you out here the first day warm enough to enjoy it. It just happens to work to my advantage that the grass has grown so high," he added with a wink, reverting back to his teasing manner. _

_It felt so wonderful lying in his arms, feeling the slow steady beats of his heart in his chest, and listening to his golden voice say sweet and teasing words, she found herself reaching for his lips again. In no time at all, she could feel the speed of his heartbeats surpass that of Troubadour's pounding hooves on the way here, and she and Robin were right back where they had been before, but this time, she didn't want to pull his hands away. _

_She couldn't believe she was letting him slide one right down the front of her gown, but it felt so good! She kissed him harder, and heard her own voice spill out a little moan of pleasure._

_All of a sudden, they pulled apart in dismay. A shadow loomed over them._

_"What are you doing?" Kate's harsh voice asked, in a shocked, accusing tone._

_They both sat up, guiltily staring at the gaping face of the potter's daughter from Locklsey. _

_A cloud rolled over the sun. Their picnic was officially over._


	111. Chapter 111

"Now," Marian said curtly, stopping by a stream and giving Kate a disapproving look, "you need to listen while I set you straight. Do you think you can do that?"

"My feet hurt. I told you way back there I had a pebble in my boot, but you kept pulling me. You're mean."

Marian didn't blink an eyelash. "If you have a pebble in your boot," she scolded, "than only one foot should be hurting. You may take off your boot now and remove the pebble."

Kate made no move to do so. As Marian had guessed, the pebble was a fabrication.

"Alright," Marian continued, "listen to me. As long as I can remember, you have been casting cow eyes at Robin. Stop it, now. He's not interested in you, except as someone he's determined to care for, in a truly paternal sense. He is your liege lord, and you owe him your respect, not to mention your life, after today."

"He's not. Not any more. He's nothing but Robin Hood, a common thief."

Marian almost laughed. "Trust me, Robin could never be 'common,' not at anything."

"He is so common. Now he is," Kate argued. "Gisbourne's our lord now, terrible though he is. Robin's an outlaw. That makes me better than him. He's the one who owes me respect, now."

Marian almost flew at her. She stopped herself, before she made a move, and drew deep calming breaths. "Don't you ever say that again. It's true he's an outlaw, but that's only because he defies an evil sheriff and Prince John. Robin owes you nothing."

"I have blond hair. Yours is brown."

"And?" Marian looked aghast, not understanding Kate's point.

"Blond is better."

Marian rolled her eyes. "We're not talking about hair. I want you to assure me you will begin respecting Robin of Locksley," she said, emphasizing his title, "and stop chasing after him."

"He's not Robin of Locksley. He's Robin Hood. And you're not betrothed to him any more. I can chase after him if I want to, and you can't stop me. If he wanted to marry you, why did he run away to the Holy Land to avoid it? Why hasn't he married you since he got back? Maybe he doesn't like you as much as you think he does! Maybe he likes me!"

Marian didn't let the girl see how that stung. She shook her hair, as if to shake Kate's words from her ears. "Robin is kind to you only because he has a kind heart. Stop mistaking his kindness for affection. Tell me now that you will stop pursuing him."

"You're scared he'll marry me."

Marian turned away, laughing bitterly. "I don't know why I bother trying to reason with you." She looked around at the trees and the stream, anywhere but at Kate's gloating face. Suddenly, her eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Very well, Kate, since you insist on thinking of yourself as my rival for Robin's affections, why don't we do this properly? I challenge you to fight me for him."

"Fight you?" Kate repeated, her mouth gaping open.

"That's right. Quarterstaffs, on that bridge. Whoever stays dry, wins Robin."

Kate pursed her lips together and glared at her rival. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll knock you under water, and then, you can't have Robin any more. He'll be mine, and you can have Much, since you think he's so attractive."

Marian could barely believe Kate was agreeing to her challenge. This would be too easy.

"Do you even know how to use a staff?" Marian asked. She herself had been taking lessons from Little John in its use, ever since she had joined Robin's gang.

"I know you hit with it. That's good enough for me," Kate snarled back.

"Do you know how to swim?" Marian asked.

"Don't need to know. You're the one who's gonna get wet."

Marian's heart felt light. This was going to be so much fun!


	112. Chapter 112

"There!" Marian cried enthusiastically, handing Kate a large, heavy oaken stick and keeping a nearly identical one for herself. "These should do nicely."

"No fair," Kate pouted. "Yours is bigger than mine."

With an impatient huff, Marian traded sticks. "Is that any better?" she demanded to know.

"No. You've still got the bigger one."

Marian almost wished she could cancel their challenge and simply push Kate into the stream. But that wouldn't be sporting, she reminded herself. Kate would tattle to Robin, and he would be angry. Not that Marian couldn't handle his temper, but a sporting challenge would be easier to explain. After all, didn't he and Little John enjoy a similar battle with staffs over this very bridge alittle more than a fortnight ago, with John toppling Robin into the stream, just for the sheer joy of it? Marian planned to explain she simply wanted to enjoy the same fun for herself. And what did it matter, if the end result was the same? Kate would wind up drenched and humiliated, either way. Marian smiled slyly, anticipating it.

"Now," she instructed, "take your place on the bridge."

As if to show her how it should be done, Marian strode boldly onto the center of the bridge, balancing her makeshift staff in her hands. Concentrating on remembering Little John's instructions, she tried a few moves to gain the feel of the bridge under her feet, as well as the feel of the staff.

"Come along, Kate," she called impatiently, "I don't have time for your delays."

Pouting, Kate stomped onto the bridge, dragging her heavy staff behind her. Tossing her blond, scraggly head, she passed Marian, then turned about to face her.

"Robin's mine, Your Ladyship!" Kate cried.

Marian almost giggled at Kate's manners, hearing herself called "Your Ladyship" in such a biting, disrespectful voice.

"I thought that was what this contest is supposed to decide," Marian countered coolly, before striking a blow to Kate's shoulders.

Feeling the impact of Marian's strike, Kate snarled like a vicious, rabid dog, and delivered a series of quick, wild blows. The girl had no training, but she was quick, strong, and wiry, and she beat her staff down upon Marian's head, arms, hands, and shoulders like a being possessed.

Marian drew back, alarmed and angry that the contest would not be as easily won as she had supposed.

"You're a fat cow!" Kate cried. "No wonder Robin ran away to war, so he wouldn't have to marry you!"

Kate's wild accusation hurt Marian far worse than any physical blow could, for a small part of her wondered if what the peasant girl claimed was true. No! Marian reminded herself. Hadn't Robin begged her to marry him, before he left for the battlefield? Of course he had longed to marry her; he'd just thirsted for Glory on distant battlefields more.

Every time she believed she was past the pain of his departure, something happened to bring it back. The lingering pain welled up inside her again, as strong as ever. Kate's defiant face swam before her eyes, as she bitterly fought back tears.

Both women froze when a deep voice, coming from the east bank of the stream, was heard to say, "Use your anger. Use your pain."

Little John's strong, comforting voice helped Marian find her strength. Remembering everything the gentle hearted giant had taught her, she struck several blows to Kate's ribs.

"Ow!" Kate cried. "Stop it!"

"Do you surrender?" Marian asked.

"Robin's mine, you slut!" Kate cried, swinging her staff, slicing through air. Marian deftly dodged the girl's blows, and brought her staff crashing down on Kate's head.

Kate grew silent, swayed on her feet, and staggered.

"Push her, now!" Little John cried.

Marian obeyed her teacher, using her staff to push Kate off the bridge and into the stream.

The cold water revived Kate, and she began screaming like a banshee the moment she emerged from the depths of the stream.

Kate couldn't swim, and she flailed her arms and legs wildly about in the water.

"I suppose we have to pull her out?" Marian asked calmly. She didn't show how proud she felt at her victory, but her teacher was even prouder, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Let her soak," Little John said. "You fought well. Proud, I am."

Marian turned a beaming face to him. "You taught me well. Thank you." Running to him on light feet, she left the bridge, then stood on tiptoe to plant a kiss on John's hairy cheek.

"Help!" Kate screeched, coming up for air before sinking underwater again.

"We've got to pull her out, you know," Marian stated calmly.

Little John gave a growl, but stretched his staff over the water, for Kate to grab.

"I remember you saving me the same way once, long ago, when I thought you were nothing but a vicious outlaw," Marian remarked, recalling a time John had pulled her from a frozen stream, while Robin was away at war.

"You, I thought were an uppity noblewoman."

"You saved me, all the same."

"And you clobbered my head with my own staff," he remembered.

"Sorry for that," she apologized humbly.

"Help!" Kate screamed, rising to the surface again.

"Grab hold o' my staff, you stupid bampot!" Little John cried. When Kate didn't, he grumbled a few choice words under his breath, and strode into the stream. Grabbing Kate under her armpits, he pulled her out of the water and heaved her onto the muddy streambank.

"Shall we back to camp?" he said to Marian, rather formally offering her his soaking wet arm.

Marian smiled in delight. "Thank you, kind sir," she responded, taking his wet arm and letting him lead her away from Kate, who lay dripping wet by the stream, kicking her legs and pounding her fists into the mud, throwing such a temper tantrum she frightened away every squirrel and rabbit for miles.

...

**(Note: The scene Marian refers to of Little John saving her appears in my story YOU MUST HAVE HAD SUITORS.)**


	113. Chapter 113

Robin looked up from the arrow shaft he was whittling to see a dripping wet Little John awkwardly leading Marian by the arm, back into camp.

"Been fishing, Marian?" Robin joked. "Looks like you caught a big one!"

Much laughed appreciatively, pleased for once not to be the object of ridicule. "See that you don't make the camp all muddy," he fussed.

Little John growled, and moved to the fire, hoping to dry.

Marian wanted a word with Djaq before speaking with Robin. "How's his leg?" she asked quietly.

"Don't tell Much, but it is worse. He must stay off his feet!"

"He never was a good patient," Marian said, a worry line appearing between her brows.

"One must _be _patient, to be a good patient," Djaq smiled.

Will looked up from his whittling, smiling at that, then returned to his work. Marian wondered briefly if his romance with Djaq had progressed at all while she, Robin, and Much had been away, but then decided it probably hadn't. The two of them were too shy and reserved for their own good, she thought, wishing again she and Robin might lend them a helping hand.

She left Djaq and sat down beside Robin. He grinned at her, handing her a thin stick from an ash tree. "You might make yourself useful," he said with a wink. "We need arrows, and fast. There's bound to be wealthy travellers heading our way soon. Gisbourne's birthday is fast approaching, and all the filthy rich sycophants of the shire are sure to turn out to curry his favor."

"Gisbourne's birthday?" Marian repeated. "When is that?"

"I don't know the exact Day of Infamy, but it falls sometime within the next week or two. I do know he's planning to host a celebration in my house, and I'd like nothing better than to lighten the loads his guests carry on their way there."

Marian withdrew her knife and began to whittle. "Djaq said you need to stay off your feet," she told him directly.

"Do I look like I'm up and walking?"

"You will be, before you should."

He scoffed. "Where's Kate?" he asked, suddenly realizing the girl was gone.

"I thought it was nice and quiet here," Much said.

"When have you ever liked the quiet?" Robin snickered.

"I like it, sometimes. When it involves the absence of Kate's whining," Much clarified.

Marian looked at Little John, but he was staring into the flames. It appeared it would be up to her to break the news.

"Kate had a spill in the stream. She's drying off."

Something in Marian's eyes made Robin suspicious. "A spill in the stream?" he repeated.

"Yes, but John pulled her out. That's why he's wet. She didn't have enough sense to reach for his staff, so he had to actually wade through the water to save her."

"So she's out there, all alone in the forest, without any clue how to get back to camp?"

Marian looked everywhere but into Robin's eyes. "She ought to be able to find her way here. She walked out with me."

Robin stood up. "Somebody needs to go after her and bring her back," he said, grabbing his bow and the few completed arrows.

"Sit down!" Marian cried. "I'll bring her back. But really! If she doesn't have sense enough to find her way here, she doesn't deserve your sympathy!"

"Leave it, Marian," Robin told her.

"Why? Because she's from Locksley?"

"Yes."

Marian huffed out a sigh. "Very well. I'll bring her back. But I hope you'll remember who really cares for you, when she starts accusing me, Robin."

"Marian, what have you done?" Robin cried, but she ignored him, hurrying away on her dreadful errand to find Kate.


	114. Chapter 114

As Marian grudgingly led a wet and bedraggled Kate back to the outlaw camp in Sherwood, she tried out various excuses to Robin in her mind. Not liking any of them, she opted to let Kate speak first.

"Alright, Kate," she announced, intending her words to reach Robin's ears, "go ahead and tell Robin everything. He's bound to take your side against me anyway."

Kate opened her mouth to whine accusations, but Robin stopped her by holding up a hand and saying, "Hold, hold, hold."

Smiling teasingly at Marian, he asked, "What makes you so sure I won't take your side? Don't tell me you have a guilty conscience!"

"My conscience is as clean as it was the day I was born," Marian told him, holding her head high. "It's your own misguided notions I find suspect."

"Is that so?"

Surprisingly, his voice and manner were not angry and accusatory, as she had expected, but tempting and alluring.

She found herself even more surprised when he pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear, "Maybe the two of us can step away someplace private, and give your conscience something to really keep it busy."

Grinning in pleasant surprise, Marian leaned away, and told him firmly, "You won't be stepping anywhere, not until your leg heals."

He attempted a kiss, but she jumped off his lap and ran to Little John. Placing a hand on his forearm, she told him sincerely, "Thank you for explaining to him for me."

John blushed under his beard, giving her one of his rare smiles. For the second time that day, she kissed him on one of his fuzzy cheeks.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robin cried, his eyes twinkling with fun. "Just because I'm forbidden to walk, you throw me over for a bigger brute? Where's my kiss?"

"I'll kiss you!" Kate cried, but Robin ducked and shielded his face.

"It's not fair!" Kate cried, stomping her foot. "First, she goes after Much! Now, she wants Little John! Watch out, Will, you're next! She won't be satisfied 'til she has every man jack of you eating out of her priviledged, lily white hand!"

"Kate," Robin said calmly, ignoring her protests, "it's not safe, or convenient, for you to stay here with us. How would you like to stay awhile with some tender hearted nuns, just until it's safe for you to return to your family?"

Kate snivelled, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "But I want to stay here with you," she pleaded.

Robin turned kind, patient eyes on her. "You'll be safer with the Holy Sisters of Ripley Convent," he told her. "Your safety is very important to me, Kate. Will you go? Some of my men can take you there in the morning."

"I want you to take me," she insisted.

Robin continued looking at her through kind, paternal eyes. "Believe me, I would, if I were permitted to walk. But Djaq here insists I stay off my feet, until my leg gets better."

"So, tonight's our last night together?" Kate asked tragically.

Robin appeared confused, but answered as best as he could. "That's right. Tomorrow night you'll be sleeping in a real bed, under an actual roof. Won't that be nice?"

Kate only stared at him, her heart and soul completely slain by his handsome blue eyes.

Tonight would be her final chance, she was thinking. She planned to do something to make the night matter.


	115. Chapter 115

Later that night before bed, Robin sat beside Marian, watching the firelight dance and flicker on her fresh creamy skin. He wanted nothing so much as to be stroking and tasting that creamy smoothness, but being ordered off his feet meant he was confined to the camp, and the presence of his men loomed large. Still, the two of them were enjoying a few moments of semi privacy, for not even Much joined them around the firepit tonight.

Robin was drinking from a mug of ale, but Marian had no taste for it, after last night's overindulgence.

She told him all about her fight with Kate on the bridge, neglecting to mention they were fighting over him, for it wouldn't do to build up his arrogance, which was already quite big enough. She misled him to believe it was simply a friendly confrontation, agreed to by both of them, and he approved of it heartily.

"I wish I could have seen it, Marian," he said, grinning. "I'd like to have a go at you myself on that bridge, once I'm better, with padded staffs, of course."

"Padded staffs," she scoffed, smiling. "Robin of Locksley, you're scared I'll hurt you."

He laughed, wanting to throw himself on her and kiss her. But he could sense the others nearby, watching them.

The fire popped and hissed and spit out sparks, and they grew serious together.

"Robin," Marian asked, "how did you know about Gisbourne's birthday? I hadn't heard anything until you mentioned it."

A flicker of jealousy stirred in his heart, but he fought against it, having promised her his trust. He took a large sip of ale before answering.

"Thornton told me about the party, when we were at Locksley today. Even he wasn't sure of the date, and he's in charge of planning the feast. He said our good friend Allan will supply the entertainment, and to expect a large gathering of guests. Which is why I need to get well, so I can rob them!"

"You keep reminding yourself of that, Robin, when you're tempted to get up and run for miles. I'm worried about you."

He looked touched, with just the slightest hint of arrogance. "Don't worry about me," he said smoothly. "I've got the best care any man could ask for."

His eyes told her he didn't mean Djaq, not at this moment, anyway, but they both knew he would get better, all due to Djaq's amazing skills.

"Is it...was it hard for you today, being inside your house, and having to leave it again?"

He sighed and reached for her hand. She clasped his firmly. "Did it show?" he asked sadly.

"It didn't show. You were all business. I just know you so well."

He looked at her with sympathy. "I can't complain, Marian. At least my house is still standing."

She turned her eyes to the fire, hardening her heart, so as not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I only wanted to-"

"I know. It hurts you, too, that Knighton's gone. You were always welcome in my home, Robin."

His mouth smiled, though his eyes remained sad. "Except for one time, when you met me at the door pointing an arrow between my eyes."

"That was for the spies' benefit."

He uttered a laugh, and they smiled again, all trace of sorrow gone. "Come now, admit it. Part of you wanted to shoot me."

"Part of you deserved it." She said it in jest, not meaning it. He stroked her hand with his sensitive fingertips, each of them staring into the fire, lost in thought.

Marian was thinking how odd life was. Almost all her life, even before she knew she was Robin's intended, she had pictured herself growing up to be his wife, and Mistress of Locksley Manor. Her heart had felt broken the day she had nearly married Gisbourne, knowing she was going to the right house, but with the wrong man. She had been determined to bear her load in life, and planned to do everything she could for Robin's people, even for Kate, as the only loving act she could do for the man she still secretly loved. Thank God she had not gone through with the marriage! Thank God for Much's declaration that her heart belonged to another!

She looked over at Much now, who lay sleeping in his bunk, worn out from a long day of work and worry. He deserved better than the way she treated him, she realized again. She vowed to be more patient with him, then turned her thoughts back to Robin.

Here she was, living with the right man, in the wrong place. But was it really so wrong? This was where they needed to be, and she was happy, so happy to be together. Yet she yearned desperately for more.

She did not crave more possessions, or wealth, or comfort. She craved more of him, purely and simply. She longed for greater closeness, deeper intimacy, more belonging. She wanted to be his wife. She wanted to bear his children. She looked back into the fire, biting her lips, and pushed down her yearnings.

"Well," she said curtly, "it's time for bed, I think. Why don't you sleep in my bunk tonight, since you're hurt. I'll try the ground."

"No, thank you. What kind of a knight would I be, letting my lady sleep on the cold hard ground, while I enjoyed the luxury of sleeping in her cold, hard bunk?"

Marian grinned. "You're right. I suppose one's just as bad as the other."

"Nearly so." He leaned on her as she led him to the place he had chosen to lay his head for the night. Kate slept soundly in his bunk.

"Goodnight, my love," Robin said quietly, and Marian gave him the kiss he'd been waiting for most of the day.

Djaq quietly appeared, offering Robin a mild sleeping draught. "Thank you," he said, and drank it down.

...

The sleeping draught worked well. Robin slept soundly, unbothered by dreams. Sometime before dawn, he awoke, thinking that Marian lay beside him.

She was pecking at his face and neck rather, well, even in his foggy, drug induced sleepy mind, rather annoyingly. Still, he couldn't complain of her presence. He loved her, and adored sleeping beside her. He was a bit surprised she would lie beside him here in the camp, but then again, he had been surprised when she had slept by his side in Yorkshire.

"Marian," he smiled, trying to form the word on his lips, but not quite being able to summon the energy for it. He barely moved, yet felt her lips smash against his.

Something wasn't right. She didn't taste right, for one thing. She tasted like sour milk. He didn't want to be disrespectful, so he tried to kiss her back. Her mouth was very insistent, but he wasn't enjoying her kiss, not at all.

She didn't smell right. She didn't feel right, either. She felt hard and sharp and bony. He turned his face away.

"Marian," he whispered, "goodnight." It was all he could manage to speak.

Her mouth found his again, covering his lips and prying open his mouth. He felt the weight of her body on top of his, but it was so light, he didn't really mind. If only she would stop kissing him! Whatever she had eaten before bed had gone sour, and he really couldn't bear the taste.

"Stop, Marian," he said, once she had pulled away for air. He could barely believe he was telling her that! It had to be a first.

He figured they'd laugh about it come morning, but for now, he was growing annoyed. She smashed her lips onto his again, and this time, he found the strength to sit up and pull her off him.

His eyes opened, and he found himself holding Kate by her arms and staring into her pleased face.


	116. Chapter 116

By morning, things appeared almost normal in the camp. Much was up, busily preparing breakfast while the other outlaws stirred and stretched and rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

Robin was grim, and Much assumed it was because his master was fed up with having to sit. Neither Much, nor any of the others, had any knowledge of the farce that had taken place between Kate and Robin during the night.

Kate was in an especially foul temper. When Much proudly handed her an egg for her breakfast, she grumpily took it, ate it, then complained about it tasting "smoky."

"That's enough, Kate," Robin almost spat out at her, surprising his gang by the harshness of his tone.

"What did you put in his sleeping draught, Djaq?" Much asked quietly. "Essence of Nasty? Remind me to keep clear."

Djaq merely shook her head.

...

"Now," Robin said, gathering his men as soon as everyone had eaten, "I need two of you to escort Kate to Ripley Convent."

No one was eager to volunteer, until Marian stepped forward. "I'll do it," she said.

A shadow of surprise crossed over Robin's brow, but then he nodded his head and said, "Good. Thank you, Marian. John, I need you to go, too."

Little John growled. Spending the day with Kate, he did not like. But he could guess Robin's thoughts. Who better to protect Marian, should she need protecting, than him? "I'll go," he said gruffly.

"Thank you. The sooner, the better, I think," Robin said.

Kate tossed her scraggly blond head and glared into Robin's eyes. "You just can't wait to get rid of me, can you?" she asked.

"You're right, Kate, I can't," he answered back, clearly angry.

Everyone looked to Marian for clarification, but she was as confused as any of them. However, she was determined to find out the reason for Robin's ire.

As soon as she was prepared to leave, Marian sat down next to Robin. He had resumed his task of whittling to create arrow shafts, but was working a bit too forcefully and fast to be doing a decent job. When he noticed Marian, he put down his knife and looked into her eyes.

"Be careful," he told her. "Come straight back."

"We will. Thank you for trusting me, and letting me go."

He sighed. "Well, I did need a woman to speak to the Sisters. And Djaq needs to stay here and look after me." He lifted his eyebrows, in a weary, resigned expression.

"How is your leg this morning?" Marian asked.

"Worse," he said grimly. "I busted it open again in the night, scurrying to get away."

"Away? Away from what?"

Robin shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I said too much. I promise to keep off it now."

Marian stared hard at him, wondering what he was hiding from her. Then, putting it aside for later, she leaned in and gently kissed him goodbye. "I'll be back tonight," she assured him. "Let Djaq and Much look after you, and try not to be unpleasant."

Her final words finally brought a smile to his face. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll be Benevolence itself. Just get Kate out of here, please."

Marian leaped to her feet and seized Kate by her arm. Little John had already blindfolded the girl, who was shrieking out protests. "Just until we're safely away," Marian told her. "Let's go!"

No one was sorry to see her leave.


	117. Chapter 117

Little John hadn't uttered a word since he left the outlaw camp to help Marian escort Kate to Ripley Convent, but Marian could tell he was quickly losing patience with Kate's chatter. From here on out, Marian felt certain John would voice fewer objections to Much's random ramblings of thought, for at least Much's voice didn't grate on one's nerves the way Kate's did. And even though Much might talk nonsense now and again, at least he didn't refer to himself as a "treasure."

"Robin's mad at me," Kate pouted, "but he's got to say 'sorry' before we make up." Kate swung her foot hard, "accidentally" kicking dirt and leaves at Marian.

Marian kicked them back, and Kate tattled to John, "Did you see what she did to me? She's mean!"

Little John nodded approval at Marian, and kept walking.

The last thing Marian wanted to do was to encourage Kate to continue talking, but her curiosity got the better of her at the mention of Robin's name. "Tell us, Kate," she invited, losing John's approval, "what did you do to make Robin angry?"

"I didn't do anything," Kate huffed. "We were getting along really great, but he just got mad at me for no reason. I think it's because he didn't really want me to leave."

Marian couldn't hide looking amused at Kate's ridiculous assumption. "What makes you think that, Kate? I doubt very much Robin asked you to stay. He seemed very determined this morning to send you on your way."

"You don't know everything you think you do," Kate gloated, taking a few skipping steps.

Marian stopped walking. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Little John broke his silence. "We go," he reminded Marian sternly, longing to drop Kate off at the convent as quickly as possible.

"Wait just a moment, John," Marian said, somewhere between a plea and an order. "Kate seems to be implying she knows something special about Robin that I don't, and I think she's wrong. So, Kate, tell me, what don't I know that's causing you to skip and gloat and purse your lips at me?"

Kate was enjoying her moment of triumph, and couldn't wait to see the look on Lady Marian's face when she sprung what she considered the full truth on her. Placing her hands on her hips, she looked Marian straight in the eye and declared, "Robin kissed me last night!"

To Kate's disappointment, Marian's face did not appear to change. There was only the faintest flicker behind her eyes to tell that she had even heard the girl's statement. After a few short moments, Marian let out her breath and bitingly said, "You're deluded."

Staring straight ahead, she began to walk, but her steps were quicker than before she'd heard Kate's claim.

Suddenly, she stopped and wheeled around to face Kate. Little John uttered a low growl, but stopped and waited, trying to be patient.

"Robin couldn't have kissed you last night," Marian realized. "He drank a sleeping draught, and was out all night."

"Not all night he wasn't," Kate boasted. "Close to morning, he woke up, and that's when we kissed."

"Oh, so you kissed him, too? It wasn't just one sided? I don't think so, Kate! I think you're lying!"

"I'm not! I heard a sound, and I got scared, so I went to Robin, 'cause he's nice to me, and I told him I was scared, and he hugged me, and soon we were kissing!"

Marian could almost see Robin doing that, feeling overcome with sympathy and longing to offer comfort, except she didn't believe for a minute he would prove so faithless as to kiss another woman. "No," she said firmly. "You're lying."

"Gag her," Little John said simply, and Marian tossed him a grateful smile.

Before Marian could find a suitable cloth to serve as a gag, Kate was boasting, "Robin is a great kisser. He kissed me over and over, and I liked it. And he liked it, too! I told you he liked me better than you, but you wouldn't-"

Marian had heard enough. Not having found a gag, she was unable to stand listening to Kate's lies any longer. Doubling up her fist, she threw her best punch.

Afterwards, Kate lay silent on the path, while Marian stood over her, rubbing her fist.

Quoting Little John, she looked down at Kate and stated, "No sorry."

John smiled at Marian with satisfaction, then bent and heaved Kate's small frame over his shoulders.

"To the convent?" Marian asked.

"To the convent," he agreed.


	118. Chapter 118

With Kate unconscious, the rest of the journey to Ripley Convent was enjoyable and uneventful.

Little John waited outside the convent walls while Marian took Kate inside, dragging her by the arms. The Holy Sisters readily agreed to shelter the Locksley lass until she could safely return home. After that, they assured Marian they held Robin Hood up in their constant prayers, bestowed a blessing over her, and sent her on her way.

Marian, stepping through the outer gates to reunite with Little John, was thinking how nice it was to have accomplished their mission. However, her thoughts turned bleak when she found herself face to face with Sir Guy of Gisbourne.

"Guy!" she cried, looking over his shoulder, but seeing no trace of Little John. She felt a rush of relief, knowing her friend was safe from Gisbourne.

For a big man, John knew how to conceal himself within the tiniest hiding places. Marian knew he was closeby, watching, ready to leap out and defend her to the death, should she need his protection. But she also knew she didn't. She felt perfectly capable of handling Gisbourne, even if her blood had seemed to turn to water and her bones to jelly. Summoning her courage, she boldly faced him.

"Marian," he greeted her warmly. Even with the warmth in his tone, he maintained the icy chill that marked his demeanor, except in moments of rage.

"I was just going for a walk," she told him, thinking with guilt how ironic it was that her words to him were closer to the truth than many of the ones she had spoken to Robin lately.

"I'll join you," he said, and she heard herself firmly telling him, "No."

Gisbourne stared down at her in surprise. She could actually see the anger beginning to form behind his eyes.

"No?" he repeated. "You dare reject my offer to walk with you?"

"Guy," she hastened to tell him, "we need to talk, right here. Right now."

He stood staring down at her, all warmth gone. Suspicion and dread marked his manner now, with threat overhanging everything, as he asked, "What do you wish to tell me, Marian?"

She knew she must proceed cautiously. How to tell someone as brutal, bloodthirsty, insecure, and self loathing as Guy of Gisbourne that you never wanted to see him again?

A small part of her pitied the man. She had used him time and time again to learn the sheriff's plans, to assist Robin in helping the people of the shire. For that, she held no regrets. She'd do it again in a heartbeat. But Guy was a human being, capable of feelings, who had never experienced love, and she knew her rejection of him would cut him to the quick.

"I'm sorry, Guy. We cannot meet, ever again. I'm going away from here, to a more distant abbey, where I intend to take Holy Orders and become a nun." The lie came smoothly to her lips, and regret replaced guilt, as she realized how easy lying had become to her.

Gisbourne stood frozen, disbelieving her words.

"No, you're not," he sneered at last, pressing his face just inches from hers.

Marian felt her throat go dry. She gulped silently, to moisten it, and told him, "It is my desire. You cannot stop me."

"No," he said again. "I know all about your 'desire,' Marian. The kisses we've shared taught me what fires lurk under your proper front. You are only fooling yourself if you think you can run from me. You will burn for me, even as you pray on your knees for forgiveness."

"You're wrong, Guy," she said, strong because of the anger welling up in her. "I misled you when we kissed, and I am sorry for that. I was confused, but I know my mind now. This is goodbye."

"No, it's not. You will not take Holy Orders. You have a life to lead. You will marry me and bear me sons. Marian!"

Suddenly, she felt her upper arms gripped under his strong hands. "I will achieve more than you can dream of," he told her, to convince her to be his. "You will marry me and be Lady Gisbourne, and I will tear down Locksley Manor and built you a castle! You will bear me sons to continue the Gisbourne line!" His voice grew intimate and caressing. "Be with me, Marian," he pleaded lustfully. "Be with me now."

She struggled to remove herself from his grasp, but he only gripped her more tightly.

"You must not tear down the house!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes.

At all costs, he mustn't tear down Robin's house! She remembered the brief conversation she had shared with Robin about his family estate, only yesterday evening. Robin loved his home, more than he'd ever admit, and she loved it, too.

She convinced herself she needn't worry. Guy was only trying to impress her, to win her promise. Locksley Manor would not be destroyed. Now, if only Gisbourne himself were as easy to dismiss. She decided to be brutally blunt.

"Guy, I have made my decision. We must never meet again. Goodbye." So saying, she freed herself from him and began walking back through the convent gates.

"You will NOT reject me, Marian!" he bellowed after her. "It wouldn't do for the sheriff to hear rumors that you removed the castle kitchen maid, to free Hood's men from the dungeons on the very day they were scheduled to hang! The sheriff would hang _you_, Marian, if he heard that! You must let me protect you! I expect an answer in a week's time! Send me word that you accept me by next Wednesday, for even you cannot refuse a man on his birthday. And if you do not, I will find you wherever you try to hide. You are a fool if you think you can hide from me, Marian! Wherever you go, I will hunt you down and find you!"

She pretended not to hear. She wasn't frightened, not of Gisbourne. Not while living with Robin in the forest.

At least she now knew the date of his celebration. She only hoped Robin's leg would have recovered by then, so that he could carry out his plan to rob Gisbourne's wealthy guests. She looked forward to helping him in her love's clever scheme.


	119. Chapter 119

Djaq's amazing intelligence and healing skills did not preclude her knowing when she needed to seek help. She recognized she needed it now, for Robin's wound continued to fester, and a slight fever had set in. He denied its existence, but his cheeks flushed scarlet, and he alternated from sweating in the breeze to shivering around the fire. Much was frantic, and fussed over his master like a mother hen.

"Here, drink this," Much said, offering Robin water for the twentieth time.

"I don't want to drink it, Much," Robin snapped, and Much slunk away to complain to Djaq, "He's always like this when he first gets sick! Can't you make him drink it?"

"He's had enough water, Much," Djaq told him. "He needs more help than I can give. I am not fully acquainted with all the plants here that might be used to cure him! John might know something, but he's..."

She stopped speaking, and a light shone in her eyes.

"What is it?" Much asked.

"Will," Djaq said, turning to the young carpenter, "can you do something for me?"

"Anything," he breathed.

It took her a moment before she could make her request. The readiness of his "anything," had somehow taken her offguard. Finding her voice again, she told him, "Go fetch Matilda. Robin needs her."

Will nodded, gathered his weapons, and immediately set off in the direction of Matilda's new cottage, one built by himself further into the woods, to hide her from the evil Sheriff of Nottingham.

...

By the time Will returned with Matilda, Robin's fever had worsened. The bold archer and champion of the poor lay tossing on his bunk, shivering violently under animal hides, muttering incoherent phrases.

Much had begged Djaq to give Robin something to make him sleep, but she wanted him awake when Matilda arrived.

Matilda took one look at him, and assured them, "He'll live. He's tougher to kill than that wily fox who keeps sneaking into my henhouse at night."

Despite her brave words, her face looked worried. "Show me his injury," she said.

"Traitor!" Robin shouted. "I will kill you!"

Matilda patted his scruffy cheek. "Now, now, my boy, I'm not that dim witted fox turd Guy of Gisbourne, but I admire your fighting spirit, all the same! You keep that up, and you'll be up on your feet in no time at all. Where's John?" she asked, looking around the camp. "I may need his strength to hold young Locksley down."

"Hold him down?" Much asked. "What do you mean, hold him down?"

"I need to close the wound with heat...sear it shut, and burn all the poison out of it. And for all his courage, this one's sure to kick and raise a ruckus."

"John is not here," Djaq explained.

"We can hold him," Will offered.

"It'll take all three of you, I think," Matilda said. "Let me just heat up my knife, and then, I think you'd best cover your ears. For all his breeding, I expect him to spew forth a string of soldier curses he learned fighting in the Holy Land."

"And what of his fever?" Djaq asked. "What do I give him for that?"

"You let him sweat it out, and I'll teach you just the right mix of laurel, rue, marigold, and sage he'll need. Let him drink it with honey, and he'll be up on his feet, looking boyish and clever again in no time. But he'll have one ghastly scar on his leg."

"He's getting used to them," Much muttered, under his breath.

"I could have told you he would," Matilda boasted. "I knew he was a fighter, the day he was born. Came out feet first, he did, like he wanted to enter the world running! And skinney! You never saw such a skinney newborn! By all rights, he shouldn't have made it through that first day, but he's stubborn, he is! A fighter, and eager for life. It wasn't long 'till he was good and strong, thanks to his spirit, and to your mother's good milk, Much. Always up and running, he was, once he could walk. You remember, Much, how often I was sent to Locksley, to heal this one's broken bones and such, when he was but a boy? If he hadn't been so graceful and athletic, he would have broken his neck twenty times over, with all his stunts."

She continued reminiscing as she applied her red hot blade to Robin's wound, searing it shut. The three outlaws held down his body, but the only cry that poured from his lips was the name, "Marian!" drowning out the hiss as the knife's blade burnt and blackened his flesh.

"There, that should hold him," Matilda said, her eyes betraying how deeply she cared for her patient, and how much it had hurt her to cause him pain. "He'll begin to mend in earnest now."

She looked at Robin through motherly eyes and shook her head. "So, lad," she whispered confidentially, bending close to him, "when are you ever going to make it official, eh? What's holding you back? You've no fear in you, except when it comes to what _she _might say! But come, come, come! You cried for your lady...do you really think she'll refuse you? The rest of us know she's waiting for you to ask her. Been waiting for your declarations for years now. So go on! There's not another one who could ever have her heart, and you ought to know it. Two peas in a pod you've always been. Made for each other. Life goes on, Robin, my lad. Life goes on, and you're not doing your part. Young Marian's waiting, I tell you. Get well for her, do you hear me, and do your part."


	120. Chapter 120

Little John didn't speak nearly all the way back to camp. When he and Marian stopped to eat the bread and cheese the nuns had given them, he finally spoke, but only because Marian made an unjust accusation.

"I suppose you'll tell Robin what you heard just outside the convent," she said, tearing off bits of bread, but having little appetite since she had run into Gisbourne.

"Hmph!" the giant snorted. "I'm no such a woman, that I gossip all I know."

"You're not a woman at all. But must you insult my entire sex, with your comment? Djaq and I are women, and when have you ever heard us gossip?"

"Never," he admitted.

"Whereas Much, despite his recent disguise, is a man, yet he enjoys spreading gossip, whenever he gets the chance."

"True," he agreed.

She sighed, thinking how easy it was to win her point with him, yet how dull as well. She wished Robin were with her, to engage in one of their friendly arguments. Or even one of their heated ones. Well, they would be together soon, she reminded herself, smiling at that pleasant thought. She'd like to sit beside him by the firepit all night long, arguing about anything and everything. And reaching agreements as well. Oh, yes, she looked forward to their agreements.

Turning back to Little John, she confided, "But I am pleased to hear you say you won't tell Robin. I've nothing to hide, but nor do I wish to have him hear my name, in any capacity, linked to Gisbourne's."

Little John wasn't exactly sure what she had just said. She used a great many words to make a point, he thought. But he didn't mind. A beautiful brave lassie she was, with all her words. A woman worthy of his leader. And nothing like that Kate! Kate, he did not like. Marian, he did.

Finishing his bread and cheese, he ate most of Marian's as well, and the two happily set off together on the final part of their journey.

...

When Marian had made her wish to sit up with Robin all night, she didn't realize she'd be doing so, sitting by his bedside, while he lay in a feverish sleep. Much had wanted to sit up with Robin as well, but Marian sent him to bed, seeing how exhausted and drained he looked. He fell asleep, almost the moment he lay down his head.

Djaq slept as well, but Marian knew to wake her, should Robin show any signs of worsening. In fact, the entire gang of outlaws was asleep, except for Marian, who watched the man she loved tossing his head fitfully from side to side, and muttering unintelligible phrases.

"At last I've seen you hurt." She spoke to him in a voice so low it would not wake him, nor any of the others who rested closeby. Her voice was calm and gentle, though her heart beat quickly with a pain all its own. "And now I almost understand why you hid this side from me. I don't like it, Robin. I don't like seeing you this way."

Her fingertips lightly brushed back his bangs sweeping across his damp brow, and even though he was ill, she still couldn't help marvelling at the softness of his hair.

"At least you've stopped hiding it from me, my darling," she continued. "We've got to stop doing that...both of us. You'd think we'd know better, having known each other for so long, than to hide our feelings. I'm just as bad as you, though I'd never admit it if your eyes were looking at me. But I am. I've loved you forever, you know, but I didn't tell you, either. I just kept waiting for you to say it first!"

She stopped and tried to listen to the words forming on his lips, but they sounded foreign, and included an "Allah" or two, so she guessed he was speaking Arabic. If Djaq were awake, she could tell her what he was babbling, but then again, his English made no sense tonight.

"I heard Matilda was here. You've no idea how many girls we knew used to go to her for love potions, trying to get you to notice them! Thank God I was never such a fool, but what you don't know is, I did ask 'Brig' on Saint Brigit's Feast Night to make me pretty, just for you, when I was only ten, and of course, on Midsummer's Eve, I always secretly put seven flowers under my pillow, hoping to dream of you on the seventh night, for then, you were to be my husband. But you needn't remember any of this when you awaken, Robin. And if you do and tease me, I'll deny everything."

She looked into his beautiful sleeping face. It was calmer now, and his incoherent jumbled ramblings had stopped, at least for a time.

"I punched Kate today. I hadn't meant to, no matter how annoying she is. But she told me you kissed her, and she wouldn't stop talking. John didn't mind. In fact, he was proud of me. I don't believe for a minute you kissed her. Did you? You wouldn't, not you. Though you did always like turning heads, Robin. Have you any idea how you turned hearts, as well? How you can still turn them?

"What happened in the Holy Land, Robin? What did you do with those women? You told me none of them touched your heart, and I'm glad, but what of your body? I don't care! It doesn't matter! It's no different than my kisses when you were away.

"I suppose I should tell you about Roger of Stoke, since he was your friend. He's a good man, my love. I can see why you liked him. I hope he's alright, but you and I both have our doubts. There's nothing much to tell you about him, really. He brought me that awful letter you wrote me, when you were at war, and I was so angry at you for its unfeeling, bragging words, I tried to love someone else. I tried to love Roger, I really did. He was handsome, and strong, and suitable in every way...kind, and brave, and true, but he wasn't you, Robin, and I punished him for it. I wasn't kind to him, though he deserved my courtesy. I was frankly a little beast, and I'm sorry, and wish I could meet him now, and be his friend, but he just wasn't you, he just wasn't, and it wasn't fair! I led him to believe I might marry him, for I wanted to, but only to show you I didn't love you. But the problem with that, the real problem, was that I did. I always loved you, and I always will.

"I love everything about you, do you know that? Even when you boast and brag and show off, I love you. I hate it sometimes that you're so good at everything, but I love it, too. But do you know what I love most about you?

"No, not even your goodness, and your generosity, and your kind heart, though I treasure those dearly. To be honest, without them, you wouldn't be you, and I might not love you. At least not so much, anyway. But no, what I love most is your trusting nature...how you believe others are as kind hearted as you, when most of the time, they let you down. Don't lose that, Robin, even after each and every other person in the world proves themselves false. Keep believing in their goodness, my love. Keep dreaming of a better, finer England. You inspire me when you do that. You're inspiring a nation."

She gave a yawn, and layed her head down beside his, on her arms, while still sitting. "Perhaps I should try to get some rest, too. Goodnight, my love. Do not fail me and grow weaker while I sleep. I'm counting on you to be strong come morning, for if you don't, I really will become a nun, for I couldn't bear life without you."

With that, she closed her eyes, and drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the night, while Robin slept peacefully and fever free at last.


	121. Chapter 121

The first thing Robin saw when opening his eyes the following morning was Much's anxious face peering down at him. The first thing he felt was the excruciating pain in his leg.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting up and pulling back the animal hides covering him, to examine his wound.

Djaq stepped forward. "Your leg wouldn't heal, Robin. The stitching came out again and again, so I asked Will to bring Matilda."

"And she seared it closed?" Robin asked, looking in anger at the hideous black scar on his leg. "No wonder it feels like it's been kissed by hellfire."

"At least his fever's gone," Much commented with a relieved smile, leaving Robin's bedside to begin preparing the noon meal. "I never thought I'd miss hearing him spout nothing but unintelligible gibberish."

"Don't be ungrateful," Marian told Robin, hiding her love and sympathy. "Would you rather have bled to death, or have lost your leg?"

His adorable pouting face made her relent her harshness, and she tried to console him by saying, "The scar will fade, Robin."

"It's not the scar I mind," he commented, wincing in pain.

Both Much and Marian were by his side in an instant. "Master!" cried Much.

"Poor dear!" Marian gasped. "Of course, you're hurting! Djaq, help him, please!"

Djaq calmly handed Robin a cup containing a sweet smelling tonic to ease his pain.

"This won't make me drop off to sleep again, will it?" he asked. "I only just woke up."

"You will remain awake," Djaq assured him, but failed to mention the drink might loosen his tongue.

And loosen his tongue it did. After a very short span of time, Robin blurted out to Marian how Kate had foully kissed him during the night, and how he had reopened his wound trying to get away from her.

"I thought so!" Marian said. "I'm glad I punched her!"

"You punched her? Nice work!"

"You don't mind?"

"How could I mind? You have sturdy wrists, perfect for fighting. You're not like those lovely delicate girls, who could never pass for the Nightwatchman."

Marian looked at him in wry amusement. "That has to be the most awkward compliment you've ever paid me. At least, I think it was a compliment. And what lovely, delicate girls do you mean?"

"You know, all of them. The delicate ladies. The ones who flutter."

"I don't 'flutter'?"

"Thank God, no. You're great."

"Thank you, I think."

"I love looking at you in the moonlight."

The sun shone down brightly upon them, even through the thick cover of trees.

"That sounds like somewhat less insulting dribble," Marian grinned, "unless you're implying I look good in moonlight because its faint light helps hide my sturdy wrists."

"It shines on your teeth."

"On my teeth? Don't ever disguise yourself as a minstrel, Robin. The songs you'll sing will give you away."

"I wouldn't anyway. Silly fops." His mind took a turn, his face lost its romantic look, and he said, "Best hiding place ever."

"Where?" she asked, knowing from the devilish grin on his face, he couldn't be meaning the forest.

"Your naked bed."

"What?"

"You were naked in your bed. In the castle. When I hid from the sheriff's guards. Do you often sleep naked, or had you just forgotten to pack your nightgown?"

Marian remembered that night more than a year ago, when he had burst through the door to her room, and slid under her bedclothes to hide before she could take a breath.

"You should dress in your hair more often," he suggested, still grinning. "It's a most becoming cloak. At least, I'm sure it is, only I've never gotten a good look. No fair, you know. You've seen me, or so you claim."

"I think I preferred this conversation when we were discussing my sturdy wrists and moonlight on my teeth."

"Don't be a spoilsport, Marian. Come here and kiss me better. I'm hurting all over. Here, and here, and here." He began pointing to places on his body, beginning with his cheek, but growing bolder with every "here."

"You had better watch yourself," she teased, "unless you want my sturdy wrists to really inflict some pain. I think I'll go see whether Much needs any help. Maybe you should think about batheing your leg in cold water."

"Maybe you should come, too, and we could both get wet."

She gave him an amused, scolding look, which only made his grin even more wicked. "As much as I would love to hold your head underwater right now," she told him, "I believe I'll pass on your chivalrous invitation."

Try as she might to appear stern, she couldn't help smiling, as she strutted proudly away to help Much slice turnips.

Robin was definitely on the mend.

"It's good to have you back," she whispered, so quietly not even Much's alert ears could hear her.


	122. Chapter 122

Now that his wound was sealed shut, Robin recovered swiftly. In no time at all, he was once again the unstoppable force his gang had grown to know and love, and the bane of Sheriff Vaisey's existence.

Gisbourne wanted to celebrate his birhday this year with a grand party in Locklsey Manor, to demonstrate his increasing wealth and prove his prestige in the shire as a man of position. It tormented and ate at his cold black heart that many people still thought of Locksley as truly belonging to Hood, when the house and adjoining lands were his!

The sheriff approved of his plan, thinking such a celebration might serve as tempting bait to lure and capture Robin Hood. "Oh, yes, Robin, my friend," Vaisey said, carrying on a conversation in his head, "burst into 'your house' and surprise us, looking oh so charming with your smug little smile, spouting some clever words from your pretty little lips! Will I be surprised to see you? A clue...no! I'll be waiting with a little surprise of my own, just for you, my friend!"

But Robin had no intention of walking into a trap. His plan was to rob Gisbourne's wealthy guests before they reached Locksley, and turn them back around toward their homes, in effect robbing Gisbourne of his guests. "Nobody likes him anyway," he privately laughed to Much, "or his deadly dull parties. I would like to see the disappointed look on his face, however, when nobody shows up for his festivities."

"Robin, you can't!"

"Don't worry, Much, I'll stay away. I won't get within miles of Gisbourne on his birthday."

...

Gisbourne's guests began journeying days before the celebration was scheduled to take place, planning to stay over for a week or more in Nottingham Castle to conduct business and to attend the upcoming Council of Nobles. Robin was ready for them.

He waited with his gang, including Marian, in the branches of trees, ready to swoop down and surprise men-at-arms accompanying wealthy lords and ladies, who hid themselves in opulent coaches, on their way to Gisbourne's feast. One such carriage rumbled slowly toward them along the road now, emblazoned with Lord Loughborough's crest.

"Looks like we're going to have the pleasure of entertaining an old friend of yours, Marian," Robin snickered.

Lord Loughborough had briefly been betrothed to Marian, years and years before, before she even knew she was already promised to Robin. She had despised the older man, who severely scolded her for being herself, and she had behaved terribly around him, just so he would break off the engagement. Her plan had worked, but the rigid Lord Loughborough believed her to be a wayward, naughty young woman all because she wouldn't do her embroidery, and because of one afternoon when she had deliberately sworn in his presence.

"Loughborough!" Marian exclaimed. "I didn't realize he was a traitor!"

"He's not, technically. He only tries to appease whoever's in power, which can amount to the same thing. If you'd rather, you may continue hiding up here, and just watch the fun unfold."

"Never! I'm with you, Robin. Don't even think of suggesting it again."

"A kiss for luck, then, before we begin."

"Please!" Much whispered, from his post, as Robin and Marian kissed.

"Ready?" Robin asked his men. "Alright, lads, on the count of three. One, two, three!"

All except Little John, who refused to drop from the treetops "like bird s#*t," leaped onto the road, Robin executing a perfect backflip, while the others dropped clumsily down, completely surprising Loughborough's men. Little John came roaring out from behind a tree, which proved an even more terrifying spectacle than the good looking outlaws, who dropped like gentle rain from heaven. Much, who hated heights and whose feet hurt from landing incorrectly, took note, and decided he would accompany Little John from the ground on their next ambush.

The men-at-arms were easily overpowered, and Robin grinned with pleasure as he threw open the doors of Loughborough's coach.

Loughborough met him with a sword in his shaking hands. Robin merely shook his head and sighed.

"Put it down, Loughborough," Robin said, chuckling. "I wouldn't want your soft hands to acquire any callouses."

"Hood! Stand back, or I'll slice you into eight pieces and feed you to my dogs!"

"No doubt. Which is why you've just made it necessary for me to bind your wrists and ankles."

With a quick athletic spring, Robin threw himself on Lord Loughborough's black robed body, knocking the sword easily from his quaking grasp, and held down the outraged man.

"Much!" Robin called, straddling Loughborough's struggling body, "bring me some silken cords to truss up His Lordship! Hemp ropes won't do for someone as pampered and unused to our rough, forest ways as Lord Loughborough here. I couldn't sleep at night if I let anything cut into his fine, soft flesh."

While the rest of Robin's gang stood guard over the men-at-arms, Much ran to Robin, bearing thick, hemp ropes. "Silk?" Much asked. "Really, Master! You don't really expect me to bring you silk, in the forest? Unbelievable!"

Robin's mischievious eyes met Much's anxious gaze, and Much caught on to his master's jest. "Very good!" Much cried, laughing. Casting a superior expression on Loughborough, Much gloated, "Looks like you're going to have to be tied with common rope anyway, Lord Dunderhead! And like it, too!"

"Get off me, you vicious, uncivilized, thieving, conniving thugs! If your lord father could see you, now, Locksley, he'd-"

"He'd be proud," Much interrupted, loyally.

"Gag him," Robin ordered, angry now at the reference to his father.

"Gladly," Much stated, finishing binding Loughborough's limbs and pulling out a particularly dirty cloth to use as a gag.

"How dare you?" Loughborough cried. "The sheriff will learn of this outrage, and-" The rest of his words were muffled incomprehensible nonsense, as Much tied the gag over his mouth.

"Good work, my friend," Robin said to Much, still seething over the mention of his late father. "Let's just see what trinkets he brought along to offer to Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

Suddenly, Robin froze, listening.

"Master, what is it?" Much asked anxiously.

A slow smile crept across Robin's face. "It would appear Lord Loughborough isn't travelling alone, this fine day."

Loughborough moaned under his gag, and heaved his body up and down in desperation, trying to break free.

While Much watched, Robin stepped gracefully across the length of the carriage, and reached to pull back a concealing curtain at one end.

"What have we here?" he asked, slyly, pulling back the curtain.

His bright blue eyes met the frightened ones of a slightly overweight woman, who screamed when she saw him.

Robin looked at Much in confusion as Lady Aylesbury continued shrieking hysterically at him.


	123. Chapter 123

"My, my. Lady Genevieve! No need to scream. You and I are old friends."

Robin grinned at the short, round Lady Aylesbury, completely slaying her with his incredibly handsome face, form, and smoothe manner. But it was his smile that really did her in. "Robin Hood!" she exclaimed, breathlessly, ending her screams to smile back at him, in what she thought of as her most alluring manner.

"Now, what are you doing travelling in Lord Loughborough's private carriage?" Robin asked her. "Where's Lady Margaret, Loughborough? Where's your lady wife?"

Loughborough moaned aloud under his gag, trying to explain.

"Master, should I remove his gag?" Much asked.

"You know what they say, Much...'Ladies first.' Let's hear Lady Genevieve's story, before listening to his excuses."

Robin felt more bitter towards Lord Loughborough than he could understand. Marian's father had once thought the steady man might make a better husband to Marian than Robin would, and Robin's current correct assumption that Loughborough was being unfaithful to his wife made him angry, almost as if he had caught the man betraying Marian. Robin didn't understand his own feelings, but he felt them all the same.

He gallantly faced Lady Aylesbury. In his most charming, intimate voice, he pleaded, "Milady, tell me, please, why are you travelling alone with Lord Loughborough? I'd hate to think what might befall you, were you and I to share a private carriage! I could not trust myself to act nobly, with so much beauty tempting me!"

Much rolled his eyes, feeling more than a bit nauseous, but Lady Aylesbury burst into a loud fit of pleased and excited giggles. Lord Loughborough protested by heaving his body in nervous spasms, grunting through his gag.

"You, Robin Hood," Lady Aylesbury cooed, "are the wickedest, naughtiest man I have ever met! You don't realize how we ladies dream of you ambushing us in the forest, and carrying us off, and just...oh!"

Robin turned highly amused eyes on Much. "Being an outlaw might be fun, if my heart weren't already taken."

Much returned his friend's amused look with one of his own. "Good thing we're spoken for," he said, making Robin wonder who exactly held Much's heart. He had no clue at all, not even considering Eve, whom Much had known for only a couple of days, but whom he could never forget.

"You haven't answered my question, Lady Genevieve," Robin continued, still inexplicably feeling he was defending Marian's honor. "Why are you travelling alone with Lord Loughborough?"

The hard glitter in his eyes began to frighten the silly woman. Fooling herself into believing he was truly attracted to her, she assumed he must be jealous. It made her proud, and she felt she held power over him. Longing to stir up his "jealousy," she decided to confess the truth, much to the stern and "proper" Lord Loughborough's dismay.

"I am a widow," she said. "I'm doing nothing wrong. I'm his mistress! What do you think of that, bold and lusty Robin of the Wood?"

"You've broken my heart," Robin lied, but his sarcasm was missed by the vain Lady Aylesbury.

"His mistress?" Much cried. "Unbelievable! That is revolting! Isn't his wife your late husband's sister? Doesn't that make you...?" Try as he might, Much couldn't figure out the relationship.

"We're lovers," Lady Aylesbury told him, thinking Robin would be attracted by the lure of forbidden fruit clinging to her.

Lord Loughborough groaned under his gag, not wanting his self righteous, judgmental image shattered by Lady Genevieve's prattling tongue.

"You'd be wise to end it, now," Robin told Loughborough coldly, "before your wife learns about this, and gets hurt."

Loughborough looked away, furious at Locksley for everything he had done this day, but mostly for exposing him as the hypocrite he was.

"But enough of lectures," Robin continued, brightening. "Much, let's see what this fine couple is bringing to Gisbourne's celebration."

The two outlaws quickly ransacked the coach, turning over benches and digging through bags. They discovered a magnificent oliphant, or hunting horn, made of carved ivory.

"Very nice," Robin said, running his fingers along the carvings. "Gisbourne would have liked this. I'll just keep it for him, for safe keeping. But since it will be difficult for us to find someone willing to trade it for coin, let's just see what other valuables you're transporting. Much?"

"Yes, Master?"

"Search Lord Loughborough."

Much grimaced, but did as he was told. He was rewarded when he discovered two large bags hidden under Loughborough's black robes.

"Heavy," Much stated. "Let's hope they're not filled with iron."

"He wouldn't be objecting so strongly if they were iron," Robin jested, and Much watched in fascination as a stream of silver coins ran through his fingers.

"The poor of Nottingham will thank you every time they eat for your generous donation," Robin grinned, still bitter.

He looked Lady Aylesbury up and down, not wanting to frisk her person. His eyes focused on a ring she was wearing on her left hand.

It was a brilliant emerald, and just looking at it sent his mind reeling.

The Huntington women always wore emerald rings...green and gold, after all, were the Huntington colors. His mother's emerald ring had been small and dainty, just like her dainty finger that wore it. Sheriff Vaisey had her ring now, Robin remembered grimly, since he had dug up her grave and stolen the jewels she had worn when she'd been laid to rest. Robin swore he would recover her jewels from Vaisey somehow...someday, but that was another matter. Focusing on Lady Aylesbury's ring again, he asked, his voice thick with feeling, "Where did you get that ring?"

"Lord Loughborough gave it to me," she bragged, still thinking to make Robin burn for her with jealousy.

"Give it to me," Robin demanded, forcing his hands not to shake, as he slid it off her finger.

It couldn't be, Robin thought, holding the heavy ring in the palm of his hand, but it looked like a ring he remembered belonging to his grandmother, the late Dowager Countess of Huntington. He remembered seeing a ring very similar to this one when he'd been very small, leaning against his grandmother's skirts as she sat by the fireside in Locksley. "I'll give you this ring one day, Cock Robin," his grandmother had promised him, "and you must give it to your lady. See that you choose her well."

She had died of a fever shortly after that day, and he'd never seen the ring again. He hadn't thought of it, until this moment.

But no, that was a lie. He'd thought of it often, always picturing it on Marian's hand. He'd even tried to replace it once, but his desperate action had only made him suffer.

...

In Acre, in the marketplace, vendors hawked everything, from cloths to spices to fruits to soaps. Jewelry was sold there as well. Robin had once even purchased a silver lotus blossom, for Much to wear around his neck.

One torpid day, after dreaming all night of Marian, Robin had paid far too much for a golden ring with a large green stone. The vendor, in broken English, had assured him the stone was an emerald, and Robin wanted to believe him. It appeared to be an emerald, in the blinding sunshine of midday. As he purchased it, hope sprang to his heart, and he'd almost flown back to camp, so light and joyous were his steps.

But when he examined the ring in the softer light of his tent, he saw the stone contained no sparkle. It was no emerald, but merely a taudry polished piece of glass, unworthy of Marian, just as Robin himself felt unworthy of her.

He'd flung the ring from him, furious at himself for having left her to fight a war he no longer believed in, and missing her so intensely, his chest ached with pain and longing. With a dry sob, he quickly strode to pick up the ring and left his tent, squeezing the symbol of his hope in the palm of his hand.

When he was certain he was all alone, so that not even Much could find him, he pulled out his dagger and dug a hole in the sand, then buried the ring so deeply he was sure no shifting sands would ever uncover it.

"Goodbye, my love," he whispered to the desert, a tear dropping to the earth, which hadn't seen rain in months.

His lone tear evaporated on contact with the ground, leaving no trace of his broken heart.

...

Shaking off his painful memory, Robin stood in Lord Loughborugh's coach, staring intensely at the emerald ring in his hand.

"Master?" Much asked. "I think we've got everything. Shouldn't we be sending these...these...these horrible people back to Loughborough?"

"Give me back my jewels! Or at least pay me for them with a kiss," Lady Aylesbury insisted, coyly.

Robin, holding onto the ring, told Much, "You heard the lady, Much. Pay her."

"Me?"

"No! Not him!" Lady Aylesbury screamed. But Much, being more than ready to go, grabbed the hefty lady around her waist and planted an efficient kiss on her face.

"Back to camp?" he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Robin nodded vaguely. There was something on his mind, something wonderful, yet frightening, something that thrilled him, yet made him more nervous than he'd ever felt, even before the Battle of Acre.

He had another battle to win now...a battle whose outcome would change his life, for better or for worse, all depending on his lady's answer.


	124. Chapter 124

"Thanks, Robin," Allan a Dale muttered angrily, under his breath.

He knew the reason Gisbourne's wealthy guests were not showing up in Nottingham. He knew Robin and the gang were meeting them, and turning them back around to head home, their purses lighter for the "tolls" they had to pay the outlaws, to pass through Sherwood.

"Great," Allan said. "Guess who suffers most when Giz is in a foul temper? Not bein' funny, but if his house isn't filled to overflowing with guests, Vaisey will mock him, and I'll be made to suffer."

Sighing angrily, Allan picked up his heels and headed to the Trip to Jerusalem Inn. "If wealthy lords and ladies can't be found, I'll just have to convince some livelier guests to head to Locksley. Hell, Giz ought to thank me! The guests I bring are sure to be more fun than the dour faced uppity nobles Giz wants to impress. Only hope the Fool's polished up his act!"

...

In spite of the success of their robberies, Robin seemed strangely withdrawn and unusually quiet. Much assumed his master wasn't feeling well, and fussed over him, until Robin assured him he was fine. "I just have something on my mind," he told his friend.

Much appeared satisfied, and took himself off to retell the shocking story of Lord Loughborough and Lady Aylesbury, though the others were tired of hearing it.

Marian quietly approached Robin, and sat down beside him. He jumped when she took his hand.

"You really are lost in thought," she said. Worried he might have received word from the king, she asked, "Anything you want to tell me?"

He paused, then decided to stop being a coward and ask her tonight. But not here. Not with the gang around them. It needed a proper setting, something lovely and romantic. And private.

The moon was cooperating beautifully, Robin was pleased to note. It was a full circle, glowing in the sky. And the breeze was nice, mild and sweet smelling.

Robin realized he still held the emerald ring in his hand...luckily, in the hand Marian hadn't clasped. Yes, now was the time. No more excuses. He could do this thing. His palms began to sweat and his throat felt tight.

"Walk with me?" he invited, standing and holding out his hand.

"With pleasure."

...

He liked how her steps kept pace with his, as they wandered silently through the forest.

He stopped when they came to a ledge overlooking the river. The perfect place! Above them, the entire night sky blanketed them with brilliant stars, and that gorgeous full moon. Below, at the base of the cliff, the river flowed smoothly, reflecting the heavens above. Under their feet, sweet smelling grasses provided a thick carpet to sink upon. This was definitely the place.

"It's lovely here," Marian sighed, her own throat tight, dreading his possible confession of the king's summons.

Robin sank to his knees, gently pulling her down with him. Wait. He was supposed to be on one knee, wasn't that right? She should be standing.

This felt right though. They were together, facing one another on their knees, in this beautiful setting, and it felt like a wedding. In his mind, he was promising to love her, and cherish her, and abide with her forever, forsaking all others, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health...

He felt overcome and he couldn't speak. Her eyes were searching his, and he leaned in to meet her lips.

He kissed her slowly, gently, with deep love and longing. He kissed her a second time, more urgently, and then again, with increasing fervor.

He lay on top of her now, and he couldn't think straight. The emerald cut into his hand, he was clutching it so tightly, but he didn't feel it. He was only aware of the freshness of her lips, and heat stealing all over his body. Marry me, his mind kept thinking, but he couldn't stop kissing her to make the request.

She was clinging to him so tightly, as if she couldn't let him go, but he didn't realize it was because she was afraid she would lose him again.

I need to stop, he told himself. I need to ask her tonight.

We need to stop, her mind was saying. This is too much, too fast. I'm not ready. I'm scared. He's leaving me again.

They were both panting as they broke apart. They came together and kissed again, and broke apart once more.

Why can't I say it? Robin wondered. I love her. I need her.

"We need to go back," Marian told him. "Much will be worried."

He nodded, and rose to his feet. "I love you," he told her, and she smiled happily up at him.

Tell her, he said. Ask her now.

Tell him it's not the right time to return to the king, she told herself. Remind him his people need him here. I need him here.

Neither said another word that night, other than Robin's soft, "Goodnight, my love," when they made it back to camp.

When no one was looking, Robin opened one of their sacks of stolen loot, and dismally dropped the ring on top.

Tomorrow would be Wednesday, Gisbourne's birthday, and he wanted to be alert, in case any more wealthy travellers tried to attend the celebration. He put the proposal out of his mind.


	125. Chapter 125

The following morning, Little John surprised Marian by telling her they needed to talk.

John, after all, rarely had much to say, and almost never initiated conversations. Marian was curious about what he could want.

"What will you do?" John asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Wednesday, it is. Gisbourne wants his answer."

Marian sighed angrily. "He will just have to wait then. You ought to know my answer is "no." You heard me tell him. How could you even think I would accept him?"

"Tell Robin."

"Why?"

"Protect him. Protect us all."

Marian stared in disbelief at Little John. "Protect him?" she repeated, failing to understand.

When Marian felt Little John's grimey hand touch her shoulder, she resisted with a small shudder, but immediately quieted under its soothing influence. The strong man tried his best to explain.

"Gisbourne will not be refused. He will storm Ripley, looking for you."

"I told him I was leaving for a distant abbey. He will not leave the shire to hunt me down. The sheriff wouldn't allow it."

"He cannot know you are with us."

"He doesn't, at least not yet. But he will know one day. I am with you, Little John. I can't hide forever. I don't even want to, anymore."

"If Gisbourne knows, Robin and you will die."

Marian shook her head. "No. Gisbourne hasn't caught Robin yet, though the sheriff wants nothing so much. What makes you think he'll find him now, just because of me?"

Little John stared long and hard at her. "Find him, he will," he told her. "Tell Robin, now. He will know what to do."

Marian continued staring into John's penetrating eyes, frustrated and angry at what she considered irrational fear.

At that moment, Robin joined them, cheerfully holding not only his bow, but Marian's as well.

"Sorry for the interruption," he grinned, addressing Little John, "but I'd like to steal the young lady from you for an hour or two." Turning to Marian, he asked, "Care to accompany me on another walk through the forest?"

"That depends," she answered, her eyes lighting up at his presence. "Is it going to be anything like the stroll we took last evening?"

"That depends on whether you want it to be," he said with a wink. "Come on," he advised eagerly, "let's sneak away before Much notices we're gone."

Marian took her bow and ran to grab her cloak. Little John grunted after her, to remind her to tell Robin about her latest conversation with Guy of Gisbourne. "I'll think about it," she thought, not wishing to spoil the day by telling Robin how Gisbourne had tried to threaten and bully her again into marrying him.

...

Marian was enjoying Robin's company too much to even think of bringing Gisbourne into their conversation. Still, John's words weighed on her heart, more than she realized.

She'd do anything to keep Robin safe. Anything short of marrying Gisbourne, or returning to him. John surely didn't expect her to do that, did he? Robin would not want that, she was certain. No, John had only advised her to tell Robin. Well, she wasn't ready to do that, not yet. Besides, she still worried over the likelihood of King Richard sending for Robin to rejoin him in the Holy Land. She prayed Carter had reached the King, and had told him of the Black Knights.

Unaware of her concerns, Robin wanted them to shoot something more tasty than squirrel for supper, to lift everybody's spirits in camp today. Or maybe it was only his own spirits that needed brightening.

He had let himself down by not asking her to marry him last evening. And now, he wondered whether he should ask her after all. He had nothing to offer but the rough, dangerous outlaw life she already shared with him. If she accepted him, God willing, there would be children, and how would they handle that? He didn't want Marian to endure pregnancy or childbirth in the forest, and as for the children themselves...how could you keep children quiet when it was necessary not to make a sound?

No, he decided it would be wiser to go on as they were. The thought saddened him, but he put it out of his mind. It was the only course they could take, for now.

Without meaning to, he led them close to Locksley. That's right, it was the afternoon of Gisbourne's party. He was proud to have thinned the guest list, but knew there were several traitorous nobles who had skirted around his forest and were in attendance. He felt tempted to burst in among them and give Gisbourne "the pleasure of his company," but Marian's presence stopped him.

All of a sudden, he heard shouting, and Allan's voice closeby, saying, "Look, you've got the most distinctive tracks in the forest! You might as well give up now," followed by another man's voice shouting, "This way!"

"Come on!" Robin whispered to Marian, and together, they ran toward the sound of Allan's voice. Hiding behind a tree, they watched a man's body come crashing to the ground from the top of another tree.

Allan, accompanied by two of Gisbourne's guards, stood over the writhing man, leaning on his sword. "Give us the message from the king," he said, and Marian heard Robin sharply take in a breath, and saw him reach for an arrow.

She drew her own breath in just as sharply when the injured man replied, "It's for Robin of Locksley and his eyes only."

"Just give it to me or we'll take it from you," Allan said, and Marian watched Allan imitate a gesture of Gisbourne's, inviting a guard to-

Before she could even guess, Robin stepped into sight and fired his arrow, straight through the guard's back.

"Don't you know it's rude to read other people's mail?" he asked.

...

Robin's mind was racing while Marian laid the final stones over Lawrence McClelland's grave. He didn't even know how he had dug the grave, his mind was so full of thoughts. Richard, asking him to recruit men, and rejoin him in the Holy Land! The king had no idea what was happening in England!

As if through a fog, he heard Marian's clear voice saying, "And this is no time for you to go back to the Holy Land."

Her tone lacked warmth, almost as if she were holding her breath, trying not to feel.

But he was glad to hear her say that. He knew it was wrong to go, yet he felt conflicted, knowing he was meant to be loyal and obediant to the king, above everything else.

"Then we're agreed, then," he said, and something struck his heart at her response of, "Absolutely."

In an instant, he felt himself back in Knighton Hall seven years prior, arguing with her about him leaving for the Holy Land. He could tell she didn't want him to go, though she wouldn't say it outright. He begged her to marry him then, before he left, and she refused him. They disagreed about him leaving; they disagreed about when they ought to marry. There were angry words, and tears, and stubbornness, and frustration. He made the wrong choice that day, as he strode from her door, out into the raging wind, and he'd regretted it every day since.

"Would you like to say a few words?" Marian was asking now.

He nodded his head. He knew what he wanted to say, what he needed to say. He knew now was his chance to make things right to her, to make up for hurting her, and losing her. He had no idea what her answer would be, but he needed to undo what he had done.

"Go on then," Marian invited, her voice warm and gentle again.

He took a deep breath and opened his heart to her.

~FIN~


End file.
